una sonrisa y una flor
by yuki no shimizu
Summary: Sesshomaru y Rin se conocen cuando ella llega de Francia con su papa a vivir a Japón, revolucionando la vida de Sesshomaru con su particular personalidad, ella tiene solo 8 años, el 23 pero eso no les impide llevar una especial relación. Capitulo final actualizado!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Rin, apresúrate perderemos el avión!

Hai!

Gritaba entusiasmada una pequeña de 8 años cabello largo color ébano, ojos intensamente achocolatados y una sonrisa que ruborizaría al mismo sol. La pequeña no se retrasaba por gusto o pereza sino mas bien por la pesada maleta que cargaba o mejor dicho arrastraba desde su habitación del segundo piso de esa casa que fue su hogar sus cortos 8 años de vida, su padre al ver la enternecedora imagen de su pequeña cargando semejante equipaje con una sonrisa le alivio la carga subió la maleta al taxi. Volvió hacia ella y tomados de la mano se despidieron de ese hogar prometiéndose comenzar con una gran sonrisa su nueva y más grande aventura, regresar a Japón.

El taxi partió y la pequeña rin miraba con melancolía la casa que la vio nacer, pero feliz por seguir con su papa quien la amaba y protegía siempre, estaban solos los dos puesto que su madre tuvo un accidente de auto días antes de dar a luz, entro en coma y cuando rin nació su padre decidió desconectarla días después de su nacimiento puesto que no quería que su día especial se viera opacado con la pérdida de su madre y así fue, se sentía la niña más feliz del mundo y nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo, extrañaría su casa su país pero el estar con su papa era lo único que le importaba , con esa sonrisa sincera, ese corazón a punto de estallar de puntitas en la puerta del avión se despidió de Francia con su manito para comenzar una nueva vida en el país de su padre, se acomodo en su butaca y se durmió su padre la miraba maravillado esa niña se acomodaba como si nada y dormía en paz sabiendo que él estaba a su lado, nada mas pedía pero lo entregaba todo, no sabía si era la decisión correcta pero mientras estuvieran junto nada mas importaba cerro sus ojos y se entrego a Morfeo meditando su decisión y la propuesta de su querido amigo. El avión despego hacia su destino y padre e hija se despidieron con una sonrisa en sus sueños.

Souji Asakura era un hombre de casi cincuenta años aunque no demostraba más de 40, cabello castaño y ojos chocolate como su primogénita y única heredera, después de mucho meditar sobre la propuesta de volver al Japón decidió aceptarla e invertir la mitad de su capital en la exitosa empresa de su mejor amigo y casi hermano inu no taisho, a quien conoció en la universidad los primeros años y desde entonces su amistad traspaso los años volviéndose inquebrantable tanto así que su amigo lo invito a hospedarse en su casa una temporada hasta encontrar un hogar adecuado para él y su hija. Inu no taisho tenía dos hijos uno ya mayor de su antiguo matrimonio un joven de 23 bastante particular puesto que era un joven extremadamente serio al cual solo le interesaban los negocios de su padre y leer, por el otro lado de su segundo y actual matrimonio tenía un joven de 9 años completamente contrario a su hermano mayor, inquieto y de poca concentración transformándose en la molestia y dolor de cabeza del mayor de los herederos a la fortuna taisho. Sesshomaru taisho quien no lo aguantaba y rechazaba, así estos hermanos vivían en pie de guerra como perros y gatos.

-papa,¿quien es tu amigo que viene a visitarnos?

Preguntaba el menos de los hijos, inuyasha, quien estaba emocionado por que le habían dicho que tendría con quien jugar de su edad ya que su hermano no lo tomaba en cuenta para nada. Sentado a la cabeza de la mesa de la terraza esta inu no taisho a su lado derecho izayoi su esposa al lado de ella el pequeño inuyasha y al lado izquierdo sesshomaru quien para variar comía su almuerzo ajeno a los otros presentes en la mesa.

- mi amigo se llama suoji asakura y tiene una hija un año menor que tu.

-ke! Una niña yo creí que seria un niño y podríamos jugar!

-con una niña también puedes jugar se quedaran acá un tiempo y el trabajara conmigo en la empresa, es una niña adorable y aunque ha sufrido mucho su alegría e inquietud propia de la edad le dan una energía sobre humana jajajajaja luego de una semana con rin acá dime de nuevo si es aburrido o no.- sonreía pícaro su padre sabiendo cómo funcionaba el "huracán rin"

Así terminando el almuerzo la familia se retiro, inu no e izayoi fueron a buscarlos al aeropuerto mientras que inuyasha y sesshomaru se quedaron en la casa esperando amenazados de muerte que no pelearan en su ausencia y que no destruyeran la casa y así para evitar pleitos sesshomaru subió a su habitación a leer e inuyasha a jugar en el jardín secretamente emocionado y curioso de cómo podría ser la pequeña rin.

En el aeropuerto una pequeña con ojos brillantes y cabello ébano se lanza a los brazos de su tío y tía que no veía hace tiempo.

-Rin! Pero que grande estas y que hermosa, eres toda una señorita.

Saludaba su tía izayoi a la pequeña mientras los amigo se saludaban con un gran abrazo después de no verse por dos años, tanto que compartir y aun una vida por delante no fue obstáculo para que no se callaran hasta que llegaron a la mansión taisho, rin e izayoi reían en silencio observando a padre y marido como dos niños hablando y riendo como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

Al llegar a la mansión rin observo maravillada y boca abierta la belleza de aquel castillo donde su mente empezó a divagar que era una princesa esperando a su príncipe azul cuando de pronto su padre la jala de los brazos y la pone en sus hombros.

_te gusta rin? Esta es la casa de tío inu no y tía izayoi aquí nos quedaremos un tiempo hasta que elijamos una casa que nos guste.

_papa! Esto no es una casa es un castillo!

Todos sonrieron con las ocurrencias de la niña y así entraron felices a la mansión aunque con un poco de recelo hasta no saber cómo estaban las cosas adentro con el par de hermanos, una vez adentro inu no se dio cuenta que ni inuyasha ni sesshomaru salieron a su encuentro, lo cual considero una enorme descortesía que merecería castigo, tratando de aplacar su enojo su manga fue jalada por la pequeña rin que solicitaba el baño y el sin pensarlo la envió a uno del segundo piso (habiendo cuatro baños en la primera planta) la niña obedeció mientras izayoi y su papa trataban de calmar a inu no que amenazaba con desheredar a sus hijos.

_no exageres no es para tanto- respondió souji quien sonreía conciliadoramente- los muchachos son así cada quien con sus cosas además estaremos un tiempo aquí asique podre compartir mucho con ellos.

A sesshomaru, souji ya lo conocía como conoció a su madre y no le influía su carácter arisco postura seria y mudes casi absoluta cuando se visitaban con inu no antes de casarse él y tener a rin compartía con el muchacho y conversaban de muchas cosas, sesshomaru era distinto entonces un niño alegre no eufórico pero normal lo cual se esfumo al morir su madre , luego de largas conversaciones con el niño después del funeral solo quedaron momento llenos de silencio en los cuales souji hacia grandes esfuerzos para arrancarle palabras, a veces funcionaba a veces no. Inuyasha era el otro extremo aunque casi no había compartido con el ya que siendo solo un año mayor que rin solo lo veía cuando viajaba por negocios a Japón, ósea muy poco pero hablaba el pequeño tanto que realmente no importaba, quince minutos y ya conocía su vida y obra.

Rin corrió presurosa por la escalera en busca de un baño pero como la escalera era central tenía tantas puertas para un lado como para el otro, y con la curiosidad propia de su edad fue sin timidez alguna abriendo puerta por puerta hasta encontrar un baño, aliviada por su éxito salió triunfante del baño cuando una puerta llamo su atención, puso su oreja en la puerta para escuchar con más claridad el sonido y reconoció un suave ronquido, sonrió maliciosamente pues sabía que en la casa estaban los hijos de sus tíos pero ellos fueron groseros y no bajaron a saludarla a ella y su papa, asique decidió jugarle una pequeña broma al inocente que dormía el otro lado de la puerta y si se metía en problemas tenía su carta maestra, había perfeccionado la gran técnica de "carita de cachorro abandonado en la lluvia" que ya la había salvado de un millón de castigos.

Sigilosamente abrió la puerta de la habitación, gateo hasta la cama como felino en asecho y cuando se iba a lanzar sobre él con un agudo grito … se detuvo.

Se detuvo al quedar embelesada con el joven durmiente más hermoso de la faz de la tierra, extremadamente guapo y maravilloso para los ojos de la pequeña rin que sin darse cuenta se empezó a acercar mas y mas a su rostro el cual estaba serenamente dormido medio sentado en la cama con una pierna flectada y la otra estirada. Con mucha gracia y equilibrio la pequeña rin se subió al velador al lado de la cama de sesshomaru y arrodillada apoyo su manito en el respaldar y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al rostro del bello durmiente pero este se sintió observado y sutilmente comenzó a despertar y por esas cosas de la vida que solo suceden sesshomaru giro la cabeza cuando la pequeña estaba por plantarle un beso en la mejilla depositando el más puro beso (que jamás recibiría este) en toda la boca. Perplejo al darse cuenta de lo que sucedió se sentó en la cama mientras observada que una pequeña corría fuera de su habitación como alma que la persigue el diablo segundos después del shock solo murmuro….

_tiene agallas para haber hecho lo que hiso- y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el respaldar de la cama pensando por segunda vez lo que sucedió, por fin se pregunto quién era ella y se levanto.

Con cara de pocos amigos sesshomaru bajaba la escalera pensando en que castigo darle a la criada o criado padre de esa criatura insolente para que no se volviera a repetir, sintió risas en la terraza y se dirigió a ver que sucedía cuando vio a la pequeña correteando a inuyasha por el jardín y a su padre, izayoi y otro personaje riendo de los juegos de los niños. Cuando inu no lo vio salir se paro para regañarlo pero al ver su cara de "perro" decidió dejarlo para después a veces sesshomaru le daba miedo, sentía que le podía arrancar la cabeza.

_sesshomaru, hijo. – Levantando la mano – ven a saludar a nuestras visitas.

Fue ahí cuando reconoció a souji asakura y asumió que la pequeña valiente no debía ser otra que su hija rin. Souji le dio un apretón de mano y luego un apretado abrazo con una enrome sonrisa, cosa que sorprendio a inu no e izayoi puesto que sesshomaru odiaba las muestras de afecto y siempre lo hacía saber pero a souji no le entraban balas y menos la mirada asesina del muchacho, pero este ya estaba acostumbrado a la invasión de su tío y asumió con dignidad y se dejo abrazar cuando la unión se rompió souji llamo a rin para que saludara a sesshomaru. A rin ya se le había olvidado la vergüenza del primer encuentro con sesshomaru al ponerse a jugar con inuyasha así que se acerco con una gran sonrisa a conocer a tan hermoso hombre.

_hola mi nombre es rin Asakura tengo ocho años, el es mi papa y me quedare en tu casa un tiempo mucho gusto sesshomaru sama.

Sesshomaru la observo levantando una ceja y en silencio, la chiquilla no se apeno ni nada por el estilo frente a él ni se escondió detrás de su papa como hacian los niños cuando lo veían, todo lo contrario esta enana le mantenía la mirada fija con una sonrisa en los labios y le estiraba los brazos para abrazarlo, sesshomaru miro a su padre con cara de "que hago" y este con señas le indico que recibiera el abrazo tan cariñosamente ofrecido , entonces no le quedo opción de apoyar una rodilla en el suelo y recibirla en cuanto la pequeña lo rodeo con sus brazos cayó en la cuenta de que iban 2-0 a favor de rin, primero el beso y luego EL tener que arrodillarse para recibir el abrazo que no pidió, así que sonriendo maliciosamente le susurro al oído lo que él creía asustaría a la niña pero ESTE SESSHOMARU RECIEN ESTABA CONOCIENDO A RIN.

_ya me habías saludado en mi habitación… se te hizo poco el beso, porque si quieres mas (apretándola un poco contra su cuerpo) puedes volver cuando quieras.

Listo! sesshomaru celebraba su triunfo cuando la niña lo miro seria y soltó el abrazo poco a poco según el esta era la parte en que la miraba de forma profunda y la niña corría despavorida a las piernas de su padre y solucionado, jamás se volvería a acercar a él… pero que equivocado estaba.

_mmmmmm – mirando fija y seriamente rin a sesshomaru – tienes razón se me hizo poco.

En un parpadeo y cámara lenta con mucha gracia rin tomo con sus manos la cara de sesshomaru para plantarle un sonoro beso en los labios quedando perplejo en primera fila sesshomaru y el resto aguantando el aliento al ver el acto de la niña y la cero reacción de sesshomaru que se quedo estático hasta que la pequeña lo soltó.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2-

Rin estaba realmente feliz le había dado dos besos a un príncipe azul, bueno el primero de sorpresa pero el segundo beso EL SE LO OFRECIO! Sonrió abiertamente estiro sus brazos y miro al cielo, como le hubiera gustado que su mama estuviera viva para contarle ese tipo de cosas, pero su papa la acompañaba y eso era el motor de su vida, su papa era su todo.

Por otro lado sesshomaru no la podía creer, estaba estupefacto UNA NIÑA DE 8 AÑOS LE HABIA GANADO! Pero cuando reacciono para reclamarle la niña ya corría hacia inuyasha, el cual todavía no salía de su asombro y no cerraba la boca aun estaba tan perplejo que ni siquiera se burlo de su hermano solo reacciono cuando rin lo jalo del brazo y lo obligo a seguir corriendo, inu no, izayoi y souji comenzaron a disimular su asombro conversando de nada, cuando sesshomaru se les acerco se sentó en una de las sillas dándoles la espalda, se miraron todos y tácitamente decidieron no bromear con el tema ya que no sabían cómo reaccionaría, pero como buen papa de rin, souji no pudo quedarse callado.

Jaja sesshomaru parece que mi hija te tomo aprecio, deberías estar feliz que una niña tan linda te regalara un beso…..

La mirada de sesshomaru fulmino a souji el que no pudo seguir hablando, solo retrocedió un par de pasos con una risa nerviosa y se puso a hablar con sus amigos de nada, sesshomaru se quedo mirando al cielo mientras rin e inuyasha corrían de nuevo por el jardín riendo y gritando, así paso el día y la noche se instalo, izayoi le mostro la habitación que ocuparía a rin y la otra a souji, cuando la niña termino de desempacar sirvieron la cena y esta paso sin mayores contratiempos, aunque cada vez que las miradas de sesshomaru y rin se cruzaban ella sonreía y el la fulminaba pero a ella no le importaba, sabía que sesshomaru no estaba enojado con ella, conocía muy bien las miradas de enojo y desprecio y sesshomaru no la miraba de esa forma, terminaron de cenar y cada quien se retiro a sus habitaciones, souji acostó a rin, le leyó un libro y con un beso le dio las buenas noches cerrando su puerta, se fue a acostar a la propia, mañana seria un día ajetreado, debía inscribir a rin en un colegio y pensaba en el de inuyasha, así estarían cerca, ya que estaba solo un curso más arriba de rin, con esos pensamientos se durmió.

El único que no podía dormir era sesshomaru que se daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, decidió ir a buscar algo para beber, acostumbrado a un hogar con casi puros hombres salió solo con pantalón de su habitación, cuando iba a bajar la escalera miro hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, habían preparado la habitación de rin al otro extremo de la de sesshomaru para que no hubiera peleas, se quedo un momento observando la escalera y sin pensarlo comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de la niña, frente a su puerta se pregunto qué hacia ahí y cuando empezó a retroceder escucho su llanto, era tan bajito apenas audible pero con sentimiento, iba a entrar cuando recordó su pervertida amenaza y se detuvo, pero luego lo pensó mejor, si después de eso la niña igual lo beso no tendría nada de malo entrar y ver qué pasaba, abrió la puerta y la encontró durmiendo con lagrimas en sus ojitos, lloraba dormida, sintió que su corazón se estrujo al verla tan frágil, pequeña y triste aun en sueños donde los niños jamás deberían estar tristes, entonces se le ocurrió acariciar su cabeza suavemente y la niña se comenzó a calmar y entonces sucedió, la niña en sueños le sonrió y extrañamente su boca se curvo en lo que le pareció una sonrisa, cuando se vio al espejo, no entendía porque sonreía también, pero dejo dormir a la niña tranquila y se fue a su habitación sin saber que había pasado, y como toda buena acción tiene su recompensa al poner la cabeza en la almohada sesshomaru se durmió como un bebe, tan profundo que le costó al otro día despertar para ir a sus clases.

La primera semana paso más rápido de lo que todos esperaban, rin y su papa se acostumbraron rápido a Japón, para la pequeña no fue difícil sociabilizar en el colegio puesto que desde siempre su papa le hablo en su lengua materna y solo con otras personas hablaba francés, claro sin considerar la arrolladora personalidad de rin que más de una cana le saco a inuyasha quien al ser un año mayor "apadrino" a rin en su escuela y como buen protector espantaba a cuanto compañerito se le acercaba, aunque todos los días regañaba a rin por "tener que intervenir", rin se convirtió en el hermano menor que siempre espero, era una niña que sin conflictos jugaba a la par con él, el juego que fuera, y a la vez era dulce, cálida y por cualquier cosa le sonreía para inuyasha rin era la hermana-hermano perfecta no quería que se fuera jamás.

Para sesshomaru fue una semana de locos, trabajos, exámenes, y reuniones de estudio se convirtieron en la tónica sin descanso, estaba tan ensimismado con lo que tenía que hacer que no recordó que la ronda de estudio para ese día seria en su casa, no lo recordó hasta que de noche llego a la mansión y sus compañeros citados para el grupo reían hasta las lagrimas en un salón, se acerco a ellos temiendo lo peor, fotos de bebe o videos caseros de el de pequeño, pero lo que encontró no se lo esperaba, rin hacia una parodia de una obra francesa con bufanda de plumas, sombrero de ala ancha, vestido de lentejuelas zapatos de tacón y los labios bien rojos. Cuando la pequeña francesa termino su sátira hizo una reverencia y se retiro del salón seguida de izayoi quien se limpiaba las lágrimas de tanto reír, souji gritaba a los cuatro vientos que esa niña era hija suya e inu no se retorcía en un sillón tratando de calmar la risa. Al que no le hacía gracia era a sesshomaru y como bien, lo demostró parándose frente a todos con su patentada mirada asesina, sus compañeros pararon de reír y en silencio se dirigieron todos a otra sala para comenzar sus estudios, con la cara de sesshomaru se acabaron las risas pero cuando este y sus sequitos abandonaron el salón souji e inu no se miraron y comenzaron a reír nuevamente, ahora sabían que rin se había convertido en la causa de las jaquecas de sesshomaru, no podían desperdiciar tal punto débil puesto que la niña ni por aludida se daba del enojo de sesshomaru y este por alguna razón tampoco se lo hacía saber, coincidieron los dos amigos que rin era el polo opuesto de sesshomaru y les seguiría causando risas, pero lo dejarían así por hoy.

Otra semana paso, pasaron los exámenes y en la mansión taisho era como si todos vivieran juntos desde siempre, para izayoi e inuyasha, rin era la hija y hermana que pedían al cielo, pero para sesshomaru solo significaba jaqueca aunque en el fondo la niña ya se le había metido por la piel y se descubrió a si mismo visitándola casi todas las noches para ver que no llorara dormida y cuando lo hacía, el entraba a su cuarto y acariciaba su cabello hasta que pasaba de la pena a la sonrisa nuevamente, claro que rin ni por aludida se daba de estas nocturnas visitas y sesshomaru se convencía a si mismo que lo hacía porque lo ayudaba a dormir.

Así paso el primer mes, rin sentía que casi no había visto a sesshomaru (él la evitaba desde el beso, temía lo que podría intentar la pequeña kamikaze) hasta que un día lo llamo su padre en horario de clase = era algo importante.

_ estoy en clase así es que mejor que este alguien en el hospital o los mando yo por interrumpirme- sesshomaru lanzo molesto.

_sesshomaru- estaba serio su padre si no, le hubiera dicho hijo- algo paso en la escuela, inuyasha me llamo y dice que rin está en la enfermería, pero ni yo ni souji que ya se come las uñas podemos salir esta reunión, es con inversionistas muy importantes, necesito que vayas a la escuela y veas que paso y nos avisas.

_porque no va izayoi.

_porque partió hoy en tren a ver a una amiga y no tiene cobertura su celular, puedes ir?

_...

_lo tomo como un si, avísanos cualquier cosa.

Entro de nuevo a clases tomo sus libros y se retiro, no quería reconocerlo pero también estaba preocupado por rin pero si hubiera sido grave estaría en el hospital y no en enfermería. Al llegar a la escuela todos lo miraron perplejos QUE HACIA SESSHOMARU TAISHO EN ESE LUGAR! El tampoco lo entendía. Luego de un par de miradas asesinas lo dejaron ver a rin, la directora sabía que no era familiar, que él era hermano del busca problemas de inuyasha taisho pero también sabía que la niña vivía una temporada en su casa y al final accedió.

Cuando entro en enfermería no se espero eso, esperaba a una rin quejándose, con dolor con heridas o molesta, no triste, y le volvió a estrujar el corazón a sesshomaru, estaba sentada en la cabecera de la camilla con las piernas recogidas afirmadas con los brazos y melancólicamente mirando por la ventana, entonces comenzó a detallar cualquier herida que pudiera tener y reparo en su mano vendada, el que le hizo eso ya se había ganado un enemigo poderoso. Con su expresión cotidiana (cara de nada) se acerco a la niña con la intención de preguntarle que sucedió pero fue jalado para afuera de la enfermería, inuyasha se había arriesgado mucho al tocarlo pero era necesario, quería explicarle que paso antes que atacara a rin por tener que salir de clases por ella.

-sesshomaru no te enfades con ella no fue su culpa.- defendia un inuyasha acostumbrado a la crueldad de su hermano mayor.

_...

_si ese niño no le hubiera dicho eso, rin no le habría pegado y no se hubiera cortado la mano en la ventana.

_...

_rin no es busca problemas, no la regañes por favor. El pequeño defendía a capa y espada a su amiguita y si tenía que enfrentarse a sesshomaru por ella, lo haría- rin no tuvo la culpa y cuando encuentre solo al tarado que la lastimo le partiré la cara aunque me suspendan.

_que le dijo.

_...- sabia que si no le contaba sesshomaru se enojaría mas, pero si lo hacia lo consideraría una sandez

Hasta que accedió.

_estaban preparando la presentación del día de la madre con una obra y la maestra quería poner a rin de principal pero otro niño dijo que para que salía rin si no tenia mama, entonces rin se enojo y le dijo que no tenia mama pero tenía papa y una tía que estarían felices de venir a verla, el niño la trato de huérfana y rin se abalanzo sobre él y le pego en la cara los demás niños rieron y el tarado la empujo tan fuerte que se estrello con la ventana y fue así como se corto la mano, una de sus amigas fue a avisarme a mi clase y cuando iba a su salón la maestra la llevaba a enfermería y no me dejan hablar con ella.

_...

_solo llévala a la casa quieres.

_... vuelve a tu salón, yo me encargo de rin.

Inuyasha se fue insultado a sesshomaru sabia que él no le agradaba a su hermano pero rin no tenía la culpa de lo que pasó y esperaba que no fuera dura con ella. Entre de nuevo a enfermería y con un todo calmado llamo a rin, la niña lo miro con los ojos vacios y lo siguió al auto, todo el camino fue en silencio hasta la mansión taisho, cuando llegaron rin fue a su habitación y se quedo ahí, sesshomaru fue al estudio para tratar de estudiar pero no pudo, desde que la niña llego siempre la vio alegre y sonriente, le habían cambiado a rin y aunque estaba en silencio y tranquila no le gustaba. Subió a su habitación para una siesta pero de nuevo termino frente a su puerta, no toco solo entro, y no la vio tendida en su cama, estaba sentada en el suelo con una foto en sus manos, sesshomaru sin lógica se arrodillo frente a ella, la niña lo miro y se abalanzo a sus brazos a llorar, él no supo cómo pero la cobijo apretándola contra si fuerte y se acostó en su cama acurrucándola en su pecho, no supo cuando dejo de llorar y se durmió, era tanta la pena de la niña y tanta la calma que él sentía teniéndola en su pecho que sin darse cuenta también se durmió.

Despertó y se encontró solo en la cama ni rastro de rin en la habitación, creyó que la niña se había asustado al despertar y encontrarlo a el así que fue a buscarla. Esta niña estaba llena de sorpresas, ESTABA COCINANDO! Aunque la observo con duda olía bastante bien, entonces recordó que no había almorzado y tenía hambre, se sentó al mesón de la cocina y rin le sirvió. Almorzaron juntos en silencio hasta que ambos terminaron, sesshomaru se levanto y cuando iba a salir de la cocina la niña le hablo.

_gracias por irme a buscar a la escuela. Le gusto el almuerzo sesshomaru sama?

_...

Solo la miro y ella sonrio, esta niña hacia envejecer a sesshomaru mas rápido pero no importaba en el fondo lo entretenía y sin que ella se diera cuenta, salió sonriendo de la cocina, esperando la ocasión de que cocine para él otra vez.

Sesshomaru pensaba que el mundo estaba al revés, había sido una tarde tranquila con rin, donde ella hablaba y el la ignoraba, pero cuando llegaron los demás todo cambio, souji casi lloraba por la mano de rin la cual si bien tenía un corte peor le fue al niño que lo provoco, inu no regañaba a sesshomaru por no llamarlo y contarle lo que sucedió e inuyasha inflaba el pecho victorioso puesto que había convencido al niño (a punta de amenazas) a disculparse con rin y habían decidido todos ir a la presentación de la escuela para apoyar a la pequeña, como izayoi volvía al día siguiente decidían que cenar cuando rin les conto que cocino todos felices probaron la especialidad de rin, menos sesshomaru quien con cara de molestia se retiro del comedor.

_sesshomaru sama, no va a cenar?

_...

_lo prepare para usted, pero como sobro comida se las ofrecí.

_...

_no se ponga celoso la próxima vez cocinare solo para los dos.

Y campante se retiro dejándolo otra vez estático, o sabía leer el pensamiento o él se estaba volviendo evidente de cualquier forma se retiro a descansar, si un día con rin era agotador no se imaginaba como sería más adelante si la niña ganaba más confianza porque era avasalladora su personalidad y con todo y jaqueca se retiro sonriendo hasta el siguiente día con su rin.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a tod s primero les doy las gracias por leer mi fic ojala les guste y lo comente, y si no comenten también acepto tanto felicitaciones como criticas, tomates, amenazas etc, soy nueva en esto es la primera vez que escribo y me puso muy feliz leer sus mensajes GRACIAS! Segundo EL NOMBRE: se parece al de otra historia pero es solo un alcance, espero no le moleste a la otra autora, disculpa, no me fije, pero también tiene un motivo para llamarse asi.

De nuevo GRACIAS GRACIAS! Por leerlo y ojala les guste este nuevo capítulo.

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Capitulo 3

Pasaron varios meses y souji e inu no parecían siameses, no se separaban más que para dormir o el baño, pero izayoi lo llevaba bien, ahora en vez de tener un marido tenía dos adolecentes, que dedicaban su tiempo libre a molestar a quien? A sesshomaru. Este al terminar el año había terminado su carrera y comenzaría a trabajar en la empresa de su padre junto con su amigo, y reconocido esclavo fiel jacken, quien mostraba una perturbadora admiración hacia sesshomaru, pero a el no le importaba, jacken conocía los limites y sus reglas, por eso le permitía estar cerca, pero ahora la universidad se había acabado y comenzaba la prueba más dura, el mundo real.

Rin paso de curso con excelentes calificaciones y ayudo a inuyasha a pasar también, en Francia ella asistía a una escuela católica extremadamente exigente, pero eso le permitió a la niña pasar el año como si nada y además hacerle los deberes a su amigo-hermano, el cual feliz descansaba mientras rin aprendía, la verdad, cada día rin sorprendía a todos y sobre todo a sesshomaru, la pequeña digería como si nada cualquier tipo de libro, le gustaba la historia, las artes, la música ,las matemáticas, la literatura, en fin, leía desde orgullo y prejuicio* a porque a los hombre aman a las cabronas*(libro que le quitaba sesshomaru cuando la pillaba).

En fin, si sesshomaru salía, iba con rin, si él quería algo rin lo atendía, todos los días le preparaba un sabroso almuerzo para la oficina y lo recibía con un té de jazmín en la noche para ayudarlo a dormir, En el verano si sesshomaru iba a comprar cualquier cosa o a dar una vuelta souji e inu no siempre se las arreglaban para colgarle a rin arruinando varias citas de sesshomaru, quien no aparecería al encuentro de una seductora mujer con rin de collar. Su presencia era tan poderosa en la vida de sesshomaru que este se acostumbro a esas atenciones en el verano pero cuando la estación término, rin volvió a sus estudios aunque aun le preparaba el almuerzo (que él nunca agradecía) y lo esperaba a la noche con su té, ya no salía con él.

Fuera de las atenciones con su príncipe siempre se hacia el tiempo para los demás jugaba por largas horas con inuyasha, aprendía a cocinar con izayoi y divertía a su papa y tío, en fin la niña era imparable. Un buen día inu no decidió enviar a sesshomaru a una reunión de negocios para probar su manejo de situaciones y negociación.

Rin llegaba de la escuela jugando con inuyasha, cuando en la entrada se toparon con sesshomaru el cual recibió un caluroso abrazo de la pequeña y corrió adentro a saludar a todos de la misma forma, cuando rin lo solto y salió corriendo inuyasha le hablo.

_rin pronto estará de cumpleaños.

_...

_te aviso porque se lo celebraran acá.

_...

_ahhhh! No sé porque te quiere tanto, si eres el ser más molesto del mundo, solo te cuento para que no te olvides de saludarla.

Y entro molesto despotricando contra el mundo por el hermano que le toco, sesshomaru se quedo un momento en la entrada, rin cumpliría 9 Y EL NO TENIA IDEA QUE SE LE REGALABA A UNA NIÑA DE 9 AÑOS, a las mujeres que les hacia regalos casi todos eran eróticos con dobles intenciones (ósea el regalo al final era para él) pero a rin? Que diablos le regalaba, decidió que en su viaje a Osaka la siguiente semana se haría un tiempo para verle un juguete o algo, pero ese viaje estaba lleno de sorpresas.

El domingo antes del viaje inu no le conversaba a sesshomaru los detalles del viaje y que debía hacer para conseguir los negocios, rin e inuyasha estaban en la piscina, rin igual escucho la conversación, goteando salió de la piscina y fue a hablar con ellos.

_es cierto que viaja a Osaka sesshomaru sama?

_...

_me han dicho que es una ciudad muy linda, por la escuela y el trabajo mi papa no me ha podido llevar a conocer Japón, pero me gustaría acompañarlo para conocer Osaka.

Sesshomaru se puso por un par de segundos blanco como un fantasma, pero luego recupero el color meditando: Quien en su sano juicio enviaría a una niña con un hombre a una reunión de negocios.

No conocía realmente a souji asakura.

Rin lanzo su ofrecimiento y luego volvió a la piscina a jugar con inuyasha, dando por sentado su viaje, ya que, cuando sesshomaru sama decía …. (O mejor dicho no decía nada) significaba si, por que cuando no, decía directamente NO, como cuando trato de peinarlo, trato de meterse en su habitación para colocar flores, trato de ayudarlo en su baño como su papa lo hacía con ella. En fin, siempre recibió un NO, pero ahora hubo silencio eso, significaba sí.

Esa noche en la cena….

_no puedes ir.

_porque no!

_...

_mi papa me dijo que si y usted no me dijo que no.

_...

_su actitud es muy inmadura, ni siquiera puede dar una razón de peso para no acompañarlo, me portare bien puede ir a sus reuniones y cuando estas terminen yo lo espero y salimos a pasear.

_...

_infantil!, un mono da mejores respuestas que usted.

_RIN! –grito en su limite sesshomaru.

_ESTA NIÑA ME COMPARA CON UN MONO, ESO NO LO VOY A AGUANTAR, VIAJARE SOLO A OSAKA Y SI TIENES SUERTE TE VUELVO A HABLAR! -sesshomaru grito a los presente de la discusión quienes se torcían de risa, jamás imaginaron a sesshomaru peleando con rin, no sabían quien se había puesto a la altura de quien, pero la niña no flaqueo y al parecer gano la batalla, aunque sesshomaru no la llevara ella sabía que tenía la razón.

Cuando sesshomaru se encerró en su habitación no sabía que romper, vio un jarrón y cuando lo iba a lanzar recordó que rin ponía flores en el, así que ahí lo dejo, quiso romper el espejo, pero al ver el jarrón se le paso la mitad del enojo, COMO PODIA COMPARARLO CON UN MONO, QUE SE SUPONE QUE LE DECIA: TENGO PLANES DE ACOSTARME CON UNA VIEJA AMIGA EN OSAKA ASI QUE NO TE PUEDO LLEVAR?! Era una niña, no entendía esas cosas, y si fuera por el llegaría a los 80 sin entenderlas, pero la niña lo desquiciaba, cuando logro calmarse se recostó en su cama, estaba quedándose dormido cuando alguien llamo a su puerta, solo había una persona que podía ser.

_...

_sesshomaru sama, le traje su te.

_...

Estiro sus manitos y se lo entrego, sesshomaru levanto una ceja, acaso la niña trataba de comprarlo con un te?

_no era necesario.

_si era necesario, se enojo mucho conmigo, todos los días le sirvo un té de jazmín, el que estemos peleados no quiere decir que no tenga las mismas atenciones de siempre.

Maldito té de jazmín, ni siquiera le gustaba, lo tomaba porque rin lo preparaba solo para él, maldito souji que no le había dado tiempo a rin para llevarla a conocer en las vacaciones, es cierto que había mucho trabajo, pero a veces él parecía más el papa de rin que su propio padre, maldito inu no que no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra al papa de rin, vivían maquinando cosas para molestarlo todos los días…. En fin respiro profundo y solo se entrego.

_te llevare.

_si lo hace por el té, ni se moleste, yo se que ni siquiera le gusta.

_y porque me lo traes.

_porque le hace bien, lo relaja para soñar con cosas bonitas.

_...

_bien, buenas noches sesshomaru sama-se giro hacia la escalera.

_no lo repetiré.

_no tiene que hacerlo yo sé cuando no me quieren cerca, en Francia, cuando me tenía que quedar en la casa de la familia de mi mama, ellos no me querían ahí, me lo demostraban todo el tiempo, cuando mi papa se entero de lo que pasaba peleo y gano mi custodia completa, por eso vinimos a Japón, para comenzar de nuevo.- sin más bajo la escalera hacia la cocina.

En ese momento sesshomaru no vio y escucho a una pequeña de 8 años esa fue una verdadera y molesta mujer, se preguntaba que le pudieron hacer en Francia, pero a la vez temía a la respuesta.

Cuando salió del asombro se prometió dos cosas.

1.-No volver a hacerla enojar.

2.-Hacer de este viaje algo especial para esa niña, sería SU REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS, ya esta, Sesshomaru Taisho no solo era un genio cuando de negocios se trataba.

Llamo a jacken, debía prepararlo todo, pero aun le tocaba la parte más difícil.

Avisar que la llevaba.

Rin se fue acostar luego de su discusión con sesshomaru, su papa le dijo que sesshomaru no sabía tratar con niños, era un gran logro que compartiera con ella, pero rin no entendía porque decían eso, el con ella era amable, paciente, cuando preguntaba algo lo respondía, incluso le había permitido leer a su lado, y por las noches avanzaban un capitulo juntos, definitivamente ella no conocía al sesshomaru del que todos hablaban

Cuando rin se durmió, inu no y sesshomaru esperaban a souji en el salón, pero antes de que pudiera hablar souji se adelanto.

_no es necesario que te excuses conmigo sesshomaru, rin tampoco está molesta, entiendo que eres un hombre joven con necesidades que no cuadran con una pequeña a tu cuidado.

Genial, ahora era un animal en celo, padre e hija se confabulaban para hacerlo sentir mal.

_ya le explique a rin que pronto viajaremos juntos como se lo prometí y…

_la llevare conmigo, está todo listo, que su maleta este lista a las 8 para el aeropuerto, en el hotel te llamara, antes no, y no estaremos solo dos días, serán cuatro, será mi regalo de cumpleaños, alguna duda?

Souji negó con la cabeza, pobre del que no acepte las propuestas de sesshomaru, realmente lo suyo era la negociación.

Se fue a dormir tranquilo, maldito te de jazmín, realmente lo ayudaba a descansar, si no fuera por ella….

Por otro lado aún inu no y souji no recuperaban el habla, no sabían si decirle a sesshomaru que no importaba si no llevaba a la pequeña, PERO! SESSHOMARU DIJO QUE SERIA SU REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS!. Cuanto había cambiado, lo meditaron y decidieron dejarle al tiempo las decisiones, después de todo también querían saber que pasaría más adelante.

El avión aterrizo en Osaka con un sesshomaru jaquecoso, un jacken furioso, y una rin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin mencionar que sus ojos brillaban tanto como el mismísimo sol. Su príncipe la llevo con él, POR UN TE DE JAZMIN!. Una vez conocido su poder solo lo utilizaría para el bien, o cuando realmente quisiera algo, lo que fuera primero.

Llegaron al hotel, maravilloso escenario, pero lo mejor llego después, LA HABITACION ERA ENORME Y LA COMPARTIRIAN LOS TRES, era una de esas suites que parecía departamento, con tres habitaciones cada una con baño y una sala de estar, rin no podía de su felicidad. Compartieron la tarde como pudieron. jacken se fue a dormir un rato, estaba agotado,(ni que hubiera corrido detrás del avión) y sesshomaru, bueno, el se sentó en la sala en silencio tratando de mantener a rin igual, HABLO TODO EL VIAJE, PIDIO TODA CLASE DE COSAS EN EL AVION DESDE DULCE A SALADO, sin duda para ser tan pequeña era un pozo sin fondo, decidió que si leían un rato el podría concentrarse en revisar sus contratos y ella estudiaría, no pensó en sus clases cuando se la llevo, pero recién había comenzado el año, ella era aplicada y no le afectaría, le dijo que sacara un libro y estudiara un poco, rin le pidió si podía leer otra cosa y el accedió, pero cuando vio el libro que saco lo tiro por la ventana. COMO ALGUIEN TAN PEQUEÑA E INTELIGENTE LEIA ESA CLASE DE LIBROS! (porque a los hombre aman a las cabronas) perdió la cuenta de las copias que desapareció y se pregunto en que momento iba a la librería.

Cuando cayó la noche envió a la niña luego de la cena a darse un baño, ella obediente se retiro, pasaba la hora y no salía del baño, estaba nervioso no sabía que hacia rin, pero no podía llegar y entrar, así que decidió con sigilo abrir la puerta y ver qué pasaba, lo que vio lo dejo pasmado y furioso, la pequeña estaba de espaldas a la puerta con el pelo recogido y se podía ver su espalda, fue cuando vio las marcas de golpes atravesar su blanca piel, salió de la habitación y le dio órdenes a jacken que apurara a rin para salir de la tina y se costara, jacken le fue a reclamar que no era niñero, pero la mirada asesina de sesshomaru lo silencio, salió lo más rápido que pudo no estaba preparado para preguntarle por tales heridas y quizás ella no lo estaba para contarle, ahora entendía porque souji la saco de Francia, fue al bar del hotel y bebió un par de tragos ingeniando torturas para los que maltrataron a rin, pobre de la que se le acerco con insinuaciones NO TENIA CABEZA PARA SEXO! solo pensaba en rin y lo que había sufrido.

Cuando regreso pasada la media noche vio que jacken y rin dormían, pero fue igual al cuarto de la pequeña y le acaricio el cabello hasta que ella sonrió, sí, esa sonrisa, aunque jamás lo admitiría lo llenaba como nada en el mundo y no permitiría que nada la borrara de ese dulce rostro, NADIE.

*Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen.

*Porque los hombres aman a las cabronas, Argov Sherry.(muy bueno)


	4. Capítulo 4

Gracias a todas por leer mi historia que bueno que les gusto, cualquier cosa me avisan o critican besos y de nuevo gracias

Capitulo 4.

La cabeza le dolía pero esta vez era culpa de él y los tragos de la noche anterior, debía levantarse, pronto seria la reunión con los inversionistas y no podía flaquear, desquitaría su malestar con ellos. Peleaba mentalmente consigo mismo cuando rin abrió la puerta de su habitación y le llevo desayuno, sesshomaru noto que era mucha comida para el, de hecho, EL SOLO TOMABA CAFÉ AL DESAYUNO, cayó de nuevo en sus juegos, era demasiado astuta para su edad, cuando le puso la bandeja en la cama se acostó a su lado y desayuno como si fuera de lo más normal. El solo la miro, no tenía ganas de pelear y seria un largo día asi que se resigno, pero no había café, en su lugar había…. TE!, TODO MENOS TE, QUE OBSESION TENIA CON EL TE, cuando se iba a levantar para pedir café rin lo detuvo

_confíe en mí, lo hará sentirse mejor, es un te mágico.

Sin mirarlo comenzó a comer su cereal con frutas, tostadas con mermelada, leche con chocolate, y huevos con jamón (donde le cabía =O) sesshomaru la miro incrédulo, olío el te y no le gusto el olor pero la niña por parsimonia lo ignoraba, él no se dejaría vencer y rápidamente se lo trago, cuando termino se te metió a la ducha, y rin, como llego salió de su habitación, cuando sesshomaru salió de la ducha se sentía como nuevo, quiso molestarse con rin por tener razón pero desistió no quería otra vez jaqueca.

El auto llego a buscarlos, a los tres, sesshomaru decidió que rin lo esperaría en una oficina contigua a la reunión, no confiaba en que ella estuviera quieta en la suite así que prefería vigilarla en la empresa, le leyó las reglas del "juego" lo que podía, no podía hacer y sus consecuencias, si llegaba a desobedecer aunque no fuera su papa la castigaría, con una mirada seria y decidida la invito a cerrar el pacto aunque no todo era malo si se portaba bien la llevaría al terminar a tomar helado y pasear, sería solo para ella.

La Rin Asakura que bajo esa mañana del auto en la entrada de la empresa era desconocida para todos, descendió del vehículo con parsimonia, serenidad y silencio, saludo respetuosamente a todos presentándose como la hija de Souji Asakura, también inversionista y se retiro a la oficina preparada para ella con tranquilidad se quedo ahí hasta que la reunión termino. Un incrédulo sesshomaru la observaba antes de entrar a su junta con orgullo y superioridad (para esconder la risa) la niña haría lo que fuera por un helado.

La junta resulto como lo esperaba sesshomaru, presento sus proyectos, las utilidades perdidas y proyecciones, los inversionistas casi no respiraban cuando él hablaba y jacken lo asistía en su presentación, aunque cada cierto rato lo enviaba a vigilar a rin, la cual como princesa se porto, las reuniones serian dos, ahora presentaría las propuestas y al día siguiente decidirían los inversionistas o más bien acatarían lo que sesshomaru decía al final era lo mismo.

Antes de retirarse después de varias horas de negociación, sesshomaru se tomo un tiempo para ir a ver a rin, con su típica expresión la observo cuando la encontró dormida en su sillón de la oficina, noto la hora y recordó que no había almorzado, por ende rin tampoco, se sintió culpable, sin despertarla dio por terminada la junta y fue a buscarla para almorzar, la niña despertó, le sonrió y lo siguió al auto.

_como me porte sesshomaru sama, me gane el helado?

_...

No quería reconocer que se había portado bien, ese día ya llevaba dos puntos a favor: el maldito te que lo curo y portarse como una dama en la oficina pero no le daría la razón aun todavía faltaba para terminar el día solo lo aprovecharía.

_iremos a almorzar, jacken, te quedaras para responder consultas.

Y sin más dejo a un pasmado y hambriento parado jacken en la entrada del edificio y se fue con rin, el almuerzo paso sin problemas con rin quien comió en silencio (tenía hambre), los problemas de sesshomaru pasaban por "otras" personas, cuando las mujeres miraban hacia su mesa veían a un atractivo hombre comer al lado de una pequeña que parecía su hija (no físicamente) y varias trataron de acercase al verificar que no llevaba argolla, bingo!, o era separado o mejor aun padre soltero, de todas formas estaba disponible

Esto molesto mucho a sesshomaru, no le interesaban las patéticas ilusiones de esas mujeres que se acercaban seductoramente a él y trataban de buscar conversación por el lado de la niña, cosas como –que linda hija tienes- o cuántos años tiene la pequeña- lo repugnaban pero con su seriedad característica las despedía, no se iba a molestar en dirigirles más palabras que

_largo.

_sesshomaru sama, esas mujeres creen que soy su hija?

_...

_jajajajaja que mi papa no se entere, le gusta solo a él lucirse.

_...

_sesshomaru sama, que somos nosotros?

_...

rin obvio, no era su hija y no la consideraba como tal, no sabía cómo considerarla (ojo, solo para el) decidió catalogarla como "pequeña amiga" aunque era la única amiga que tenia, a las mujeres no las buscaba para conversar y compartir, ahí cayó en la cuenta que rin, con casi nueve años había invadido su mundo, no recordaba los días solitarios, (donde estuviera rin lo encontraba) ni el insomnio (aunque odiaba el estúpido milagroso té), ni las ocurrencias de la niña que en más de una ocasión lo dejaba meditando (o perplejo), pero tampoco la última vez que tuvo sexo si seguía siendo "amigo de rin" terminaría célibe.

_amigos.

_me gusta ser su amiga sesshomaru sama, muchas gracias.

_porque?

_porque si es mi amigo usted me quiere aunque sea un poquito.- y le sonrio.

Sesshomaru solo la miraba, no sabía que pensar, preguntarle por las marcas de su espalda seria decirle que entro al baño y espiarla no quería arruinar el momento, decidió que si la niña hablaba tanto en algún momento sola se lo contaría.

Después de almorzar salieron a caminar, a rin eso le llamaba la atención, a sesshomaru le gustaba mucho caminar y perderse en silencio por las calles, caminaba rápido, eso dificultaba que caminara a su lado pero cuando ella se retrasaba el siempre la esperaba.

En una de las calles se encontraron con una florería, donde rin no paraba de admirar la gana de colores vivos y los aromas de las flores, cuando sesshomaru noto que no lo seguía se devolvió a buscarla y la vio salir triste de la tienda.

_... –levantando una ceja.

_olvide pedirle dinero a mi papa y no puedo comprar flores.

-….

La pequeña siguió caminando, sesshomaru creyó que no tendría nada de malo comprarle Flores a rin, la llamo y entraron juntos y felices a la tienda (bueno, ella feliz) lo que a sesshomaru le pareció curioso fue que eligió Flores mmm mas silvestres...

-porque esas.

-porque huelen bien y son bonitas, son mas comunes que las rosas pero la gente no aprecia en general la hermosura de las cosas simples.

-...

-la linda señorita es conocedora de Flores- dijo la vendedora coqueta tratando de conversar con sesshomaru.

-...

_Su hija es muy bonita señor.

-...

-no soy su hija, somos amigos.

Antes que rin hablara de mas, la apuro en su elección, para pagar rápido, pero antes de salir.

-tienes un novio muy apuesto niñita, podrías compartirlo.

ESO FUE TODO, JAMAS VOLVERIA A ENTRAR AHI!

-vamonos.

Pago las Flores y miro a la vendedora con más odio que nunca. Cuando salieron trato de volver a calmarse.

-sesshomaru sama, tiene calor,tiene las mejillas coloradas?

-...

- se siente bien?

-...

Lo bueno es que rin al parecer no le había dado importancia al comentario de la florista como SE LE OCURRIA ESA MUJER BROMEAR DE QUE RIN ERA SU NOVIA! Pero ya que la niña la ignoro se sentía tranquilo.

-si le molesto el comentario de la florista, no le de importancia, yo se que no soy tan bonita como para ser novia suya.

La pequeña era abierta de mente, no le preocupaba la "pequeña" diferencia de edad de 15 AÑOS!, NO! Solo, ella no se sabía bonita para él. En que se había metido, solo quería volver al hotel pero todavía le debía el helado a rin y el siempre cumplía sus promesas.

-vamos por el helado.

-no se preocupe sesshomaru sama podemos dejarlo para otro día.

O encontró un libro para leer la mente o ya lo conocía demasiado.

-te ofrecí un helado de premio y helado tendrás.

-no es necesario.

-...

Y a tomar helado se a dicho, aunque en la heladería fue peor, las mamas enviaban a los hijos a reunir información sobre el atractivo papa, pero a sesshomaru ya lo tenia nervioso como cambiaban las miradas cuando ella decía que no era su papa, era su amigo (mujeres envidiosas y mal pensadas) pero gracias a su particular personalidad se sentó a tomar helado con rin (ella tomaba helado, esas cosas no las comía él).

La niña estaba feliz, no solo tomaba helado con su príncipe azul, también en la heladería todas la envidiaban por estar con sesshomaru sama, decidió ofrecerle helado.

_quiere helado? Esta muy rico y cremoso.

_...

_siquiera pruébelo.

_...

_como sabe que no le gusta si no lo prueba.

_...

A él no le gustaba, el helado nunca le gusto pero esa niña estaba colmando su paciencia.

_sesshomaru sama….

_quien te hizo eso en la espalda.

El tacto ya ni siquiera no era su fuerte, jamás lo conoció. Rin se incomodó en su silla y empezó a mirar al suelo, pero él necesitaba una respuesta no permitiría que volviera a suceder.

_Rin…

_...

Se dieron vuelta los papeles ahora ella era la muda.

_Rin….

_... Como mi papa trabajaba no me podía cuidar, la familia de mi mama le ofreció a mi papa que ellos se encargarían de mi en el día a cambio de una suma de dinero, aunque yo tenía la misma sangre que ellos jamás aceptaron el matrimonio de mis padres y por ende me rechazaban a mí, mi papá me llevaba bien temprano a la casa de mi "abuela" en piyama y me recogía tarde en la noche en piyama igual, los primeros años no hubo problema y todo fue normal pero cuando cumplí 5 empezaron a castigarme porque era una niña mala, me encerraban en un cuarto oscuro durante horas o me pegaban, cuando cumplí 7 iba corriendo por la casa escapando de unos niños y pise suelo mojado, me estrelle en una mesa botando un jarrón muy valioso, mi "abuela" decidió corregirme de una vez por todas, con un bastón arrodillada en el patio, me golpeo en la espalda hasta dejarme esas marcas como recordatorio de mi estupidez. Como mi papa me recogía lista para dormir no se dio cuenta, hasta que un día, como usted, entro al baño mientras yo estaba en la tina se arrodillo a mi lado y con lagrimas en los ojos me pregunto que mas me habían hecho, le conté y lloro mucho, le dije que no estuviera triste, cuando sea grande y trabaje pagare el jarrón, no sé porque me sonrió, desde ese día no volví a poner un pie en esa casa y mi papa como una fiera peleo mi custodia, ellos dijeron que el me pegaba, pero solo querían dinero, mi papa gano y vinimos para acá fin.

Sesshomaru presto atención a cada palabra, no podía creer como a una pequeña tan…. Como rin (dulce, indefensa, risueña, pura, etc) la trataran así, por eso souji se erradico en Japón y no se habían mudado aun de la casa, rin se llevaba bien con todos, e izayoi feliz comenzaba a cumplir el rol de mama con la pequeña, inuyasha sin admitirlo ya no podía vivr sin su hermano-hermana menor, y él mismo, no sabía que pensar o decir, pero por primera vez en su vida hablo sin pensar y bastante bien le resulto.

_Rin, acá todos te quieren (queremos), y nadie te va a volver a lastimar, yo te cuidare siempre.

De donde salió eso no tenía idea, pero lo que sucedió le encanto, rin se abalanzo a sus brazos, en un abrazo tan lleno de desesperación por amor y a la vez entrega total de este, que sesshomaru también la abrazo (no fuerte obvio) y le acaricio el cabello.

Así paso el día entre estos dos "amigos" que volvieron al hotel a descansar, realmente fue un arduo día, sesshomaru estaba conforme, esa niña lo llenaba de algo extraño pero placentero, estaba aprendiendo a disfrutarlo.

_Rin, a bañarse y dormir.

_si sesshomaru sama, pero esta vez por favor no me espié, (con un dedito levantado) soy una mujer y… "si tiene que escoger entre su dignidad o tener una relación, la cabrona dará prioridad a su dignidad"*

Tan pronto lo dijo, con una sonrisa corrió al baño y se encerró, no se quedo a ver los fuegos artificiales que explotaban de la cabeza de sesshomaru furioso con la frase de rin, como recordaba las frases si él se había deshecho de todas las copias que la niña tenía, era mucho para un solo día, estaba agotado, tomo nota de revisar sus cosas para buscar otra copia del libro y fue a bañarse, cuando salió del baño lo esperaba rin sentada en su cama.

_Buenas noches sesshomaru sama, ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida.- le pidió que se agachara y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cuando iba saliendo de la habitación fue el turno de sesshomaru.

_fue un buen día.

La niña se fue a acostar y sesshomaru vio que en la mesa de velador estaba su té de jazmín, cuando se lo tomaba se pregunto porque no le pudo decir que también para él fue uno de los mejores días y que ella si era bonita, no como dijo saliendo de la florería, sabía que en pocos años andaría espantando pretendientes, pero él lo haría en silencio, rin ya tenía a su papa, inuyasha e inu no para cuidarla y claro esta, ella misma, pobre del que se acercara con malas intenciones, termino su te y se durmió.

Como sería el siguiente día?


	5. Capítulo 5

IMPORTANTE: me disculpo había subido otro archivo por error, y significo que el capitulo 4 estuviera a medias,ya lo actualice PERO NADIE ME AVISO QUE EL FINAL ESTABA RARO! Porfa las criticas son constructivas. gracias

Capitulo 5

Sesshomaru durmió bien, abrió suavemente sus ojos notando que no tenia jaqueca, se sentía tranquilo hasta que escucho.

_mocosa del demonio, déjalo dormir!

_señor jacken, solo iré a ver si despertó.

_solo quieres acapararlo como ayer, ni supe cuando llegaron. Claro mientras ellos paseaban, el pobre jacken respondía las dudas de los inversionistas y de porque alguien como mi jefe bonito (jeje) había traído a la hija de souji asakura, creían que estaba comprando su voto al hacerle de niñera y…..

_JACKEN!

La tez del reclamon de jacken se puso de morena a pálida en su totalidad, sus ojos ya de por si saltones se desorbitaron aun mas, no supo como sesshomaru apareció detrás de el y lo golpeo en la cabeza. Él estaba consciente de la idea que daba a los inversionistas, lo creían capaz de estar con la niña a cambio de pronto ser presidente de la compañía, Asakura era un accionista mayor y poderoso en opinión, que podria apoyarlo en sus planes, la verdad si había pensado en contar con el apoyo de Asakura, pero jamás caer tan bajo como utilizar a la niña, lo estaban subestimando.

_el desayuno, ahora.

_si sesshomaru sama, le pedi café y tostadas, quiere tomarlo en la cama o a la mesa?- dijo rin sonriente.

_...

_pondré la mesa para los tres, con permiso.

_partiremos pronto, prepara todo jacken.

Al parecer rin había despertado hace un buen rato, estaba bañada y vestida, era muy responsable para ser tan joven, pero no quería desayunar hasta que él se levantara, sesshomaru miro la mesa al lado del sillón y vio dibujos, bastante buenos por cierto, tenía talento, solo era algo desordenada con sus cosas, cuando fue a recoger las hojas que estaban botadas en el piso, vio que en una estaba su retrato, realmente tenía talento, incluso con esos lápices mediocres logro hacer un fino trabajo, captar sus formas y colores, sin darse cuenta rin, sesshomaru desapareció de la suite, se entristeció pensando que algo le había molestado y por eso se había ido, se sentó a tomar desayuno con jacken quien no paraba de decirle que era su culpa.

_se fue por tu culpa, lo ahogas.

_señor jacken de verdad cree que se molesto conmigo?

_estoy seguro estaba viendo tus garabatos y luego desapareció.

_...( carita de pena)

_apú seguro se fue a la empresa después de todo ayer dejo todo botado por tu culpa.

_usted es muy cruel.

_y tú eres muy molesta así que estamos a mano. Se supone que este viaje era para que sesshomaru sama se hiciera conocido entre los inversionistas no para hacerle de niñera.

Un jacken pecho inflado salió victorioso del hotel había dejado callada a la niña, la cual más que niña parecía alma en pena, si había hecho o dicho algo que molestara a su príncipe debía solucionarlo, pero no sabía cómo, pensativa llego rin a las grandes empresas, cuando se abrió la puerta aun cabizbaja, sintió que debía cumplir su parte del trato, volvió a comportarse bien y a saludar a todos los presentes, pero sesshomaru aun no llegaba y más triste se puso, aunque algo la descoloco…

Sesshomaru salió raudo al centro de la ciudad, tan rápido que nadie lo noto, llevaba un papel doblado en la mano, no lo botaría y menos devolvería a su dueña "eso" desde ese momento seria uno de sus tesoros más grandes.

Cuando llego a la empresa, mejor dicho al piso de reuniones estuvo a punto de devolverse a la entrada para confirmar el lugar donde estaba, ESTABA LLENO DE NIÑOS? (eran como cuatro pero para el uno eran muchos), 8 años, 10 años y dos de 12 años, era el día de traer al hijo al trabajo y nadie le había enviado el memo? NO, el no era idiota, todos…. Varones?.

Rin conversaba con ellos medio incomoda, con uno en particular (si, Él lo noto) pero cuando vio que sesshomaru se acercaba, su luz interior broto e iluminó el lugar, corrió hacia él desesperada.

-sesshomaru sama que alegría verlo!

-...

-si hice algo para molestarlo por favor perdóneme, no vuelvo hacer lo prometo.-

Sus ojos se estaban aguando, alguien la había molestado? Si esos niños le habían echo algo él...

-Jacken.

-algunos inversionistas trajeron a sus hijos para que "jugaran con rin".

Sesshomaru reconoció a la jaqueca reaparecer pero con su estoico rostro recordo que rin le había hablado.

-enojado contigo...

-Si sesshomaru sama, si me dice porque, yo no lo vuelvo a hacer, no quiero que deje de quererme.

-...

-es que usted salió en la mañana y no desayuno.

-toma.

Le entrego un paquete y la llevo a la oficina del día anterior (de la mano) mirando a los púberes ahí presentes con desconfianza y superioridad y cerró la puerta. Rin para variar accedió a lo que el decía (ordenaba) estaría entretenida con el regalo, pero que era?

-no entra nadie, te quedaras vigilando.

El pobre Jacken no lo podía creer, ahora era niñero.

-si sesshomaru sama.

Uno de los inversionistas se acerco con aire conciliador al "demonio taisho" no le había echo gracia lo de los niños.

-trajimos a algunos niños para que jueguen con la señorita asakura y no se aburra es muy pequeña para estar en juntas.

-... ...

_ no la encierres, deja que juegue con gente de su edad.

_...

RIN ESTABA A CARGO DE ÉL, Y SOLO EL DECIDIA! Además había solucionado algo más que el aburrimiento de la niña.

Cada palabra que había dicho iba con mala intención y eso a sesshomaru le molesto, mas no lo demostró, Naraku no le daba confianza llevaba poco de inversionista y se metía en más de lo que debía. Lo miro estoico y con la mano los guió a la junta, pero antes cerrar la puerta miro a jacken (ya saben como) quien trago en seco y se enderezó.

La reunión paso como esperaba sesshomaru, después de unos cuantos reclamos y consultas, todos accedieron a su propuesta y se firmaron los contratos correspondientes, interrumpió la junta solo para encargarle a jacken que rin almorzará, en el fondo queria cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. Cuando todos se retiraban del edificio, en el pasillo rin se despedía de los presentes con magna elegancia y educación, cuando PASO! y sesshomaru nada pudo hacer, uno de los niños se devolvió para despedirse de rin y LE BESO LA MEJILLA! (era niño muerto),con los ojos inyectados en sangre(ósea rojos) sesshomaru llego a rin y la jalo del brazo pero fue tarde, la niña sonrio y miro a sesshomaru, ahí si se preocupo la miraba con odio? No, a ella no, a kohaku.

-NUNCA VUELVAS A PERMITIR QUE TE BESEN.

_quien era ese Jacken.

_el ahijado de Naraku, kohaku Tukusama.

_Naraku. Repitió entre dientes Sesshomaru con la sangre en punto de ebullición.

La soltó y se metió en la oficina, rin no sabía que paso, su cabeza no entendía bien el asunto de los besos, ella era generosa, los repartía a manos llenas, pero si a él no le gustaba no lo volvería a hacer.

De nuevo estaba furioso, no sabía porque, pero furioso, no tenía que haber reaccionado así, el chico no le pidió un hijo solamente le dio un beso en la mejilla, en eso se sentó al escritorio apoyo los codos en este y miro todos los dibujos que hizo rin. Flores, perros, arcoíris, pero la mayoría de él de distintos ángulos, en eso golpeo la puerta rin y pidió pasar.

_está molesto conmigo?

_...

_lo lamento, solo me despedía, desde hoy solo daré la mano. Pero disculpe, aun puedo darle besos a mi papa o los tíos o inuyasha o ….. Usted?

_...

No sabía que responder vergonzosamente reconoció que le había hecho una escena de celos a rin (solo para él, al resto lo negaría hasta la muerte) que significaba ella en su vida y porque no quería que se le acercara nadie? SOLO Él.

_puedes darles todos los besos que quieras,…. También a mí. – DE DONDE SALIO ESO, ESE NO ERA ÉL! De seguro era el té.

_gracias Sesshomaru sama! (beso)

_...

_ gracias también por los lápices y el block, son fabulosos se nota la diferencia de los colores.

_porque me dibujaste.

_dibujo lo que me gusta.

_dibujaste a jacken también.

_Ah! Si, pero como un sapo feo, enano y amargado.

_... ( Aunque lo único que quería era reír)

El beso de la discordia quedo en el pasado,o no? después averiguaría porque obligar al niño a desafiarlo, el menor le tenía miedo, pero al parecer más miedo a naraku, igual los haría pagar su osadía (aunque fuera un niño). Sin embargo ahora estaba con rin y ella le mostraba sus dibujos, toda la tarde, ella, era toda para él (¿?)…, quería mostrarle todos los dibujos y él quería verlos, se sentó en sus piernas* a explicarlos con detalle (demasiado detalle) y así pasaron la tarde.

_Y el señor jacken?

_...

Así concluyo el primer viaje de sesshomaru y rin antes del vuelo, ya que era la última salida, pasearon un rato, visitaron lugares turísticos, fueron al centro comercial y tomaron helado, las mujeres incomodaron a sesshomaru de nuevo, pero como esta vez fueron con jacken, el peleaba con ellas, defendía la decencia* de su jefe bonito.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión taisho, ya de noche, souji no paraba de abrazar a rin y todos a preguntarle cómo se porto sesshomaru y como lo paso ella, conto con lujo de detalle lo ocurrido en los cuatro días (aunque había hablado todos los días con su papa por teléfono), sesshomaru estaba exhausto, se fue a su habitación (nadie lo noto), se dio una ducha y cuando se fue a acostar…, realmente ya no era sorpresa, en el velador estaba, el té de jazmín, sonrió maliciosamente, ahora rin no era la única con detalles…* , se lo tomo y trato de dormir, satisfecho pero confundido, en todo caso había valido la pena, rin era feliz, y si ella era feliz sesshomaru en el fondo también.

*ven que rin se subleva!.

*esta demás decir que se podía ver mal la situación por la diferencia de edad.

*¿?

PD.- a la pregunta de s.h : lin se pone celosa que las chicas se acerquen a sesshomaru, o solo esta se cuelga en el por diversión?

Un poco de las dos, rin es inocente y demuestra su cariño asi, aunque también es para marcar terreno, es la única a quien él permite invadir su espacio personal y se aprovecha de eso. Por eso marca siempre que son "amigos", es sesshomaru quien no se da cuenta.


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola a todas, gracias por leer mi historia, me encanta leer sus opiniones, tengo el celular en la mano todo el dia, GRACIAS TECNOLOGIA! Ojala les guste este nuevo capitulo. Este tiene titulo!

IMPORTANTE: me disculpo había subido otro archivo por error, y significo que el capitulo 4 estuviera a medias,ya lo actualice PERO NADIE ME AVISO QUE EL FINAL ESTABA RARO! Porfa las criticas son constructivas. gracias

Capitulo 6

El cumpleaños de rin.

Rin se fue a acostar agotada pero feliz la habían bombardeado con preguntas sobre el viaje, luego de torturarla, su papa al verla cansada la envió a dormir, pero no esperaba a esa linda sorpresa en su habitación, en su velador había un lindo florero de cristal con una gardenia* la olio y cuando su papa le fue a dar el beso de las buenas noches lo abrazo y agradeció.

_gracias papa, es hermosa, como supiste que es mi preferida?

_rin, yo no fui, de seguro fue izayoi, Debes haberle dicho algo a ella.

_no lo creo, hablamos de todo menos de flores, desde que salimos de Francia no he comprado flores….(pensando)

_Buenas noches papa.

_sabes quien fue?

_es un secreto.

Los días pasaron volando hasta el dia del cumpleaños, en la mansión se levantaron temprano para saludar a la cumpleañera y asi entraron cantando cumpleaños feliz, souji, izayoi, inuyasha e inu no con una torta en las manos. Sesshomaru estaba en el estudio revisando informes y tomando café cuando los escucho cantar, sabía que debía irse a la oficina estaba colmado de trabajo, salía muy temprano y regresaba a veces muy tarde pero rin se las ingenio para dejarle su te de jazmín, hallaba todas las noches la taza lista en su velador y un termo pequeño con agua, así sesshomaru aunque dormía poco despertaba descansado.

Seguían cantando y felicitando a rin de exagerada manera, souji incluso dio un discurso al desayuno agradeciendo a la vida su hija y su felicidad, sesshomaru paso por fuera del comedor y la vio, risueña como siempre con un gorrito simpático comiendo torta de cumpleaños con inuyasha que embetunaba su nariz con crema, no quería acercarse y saludarla frente a todos, se dirigió a la puerta, pero como rin "lee su pensamiento" corrió a su encuentro, lo alcanzo y se abalanzo a sus brazos.

_feliz cumpleaños rin. cuantos años tienes?

_gracias sesshomaru sama, cumpli 9

_...

_no va a probar la torta? (o pastel) es de chocolate.

_debo trabajar.

_va a volver temprano? Hoy celebraremos con mis amigos de la escuela.

_...

_me gustaría que estuviera aquí, prometo saludarlos a todos con la mano y si alguien intenta darme un beso lo golpeare.

A esa niña no se le escapaba una y por eso le gustaba a sesshomaru, porque no debía repetirle las cosas.

_que quieres de regalo.

_le parecen pocos todos los que ya me ha hecho?, solo me gustaría su compañía, además hace días no leemos juntos.

_...

Sesshomaru se arrodillo frente a ella, la miro a los ojos….

_hare lo posible…..-y con un beso en su rosada mejilla se despidió.

Rin se congelo!. NO LO PODIA CREER, ÉL LE DIO UN BESO! Estaba roja de pies a cabeza y su corazón latía a mil por hora, casi le da un infarto, estaba en las nueves, Tanto así que no se dio cuenta cuando él se fue, solo reacciono cuando izayoi le hablo, y se preocupo por lo roja que estaba la niña, toco su frente para saber si era fiebre, pero no, estaba bien asique le pregunto que pasaba.

_rin, te sientes bien?

_...

_Rin?

_me,…. me dio, un beso él, no se lo pedí, solo me lo dio….- colocando sus manitos en el pecho cerro la oración- es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de toda mi vida, jamás recibiré nada mejor. –y sonrió a izayoi.

Izayoi le sonrió con ternura y mentalmente le agradeció a sesshomaru hacer a la niña tan feliz, estaba contenta con el cambio de su hijastro y esperaba que algún día fuera la mitad de amable con inuyasha.

Llevo a la niña a bañarse y vestirse saldrían juntas, "día de chicas", al centro comercial, tendrían sesión de peluquería y buscarían un vestido lindo para la celebración de la tarde, souji e inu no invitaron a la mitad de Tokio al cumpleaños entre ellos accionistas, amigos etc. Al llegar a su habitación izayoi le comento lo bien que olía.

_es por la gardenia jasminoide, aromatiza el lugar por días.

_sabes mucho de flores.

_solo un poco es que me gustan mucho.

_donde la cortaste, no recuerdo tener esas en el jardín

_..., es un secreto.

Sesshomaru llego a la empresa y no paró hasta las 8 de la tarde, aunque cada 10 minutos miraba la hora, solo paro un momento para almorzar, rin seguía preparándole su comida y aunque él era de comer en restoranes de 5 estrellas siempre comía lo enviado por rin, claro solo en su oficina. A las 10 logró llegar a la mansión. Ya había terminado la celebración de los niños y solo quedaban algunos adultos conversando sobre las acciones, le pregunto a izayoi donde estaba rin y se dirigió hacia allá, pero al pasar por un salón noto que entre los "amigos invitados" estaba naraku, eso lo molesto, no olvidaba sus palabras en Osaka, MENOS EL BESO! Pero era su terreno ahora.

_sesshomaru, que bueno que llegaste.-inu no percibió su mnolestia.

_...

_naraku paso a saludar a rin en su cumpleaños, justo estaba en Tokio hoy.

_...

_al conocer a la pequeña en Osaka, me pareció una señorita muy simpática y bien educada, porque no pasar a saludarla?

_...

Si claro, justo había estado hoy en Tokio que coincidencia, claro que le intereso rin, su papa era importante y el tenia un ahijado para acercarse a ella, lo que llamo su atención fue ver a souji con una copa en la mano sentado lejos de la conversación, por primera vez serio, le parecía extraño, ellos se conocerían de antes?

_imagino trajiste al niño. Dijo sin ocultar su desagrado

_jajajaja no, kohaku se quedo en Osaka, viaje solo pero igual le entregue sus saludos a rin, además se que no te agrado que se acercara a la niña, aunque son aun pequeños la vida los puede reencontrar mas adelante….

_... (no si lo encuentro yo primero)

_sesshomaru, puedo hablar contigo-se levanto souji y lo llevo al jardín.

Al menos a souji no le agradaba naraku, eso era un punto a su favor, el mocoso no se acercaría a rin si "ellos" no lo permitían, pero los motivos de souji eran distintos.

_sesshomaru por favor, la proxima vez que lleves a rin a Osaka que no se encuentre con ese hombre.

_¿?- ceja alzada

_no me agrada y menos me da confianza, no se porque apareció hoy acá, nadie lo invito, debes tener cuidado en las juntas con el, es un lobo con piel de oveja.

_crees que quiere utilizar la empresa para negociaciones clandestinas o lavado de dinero.

_no lo se, nada bueno resulta cuando el mete las manos, y si con esas manos toca a mi hija lo mato, llevo tiempo en el mundo de los negocios algunos harían lo que fuera por poder.

_a rin nadie la toca.

_gracias hijo, se que puedo confiar en ti, rin te conto lo de las marcas en su espalda cierto?

_...

_no quiero que vuelva a sufrir de ninguna forma si tiene gente que la ama y la cuida, eres un hombre inteligente y astuto, mas grande que inu no y yo, nos superaras pronto, cuando eso ocurra cuida a los que te rodean…. Como alguien a quien proteger.

Se retiro tranquilo souji, no necesitaba contarle todo a sesshomaru y el no preguntaba, solo haría lo que le pidió, miro unos momentos la noche estrellada admirando la luna en silencio, cuando recordó que aun no saludaba a rin y fue a su encuentro.

La niña era una ternura, después de buscarla por toda la mansión (que es enorme) la encontró en su propia habitación, al parecer fue a esperarlo leyendo un libro y se había quedado dormida, estaba acurrucada de lado en su cama con el libro encima, lo retiro, la cubrió con una manta que mantenía a los pies de la cama y la observo en silencio tratando de aclarar su mente, analizaba su rostro, cabello, manos, porte, la conclusión: Rin sería muy atractiva cuando grande.

ATRACTIVA! Cuando se volvió un viejo verde!, la niña recién tenia 9, el pronto tendría 24 y hasta hoy jamás se había considerado degenerado!.

Saco de su cabeza esas imágenes de cómo podría ser rin ya con unos 18 años, la tomo en brazos y la fue a acostar a su cama, cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación justo llego souji quien la tomo y llevo adentro para acostarla, sesshomaru fue por un vaso de agua y cuando volvió a subir souji le hablo.

_despertó y quiere hablar contigo, solo será un momento.

_... –entro a la habitación de rin

_sesshomaru sama, lamento haberme dormido en su cama, estaba esperándolo para que leyéramos…..

_lamento no llegar antes – se estaba disculpando?! Tenía que suspender el té de jazmín.

_no se preocupe yo se que usted está ocupado, además me llevo de viaje, me regalo los lápices con el block y además un beso…. Que más puedo pedir.

Lo había olvidado, ÉL BESO A RIN EN LA MAÑANA ANTES DE SALIR! sabia que la pequeña no lo dejaría pasar así nada más.

_...

Sesshomaru sama… usted me quiere?

A QUE VENIA ESO! SOLO QUERIA SALIR CORRIENDO DE AHÍ, RIN LO ESTABA ACORRALANDO DEBIA CUIDAR SUS ACCIONES Y PALABRAS!

_cuántos años tienes?

_eh! 9.

_cuando seas grande pregunta de nuevo.

_porque? No sabe si me quiere?

_el cariño o el amor se definen con el tiempo, con el paso de este sabrás lo que siento por ti, ya dije que somos "amigos" el resto averígualo tú.

DEFINITIVO! NO MAS TÉ, EL QUE HABLO NO FUE SESSHOMARU TAISHO FUE UN IDIOTA QUE CONTESTO POR ÉL.

_gracias, buenas noches sesshomaru sama.

_...

Y se retiro, aunque no supo bien lo que paso, le había dado material para que lo torturara hasta el fin de la vida como la conocemos, pero ELLA en cambio decidió despedirlo y dormir!. Mujeres! Quien las entiende? Una de dos o a la niña le gustaban los retos y la tendría encima de aquí a la eternidad analizando cada movimiento de él para averiguarlo , o no le había puesto ni un poco de atención, (respiro profundo) realmente era especial, lo aturdía, descolocaba, confundía y alegraba, toda ella era un torrente de emociones, y solo tenía 9 años, llego a su cuarto y SE TOMO EL TÉ (lo necesitaba), el té era como rin, le molestaba pero no podía dormir sin el, después de pensar en todo eso realmente necesitaba dormir y el maldito té siempre lo ayudaba.

Rin sonrió al ver por la ventana, la luna estaba hermosa y ella en un estado de placer máximo, pero no eufórica, más bien pasiva, miro su velador ahí descansaba al perfumada flor blanca que la iluminaba al despertar por la mañana, parecía que la flor no se marchitaba, no era así, alguien la cambiaba por una fresca casi todos los días, era su secreto, de los dos, cerrando los ojos se propuso resolver el misterio encomendado y llena de esperanza se durmió.

Pero la calma siempre trae la tormenta.

_que tiene esta de malo la falda?

_corta.

_y estos jeans?

_apretados.

_ Esta polera estampada?.

_horrible

_para que le muestro el vestido…..

_...

_nada le gusta! Como quiere que me vista?

_...(monja)

_"si te dice que le gustas las rubias y tu al dia siguiente te tiñes el cabello rubio, el sentirá que tiene el control absoluto sobre ti"*

_que?

_si no le gusta, que pena, además me regalaron maquillaje.

_...

_tia izayoi me enseñara a ocuparlo.

_cuantos años tienes?

_9 años, porque me pregunta? se lo conteste ayer.

_... me voy, tu pediste mi opinión.

_...-mirándolo ceja alzada.

-no me imites….

La jaqueca volvió, ese día no iría a la oficina, revisaría su habitación en busca del dichoso libro, no lo engañaba TENIA OTRA COPIA! además debía vigilar a rin porque si salía con esa falda la castigaría un mes.

No desesperen pronto va a crecer rin, tiempo al tiempo.

Amiga: lamentablemente solo el te de la historia es milagroso, yo también lo quiero, creeme!

Ojala les haya gustado.

*La Gardenia es una planta de la familia de las rubiáceas originaria de China, el nombre científico de la especie más común es Gardenia jasminoides. Es un arbusto de hojas perennes de color verde oscuro, brillantes y lisas. Sus flores son blancas, similares a las rosas y se usan comúnmente como plantas ornamentales. Una flor, colocada en un vasito con agua, puede perfumar con un intenso y agradable aroma una habitación durante un par de días.

* porque los hombres aman a las cabronas, frase.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todas gracias por sus comentarios y no desesperen, este capitulo es un poco mas serio pero quiero que entiendan la confusión de sesshomaru hacia rin, cualquier pregunta se las respondo feliz.

IMPORTANTE: me disculpo había subido otro archivo por error, y significo que el capitulo 4 estuviera a medias,ya lo actualice PERO NADIE ME AVISO QUE EL FINAL ESTABA RARO! Porfa las criticas son constructivas. gracias

Capitulo 7

Varias veces volvió a viajar con rin a distintas ciudades, la niña se había vuelto su asistente personal y jacken el adulador y esclavo personal, trataba de no viajar con los dos pero no podía dejar a jacken y no quería dejar a rin, en cada viaje descubría algo nuevo, rin cada día era más independiente y el podía concentrarse mejor en sus planes de conquista de la empresa, si era el mejor, superaría a su padre y tomaría su lugar como presidente.

La niña le daba tranquilidad para trabajar, lo atendía y dejaba ser a la vez, pese a que se estaba volviendo cada vez menor su espacio personal, al punto de que rin cuando estaban de viaje, en las mañanas se metía en su cama a desayunar, era curiosa la imagen, él leía las noticias en su laptop tomando café o tecleando, ella comía y conversaba o le mostraba su block de dibujo III, ( cuando los completaba sesshomaru le regalaba otro)ya estaba acostumbrado. A tal punto que cuando se empezó a volver rin independiente no le gusto. Le costaba hacer coincidir sus viajes con días que rin pudiera viajar, ella era la alumna modelo, excelente deportista (con inuyasha practicaba) y querida amiga de sus amigas, en un punto casi no tuvo tiempo para él, el otro demandante era el "burro" de inuyasha, cada ciertos días le pedía que lo ayudara a estudiar, sesshomaru empezó a rechazar a rin, si ella no tenía tiempo, el tampoco.

Las estaciones pasaron, después de su cumpleaños, rin, por todos los medios trató de averiguar el cumpleaños de sesshomaru, pero este era un secreto guardado bajo siete llaves, así lo quiso el.

_inuyasha, por favor, dime, no le diré que tú me contaste.

_olvídalo, si él no te lo dice yo no puedo, a ti te trata bien pero a mi apenas me mira, si te cuento es capaz de "desaparecerme".

_deja de ver tantas películas.

_sesshomaru es peligroso, tu no lo conoces…..

_si no me dices, no hago más tus deberes.

_paso. Tentador pero no vale mi cuello, pregúntale a mi mama.

_tampoco me quiere decir.

_te daré una pista si me ayudas con el próximo examen…..

_...

_te estás pareciendo mucho a él, eso es malo, bueno esta de cumpleaños en invierno.

_tres meses ese es tu dato?

_ke! Malagradecida me estoy arriesgando por ti.

_... te ayudare igual.

Rin dedico toda la semana a ayudar en sus estudios a inuyasha, lo que no le gusto a sesshomaru, que, si su vida era trabajar, rin la complementaba con su alegría y perspicacia, pero con una rin ocupada con un burro como inuyasha era lo mismo que estar solo, comenzó a hundirse en los negocios, conseguir sus objetivos. La gente pensaba que sin la niña volvía a ser el mismo demonio de antes, de ahí le habían puesto el demonio sesshomaru o demonio taisho.

Rin e inuyasha pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, compartían las practicas de deporte y el siempre la esperaba a la salida para volver juntos, al no estar encima sesshomaru, porque estaba trabajando, los niños salían a tomar helado, ver una película o al centro comercial se volvían cada vez mas unidos, rin lo encaminaba en los estudios, a veces parecía su hermana mayor.

Reapareció el demonio sesshomaru. Rin casi no tenía tiempo para él, prepararle su almuerzo o leer juntos, se contamino de nuevo, soberbio, cruel, torturaba al que se cruzara en su camino, en su oficina el ambiente era tenso y souji e inu no lo notaron, todos tiritaban cuando llegaba, sus comentarios en la reuniones eran acidas, tajantes y no siempre productivas.

El pobre jacken no podía mas, lo tapaba en trabajo y no se daba abasto, por lo que un mal día se "enfrento a él".

_jefe bonito.

_...

_creo que debería tener un segundo asistente, no puedo terminar en los plazos el trabajo y se me están acumulando los pendientes.

_...

_por último deje que pueda venir rin, a ella le gustaba ayudar con documentos simples y clasificación

_Escucha jacken, con tu ayuda me basta.

Jacken no lo podía creer, se le llenaron de lagrimas los ojos, su jefecito estaba conforme con su ayuda, agradeció su confianza con una reverencia, pero sesshomaru lo ignoro y se encerro en su oficina. Jacken después de la emoción lo reconsidero, no tendría manos adicionales que lo ayudaran y seguiría colapsado, además no entendía porque rin ya no iba a la oficina después de clases o a los últimos dos viajes, lo reconocía, extrañaba a la mocosa, ella era el antídoto para el mal humor de su jefe, también lo ayudaba a él con los oficios y siempre traía algo rico para comer, a su jefe ya no lo veía almorzar o calmado, solo serio y con un aura maligna a su alrededor, cosa que solo contrarrestaba el aura de rin.

Rin lo esperaba por las noches pero él seguía a su habitación casi sin mirarla, trataba de hablarle pero estaba corrompido por su enojo, esto provoco que rin se fuera apagando, su pena crecía, aunque trataba de disimularlo, pero inuyasha no era tonto.

_rin, te dije que él era así, no estes triste.

_yo creí que le agradaba estar conmigo.

_sesshomaru solo busca dos cosas y ninguna se la puedes dar.

_...

_poder en la empresa y mujeres.

_¿?

_rin, es un hombre y los hombres buscan divertirse con mujeres de su edad y gustos parecidos y a sesshomaru jamás le han faltado, no sé que le ven pero todas caen.

_el no es así, no a todas las trata como objeto, a mí no.

-tú no eres mujer, eres niña.

_...

Se acerco a ella y la abrazo, no quería que rin sufriera, el cariño por su pequeña hermana fue más, se sintió valiente, la soltó y fue al encuentro del mismo demonio.

_tenemos que hablar-decía un inuyasha menos valiente a cada segundo.

-lárgate

_si a mí me tratas mal no me importa, se que no me quieres, (recuerden que solo tiene 10 años) pero con rin era distinto.

_...

_te echa de menos y cree que estas enojado con ella porque hizo algo mal.

_...

_no es justo sesshomaru fuiste muy tajante al alejarla.

_creí que te gustaba, ahora tienes profesora particular.

_rin me ayuda, si, mi hermano podría hacerlo pero me odia.

_...

_a ella no la odiabas que paso?

_lárgate, es toda tuya, se entretiene contigo o no?

_IDIOTA! Sigues siendo el imbécil déspota de siempre, rin te quiere y le haces falta, mejor no te vuelvas a acercar a ella, es cruel jugar con una niña, si te gustan las muñecas tienes una gama esperándote afuera, revuélcate con cualquiera pero a rin no la ilusiones con tu amistad.

Quiso golpearlo por hablarle así, pero no pudo, tenía razón, eso lo enfureció aun mas, jamás permitió que inuyasha se le acercara mucho, pero se conocían muy bien, sesshomaru siempre lo cuidaba antes que llegara rin, a su forma y siempre desde las sombras, diciéndose que lo hacía porque era el único que lo podía torturar. Ese niño estaba creciendo y sería mejor persona que él, lo enorgullecía y molestaba a la vez, estaba dividido no quería mucho a su hermano pero a rin?

_y para que sepas le dije a rin cuando es tu cumpleaños, me lo pidió con lagrimas, desea saludarte ese dia y pedirte disculpas, pero no entiende que la culpa la tienes tu. No la hagas llorar de nuevo.

Y salió de la habitación, se sentía extraño era la primera vez que hablaba tanto con él, le respondía y no lo golpeaba, su hermano estaba distinto y si era por la influencia de rin esperaba que recapacitara y volvieran a ser unidos, no importaba si ella pasaba menos tiempo con él, quería verla feliz y a sesshomaru seguir cambiando, quizás algún día se llevarían bien.

Esa noche sesshomaru no durmió, repasaba una y otra vez las palabras de inuyasha, estaba confundido porque era así con rin, se convencía de que ella lo había obligado a su compañía y dejado después por otros. con el pasar de las horas estaba tan furioso que solo se levanto y se fue a la oficina, le dijo a la secretaria que no pasara ninguna llamada, ninguna visita, si veía a alguien le arrancaba la cabeza.

Rin a la noche acampo en la habitación de sesshomaru, lo llamo en la tarde a la oficina pero la secretaria dijo que estaba ocupado, nunca había estado ocupado para ella, asique no insistió, decidió esperarlo ahí, después de todo debía llegar algún momento.

Sesshomaru llego muy pero muy tarde, oliendo a licor y perfume de mujer, fue raudo a su habitación, estaba molesto, rin giro en su cabeza el día entero, solo quería dormir, cuando entro a su cuarto su corazón se partió. Rin dormía en el sillón tapada con la manta, no en la cama, tenía un pequeño paquete con moño en su mano, lo había esperado hasta que se durmió y de seguro no dejo que la llevaran a su cama hasta que él llegara, sabía que lo había llamado a la oficina y no quiso recibir su llamada, además se fue a un bar a beber y "estar con alguien" a sabiendas que lo esperaría, ese día había sido su cumpleaños, Sentía culpa, él no había querido decirle cuando era la fecha, la evitaba. Se desquito con ella cuando se sintió abandonado, poco importante, pero no lo había abandonado ella, en los muy pocos momentos que podían hablar (porque él tampoco tenía tiempo) él, o no llegaba o se encerraba a seguir trabajando, estaba confundido, porque lo había hecho, ella no le hizo nada, había estado solo mas ocupada y el si la abandono, porque cuando lo busco él se negó, la culpa la tenia ÉL, por ser tan posesivo, por no querer compartirla, era la primera persona que lo quería por ser él (sabemos como es) y hacia brotar una parte que no conocía de su personalidad, la amable y protectora, en un segundo todo lo bueno que construyo con ella lo derrumbo con sus celos, si celos, de la escuela, inuyasha, sus amigas, sus pasatiempos etc. solo la quería para ÉL, no quería que creciera y se alejara, entonces él la alejo primero.

Se sentía sucio, partió al baño y se ducho no quería tocar así a rin, cuando estuvo listo la tomo en brazos, pero no la llevo a su cama, la acurruco con él en la suya, le quito el paquetito de las manos ya se lo entregaría ella mañana, como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, la abrazo, prometiéndose a si mismo no volver a alejarla, estar sin ella saco lo peor de él, no quería ser así, menos para rin, si estaba escrito que se alejaran algún día no lo adelantaría, aprovecharía su vida juntos al máximo.

Cuando despertó rin no lo podía creer, dormía abrazada a sesshomaru y el no la soltaba, no supo en que momento llego y la acostó con el pero estaba feliz, ya no estaba molesto con ella, lo que fuera que hizo para molestarlo había pasado, estaba feliz, sesshomaru la sintió moverse, soltó un poco el abrazo pero no del todo, no la dejaría jamás.

Sesshomaru empezó a compartir a rin con inuyasha en un acuerdo tácito, todo volvió a la normalidad, la pequeña inquieta volvió a verse feliz y risueña de la noche a la mañana y junto con su hiperactividad a sesshomaru se le paso el tiempo volando, parpadeo un instante y se dio cuenta que rin ya tenía 12 años.


	8. Chapter 8

IMPORTANTE: me disculpo, había subido otro archivo por error, y significo que el capitulo 4 estuviera a medias, ya lo actualice, PERO NADIE ME AVISO QUE EL FINAL ESTABA RARO! Por fa las criticas son constructivas. gracias

Capitulo 8

Sesshomaru volvió a ser célibe y jaquecoso, rin ya tenía 12 años y era un peligro público, no era la niña mas linda de la escuela, pero con un 1.40 de altura, cabello ébano largo, brillantes bellos ojos café coquetos, contextura menuda , largas piernas y boquita de cereza se convirtió en el karma de sesshomaru y souji, quienes ya no podían espantar a tantos "compañeritos" de rin, que querían estudiar con ella o invitarla a salir, a inuyasha la mitad de la escuela lo perseguía para que se la presentaran, incluso ofreciéndole soborno.

_no se qué te ven….

_...

_estás loca, te ríes todo el día, tienes mal gusto,(por sesshomaru), eres brusca, y despistada.

_gracias yo también te quiero inuyasha.(con ironía)

_eres bonita, si, pero eres niña aun, no te veo la gracia.

_los niños son raros, mientras más los rechazas mas se acercan, son tímidos, pero hablan mucho, y se molestan con facilidad, el único que me agrada eres tú, aunque no eres mi tipo.

_ke! No te gusto? Pero si soy fuerte y atractivo y….

_tonto!

_la tonta eres tú, por eso digo que todos tienen mal gusto, no eres bonita.

_"Las mujeres que tienen a los hombre arañando las paredes por ellas no siempre son excepcionales, por lo general son las que parecen no darle mucha importancia al asunto."

_ke! Si sesshomaru se entera que sigues leyendo eso, va a quemar las librerías del país. además usas la falda muy corta para tener 12, ese obsesivo no te ha dicho nada?

_sobre el libro ya lo supero. "si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles" creo que hasta lo está leyendo y mi falda no es corta tiene el largo justo, tu hermano la mide casi todos los días.

_que cambio….pero, que quería decir tu frase?

_actitud mi querido inuyasha, actitud.

El problema era que los que arañaban las paredes eran otros, souji llegaba temprano de la oficina para acompañar a rin, a veces hasta los iba a buscar a la escuela y aprendió la mirada asesina de sesshomaru para asustar a los púberes, nadie miraba a su hija o moriría en el intento. Sesshomaru era otra cosa, si no estaba igual que souji, estaba peor, casi todos los días sutilmente revisaba la falda de rin y la obligaba a usar calzas bajo esta, estaba inquieto y receloso, pero todo lo disimulaba con su carácter serio y mirada estoica, aunque por dentro pronto tendría ulceras.

En cambio a rin no le interesaba, ella era feliz, tenía todo lo que podía pedir, aunque igual disfrutaba un poquito la situación, "torturar a sesshomaru" se había vuelto un deporte adictivo, a su papa, no, porque lloraba mucho, pero sesshomaru de lo que lo conocía, pronto le arrancaría la cabeza a alguien.

Desde el cumpleaños de sesshomaru, rin algunas noches de tormenta, cuando no estaba su papa, se iba a acostar con él, porque le daban miedo los truenos y relámpagos o tenia pesadillas, pero cuando creció sesshomaru se lo prohibió.

_porque no puedo ahora dormir con usted?

_cuántos años tienes.

_12

_eres una señorita, debes dormir sola.

_no es justo, siento miedo igual.

_...

_o ya no me quiere?

_...

_le molesta que esté creciendo?

_está mal que duermas con un hombre.

_usted no es un hombre.

_... (ceja alzada).

_es mi amigo y lo conozco desde los 8 años.

_ve a tu cama rin, o duerme con tu papa.

_mi papa ronca.

_...

_por favor. (carita de carrocho abandonado en la lluvia)

_ no.

Rin no se lo perdonaba, aunque seguía siendo igual con él, se volvió" la guardiana de la castidad de sesshomaru", ella cuando podía iba a ayudar a jacken a la empresa, (o a recabar información) al muy tonto lo apretaba un poquito y le contaba todo lo que ella necesitaba, entonces cuando sabía que sesshomaru tendría una cita, curiosamente ella también la tenia, dejaba que la invitaran al cine o a los juegos, solo para que estuviera intranquilo y lo conseguía, sesshomaru siempre llegaba antes que ella o incluso algunas veces la pasaba a buscar, con solo 12 años y cierto libro como biblia, la niña estaba preparada para cualquier víbora que quisiera acercarse a su querido sesshomaru.

La empresa cada vez era más exitosa, las acciones subían casi todos los días, por ende más trabajo y menos tiempo, mas aun porque inu no ya con 55 años deseaba retirarse de la compañía, para aprovechar mejor su tiempo con su amada esposa y estar presente en la vida de inuyasha, souji y sesshomaru estaban preocupados, naraku sigilosamente fue adquiriendo más poder, aunque no se comparaba con el de ellos, día a día ganaba terreno al punto de irse a vivir a Tokio.

_ya llegamos!

_souji que bueno, pudieron salir más temprano.- dijo izayoi

_el día estuvo tranquilo, y mira, me traje a sesshomaru para que fuera juez, tenemos torneo de wii con rin y esta vez no me gana.

_jugaras con ellos sesshomaru?

_...-ceja alzada (ni muerto)

_donde esta mi contrincante?

-rin, si, eso, mmmmm, rin no ah llegado, inuyasha dijo que fue a tomar helado con un amiguito.

No supieron como se quedaron solos, sesshomaru apareció en la habitación de inuyasha en cosa de segundos.

_donde está.

_hola hermano, como te fue, bien? Qué bueno, a mi? Si también me fue bien…

_basta de sandeces, donde fue rin.

_Salió con un niño nuevo en la escuela, creo que se conocían hace tiempo, kohaku creo que se llama. Tu sab….

Ya no estaba sesshomaru en su cuarto.

Cuando llego rin a la hora de la cena sesshomaru estaba en el estudio.

-buenas noches sesshomaru sama, va a cenar?

_dónde estabas

_llego a mi escuela kohaku, se acuerda de él? se vino a vivir a Tokio con su padrino y la hija de este, me pregunto si lo podía acompañar a tomar un helado y conversar un poco, no se preocupe lo salude de la mano, le pareció chistoso, pero lo respeto, solo conversamos.

Con esa respuesta sincera y la sonrisa que lo acompaño a sesshomaru se le cayó el discurso de "eres una niña aún" pero de repente recordó algo de que agarrarse.

_ cuántos años tiene kohaku. (recuerden que él no pregunta, ordena)

_...

_rin…...

_...15

Y ardió Troya! No sabía que hacer primero, meter a rin en un convento, o "desaparecer" a inuyasha por inutil o a kohaku por invasor, lo UNICO que esperaba de inuyasha era que estuviera pegado como lapa a rin y no dejara que los otros mocosos se le acercaran, pero no, justo cuando debía ser posesivo al muy idiota le dio por estudiar, era un bueno para nada, y kohaku ….. pobre de él, no sabía con quien se metía, nadie probaba suerte con sesshomaru taisho.

_le contaste a tu papa que saliste con un niño de 15 años, ahijado de un accionista de la empresa que por cierto no le agrada?

Primera vez en su vida que de la boca de sesshomaru salía un tono de interrogación, fuera del hecho de que había dicho más de cinco palabras juntas, rin a mil por hora buscaba lo que había hecho mal para que le hablara así, ahora si se había metido en problemas?

_pues no….. Aun no lo saludo, vine directo acá, disculpe está mal que me junte con él?

_...

La miraba desde el escritorio con los codos apoyados y los dedos cruzados, su cara parecía vacía de expresión, pero en sus ojos denotaba su furia.

_kohaku hizo algo mal?

_...-(algo mal? No, Chiquilla despistada, solo te dio un BESO hace años!)(con sarcasmo)

-sesshomaru sama, entiendo que no le agrade, per…..

_es mayor que tu -( maldición, ya lo dije, no hay vuelta atrás)

_solo tiene 15, que mal me puede hacer.

_...

Listo!. Sesshomaru preparaba el convento suizo en donde enviaría a rin a vivir por 60 años, cuando llego souji.

_rin cariño, lo que quiere decir sesshomaru (que no sabe cómo) es que quizás a kohaku le gustes, pero también puede que no, lamentablemente su padrino es un accionista de la empresa, no muy transparente, que está ganando terreno, quizás pueda utilizar la amistad de kohaku contigo para involucrarse, mas ahora que inu no piensa retirarse y yo pretendo apoyar a sesshomaru para que sea presidente.

_dices que me querría utilizar?

_Tu sabes, uno ve cara y no corazones.

Sesshomaru estaba más tranquilo, la interrupción de souji redirigió la discusión, no era por eso que estaba preocupado, pero era una razón válida igual, rin no tenía que enterarse del resto.

_lo entiendes ahora. –dijo sesshomaru mas tranquilo sabia que rin lo había tomado por el otro lado pero debía convencerla de que los motivos eran los que dijo su papa- solo queremos protegerte.

_...

Y salió pensativa, a ella no le cabía eso de, "hacer lo que fuera por poder" se fue a su cuarto y se tendió en la cama, luego de un rato fue inuyasha a tratar de animarla.

_te dije que era una mala idea.- inuyasha pensaba una cosa y actuaba al revés.

_solo no creo que todas las personas son malas.

_hay rin, supongo que por eso eres especial para él, eres todo lo contrario….

_no te entiendo.

No importaba, inuyasha sabia lo que sesshomaru valoraba de ella y explicarle sobre la "maldad de ciertas personas" no era buena idea, aunque se llevaban solo por un año con rin, en esas cosas él era más maduro, en otras ella.

_solo te digo que la próxima vez te acompaño.

_no necesito niñera, se comportarme.

_lo sé, no eres tú, es para que no te metas en problemas, porque los mal pensados son otros, descansa un poco, mmmmmm, aunque si quieres me puedes ayudar con matemáticas.

_jajajajajaja está bien en un momento voy.

Inuyasha logro hacerla reír y con eso se sintió satisfecho, salió de su habitación pecho inflado, cuando se dio cuenta de que en el pasillo había alguien más esperando.

_puedes entrar, ya no está triste, pero si la demoras no me podrá enseñar matemáticas y deberás hacerlo tú, así que corto y preciso por favor.

_...

Este niño se estaba tomando atribuciones que no le correspondían.

_rin, toma-dijo sesshomaru entrando al cuarto si tocar.

_gracias por el block nuevo. Prometo tener cuidado con las personas que me junto.

_...

_creí solamente no le agradaba kohaku por darme el beso.

_debes entender que toda la gente tiene buenas y malas intenciones.

-que sabio!

_...

_Sesshomaru sama, nunca le he dado las gracias por las gardenias jasminiodes.

_...

_siempre las encuentro frescas, de donde las saca?

_porque comenzaste a darme té de jazmín.

_pregunte primero.

_...

_cuando lo conocí, no sé, sentí que era una persona con mucho peso en sus hombros, así es difícil descansar, pensar o estar de buen humor, el té de jazmín relaja y después de tanto tiempo, usted ya se acostumbro a tomarlo, me da gusto ayudarlo en algo, aunque sea poco lo que puedo hacer.

_... (haces más de lo que te imaginas)

_ahora usted responda.

_conozco un vivero, las mando a traer cada dos días.

_como supo que me gustaban?

_solo lo sé.

_sigue siento nuestro secreto?...….

_siempre.

Sesshomaru se retiro tranquilo, y salió a observar la luna, no tenia que preocuparse por rin, inuyasha estaría atento a ella si kohaku se acercaba de mas, el con souji se encargarían de la empresa, naraku era de cuidado, pero estaban preparados, además era tan especial y resistente el lazo que había creado con rin que nadie podría interponerse, ella era la fuente de su alegría y tranquilidad, debía protegerla, fue al estudio donde rin ya le enseñaba matemáticas a inuyasha, como nunca, se quedo ahí y reviso informes hasta que los niños se fueron a acostar, rin se despidió de un beso y le sirvió su té de jazmín, asumiendo nuevamente su celibato por un bien mayor, también se fue a acostar el.

* * *

gracias a todas por sus comentarios, y que a todas les guste la historia, pero no me enojo si me critican, de verdad, eso sirve para que ponga mas atención.

gracias gracias!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Inu no estaba listo para retirarse de la presidencia, pero quería que souji tomara su lugar, sesshomaru era joven aun para tal responsabilidad, souji en cambio pensaba distinto.

-tanto confías en mi amigo, como para ser tu presidente?

-sabes que sesshomaru hará lo que sea por el puesto, no quiero eso, deseo que madure y entienda que no todo en la vida es poder. Que tenga una vida más allá de los negocios.

-debes reconocer que ha cambiado mucho.

-si, pero no confío.

-sabes que rin influyó mucho en él.

- ese es mi problema, sesshomaru y rin amigos? Sería capaz de manipularla por tu voto?

-amigo tus palabras son graves, el siente mucho cariño por mi hija, mira como la cuida.

-ese es el punto, cuando antes se había preocupado por alguien que no fuera él?

- yo creo que está listo, y con rin a su lado será invencible.

- a su lado?

- ella me decía más pequeña que estaría siempre a su lado.

-no quiero que la lastime, también la quiero como mi hija.

- entonces cree en tu hijo.

El retiro de inu no se celebraría en la mansión taisho, con todos los accionistas e inversionistas invitados. Izayoi llevo de compras a rin, ambas debían verse radiantes para la celebración, sesshomaru estaba preocupado, su padre revelaría en la fiesta el nuevo presidente de la compañía , estaba seguro que no sería el, eso lo enfurecía, era joven aun, era cierto, con solo 28 años ser presidente era una inmensa responsabilidad, pero se sentía listo, en todo caso, si su padre elegía a souji asakura, solo debía esperar unos años mas, souji también estaba envejeciendo, aunque tambien lo preocupaba, si souji después de unos años también se retiraba, podría irse del país o cambiarse a su propia casa (aunque rin y su papa tenían casa seguían viviendo en la mansión)si él se iba lejos, se llevaría a rin con él, y junto con la pequeña, el corazón de sesshomaru.

Esa noche era de gala, sesshomaru portaba un impecable smoking negro, su cabello largo suelto, brillantes zapatos pulidos, y una rosa blanca que rin le regalo, era una imagen hipnotizante, en cambio inuyasha, todo lo contrario, parecía perro con collar anti pulgas.

_este traje pica.

_como va a picar inuyasha, es de excelente calidad el traje.

_me aprieta.

_es porque no estás acostumbrado. Deja de rascarte.

_porque tengo que amarrarme el cabello, sesshomaru lo ocupa suelto.

_porque él se sabe comportar, deja de actuar como un niño, ya tienes 14 años. –izayoi no se enojaba nunca, pero estaba ya perdiendo la paciencia, inuyasha era molesto cuando quería.

Lo dejo solo en su habitación, ella deseaba ayudar a rin a arreglarse, era como su hija y se sentía orgullosa de su joven belleza, solo con 13 años ya hacía notar sus facciones sutiles y femeninas, sus curvas en crecimiento y dulzura innata.

_deja de rascarte como perro.

Inuyasha quedo congelado, sesshomaru había entrado en su habitación,se acerco a él y cuando creyó que lo iba a golpear…

_tienes el moño torcido.

_que?

_si fueras hombre, y no dejaras que tu madre te compre los trajes, ocuparías uno de tu talla.-el mundo se iba a acabar! Sesshomaru lo estaba ayudando.

_ponte este, fue mío a tu edad. –y como llego se retiro.

Cuando inuyasha salió del shock, miro el smoking que dejo sesshomaru sobre la cama, se lo probo y noto que le quedaba bien, quedo perplejo, jamás su hermano había tenido un detalle con él, trato de disimularlo, pero inuyasha estaba feliz.

Comenzaron a llegar los invitados a la mansión taisho, en la entrada eran recibidos por inu no, inuyasha y sesshomaru, souji también debió haber estado ahí, pero estaba entretenido sacándole mil fotos a rin y meditando si la dejaba bajar o no, se veía hermosa y su padre orgulloso.

Cuando la mayoría llego, sesshomaru estaba por entrar, cuando una limosina en particular llamo su atención, en esta venia naraku, con kohaku pero también alguien más.

_señor sesshomaru, inu no, joven inuyasha, les presento a mi hija kagura, y oficialmente a mi ahijado kohaku.

Inu no e inuyasha saludaron cordialmente a kagura y kohaku, sesshomaru solo movió la cabeza asintiendo. El hombre alto, de ojos ámbar, mirada estoica, cabello platinado y porte de dios griego, obviamente llamo la atención de kagura, que decidió pasar colgada a su brazo toda la noche, pero sesshomaru la ignoro, su rechazo hacia naraku (y kohaku) era tal, que kagura no le significaba ningún interés, su mente estaba pendiente de otra señorita.

Entraron justo, "como si se hubiera escrito", cuando llegaron al salón, iba bajando las escaleras rin, si sesshomaru expresara algo con el rostro, se le habría caído la boca como al resto, rin lucia su hermoso cabello suelto tomado solo en un lado, afirmado con una peineta de plata, con flores de piedras brillantes, aros colgantes con forma de luna menguante, parpados coquetamente delineados con sombra palo rosa, largas pestañas redondeadas y los labios rojos carmesí, vestido color blanco de tirantes delgados, escote en forma de corazón, un cinto ajustado a la cintura, color rojo, la caída del vestido suelta hasta las rodillas y zapatos de taco medio. Se veía hermosa.

Sesshomaru sintió síntomas de infarto, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, no sabía lo que pasaba, su corazón latía demasiado fuerte e irregular, esa muchacha no era su rin, su rin era una niña, le faltaba el aire y comenzó a sentirse angustiado, entonces giro sobre sus talones y salió a perderse en el jardín, todos estaban tan maravillados con la belleza de la niña, que no le pusieron atención a la huida de sesshomaru.

_wau! Rin, no creí que algún día te verías así de bien!- (piropo de inuyasha)

_hija te vez hermosa. –inu no al borde de lagrimas, consideraba a rin de su familia, la había visto crecer.

_HERMOSA HERMOSA HERMOSA- souji llorando abiertamente y sacándole fotos.

La entrada de rin al salón fue motivo de interés absoluto, era una señorita hermosa, y aun le faltaba por crecer, además del hecho de ser la heredera de souji asakura, el que se casara con ella seria doblemente afortunado, uno a uno la fueron saludando y alagando, al punto que en un momento todos olvidaron el verdadero motivo de la celebración.

Kohaku fue el único que noto la desaparición de sesshomaru y supo que era su momento, acorto distancias entre ellos y la saludo.

_realmente luces hermosa.

_gracias kohaku - saludándolo de manos.

_jaja hasta que edad no me podre volver a acercar?

_hasta que sesshomaru sama así lo diga.- con una sonrisa conciliadora.

_esperaré el tiempo necesario.

Comenzaron a conversar de la escuela, si bien kohaku era 4 años mayor, igual compartían algunos momentos en los intermedios de las clases, inuyasha se estaba poniendo pálido, sabia que si entraba sesshomaru y los veía conversando le arrancaria la cabeza.

_rin porque no vamos a tomar algo, además tengo hambre.

Pobre inuyasha, bien mal le salió el plan,al acercarse a las bebidas, no solo lo siguió kohaku llevando del brazo a rin, si no que para colmo llegaron mas muchachos queriendo saludar a la bella protegida.

En el jardín estaba sesshomaru, lejos de la celebración con ataque de asma y angustia, ver así a rin había despertado algo en él que no conocía, menos entendía, porque se sentía así? no había podido dejar de mirarla, le había gustado? NO imposible, es una niña pequeña, él solo se había dado cuenta de lo grande que estaba, siempre la veía como niñita, a esa rin no la conocía, no podía ser ella, era hermosa, atractiva y SOLO 13 años. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos más profundos, cuando una mano lo empezó a acariciar.

_que quieres..

_conocernos, nuestros padres son amigos y me gustaría tratar contigo "asuntos personales".

_... ….

_eres tan atractivo, que llamaste de inmediato mi atención pod…

_largo

_que? Ja! Me vas a decir que no te gusto?

_... …

_si pruebas mi boca, te volverás adicto y pedirás mas….

Sesshomaru la alejo, quien se creía, era atractiva pero, como todas las otras con las que salía o se acostaba, vacía.

_no me interesas, tu padre y el mío no son amigos, ahora largo.

Como ella seguía tratando de manosear su pecho y cabellera él se alejo, volviendo a la fiesta, no perdería ni un minuto más, de seguro rin creyó que no le gusto y por eso no la saludo, la pequeña (no tan pequeña) se esforzó en verse hermosa, antes de arreglarse cuando le Regalo la rosa, le había pedido que bailaran, aunque sea una vez juntos y el siempre cumplía sus promesas, además con lo bella que estaba, todos los buitres estarían rondándola e inuyasha no se daría abasto.

Dicho y hecho, cuando entro sesshomaru, vio como inuyasha trataba de alejar a todos los hombres de rin, HOMBRES PERVERTIDOS! QUE HACÍAN RONDANDO A UNA NIÑA!.

_RIN.

Con solo tres letras, sesshomaru calmo las pasiones de todo aquel que tuviera dobles intenciones con rin esa noche,kohaku se retiro sigiloso, nada podía hacer ahora, debía esperar. Con voz ronca, casi un gruñido, sesshomaru se abrió paso entre los invasores a su dominio, ofreciendo su mano guió a su más preciado tesoro hasta el balcón del salón.

_gracias sesshomaru sama, ya me estaba dando miedo la atención que recibía, e inuyasha fue sobrepasado cuan…..

_te vez hermosa rin.

KIIAAA!

Rin no podía con lo roja que estaba, debía tirarse a una piscina pronto.

Sesshomaru la miraba serio, pero distinto, en su mirada había un,no sé, no lo reconocía.

_le gusta mi vestido, tía izayoi me ayudo a elegirlo.

_usas la peineta que te regale en navidad.

_si, es hermosa, esperaba la ocasión para estrenarla.

_... …

_bailara conmigo sesshomaru sama?.

_sesshomaru.

_disculpe?

_ya no debes decirme sama, estas creciendo, puedes decirme solo por mi nombre.

_sesshomaru, bailarías conmigo? - extendiéndole la mano y una sonrisa.

_toda la noche.- entregandole una flor.

Rin no daba en su felicidad, sesshomaru bailaría con ella, la había encontrado hermosa y le había regalado una rosa roja,era perfecto, además que no dejaba que nadie, PERO NADIE, se le acercara, hasta a su padre le había puesto peros, cuando la quiso presentar con unos colegas, mantenía a rin a su lado en todo momento, gratamente se había sorprendido de las opiniones de ella, cuando les tocaba conversar con algún accionista, era tan madura que sus 13 años no se notaban. Después del coctel y los brindis bailaron. Rin estaba en las nubes, la música suave fue perfecta, como él era todavía mucho más alto que ella, la podia pegar a su pecho como si fuera suya.

Todos estaban sorprendidos,sin embargo inuyasha estaba más que aburrido, sin rin para acompañarlo no hallaba que hacer, souji se sentía desplazado por sesshomaru, así que, entre lagrimas de cocodrilo solo los fotografiaba, a izayoi le brillaban los ojos, era como los de cuento de hadas. Pero no todos estaban felices.

_te traje para seducirlo, porque no se despega de la mocosa?

_es muy desconfiado, me rechazo, mas no puedo hacer.

_los traje para que kohaku la distrajera y tú a él, no sirven para nada.

_kagura, deberás meterte en su cama a toda costa.

_no te preocupes padre, al rechazarme se volvió personal.

Por otro lado…

_izayoi, crees que este bien la cercanía de sesshomaru con rin? Se puede malinterpretar.

_que mente sucia la tuya, a ellos los une el cariño, o que, piensas que sesshomaru se enamoraría de rin?

_espero que no, es muy viejo para ella.

_no es viejo, solo unos años mayor. -corrigió souji entrando en la conversación.

_se llevan por 15 años, pero en un tiempo la diferencia de edad no se notaria tanto.-retomo souji.

_... ….

_Inu no, no te cierres a las ideas.

_pues a mí me parece muy romántico, serian una hermosa pareja algún día, pero estamos especulando, es solo nuestra imaginación.

Trato de alivianar izayoi, al ver como se desfiguraba inu no, después de todo si tenía a quien salir sesshomaru.

Los bailes y las conversaciones se terminaron cuando inu no taisho tomo su copa, y llamo la atención de los presentes, sesshomaru dejo de bailar con rin, mas no soltó su mano, ella, en vez de avergonzarse, la apretó con seguridad, por una fracción de segundo, se miraron a los ojos y lo supieron.

_ (aclarándose la garganta) amigos, colegas, familia. Los he reunido esta noche con motivo de mi retiro, he trabajado desde muy joven en la empresa, creo que es hora de dedicarle la misma o más atención a mi familia, la empresa no esa mi vida, ellos sí, quiero aprovechar mientras tengo salud y fuerza, he designado un nuevo presidente para tomar mi lugar, una persona que se ha esforzado en ha ganar experiencia, aunque siempre aprende mas y mas en este negocio, con fuerza para batallar, carácter por sobre cualquier situación,…

Sesshomaru no escuchaba las palabras de su padre, solo disfrutaba el calor y suave tacto de la mano de rin, perdido en tal placer, sintió que rin se la apretaba, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

_eres el nuevo presidente despierta…

_... ….

_Tu padre te eligió anda!.

Y soltando su mano lo guió hacia donde estaba esperando su padre para felicitarlo, todos miraban y aplaudían, él, con estoico semblante y parsimonioso caminar, escondió a todos su confusión.

_Era asakura quien recibiría la presidencia…

_hijo no te da gusto que prefiera depositar mi confianza en ti?

_... …

_Souji confía en ti, has que yo haga lo mismo.

Parándose en el escenario preparado para la ocasión, inu no abrazo a sesshomaru, dándole la bienvenida así a la presidencia, cuando reacciono, y supo que pasaba se enorgulleció, pero le faltaba algo…

Rin se reunió con su papa y lo abrazo, estaba también orgullosa de él, había apoyado a sesshomaru hasta el final, pasearon un momento por el jardín, disfrutando la frescura de la noche y la compañía de la luna.

_tu madre estaría orgullosa, te vuelves cada día una mujer hermosísima.

_no es para tanto papa, tía izayoi me ayudo, es 90% producción.

_no hablo solo de cómo te vez con el vestido.

_... ….

_rin?, si a ti te gustara alguien me lo dirías?

_claro que si, tenemos la confianza para eso papa, todo te lo cuento.

_mi niña… pronto serás mujer y quiero que aproveches los momentos al máximo, eres feliz?

_si, plenamente feliz.

_sesshomaru te hace feliz?

_todos los días, lo quiero mucho, es un gran amigo, y aunque es muy sobreprotector, siempre me siento mejor con el cerca.

_jajaja mi niña! Tu eres el dolor de cabeza más grande de sesshomaru, y a la vez toda su alegría, como su mayor debilidad, cuando él no se pueda cuidar solo, debes ser astuta y actuar con sutileza.

_porque me dices eso?

_porque como presidente necesitara más que té de jazmín, necesitara que alguien lo mantenga con los pies en el suelo, sino, creo que hasta podría esclavizarlos a todos, tú sabes como es...

_jajajaja papa, es como tú dices, sesshomaru no es malo, solo no sabe pedir las cosas, una vez que lo descifras, dejas de llamarlo demonio sesshomaru.

_me llamaste?

Souji se puso tieso y pálido, rin solo rió, lo había visto venir y lo dijo apropósito.

_felicidades hijo, se que serás un excelente presidente.

_... ….

_bueno, creo que iré para allá, a hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Y se fue, sesshomaru sabía que fue souji, quien le puso demonio sesshomaru.

_felicidades señor presidente!

_ Señor no, el resto lo acepto.

Rin estaba inquieta y se puso a mirar hacia el suelo, entonces sesshomaru entendió.

_has lo que quieras, rin.

Se abalanzó sobre él como si pudiera volar , la recibió y la apretó fuerte contra él, se quedaron un momento así cuando el...

_cuantos años tienes

_ahh? 13 porque..

_pero que lindo, serias un buen padre sesshomaru, veo que te llevas bien con los niños.

Kagura salió de la nada meneándose con lujuria, pasada de copas, quería saludar al nuevo presidente, trato desplazar a rin con brusquedad, queriendo acercarse a él, sesshomaru tomo del brazo a rin y la puso a su espalda.

_que quieres kagura.

_felicitarte como te mereces, guapo presidente.

_... ….

_creo que deberías dejar ir a la niña, esto se pondrá... solo para adultos.

_... ….

_Kohaku está adentro, deja a la niñita jugar con él, quizás y hasta le da su primer beso jajajajaja.

A SESSHOMARU TAISHO NADIE LE DECIA QUE HACER Y MENOS QUE HACER CON RIN!

Giro sobre sus talones, tomando a rin de la espalda la guió adentro, de nuevo a la fiesta, kagura creía que había ganado, que el volvería, y podría por fin tenerlo, pero pasaron los minutos y sesshomaru no volvió, entonces ebria grito de furia. Adentro con la música no se escucho el grito de kagura, pero él tenia excelente oído y si lo noto, llegaron donde inuyasha que no daba más del aburrimiento.

_donde estabas, estoy tan aburrido que casi me voy a acostar.

_estuve afuera con mi papa, bailando con sesshomaru y compartiendo, no seas infantil deberías conocer a la gente que viene a tu casa.

_yo estuve torturando a jacken, pero cuando cayó desmayado lo arrastre hacia el pasillo y lo deje ahí.

_INUYASHA!

_Ke! él me molesto primero, además, no hacía más que hablar mal de ti, que te veías fea.

En eso apareció jacken sobándose la cabeza, al ver a inuyasha frunció el seño, se dispuso a enfrentarlo, cuando una piedra se estrello con su cabeza de lleno y cayó de nuevo desmayado.

_devuélvelo a su lugar.

_tu lo noqueaste, muévelo tú.

_sesshomaru de donde sacaste la piedra-pregunto confundida rin.

_de la planta.*

En otro lado del jardín…

_no creí que fueras a enfrentarme, pero poner a sesshomaru taisho al poder de la empresa?, no es un obstáculo difícil de vencer.- decía naraku con sarcasmo.

_no creas que puedes adueñarte de esto, inu no se retira, pero si es necesario volverá y te sacaremos a patadas.

_no amenaces si no tienes pantalones para cumplir, además tu hija es pequeña aun, no te gustaría que ahora perdiera a su padre...

Souji lo levanto y azotó con una pared cercana

_ si llegas a meterte con rin te mato.

_ ja! No necesito matarte, estas viejo, no duraras mucho, y la linda rin, creo que le agrada mucho a kohaku, si haces lo que te digo podríamos unir familias no lo crees…

_utilizar a un niño es bajo hasta para ti. Realmente no me importa lo que digas, si yo no estoy, siempre habrá alguien que cuide de rin, no te podrás acercar jamás a su fortuna.

_seria más fácil para ti, si accedieras, compromete a rin con kohaku y yo…

_SOBRE MI CADAVER.

Sesshomaru apareció de la nada a enfrentar a naraku, no había escuchado toda la discusión, pero si la parte que le afectaba.

_sesshomaru taisho, felicidades por la presidencia.- bajándole el perfil a la situación, conocía el carácter de sesshomaru.

-rin te busca, ve con ella.

_sesshom…

_ve.

Souyi se retiro preocupado de lo que podría hacer sesshomaru.

_naraku, no lo repetiré si te acercas a rin, o comprometes la empresa te mato.

Y se fue dejando a naraku, quien luego sonrió, esto recién estaba comenzando.

* * *

* Justo había una planta al lado de sesshomaru,OK

chicas gracias por los mensajes, realmente sus palabras me motivan a seguir , SI USTEDES NO ESCRIBEN, YO TAMPOCO! (amenaza)

gracias gracias.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Naraku no pudo arruinar la noche, es más, Sesshomaru se la arruino a él, entregándole como bulto a kagura (estaba demasiado ebria), para que se la llevara, frente a las miradas inquisidoras de los demás accionistas, se había echado tierra solo al traer a kagura, con ese comportamiento perdería apoyo en la junta, después de todo a la gente lo que más le gusta es juzgar al otro.

Todos se fueron a dormir, pero aún la noche estaba fresca, decidió ir al balcón con una copa a reflexionar sobre todo lo que aconteció, no se sorprendió al ver ahí sentada a Rin con té en las manos, sonrió de lado por un segundo, y se sentó junto a ella.

-Estas no son horas para una niña.

- !Sesshomaru! Me asustaste, creí que era la única que quedaba despierta.

-... …

-Inuyasha fue el primero en caer y al pobre Jacken lo fueron a dejar a su casa, se paso toda la velada inconsciente.

-Le pasa por hablar de mas.

-¿Por eso no habla mucho usted?

-... …..

-Lo imagine.

Se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de él, Rin cerrando los ojos aspiraba profundo y tiritaba suavemente con la briza encogiendo el cuerpo, ninguno de esos gestos pasaba desapercibidos para Sesshomaru, que la admiraba con algo más que cariño.

-Si tienes frío ve a dormir.

-Aún no, esta noche a sido tan maravillosa que no quiero que acabe, no quiero despertar mañana y que todo haya sido un sueño.

-No lo fue.

-jajajaja "creo que me robe la noche"-dice coqueta pero risueña.

-Te prohíbo vestidos así hasta los 50.- mirándola seriamente a los ojos.

-¡Fue una broma! - Rin reía emocionada, ahora Sesshomaru estaba bromeando, que iba a pasar después, perros demonios voladores atravezando el cielo azul?.

Sesshomaru termino su copa en silencio, se quito el saco del smoking y se lo puso a Rin en los hombros,(llevándose la rosa) cuando se retiraba, Rin lo miraba sonriente y él respondió.

-No fue broma, y espero que mi té este en mi habitación…

Y se fue, Rin termino el suyo, claro que había dejado su té preparado, estaban tan sincronizados que podía leer sus pensamientos, y si, si había sido una broma (¿o no?).

La presidencia no le daba tregua a Sesshomaru, trabajaba de sol a sol sin descanso los siete días, al ser perfeccionista (y esclavista), la empresa en 6 meses estaba generando mayores utilidades que en el periodo de Inu no, pero a ese paso, Sesshomaru, no seria de huesos viejos.

Kagura en ese tiempo trato de acercase a él en varias ocasiones, ofreciéndole información de Naraku, a veces la escuchaba pero siempre la devolvía por donde vino. No conocía sus intenciones y no le interesaban.

Rin, si antes veía poco a Sesshomaru, ahora ni de su cara se acordaba, pero como le dijo a su papa, estaba siempre que Sesshomaru la necesitaba, pero para verlo tenía que hacer cosas que no estaban del todo bien, Rin se escapaba de la escuela para ir a su oficina, con el bocón de Jacken como aliado inconsciente, conocía sus horarios diarios. a Souji, no le gusto que Rin se escapara de clases, para él no era grave, porque tenía excelentes calificaciones y hasta le causaba gracia, el problema era Naraku, si Rin andaba en la calle en horario de clases nadie sabía donde se podría ir o lo que le podía pasar en el trayecto a la empresa.

Ante el discurso de su padre, Rin trato de arrancarse "solo para emergencias" estaba aprendiendo otros trucos para ayudar a Sesshomaru. Este, llego una noche un poco más temprano que el resto de los días, pero igual tarde, lo bueno de esa noche fue que lo esperaba una sorpresa.

-Que haces aquí a esta hora.

-¿Buenas noches Sesshomaru, como estas?

-... …..

-Siempre al grano bien, lo ayudare a descansar mejor esta noche y si le gusta puedo volverlo hacer cada vez que usted quiera.

-¡¿?!

-Le daré un masaje.

-... …. (:( )

-Sáquese la camisa y acuéstese en la cama el resto déjemelo a mí.

-Rin vete a dormir.

-¿No confía en mí? Lo he estado esperando mucho, y me prepare para hacerlo bien. Por favor…. (carita de cachorro abandonado en la lluvia)

Y el "pobre" Sesshomaru, resignado, se quito la camisa y se acostó boca abajo.

-Wuau que buen cuerpo, ¿en qué momento hace ejercicio..?

-Rin, en silencio si no te vas ahora.

-Está bien, que carácter, con razón mi papá le puso "el demonio Sesshomaru" jaja que chistoso.

Antes de que pudiera reclamar, Rin se sentó con las piernas abiertas al final de su espalda y virtió aceite tibio en ella. Sesshomaru estaba intranquilo cuando ella se sentó sobre él, el roce de sus piernas lo hizo sentir un calor bastante particular, peor se puso la cosa cuando Rin dejo caer el aceite y comenzó a frotarlo suavemente, en vez de relajarse empezó a ponerse más… rígido.

-si no se trata de relajar no podre hacerlo bien- agachándose sobre él, para hablar a su oído.

Si Rin creía que Sesshomaru era de fierro, estaba equivocada a medias, su voluntad,si, era quebrantable y su espíritu pedía más que un masaje.

-Cuántos años tienes

-mm ya tengo 14 ¿porqué?

-... …

-Solo relájese.

-... … … (Si claro, para ti es fácil decirlo, estas arriba y te estás moviendo muy…)

Sin darse cuenta Sesshomaru cerró los ojos, pero lo que encontró menos lo ayudaba, imaginaba a Rin con unos 18 años, su cabello más largo, también sus piernas, más alta, con una cintura más pequeña, agarrándola con las dos manos…..

!"Era todo, no más masajes"!

Y despertó. Despertó solo, vio que estaba tapado con la manta, acostado boca abajo, sintiendo solo un lugar tenso... y se le ocurrió mirar la hora. ¡Las 11, se había quedado dormido!, Se levanto raudo a la ducha (con agua fría), se vistió y partió, Inu no e Izayoi, que en ese momento tomaban desayuno, solo vieron una estela salir por la puerta, Izayoi se rió a carcajadas, sabía lo que había hecho Rin, lo había consultado con ella, pero no esperaba que resultara.

-¿Ese fue Sesshomaru, de que te ríes?

-jajajaja, creo que se quedo dormido.

-Creo que Seshomaru jamás se quedo dormido, ni siquiera para el jardín de niños.

-Hay una primera vez para todo. – Izayoi no le quiso contar lo que había hecho Rin, a él de por si, no le gusta esa "amistad", no lo entendería.

Mientras conducía como si lo persiguiera el diablo, Sesshomaru pensó todo el camino en Rin, pensaba que ahora la niña era bruja, por haberlo adormecido la noche anterior y como nunca ella se equivocaba con él, durmió como bebe y amaneció sin un nudo, ni musculo tenso ( excepto...) además olía bien su habitación, pero ya se las pagaría, faltaba poco.

Así siguieron los días y ahora era Rin, la que se escondía de Sesshomaru, sabía que estaba molesto (o eso decía) por haberlo hecho quedarse dormido, había perdido una reunión, pero al final no le significo nada, si el hecho de que cada vez que podía Souji se burlaba de él, por caer con "un masaje de Rin", incluso le decía que se veía más joven, ese tipo de comentarios no favorecían a su hija.

Sesshomaru volvió a estresarse (¿apropósito?) y necesitaba a juicio de Rin un descanso mayor.

-Es hora de clases.

-Mi visita es corta y precisa, partiremos mañana temprano a unas termas, están a cinco horas de Tokio por la carretera, tengo las reservaciones para los tres, lleve traje de baño, las termas son mixtas, estaremos dos noches y volveremos frescos.

-No.

-No le pregunte si quería.

-Rin..

_.

-... …..

Esa chiquilla siempre se las arreglaba para ganar, bueno él siempre la dejaba.

-Quien es el tercero.

-Jacken, cualquier llamada la contestara por usted, por cierto mande el auto al taller para un chequeo, Jacken me dijo donde y como, se lo devolverán por la tarde.

-Mi auto.

-Yo no tengo, asique asumí que podíamos ir en el suyo?

-... …. (Graciosa salió la jovencita)

-Me voy, debo volver a clases, dije que estaba enferma del estomago así pude escapar, Inuyasha ésta cuidando que no me pillen.

Cuando Rin iba saliendo de la oficina, Seshomaru le iba a reclamar pero.

- (poniéndose de perfil) No se preocupe, ando con calzas bajo la falda ¿ve?

Y sin ninguna vergüenza se la levanto, ¡y con la puerta abierta!, Rin era el motivo de cada cana que le estaba saliendo. Lo que le pareció curioso a Sesshomaru fue, que no alcanzo a decirle a Rin cuando ella respondió, ¿tanto lo conocía?. Salió al pasillo, viendo como subía al ascensor, cuando las puertas de este cerraron, miro a su alrededor, si estaban todos pasmados con la visita, eran figuras de hielo con la acción de Rin, otra cosa que prohibirle, subirse la falda, en espacios públicos.

Partieron muy temprano por la mañana, a los cinco minutos de viaje, Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de meter a Jacken en el maletero, no se callaba nunca, que manía tenia de pelear todo el día con Rin, el parecía el menor, Rin lo provocaba un poco, pero Jacken caía demasiado fácil, después de un chichón en la cabeza de Jacken y sentar a Rin en el asiento del copiloto, el majestuoso volvo SC90 (realmente hermoso) se deslizaba por la carretera en silencio.

-Me acorde, también había invitado a Inuyasha, pero no quizo venir.

-... …..

-Prefirió quedarse con mi papá y tener torneos de wii, son dos niños como dice tia izayoi.

-... ….

-Ellos estarán solos, los tíos se fueron de viaje por una semana, creo que el tío está pensando en volver a trabajar, la tía Izayoi lo tiene corriendo de un lado a otro, "recuperando el tiempo perdido" jajaja.

-... ….

Rin miraba por la ventana el paisaje que los acogía, le gustaba viajar en auto, la relajaba, Sesshomaru lo sabía y por eso se cambio las alas por las ruedas, era más largo así el viaje, pero valía la pena. Poco a poco Rin iba quedándose dormida, su rostro denotaba tranquilidad y hasta una sutil sonrisa, Jacken hace rato ya dormía profundamente y Sesshomaru solo despegaba por segundos la vista del camino para observarla, se veía hermosa durmiendo, no sabía qué hacer, algo referente a Rin crecía en su corazón, tenía miedo, era muy joven aún para insinuarle lo que le pasaba, podía malinterpretarlo o sentirse forzada, además el hecho de que Souji estaba muy inquieto con las amenazas de Naraku, en las juntas atacaba a Sesshomaru y aunque él se defendía, no era adversario, pero, siempre por abajo aludía a Rin e insistía en un futuro compromiso de ella y kohaku, cosa que Sesshomaru jamás aceptaría, por eso acepto el viaje, necesitaba alejarse, y si era sin ella no podría estar tranquilo.

Llegaron al hotel, donde los esperaban casi con alfombra roja, se instalaron y salieron a caminar, dejando a Jacken en la habitación por amargado, según él, Rin había llevado a su jefe bonito a un hotelucho de poca monta, pero los paisajes y sus aguas eran de otra época.

Recorrieron el lugar a pie por horas, Sesshomaru se veía tranquilo y Rin reía feliz, se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol y ella se puso a dibujar.

-¿Le molestaría que me acueste en sus piernas?

-... ….

-Mirando al cielo es mejor ángulo para dibujar ese árbol.

-Ven.

Sesshomaru apoyado en el árbol, con una pierna flectada, la otra estirada y Rin acostada en el, (en la pierna) atravesada dibujando, era perfecto, más aún, cuando el estiro su mano y lo puso en su vientre cerrando los ojos, así se quedo dormido.

Cuando despertó, Rin no estaba con él, miro a todos lados y no la veía, se preocupó, pronto apareció Rin con un ramo de flores en la mano, se lo ofreció, él lo recibió y volvieron en silencio al hotel. Jacken había pedido la cena.

Al terminar debían ir a las termas, por mas "persuasivo" que era Sesshomaru, no hubo caso, que le mostrara el traje de baño que usaría Rin, sería una sorpresa y lo fue, entro al agua primero Sesshomaru, notando que había poca gente, unos pocos, pero cuando él los miro, el numero se redujo a cero.

En eso, entre el vapor de las aguas apareció Rin, con un bikini color blanco con detalles de copos de nieve rojos, no dejaba nada para la imaginación y la de Sesshomaru aprovecho para trabajar a full, cerro los ojos tratando de calmarse.

"¡solo tiene catorce por Kami, porque se ve así!"

Rin lo noto incomodo.

-¿Algo no le gustó?. – agachándose sobre el dejando su creciente busto, a la altura de sus ojos.

-…. ….. (aunque quisiera, no podía hablar, estaba petrificado)

-Sesshomaru, ¿esta bien?

-Sientate.

Sesshomaru no contaba con que Rin al sentarse lo haría en sus piernas, la lucha entre su voluntad y su instinto no se daban tregua dentro de él, y se estaba "notando", sutilmente tomo a Rin de las caderas, la sentó a su lado y ella se apoyo en su hombro.

-Sabes Sesshomaru, estoy feliz, tu compañía me hace feliz.

Rin comenzaba a sonrojarse y no era por el vapor, trataba de decirle algo a Sesshomaru, pero no sabia como.

Se miraron unos segundos, cuando Sesshomaru decidió comportarse como el adulto que era.

-Cuantos años tienes.

-14, siempre me pregunta.

-Rin, eres una niña aún, no trates de saltar etapas, disfruta tu juventud, estaré aquí cuando estés lista.

-¿?

-…. ….

Con sonrisa de medio lado, la abrazo, calmo su lucha interna con la promesa de esperarla, pero Rin estaba lejos de querer esperar, carraspeo la garganta para llamar su atención y cuando la tubo, posó un suave beso en los labios de él, no había sido como el beso de hace seis años, Sesshomaru, con aquel roce, se nublo, fue tan inocente, fugaz y aún tenia sus labios en los suyos, no pudo evitarlo, tomo su rostro y lo profundizó, en el fondo deseaba ser el quien tomara su primer beso, por más que su razón le pedía que la soltara, estaba entregado.

Cuando se separaron, Rin escondió el rostro mirando hacia abajo, pero Sesshomaru no se lo permitió.

-¿No te gusto?, ¿no era lo que querías?

-La verdad si, desde siem…

"¡Paso algo terrible, debemos volver, pas..!"

Jacken quien había entrado como un loco, gritando a los baños, fue interceptado por una piedra en su cabeza, no aturdiéndolo pero si calmándolo.

-…. ….

-Perdón, pero, se metieron a robar a la mansión Taisho, el papá de Rin y el tonto de Inuyasha están en el hospital.

No supieron como se salieron del agua y se dirigieron a la habitación, para partir de vuelta de inmediato, pero Sesshomaru no entendía, quien podría entrar a robar a la mansión, que buscaban y porque esperar que estuvieran ellos solos, a veces pasaba sola la mansión por semanas y jamás había ocurrido nada.

Partieron raudos directo a Tokio, Sesshomaru manejaba en silencio, Rin creía que estaba enojado con ella por haberlo besado, pero él simplemente tenia cabeza para manejar y suponer quien había lastimado a su gente. ¿habrá sido Naraku? Y si fue el ¿Qué buscaba?.

Noto que Rin estaba cabizbaja, recordó la declaración a medias, el beso y el hecho de no saber como estaba su papá e Inuyasha, pero no podía manejar ese tema ahora, solo quería llegar pronto. Toco su pierna sutilmente para que supiera que contaba con él, ella sonrió y también toco su mano.

Cuando comenzaron la zona de curvas Sesshomaru, trato de reducir la velocidad para mejor manejo de lo irregular del camino, pero los frenos no le respondían, cuesta abajo el auto agarró mayor velocidad, así fue como salieron disparados de una curva cerrada estrellándose contra un árbol metros abajo del camino.

* * *

chicas COMPASION! les estoy tomando cariño, no me maten aún, (a menos que no quieran saber como termina la historia) no todo podía ser perfecto, estoy mejorando el formato (gracias por el consejo), que bueno que no saben donde vivo, solo saben que soy chilena y a muchas les queda un poco lejos.

me siento culpable por haberlas amenazado en el capitulo anterior, pero no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios, ademas hago un esfuerzo por subir los capitulos todos los dias, mi hija me tiene viendo hi5 todo el dia y es dificil tener ideas con ellos cantando la misma cancion todo el santo dia.

gracias a todas y ahora solo me queda esperar sus amenazas. no sean malas por favor, de verdad les estoy tomando cariño.

gracias y hasta mañana.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Estaba desorientado, le molestaba la fuerte luz del techo y le dolía todo el cuerpo, no sabía dónde estaba, que ocurrió, ni como llego ahí, personas vestidas de blanco lo trataban de mover, pero él, se resistía.

-Tiene que calmarse señor, está en el hospital, el accidente fue grave, pero no tiene ninguna fractura.

-¡Accidente!

Por su cabeza comenzaron a desfilar las últimas imágenes guardadas, el auto, los frenos, saliendo del camino, el árbol, ¡Rin!

-Donde esta Rin.

-Señor debe calmarse, lo llevaran a una habitación para que descanse y pase la noche, no está grave pero debe descansar.

-Donde esta Rin, Rin Asakura, venia conmigo en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Es usted familiar?

-No, viajaba conmigo, donde está.

-No podemos darle esa información si no es familiar.

-¡Mira doctor de cuarta, dime como esta o sabrás quien soy yo!-alzándolo del cuello del delantal, lo levanta y tira contra la pared.

-¡Sesshomaru basta! –grita Inuyasha al ver que su hermano va a golpear al doctor.

-Rin esta en el quirófano, tiene graves heridas y cuando la ambulancia llego, estaba desangrándose, si no hubiera llevado el cinturón puesto, habría muerto de inmediato.

Para Sesshomaru toda la habitación comenzó a girar, pero eso no lo detuvo, trato de salir en busca de Rin, ¡no podía estar muriendo!, ¿Qué había pasado?

-Cálmate un poco, nada puedes hacer, además no fue tu culpa, el Tío Souji está fuera del quirófano esperando alguna noticia.

En eso llegaron enfermeras que trataron de devolverlo a su cama, Sesshomaru estaba tan abatido que no se dio cuenta cuando le colocaron el catéter con un poderoso calmante y se durmió.

Rin era otra situación, estaban luchando duramente para que se salvara, las heridas, fracturas y desangramiento, jugaban en contra al momento de operar, ocho horas fue lo que tardo la cirugía, aún así nadie, mostraba esperanzas que su frágil cuerpo, pudiera resistir semejante estado.

Inuyasha veía por la ventana, ido en sus recuerdos de cuando conoció a Rin, ella había llegado tan sonriente y vivaz, jugaba siempre con él, a lo que él quería, nunca se enojaba, lo apoyaba en todo, travesuras, juegos, estudios, su amiga era tan importante para él, que no podía verla así, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, sonrió con alegría y algo de rubor, cuando recordó que su mamá también los había bañado juntos, cuando pequeños.

Esperaba que el calmante retirara su efecto y poder explicarle a Sesshomaru lo que sucedió, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, llevaba dos días durmiendo y habían pasado muchas cosas en ese corto tiempo, si para él, Rin era importante, sabía que para Sesshomaru lo era todo, ¿Cómo contárselo así?.

-Inuyasha, ¿Rin donde esta?

Un adormecido Sesshomaru trataba de abrir los ojos, el calmante lo mantenía aún aturdido, pero su preocupación era mayor.

-Salió del quirófano después de ocho horas de cirugía, y una suspensión* (muerte) de cinco minutos, se está recuperando en cuidados intensivos, pero aún no podemos verla, ni siquiera a su papá lo han dejado entrar, realmente no saben si sobrevivirá.

-Que paso.

-Al auto, le cortaron los frenos.

-¡Que!

-Sesshomaru, por favor, cálmate..

Como quería que se calmara, Rin justamente envió el auto al taller el día anterior al viaje, cuando llegó a la oficina estaba perfecto, él mismo lo había revisado antes de recibirlo, solo podía haber pasado una cosa, en el hotel, alguien lo saboteó.

-Quiero verla.

-No puedes, ya te dije que ni a su papá lo dejan verla, y ya estás en la lista negra del hospital, por como golpeaste al doctor.

-Jacken.

-Jacken está bien, fue el único que salió ileso del choque, y fue quien llamo a la ambulancia, te saco del asiento del piloto, pero cuando iba a sacar a Rin, vio que si la movía se desangraría más rápido, solo se quedo a su lado cuidando su respiración, ahora está esperando con su papá, pienso que siente culpa y por eso no ha venido a verte.

-Llévame con Souji, esperaré con él.

Sesshomaru se levanto con dificultad, se vistió y partieron con Inuyasha a cuidados intensivos, en la sala de estar, estaba un acongojado Souji, con claros síntomas de fatiga física.

-Sesshomaru, no deberías estar aquí.

-Aún no puedes entrar.

-Hasta que se estabilice, no la pueden cambiar a una habitación normal, aquí no me dejan entrar.

-Nos trataron de matar.

-Lo sé.

-Jacken nos contó por que habían adelantado la vuelta, Sesshomaru, no asaltaron la mansión, con Inuyasha estábamos bien, no fuimos nosotros quienes les avisamos.

Ahora si comenzaba a cuadrar la historia, era difícil que asaltaran la mansión y fácil atacarlos fuera de esta, el plan había sido matar a Rin y casi lo consiguen.

-Llama al director del hospital, hablare con él, debo ver a Rin.- decía ya un desesperado Sesshomaru, él no había cortado los frenos del auto, pero por él fueron a las termas.

-No insistas, no ganaremos nada, por cierto hable con mis papás y están de vuelta, llegaran pronto al hospital.

-Sesshomaru, deseo hablar contigo, a solas.- solicitó Souji.

-…. …..

Inuyasha tomo del brazo a Jacken para ir a la cafetería.

-Les traeremos un café o algo para comer- y se retiro.

-Dime.

-Quiero llevarme a Rin lejos un tiempo.

-…. ….

-Se que lo entenderás, esto es grave, yo se que Naraku está tras el accidente, pero no tengo como probarlo, si a Rin le pasa algo mas yo..

-Ustedes se conocían de antes con Naraku.

-Es una vieja historia, no creo que tenga que ver.

-…. ….

-Llevarme a Rin, es lo único que puedo hacer para protegerla, se que estarás de acuerdo.

-Ella no aceptara, no entenderá lo que pasa y yo no dejare que te la lleves, si no eres claro de donde conoces a ese infeliz.

-…. ….

-Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, no juegues conmigo.

-Naraku, era el prometido de la mamá de Rin, mi difunta esposa, pero como nosotros estábamos enamorados de antes, ella a los 18 decidió huir conmigo.

-…. ….

-Él viene de una familia rica, los iban a casar para unir sus empresas, cuando me la lleve, se canceló la boda, nunca me ataco, después del accidente, cuando cayó en coma mi esposa, y esperamos lo suficiente para que Rin naciera, jamás trato de lastimarnos, eso comenzó ahora, yo creí que venía tras la empresa, pero hacerle esto a Rin, no lo entiendo, porque no tratar de matarme directamente a mí.

-La policía.

-Di aviso, se llevaron el auto para corroborar lo de los frenos y están investigando, pero será un largo proceso.

-Sesshomaru, tendrás que seguir viéndolo en la empresa, hasta que no se compruebe que fue él, ¿podrás hacerlo?

-….. …..

-Yo no.

Al cabo de unos días trasladaron a Rin a una habitación normal, Souji, Izayoi e Inuyasha, se turnaban para acompañar a la pequeña en su recuperación, Sesshomaru iba y venía a la hora que él quería, cuando llegaba, él que estuviera en la habitación se retiraba, todos sabían que su papá se la llevaría, menos ella, Sesshomaru aprovechaba cualquier momento de su compañía, sabía que le haría falta, pero era lo mejor, no había podido protegerla.

En el olvido quedo el cálido primer beso que le dio, se sentía avergonzada, con el accidente, Rin no había podido hablar con él y explicarle sus sentimientos, además estaba distinto, distante, ausente.

-¿Por qué nadie me dice que pasa?

-…. ….

-Creí que eras mi amigo, en este momento necesito uno, puedo entender la situación soy grande pa…

-Te iras del país con tu papá.

-¿Por qué?

-No estás segura aquí, cuando te recuperes partirás.

Y salió de la habitación, le dolía más a él dejarla ir, pero era por si bien. Rin perdió la alegría de golpe, ¿tan grave había sido?

Los días pasaron, Rin y Sesshomaru se evitaban, ella terminaba sus clases y se quedaba a estudiar en la escuela hasta tarde, él casi no salía de la oficina. Ninguno de los dos podía con la situación, Souji estaba en conocimiento de los sentimientos de ambos, la noche anterior al viaje, decidió unirlos una vez más para que se despidieran.

-Que haces aquí

-Mi papá me dijo que viniera, pero no te preocupes ya me voy.

-…. ….

-Mañana parto a Francia, no sé cuando volveré.

-….. …..

-Adiós Sesshomaru sama.

-No me hagas eso Rin.

-¿Qué cosa, decirte Sesshomaru sama?

-Me llamabas solo por mi nombre.

-Lo lamento, lo olvide, como tú olvidaste lo que paso en las termas.

-No lo he olvidado.

-…. ….

-Cuántos años tienes..

-Deja eso ahora, sabes que tengo catorce, no sé porque insistes en la misma pregunta siempre.

-Rin, lo que sucedió en la termas fue un error.

-…. ….

-Eres muy joven aún, con el tiempo lo entenderás.

Rin se fue, no quería llorar frente a él y no lo haría, se acostó y desahogo toda su pena, a la mañana siguiente, se despidió de todos menos de él, Izayoi y Souji notaron los ojos hinchados de Rin, pero no quisieron preguntar, sabían que había sido por Sesshomaru y preferían esperar a que ella les contara, al que más le costó despedirse de Rin fue Inuyasha, que, como jamás se había visto, abrazo con fuerza a Rin y no quería soltarla, era su hermano-hermana y la echaría mucho de menos.

-Cuidate enana, no olvides que te iré a visitar.

-yo también te echare de menos, eres un tonto, pero "mi tonto".

-ke! No lo soy, la tonta eres tú por irte tan lejos, solo podre visitarte en vacaciones.

Después del interminable abrazo, Inuyasha corrió a esconderse.

En la oficina, Sesshomaru estaba con un genio de los mil demonios, no se aguantaba ni él, sabía que había sido cruel con Rin y jamás se arrepentiría del beso, daba vueltas como león enjaulado, hasta que se decidió, ¡no dejaría que ella se fuera así! Y como un rayo salió del edificio para alcanzarlos en el aeropuerto.

En las puertas de embarque Izayoi le daba a Rin los últimos abrazos, prometiéndole visita con Inuyasha, él no fue al aeropuerto, si iba, lloraría y los hombres no llorar, por eso se escondió en su habitación todo el día. Llego Sesshomaru en un parpadeo a donde ellos estaban, cuando Souji lo vio, le hizo un gesto a Izayoi para que lo acompañara, así darle espacio para disculparse y despedirse.

-¿Qué hace aquí, no se despidió anoche?

-…. …..

-Lo imagine, bueno, mi vuelo está por salir, hasta pronto Sesshomaru sa..

No pudo terminar la oración, Sesshomaru tomo su rostro con ambas manos y la besó.

-… …..

-Toma esto.-entregándole una cajita.

-¡Es hermoso!, pero ¿Por qué, yo creí que estaba arrepentido?

-Quizás me arrepienta, eso dependerá de ti y lo que suceda la siguiente vez que nos veamos.

Y como llego se marcho.

Izayoi y Souji estaban perplejos, él incluso boto lo que tenía en las manos, sabía que había algo entre esos dos, pero llegar y besarla así como así y ¡sin pedirle permiso!, Por poco le da un infarto. Izayoi no estaba mejor, no podía ni hablar, solo se miraron y trataron de recuperarse de la impresión, algún día estarían preparados para tocar el tema.

el avión se elevo con un Souji mudo y una Rin esperanzada, esto solo era la segunda parte del reto que le había puesto Sesshomaru, en sus manos apretaba con fuerza su regalo, un colgante de platino con una media luna, sonrió al ver como el avión estaba cada vez más lejos del lugar que ella hizo su hogar, pero volvería, claro que si, por su vida, familia, amigos, revancha y por sobre todo, por él.

* * *

*suspención, le puse así porque realmente no se como le llama cuando el corazón deja de latir en la cirugia y deben resucitar , si alguien sabe, que me corrija.

Chicas COMPASION! nada mas. Piensenlo así, es aqui cuando la historia empieza a ponerse interesante, van a entrar varios personajes a la escena y espero que les guste, mi cabeza esta colapsada, para crear una trama mas compleja, y para que ustedes esperen con ansias el siguiente capitulo, si soy sincera me alargue mucho, al principio iba a mandar lejos a rin antes pero asi resulto, ESPEREN A QUE VUELVA! se que me van a preguntar.

gracias a todas por sus mensajes. es importante porque asi escribo mas y mejor (no es chiste, me motivan)

PD: sigue hi5 , no me dejan ponerle música de anime a mi hija, mi marido es un "poquito cuadrado" para el, solo existe el ingles, pero bueno por algo me case con el, asi que maratón de hi5 forever. pero ojo, yo tengo de ringtone fukai mori es que me encanta!

chau y hasta mañana, espero sus amenazas con ansias...


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Sesshomaru no se fue lejos, quiso esperar ver el avión despegar, Izayoi lo voy, pero no se acercó, era un momento solo de él.

La mansión Taisho se volvió silenciosa de la noche a la mañana, todos estaban tristes, Inuyasha se arrastraba por todas partes, era un alma en pena con mal genio, el otro que se arrastraba igual, era Inu no, pero era consciente de la situación y aunque quiso intervenir, Souji no lo dejo, nada podían hacer sin comprometer la empresa. 24 horas después que Rin partió, Sesshomaru se mudo a un departamento, tampoco aguantaba estar ahí sin ella.

Kagura fue la más feliz con la partida de los Asakura, se quería meter a la cama de Sesshomaru a toda costa, obviamente, si él antes no la soportaba, después de lo que hizo su padre, menos, cuando la veía, su furia se desataba, por culpa de ellos Rin estaba lejos, Naraku era otra cosa, cambio su postura en la empresa, de ser la contraparte de cualquier decisión, paso a apoyarlo de la noche a la mañana. Eso confundió a Sesshomaru, no entendía su actitud, si había tratado de matar a Rin, porque ahora lo apoyaba, algo mas se escondía en todo esto.

Souyi y Rin llegaron a Francia a un departamento, una casa era muy grande para los dos. Rin poco a poco fue recuperando su alegría, al integrarse a la escuela, Izayoi e Inuyasha cumplieron con ir a verla y pasaron casi todas las vacaciones allá. Inuyasha le hecho la culpa a Rin por repetir el año, por eso casi no lo dejan ir con su mamá a verla.

-Todo es tu culpa, me abandonaste.

-Tu falta de concentración y tus pocas ganas de estudiar, es lo que te hizo repetir, no yo, ridículo.

-ke! Si tu no estás para estudiar conmigo no entiendo, pero no fue todo malo..

-….( Mirada pícara)

-Llego una niña nueva a tu clase, su nombre es kagome Higurashi, y, bueno, es bonita, algo enojona pero bonita, se parece un poco a ti.

-"Supérame Inuyasha, tu y yo jamás seremos algo más que amigos"- dijo Rin, risueña y picara, como le gustaba hacerlo enojar.

-ke! Tu, claro, las más bonita, lo que tienes de especial es tu sonrisa, eso compensa lo fea que eres. –enojado y ruborizado.

-Pero dijiste que tu "amiga" se parecía a mí.

-¡Pero bonita! como te lo explico.

-jajajajajajajaj (ambos)

-Te echo de menos, pero alguien te extraña más que yo.

-….

-Sesshomaru, solo vive para trabajar, y entre nosotros, en secreto, sigue tomando ese té que le preparabas. ¿Rin? Dime la verdad, ¿a ti te gusta Sesshomaru?

-….

-Responde, ya sé que tienes mal gusto, además será solo entre nosotros.

-Lo que siento por él va mas allá de gustar, es más profundo, pero a él le afecta la diferencia de edad, y claro el hecho de que siente culpa por el accidente. Las veces que lo he llamado, solo hablo yo, él se dedica a responder con monosílabos y nunca llama, pienso que pronto se olvidara de mí.

-No es así, te pregunto porque el otro día fui a la oficina, estaba ahí cuando llamaste, el no me vio pero yo sí, estaba perdido, con los ojos cerrado y semblante tranquilo, era como si durmiera, tu voz le trae paz, ¿sabes que tiene una foto tuya en su escritorio?, está en el primer cajón, cuando esta él, pasa abierto y siempre la está mirando, solo lo sabemos Jacken y ello, quise burlarme un día, esta tan distinto que no pude, sigue siendo un idiota conmigo, pero su mirada refleja algo que no se como describir, solo sé que te extraña.

Las vacaciones terminaron, Izayoi e inuyasha volvieron a Japón, dejando a Rin sola otra vez, tenía su grupo de amigas, su particular personalidad llamo la atención de sus compañeros en el nuevo instituto, pero le faltaba la compañía de Sesshomaru, se quedaba dormida por la noche recordando sus viajes y anhelando pronto volver.

Pasada la media noche comenzó a sonar su celular y la pantalla mostraba "Demonio Sesshomaru" se alegro, no esperaba que él la llamara y menos a esas horas, pero su semblante cambio cuando contestó.

-¿Sesshomaru?, están no son horas de llamar- contesto risueña.

-No te hagas ilusiones mocosa, llamo para decirte que él ahora es mío, no vuelvas jamás a Japón, tu no le interesas, después que yo estuve en su cama, con suerte se acuerda de su nombre…

Rin quedo estática, ¿Quién era ella, porque la llamaba a esa hora? Y lo más importante ¿él realmente se acostó con esa mujer y la olvido?

-Como lo imagine, olvídate de él, se va a casar conmigo.-y corto.

Rin se sintió morir, no supo como salió de su cuarto y solo corrió.

En el departamento de Sesshomaru, Kagura reía victoriosa, con eso se libraba de la mocosa, solo faltaba la parte más importante, la cama de Sesshomaru, se presento en su habitación con un negligé rojo, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, aclarando la garganta lo despertó.

-Que rayos haces aquí, como entraste.

-Mi amor, relájate, te daré la mejor noche de tu vida.

-Vete o no respondo.

-Te ves sexy cuando te enojas….

No tuvo tiempo de terminar, Sesshomaru se levanto de un salto, enardecido la tomo del brazo, abrió la puerta del departamento y la tiro afuera con brusquedad.

-Si vuelves a acercarte, me conocerás realmente.

Kagura no daba más en su furia, como podía resistirse a sus encantos, con la rabia y el despecho corriendo por su sangre hablo de más.

-Si no estás conmigo, tampoco estarás con la mocosa.

Mala idea la de llamar la atención de Sesshomaru, quien la levanto con una mano del cuello y la acorralo contra la pared.

-Si le pasa algo a Rin, te mato y mato a toda tu asquerosa familia, no me conoces mujerzuela, no te has enfrentado a alguien como yo.

Kagura estaba aterrada, no podía respirar y menos soltarse, sus pies no tocaban el piso, sentía que se iba a desmayar.

-Que le hiciste a Rin.

-La llame y le dije que nos habíamos acostado, que nos íbamos a casar.

Sesshomaru apretó más su cuello nublado por la ira, pero recordó a Rin y la soltó, dejándola tirada en el piso llorando e insultándolo, debía hablar con Rin cuanto antes y saber que paso.

Rin era otro asunto, había quedado sola esa noche, su papá tuvo que viajar por reuniones, y volvería en dos días, por ende nadie la detuvo en su loca carrera, sus piernas empezaron a flaquear su dolor era inmenso, él no la quería, quizás con quien se revolcó, ¡que tonta!, ¿como había pensado que un hombre de su edad, se fijaría en una niña como ella?, perdida en sus pensamientos tropezó y cayó. Lloraba en el suelo de impotencia y frustración cuando sintió una voz a su espalda.

-¿Rin, estas bien?

-¡¿Kohaku?!

-sí, soy yo, ¿estás bien? vi a alguien en el suelo y me acerque para saber si necesitaba ayuda, no imagine que fueras tú.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, estabas en Japón –se empezó a asustar, no podía ser tanta coincidencia.

-Tengo familia en Francia, los vine a saludar, estaba dando una vuelta y te vi.

Rin estaba completamente confundida, ¡y si Naraku también estaba ahí y la atacaba otra vez!

-Estoy bien, vete, no te preocupes – levantándose para regresar a su departamento.

-Deja que te acompañe – comenzó a acercarse a Rin, ella retrocedió, pero él rápido volvió a ganar terreno, cuando logro tomarla del brazo…

-¡Rin!, ahí estas, me preocupaste, jaja, como sales así de rápido, envidio tu energía.

¿Y quién era ese? Rin no lo conocía, pero el hombre sonriente, que trataba de auxiliarla de kohaku parecía que sí. Decidió seguirle la corriente.

-Eh, si, lo lamento, ya se me olvido porque Salí. -Tratando de alejarse de kohaku, pero él no la soltó.

-¿Quién es tu amigo Rin? –pregunto kohaku, notoriamente irritado.

-Permita que me presente, soy Yuki Kurai, y soy amigo cercano de los Asakura, juego wii, con el papá de Rin.

Rin lo miraba perpleja, no lo había visto jamás y no le encontraba asunto mencionar lo del wii en ese momento, era un tipo extraño.

-Vamos Rin, mañana tienes clases, luego no te quejes si tienes sueño.

Y acercándose a ellos, trato de tomar el brazo que mantenía apretado kohaku, este de mala gana lo soltó, miraba con odio al intruso y cuando estuvieron a escasos centímetros, Yuki le hablo al oído.

-Sé quién eres y estoy dispuesto a aceptar el reto.

Tomo a Rin de la mano, le sonrió y se marcharon, dejando a kohaku, furioso y confundido.

-Uff, por poco, la verdad me dio miedo, ¿a ti no?

Por primera vez Rin estaba muda, no entendía lo que había pasado, ¿quien era él que la llevaba de la mano?, ¿como supo donde estaba?, pero a ese sujeto no le importaba caminaba sonriente de su mano y la llevaba devuelta al departamento.

Sesshomaru destruyo la mitad del departamento, había marcado cien veces al celular de Rin, pero no contestaba, ¡qué había pasado! Después de unos varios tragos se calmo y durmió.

Cuando volvieron al departamento, también entro el supuesto amigo de su papá, Rin no sabía cómo o que preguntar, él entonces se presento correctamente.

-Lamento que nos hayamos conocido así, pero cuando llegue te vi salir corriendo y te seguí, de verdad soy amigo de tu papá, nos conocimos hace poco, pero cuento con su entera confianza, veo que no te contó nada, no me sorprende, con tanto wii se le olvidan las cosas, a mi m…

-Quiero la verdad, estoy harta de que me traten como a una niña.

-¡niña!. Preciosa, demuestras mas que 15 años, a mi no me pareces niña.

-…. (confundida, muda, enojada, etc.)

-Perdón, es que me gustan mucho las mujeres, en fin, tu papá me llamo para cuidarte, se lo de Naraku y todo eso, asique desde ahora iré a todos lados contigo, seré tu sombra.-al terminar la frase, la reverenció. - Yuki Kurai a tus piernas, ¡perdón!, a tus pies.

Kohaku se quedo un momento mas pensando en lo que ocurrió, estaba claro que Kagura había echo su parte, pero él no logro acercarse a Rin, habría alguien muy molesto cuando volviera, recordó después al sujeto que se la llevo y como lo amenazo, llegaría el momento de encargarse de él, había tiempo para eso, un nuevo personaje había entrado a la trama, pero no dudaría en sacarlo del juego a su tiempo, esto recién comenzaba.

Sesshomaru durmió, pero por todo el licor que se tomó. Deseaba hablar con Rin, y saber que había pasado, pero el malestar no lo dejaba ni respirar sin asco o dolor, no recordaba la ultima vez que tomo así, y se prometió a si mismo no volver a hacerlo, ese día no fue a la oficina, no podía mover su cuerpo, sentado en el sillón miraba a la inmensidad cuando sonó su celular.

-¿Sesshomaru?

-¡Rin!, donde estabas, porque no contestabas.

-Hace poco vi el celular, no te llame antes porque no sabía si lo tenías tu o lo habías perdido.

-Kagura te llamo de este celular.

-Si, me dijo que estaban juntos y que se iban a casar.

-No.

-en ese momento no lo pensé, me altere porque creí que me habías mentido y Salí corriendo, quería alejarme de todo.

-Estas bien.

-Si, pero paso algo que me hizo desconfiar de la llamada, pensar que era una trampa.

-….

-Kohaku está aquí..

-¡Que!

-Lo encontré anoche cuando Salí corriendo, bueno él me encontró y actuaba distinto, trato de obligarme a ir con él a mi casa, si no fuera por Yuki, no sé lo que habría pasado.

-Quien rayos es Yuki - estaba perdiendo la paciencia, el dolor de cabeza más las noticias lo estaban matando.

-Yuki Kurai, es amigo de mi papá, le encomendó a él que me cuidara, es una especie de guardaespaldas.

-Rin, Kohaku te hizo algo.

-No, no alcanzo, como te dije Yuki llego y me llevo con él, sentí miedo de las intenciones de Kohaku, ¿crees que Naraku este acá en Francia?

-Lo averiguare. Rin, Kagura mintió.

-Lo sé. Pero entiéndeme, dijo que habían estado tanto "juntos", que hasta se te había olvidado el nombre.

-….

Sesshomaru solo sonrió, le encantaba la ingenuidad de Rin, como podía creerse esas cosas, comenzó a pasar el dolor y sentirse mejor, para variar gracias a ella.

-¿Sigue en pie tu promesa?-pregunto insegura Rin.

-Siempre.

-Estoy en clases, no puedo hablar mucho o me castigaran, llámame después, para saber si Naraku está en Japón, ya hable con mi papá, es que justo estaba afuera, pero me dijo que yuki si era de confianza, que no me alejara de él, cuídate Sesshomaru. Adiós.

-Rin, ¿Debo que preocuparme por ese sujeto?

-No, no lo creo, es extraño, jajaja ¿estás celoso?

-no juegues conmigo ahora Rin, tuve una noche mala y olvide encargar el maldito té.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que viaje contigo? también tomaste de más, bueno, te deje uno de esos té guardado en la cajita, que te entregue días antes de partir, búscalo, bébelo y recuerda que es mágico.

-No podías decirlo antes.

-¿Por qué no preguntaste?

-….

-Viene mi profesor debo colgar un beso….

Partió raudo, tenía la cajita guardada en su habitación, habían varias bolsitas con nombre y saco la que decía "no bebas tanto", solo había una, ella confiaba en él, más que él mismo, lo tomó, se duchó y partió, debía averiguar qué había pasado y donde estaba escondiéndose el infeliz de Naraku.

* * *

hola chicas ojala les guste, incluí un nuevo personaje, yuki, solo es un alcance de nombre, tratare de ir corrigiendo de a poco , siguiendo sus consejos:

Sesshomaru no podía decirle algo romántico en el aeropuerto, porque no va en su personalidad, el demuestra las cosas, no habla cursilerias, aunque se le escaparan algunas mas adelante, pero por fuerza mayor.

Sabia lo del paro cardio-respiratorio, pero es otro termino el que buscaba, es mas simple, no lo recuerdo, aunque lo voy a buscar.

Yo también quería que sufriera la adolescencia de Rin, pero estaríamos hasta el próximo año, ademas no me lo permitieron, (las otras chicas), jajajaja no, se habría puesto mas lenta la historia, algunas están muy ansiosas.

No le puedo quitar lo inocente a Rin, a Sesshomaru le encanta y yo le hago caso a él. jajajaja, ademas depende del punto de vista, la inocencia de Rin, por algo lo tiene tan interesado.

Las estructuras de las oraciones, aveces lo leo tanto, que realmente no lo leo, tratare de poner mas atención siempre se me pasa algo, pero gracias por las correcciones.

Recuerden que es la primera vez que escribo, sean amables conmigo, cuando comentan, me dan energia también para yo escribir. gracias chicas hasta mañana


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Sesshomaru llego a la oficina, fresco como nunca, no sabía que había tomado, pero lo mejoraba al instante, entró en la oficina de Jacken, mas este no lo esperaba.

-¡Jefe bonito! Digo Señor Sesshomaru, creí que no vendría.

-Donde esta Naraku.

-Estuvo aquí pero hace dos horas, se fue cuando termino la junta, ¿se siente bien?, dijo que no vendría hoy ..

-Averigua si salió del país estos días.

-Señor, estuvo en una cena de caridad anoche, dudo que pudiera vía..

Sesshomaru ya se había ido, si Naraku estaba en Japón, ¿Por qué Kohaku estaba en Francia, lo habría enviado solo?

Pasaron los días y Naraku se presentaba a todas las reuniones, más que nunca estaba pendiente de cada subida o bajada de las acciones, por medio de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru se entero, que Kohaku aun no volvía, ¿Qué estaban tramando? Naraku parecía ser un hombre intachable, aunque él averiguo, sobre varios negocios clandestinos que manejaba, aunque cada uno de ellos estaban en perdida, lo único que lo mantenía, eran las acciones que administraba Sesshomaru como presidente, esta demás decir que no entendía por qué no lo atacaba a él, había recuperado la confianza de la junta y podría tratar de derrocarlo, insinuándose como nuevo presidente, si quería la empresa, él debía ser su víctima, confirmo que todo estaba relacionado con Souji y su pasado.

Yuki Kurai, era todo un personaje, se adapto rápidamente a Rin, coincidían en gustos, manera de pensar, actuar, etc., solo tenía un problema le gustaban, de verdad, demasiado las mujeres.

La iba a dejar al instituto por las mañanas y se quedaba coqueteando con las profesoras, la pasaba a buscar y coqueteaba con las compañeras, ella solo reía, se estaba acostumbrando a su particular forma de ser, además, no había visto jamás a un hombre tan versátil al momento de la conquista y su angustiosa necesidad de "apareamiento", se consideraba a él mismo, como un "animal de amor", fue inevitable para ella, al conocerlo, tomarle cariño. Vivian los tres en el departamento y en sus tiempos libres, con Souji hacían torneos de wii, para ella era casi un hermano y para Souji, la versión masculina y pervertida de Rin.

Un mes después de la llegada de Yuki, Rin tenía a los dos hermanos Taisho, enojados con ella, Inuyasha le reclamaba que lo había cambiando, y Sesshomaru, que ese sujeto se tomaba atribuciones que no le correspondían, estaba cansado de escuchar, "Yuki hizo esto, Yuki aquello, Yuki…".

-Mas que guardaespaldas, Yuki es el peluche de Rin, saben lo cariñosa que es. Y él ni tonto. Solo se deja querer.-contaba Souji a Inu no e Izayoi.

Para variar los comentarios de Souji, no favorecían a su hija, contaba con risa, lo cercanos y hermanables que se volvían día a día Yuki y Rin. Sesshomaru otra vez parecía león enjaulado, aunque nada le daba motivos para desconfiar de ella, no le gustaba que nadie tocara lo que le pertenecía, sobre todo si no lo podía tocar él, en un arranque de posesividad hacia Rin, tomo el primer vuelo a Francia.

Con lo que se encontró allá le gusto mucho menos, a la salida del instituto, esperaba a Rin un hombre alto, vestido con un traje negro y guantes, cabello corto color castaño y ojos verde miel, de sonrisa coqueta y mirada lujuriosa, asumió que era el dichoso guardaespaldas, justo el sujeto se encontraba rodeado de mujeres, iba a enfrentarlo y ponerlo en su lugar, cuando al acercarse vio algo que lo descolocó, lo llevo al cielo y con sutileza lo devolvió al piso, Rin vestía una diminuta falda a tablas, una polera ajustada de pique, color blanca, con la insignia del instituto, su cabello más largo, sedoso y negro, tomado en un pequeño mechón con una cinta, era justo como imaginaba que estaría, no, estaba mejor, como si la hubieran hecho a las medidas deseadas por él, a sus 16 años, no era la chica más linda del instituto, pero no importaba, era perfecta para Sesshomaru. Rin creyó ver un espejismo, ¿podía ser él?, Se acerco con sigilo, tenía miedo que desapareciera, pero no, estaba ahí, parado a pocos metros. Feliz como nunca corrió a su encuentro y se lanzo a sus brazos, él quedo congelado de la impresión y el roce de su cálido cuerpo, no podía emitir sonido, aunque eso no importaba, con Rin en los brazos apretándolo con fuerza no necesitaba hablar, solo la abrazo de la misma forma.

Yuki vio cuando Rin comenzó a correr y se puso alerta, pero cuando vio a los brazos de quien se abalanzaba mantuvo su distancia, no conocía a Sesshomaru en persona, aunque Rin se lo había descrito en varias ocasiones, mas importante aun, le advirtió que podía arrancarle la cabeza sin motivo, el hecho de que fuera a ver a Rin, denotaba que estaba preocupado por ella, y si eran celos, le convenía esconderse hasta que el "demonio" se fuera.

Sesshomaru y Rin pasearon por Paris, él estaba tranquilo, por primera vez al pasear a su lado, no lo miraban como pervertido, Rin lucia alta, porte distinguido y mas risueña que nunca, estaba feliz con su visita, y lo hacía saber gritando a los cuatro vientos, recorrieron la ciudad caminando, que paz sentía Sesshomaru, mientras Rin corría , saltaba, y su mirada encandilaba a todo él que la viera, aunque más de un pobre imbécil oso acercarse a ella, él con su asesina mirada lo alejaba, nada podía arruinar su momento, se prometió a si mismo volver algún día con ella, y recorrer esas mismas calles otra vez. La hora de la cena llego y pasaron a sorprender a su papá, Souji estaba dividido, le gustaba que Sesshomaru hubiera ido a ver a Rin, pero también quería reclamarle por el beso en el aeropuerto, mas no se atrevió, aun le daba miedo él amor de su hija, sabia que había hablado de mas, contando sobre la relación de Yuki y Rin solo para hacerlo enojar, si le reclamaba algo podía salirle peor.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, ya de noche, no había rastro de Yuki, Souji deducía que se había escondido hasta que Sesshomaru volviera a Japón, cosa que no hubiera sido mala opción para él también, pero ya estaban juntos y Sesshomaru volvería al día siguiente, tenía que aprovechar el tiempo y de poder, comentar con él, lo que había averiguado.

No se supo cuando Rin cayó profundamente dormida, sentados en la sala los tres, ella se acostó en las piernas de Sesshomaru, mientras él acariciaba disimulamente su pelo, bebiendo una copa con Souji, comentaron temas de la empresa. Pasando la media noche, tomo en brazos a Rin y la llevo a su habitación, sonreía mentalmente, al pensar en la excelente decisión de ir a verla, una visita corta, pero todo un placer, se sentía renovado mientras la veía dormir, le sonreía a él entre sueños, haber aprovechado todo el día su compañía y alegría era algo que no tenia precio, robo de sus labios un dulce beso, para dejarla descansar, debía atender otro asunto, conversar con Souji sobre Naraku.

Rin estaba triste, aunque por él sonreía, sentía tan corta su visita, pero había sido algo que no esperaba y lo agradeció, Sesshomaru hizo el sacrificio sin que ella lo pidiera y con la más grande de sus sonrisas, lo despidió en el aeropuerto, Souji se despidió y desapareció, si a Sesshomaru se le ocurría besarla otra vez, no quería verlo. Obviamente él gallardo príncipe, no viajo tantos kilómetros solo para tomar su mano, la tomo por la cintura, pegándola a él y se quedaron mirando a los ojos, en eso, una sutil sonrisa picara se formo en los labios de Sesshomaru, que dejo roja, a Rin, de pies a cabeza.

-Me gusta tenerte así.

-¿así como?

-avergonzada. No haré nada que no quieras Rin.

-¿y todo lo que yo te pida?

-Siempre.

Rin se paró de puntas de pies y alcanzo sus labios, ahí fue el turno de Sesshomaru para arrasar libremente con su boca y devorar su lengua sediento de ella, desesperado frenaba su paso, si seguía así, la tomaría ahí mismo y no la dejaría ir nunca más, con ese despertar entre ellos, tácitamente se prometieron la siguiente vez no detenerse, pero eso no le basto a Sesshomaru.

-La próxima vez, cuidado Rin, debo cobrarme muchos años de espera.

Y sin más, dejo a una pasmada y rojísima Rin, estática en la puerta de embarque, sin siquiera verla se dirigió al andén y desapareció, ella sabía que no miraría atrás porque se podía devolver, Sesshomaru parecía duro, aunque siempre fue distinto con ella, con ternura y melancolía, observaba el avión elevarse, cuando algo la asusto. ¡¿cuantos años de espera se cobraría Sesshomaru?!

Yuki volvió al departamento apenas asomándose por la puerta, hasta no estar seguro que Sesshomaru no estaba, Rin lo recibió con burla.

-Ya se fue, no necesitas esconderte más.

-No me escondo solo soy cauteloso.

-No lo conoces y le tienes miedo.

-Precaución. Es muy distinto a miedo.

-Vaya guardaespaldas que me consiguió mi papá.

-Tu papá también le tiene miedo, no solo yo.

Día a día empezaba a crecer la angustia en Rin, su papá, de la noche a la mañana, empezó a actuar de manera extraña, a salir de viaje bastante seguido, y no dejaba que ella lo acompañara, también se encontró un par de veces con Kohaku, quien trataba de acercarse con la antigua actitud, risueño y amable, Rin ya no le creía y Yuki siempre encontraba la forma sutil de alejarlo de ella, su papá le prohibió estrictamente, volver a tener cualquier tipo de contacto con el muchacho sirviente de Naraku, no le dijo el por qué, pero lo preocupaba de sobremanera. Tras las seguidas ausencias de su papá, se quedaban solos con Yuki, días en los cuales, en más de una ocasión quiso "consolarla", de forma más cercana, Rin ni loca lo permitiría, con ella no le resultaban sus trucos, además, ya estaba en la lista negra de Sesshomaru, le advirtió, que si la tocaba mucho, él podría olerlo a la distancia, mejor que nadie sabía que con Sesshomaru no se jugaba y que no era celoso, era ¡extremadamente celoso! Con lo que él creía, era suyo, aunque jamás lo diría, ella definitivamente lo era.

Tras las desapariciones de Souji, Rin decidió conversar el tema con inu no, quien al escuchar la preocupación de la niña no dudo en viajar a verlos, aun con la negativa de llevarlos, Izayoi e Inuyasha se le unieron, sin derecho a objeción.

Coincidió el viaje con el cumpleaños número 17 de Rin, Souji y Yuki la saludaron temprano en la mañana, desayunando juntos, por la tarde llegarían los Taisho y se celebraría la esperada fecha, Sesshomaru se vio forzado a enviar su regalo con Inuyasha, y reglas claras de informarle como se comportaba el sujeto "ese", ya que el muy cobarde se escondió, hasta que Sesshomaru volvió a Japón, no tuvo oportunidad de encararlo y eso lo hacia desconfiar mas de él.

Después de la gran fiesta, volvieron al departamento todos, menos Souji e Inu no, quienes se quedaron bebiendo en el salón del evento y conversando sobre las preocupaciones de Souji, las investigaciones que este había hecho dejaron perplejo a Inu no, quien no creía lo que escuchaba, pero ofreció su ayuda a lo que necesitara para proteger a Rin.

Inuyasha era el enemigo número 1 oficial de Yuki, él se la pasaba abrazando, acariciando y mirando de mala forma a su amiga-hermana, eso lo desesperaba, e intervenía de vez en cuando para alejarlo con su particular forma, y acaparando a Rin para él, daba gracias que Sesshomaru no pudiera viajar, sino, esto habría sido una masacre.

A los dos días del cumpleaños de Rin, Souji debió viajar a una junta importante, Rin iria con él, pero Inuyasha no soportaba a Yuki.

-Vamos quédate, no tienes nada que hacer allá.

-voy acompañando a mi papá, además, Yuki no está y no volverá en varios días.

-Rin, viaje muchas horas para estar contigo, tenemos que hablar… ya sabes… de una compañera..

Rin no pudo contra eso, todo este tiempo, Inuyasha había sido un muro con respecto a la chica que le gustaba, ahora que quería conversar, debía aprovecharlo, se disculpo con su padre y se quedo en casa, Inu no se ofreció a viajar con él, pero le dijo que no, que aprovechara con Izayoi el romanticismo de Paris, mañana estaría de vuelta y se tomaría unos días de vacaciones, con esa promesa partió.

Pasada la media noche…

-Alo.

-El Señor Inu no Taisho.

-Si con él.

Inu no, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, cuando cayó el auricular de su mano, parecía como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo, Izayoi se asusto, jamás lo había visto en tal estado, solo pudo decir dos palabras.

-Souji murió.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Las sirenas de las patrullas y la ambulancia, resonaban mareando a Inu no, quien fue solo al sitio del accidente, estaba alejado de la cuidad en una carretera de curvas cerradas, le costó llegar debido a lo sinuoso del camino y la cantidad de vehículos que ya estaba en el lugar. Izayoi partió al departamento a acompañar a Rin e Inuyasha, que se habían quedado solos, puesto que el matrimonio se alojaba en un hotel, Inu no sabía que debía enfrentarlo rápido y corroborar si realmente era su querido amigo, el que yacía después de tan trágico accidente, no se esperaba lo que encontraría en el lugar de los hechos.

-¡Rin!, por Kami niña, ¿Qué haces aquí?

La persona que estaba de pie, junto al auto totalmente destruido, solo lo miraba, parecía no tener expresión en su rostro, si, era Rin, aunque parecía haber perdido todo lo que la hacía ser ella, a su lado estaba Yuki, que hablaba con los oficiales de policía para averiguar que paso.

Solo lo miraba, no hablaba, tampoco se movía, de pronto giro su cabeza y volvió a centrar su atención en lo que quedaba del auto estrellado, Inu no, no era capaz de acercarse, no reaccionaba, no entendía que sucedía, cuando de pronto sonó su celular.

-Aló.

_Inu no, soy Izayoi, llegue al departamento y Rin no está, Inuyasha, no sabe a donde fue, estoy preocupada, puede que..

-Izayoi, Rin esta aquí, con Yuki.

-¡Que!, ¿Cómo se entero?

-No lo sé, aun no puedo acercarme a ella, esto es una pesadilla, amor, no puede estar pasando.

-Inu no, mantén la calma, vamos para allá con Inuyasha, y..

-No, es mejor que nos esperen, cuando tenga algo de información te aviso, no vengan.- y corto.

Decidió con paso firme, llegar donde estaba Rin, mas no supo que decirle, solo la acompaño en silencio, no podía creer que Yuki la había llevado al sitio del fatal desenlace, ¿Cómo se entero él, quizás lo llamaron primero?

Se pasaron la noche, entre tramites en la comisaria y morgue, debían reconocer el cadáver, Inu no se ofreció para evitarle a la niña, tan chocante imagen, Rin, no se lo permitió y entro sola, Inu no, a través del vidrio, sentía en su corazón mas y mas dolor, al ver como levantaban la sabana dando paso a su gran amigo, el de toda su vida y el único en el que siempre pudo confiar, no daba crédito a sus ojos.

La reacción de Rin lo tenía impresionado, la pequeña no podía llorar, de seguro creía que no era real, la observo asentir con la cabeza, confirmando que el hombre era su padre y acaricio con ternura, la frente de quien fue el único familiar que tenia, Inu no, no lograba saber que pasaba por su mente, su expresión seguía vacía, cuando salió de la sala, fue a acercarse a ella pero Yuki se adelanto, la abrazo y se la llevo, no dejaba que hablara con él y eso ya lo estaba molestando, Rin para él, era una hija, y ese recién aparecido no permitía que se aproximara, los siguió a una distancia prudente cuando Yuki hablo.

-Señor Taisho, iremos al departamento, ¿viene usted con nosotros?

-Si, pero antes, debo hablar con Rin a solas.

-No lo creo, no es buen momento, como vera, ella es incapaz de asimilar aun lo que sucedió, déjela descansar, mañana podrá tratar cualquier tema pendiente. –subió al auto e invito a Inu no a hacer lo mismo.

Yuki, también era otro, su mirada se endureció y le hablaba como queriendo darle algo mas a entender, decidió acompañarlos, la actitud, risueña y molesta del guardaespaldas desapareció por completo, dando paso a una posesiva en extremo, eso lo hacía desconfiar de él, al llegar al departamento, mas sospechoso lo encontró, cuando Izayoi e Inuyasha trataron de consolar a Rin, Yuki amablemente evito que la tocaran y menos hablaran, llevándola del brazo la condujo a su habitación, la ayudo a tenderse en su cama, y él se sentó a los pies de esta, cerrando la puerta hasta el amanecer.

Inu no hacia grandes esfuerzos para no estallar en furia contra Yuki, ¡quien se creía! Rin era más familia de él que del estúpido guardaespaldas y este no solo no la soltaba, si no que no dejo que se acercaba a ella, ni siquiera a Izayoi que era una madre para Rin se lo permitio, sabia que tendría problemas con ese sujeto, asique se vio forzado a avisarle de inmediato a la persona más importante para Rin y a quien esta escucharía, Sesshomaru.

-Más te vale que sea importante.

-Hijo sucedió algo terrible.

-Rin está bien.

- No, Souji Asakura murió esta noche en un accidente vehicular.

-…

-Sesshomaru, ¿estás ahí?

-Souji te conto algo de sus teorías.

-Si, ahora debemos preocuparnos por Rin.

-Parto de inmediato.

Llego al aeropuerto buscando el primer vuelo que se presentara, debía estar calmado pero no podía, ¿Qué sucedió? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué Rin no lo llamo para contarle lo del accidente? Estaba muy mal o le había pasado algo a ella también, su padre no le dio mayor información, no podía seguir especulando, debía llegar pronto y asegurarse personalmente, si las teorías de Souji eran ciertas, a Rin todavía le faltaba mucho para terminar esta historia, y había más gente involucrada de lo que aparentaba. Después de casi matar a dos pilotos, y tres azafatas Sesshomaru puso sus pies en Paris, fueron a buscarlo Inuyasha con un chofer de la firma donde trabajaba Souji, y lo llevaron directamente al departamento, Inuyasha estaba mudo y perdido en el espacio, ojeroso y devastado, el viaje de por si largo, se sintió sin fin con tanto silencio, hasta que Inuyasha volvió a la realidad.

-Yo le pedí que no fuera.

-…

-Quería quedarme con ella, porque volveríamos en dos días y necesitaba un par de consejos.

-…

-Iba a morir también Sesshomaru, no sé que pensar.

-Tus estupideces salvaron su vida.

-Iba a ir mi papá con el también, pero el tío no lo dejo, insistió que saliera mejor con mi mamá, que cuando volviera se tomaría unos días para estar con nosotros, Sesshomaru no es justo, si vieras a Rin, Kami, es otra, no reacciona, no..

-Porque no estás con ella ahora.

-No te molestes Sesshomaru, en estos momentos debes hacer uso de todo tu auto control.

-….

-Yuki no deja que nos acerquemos a ella, casi no podemos hablarle..

-GGGRRR..

Sesshomaru se puso a gruñir como un animal, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y comenzó a agitarse, Inuyasha se aterro, quedo hundido en el asiento del auto y rezaba para llegar pronto, esto si sería una masacre, Yuki colmo la paciencia de su hermano y nadie podría salvarlo, pero recordó a Rin, y por ella reunió todo el valor de su vida y se dirigió al enardecido demonio.

-Sesshomaru yo también quiero que lo mates, pero piensa en Rin, su papá murió, esta devastada, sola y presa de ese sujeto, te necesita tranquilo.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos esperando que su hermano lo matara, mas no sucedió, cuando los abrió, el hombre a su lado parecía haber vuelto a ser normal, todavía con furia en su mirada, pero relativamente tranquilo.

Cuando llegaron por fin al departamento, Inu no y Yuki habían salido, a lo cual Inuyasha daba gracias a los cielos, Izayoi estaba en la habitación de Rin, acostada a su lado, acariciando su pelo de forma maternal, al verlo solo se levanto despacio, puso una mano en el hombro de Sesshomaru y se retiraron con su hijo menor.

Ella estaba quieta en posición fetal, mirando a la nada, él despacio se acostó a su lado y la abrazo.

-Dime que no es cierto Sesshomaru.

-….

-Estoy sola ahora, mi papá me abandono, no conocí a mi mamá y no tengo más familia.

-Tienes mucha gente Rin y a mí.

Era la primera vez que la veía así, siempre tan alegre y vivaz pero ahora apagada y sumida en su tristeza, al punto de no poder llorar, Rin se acomodo en su pecho y trato de dormir, él también trato de dormir mas no pudo, no podía dejar de mirarla, así llego la tarde y con ella, el tan esperado encuentro, Sesshomaru Taisho versus Yuki Kurai.

-Sesshomaru, todo un gusto, lamento no haberte conocido la vez anterior y hacerlo hoy, en estas circunstancias. –dijo extendiendo su mano, la cual obvio, Sesshomaru ignoro.

-Prepara sus cosas, después del funeral la llevo de vuelta a Japón.

-Eso no será posible.., el Señor Asakura me dio órdenes estrictas de que si a él le pasaba algo, no dejara salir a Rin de Francia, al menos no hasta terminar ciertos asuntos pendientes.

Sesshomaru no dijo palabra, solo lo alzo del cuello y lo estrello con la pared.

-No me interesa, me llevo a Rin.

-¡Sesshomaru, bájalo! –grito Rin al ver la escena. –Bájalo ahora.

La miro de reojo y decidió bajarlo, pelear con Rin en un momento así, le significaría perder a él.

-Yuki, ¿qué temas pendientes? – tomando del brazo a Sesshomaru para que se alejara de su víctima, aunque le llamo la atención como Yuki, no retrocedió ante Sesshomaru.

-Tu padre me encomendó unos deberes, una vez listos partiremos a Japón.

-¿Partiremos?- apretando los dientes, gruño Sesshomaru. –aquí termina tu trabajo.

-Lamento decirte que soy el nuevo tutor legal de Rin, si no me crees confírmalo una vez leído el testamento.

Sintió deseos de.., de verdad matarlo, pero su mirada y postura eran muy diferente al payaso que divisó meses atrás, controlo su ira con ayuda de Rin, quien al ver como cambiaba, apretó su mano con firmeza, era increíble que en un momento así, fuera ella la que lo calmara a él, recapacito y fue a aclarar con su padre los pormenores del funeral de su amigo, todo estaba listo y debían partir. Rin se dirigió a Yuki, no en vano convivió tanto con Sesshomaru y un par de cosas de su personalidad las adopto, sabía que algún día podrían servirle.

-No juegues, Yuki, menos con él, está preocupado y estoy de acuerdo en volver lo más pronto a Japón, perdí a mi familia, no tengo más que hacer aquí. –con una mirada profunda, consiguió darle escalofríos.

-Sé lo que hago, confía en mí, pero te pido que no confíes en ellos.

-¿?

-Rin, a tu papá lo mataron.

Rin quedo de una pieza y luego cayó al piso, Sesshomaru alcanzo a escuchar la última frase y sin medirse golpeo a Yuki, ¡como podía decirle eso! a pocas horas de la muerte de su papá, a que estaba jugando.

Inu no afirmo a Sesshomaru para que no lo matara, con sangre de nariz y boca se paro desafiante el guardaespaldas, quien solo se digno a salir del lugar, Izayoi corrió a ver a Rin, no tenia color y no reaccionaba, más tranquilo Sesshomaru vio como su madrastra trataba de incorporar a Rin.

-Dámela.

-Sesshomaru esto ha sido mucho para ella, deberíamos llevarla a un hospital.

-Dámela.

Izayoi cedió el paso a Sesshomaru, quien froto sus manos y las puso en las mejillas de Rin consiguiendo que despertara.

-No eres la única que conoce secretos milagrosos.

Media sonrisa se formo en los labios de Rin y con eso Sesshomaru se dio por satisfecho.

El funeral fue masivo, empresarios, abogados, amigos y conocidos se presentaron a darle el pésame a la joven heredera, el capital de Souji Asakura contaba con acciones de diversas empresas, todas exitosas, inmuebles en diferentes partes entre Francia y Japón, además de una parte de un buffet donde trabajaba actualmente, nadie sabía cómo, este hombre consiguió formar su fortuna de pequeñas inversiones que crecieron de forma impresionante. Sesshomaru con Inu no, se encargaron de la recepción de los asistentes al funeral, mientras Izayoi e Inuyasha acompañaban a Rin sentada en la misa, no habían tenido tiempo de comentar entre ellos, lo que Souji en su momento les contó y ese no era el lugar, ambos sabían que Rin era el blanco, estaban perdidos en sus cavilaciones, cuando Sesshomaru diviso a quien creyó ser Kohaku y no estaba equivocado, porque cuando comenzó a caminar hacia él, este salió corriendo en sentido contrario, trato de darle alcance pero no lo consiguió, se perdió en una de las calles de la cuidad, cuando volvió frustrado por no atraparlo, más creció su ira al ver que Yuki en la misa abrazaba a Rin hablándole muy cerca del oído, ¡le faltaban brazos para rodearla, parecía pulpo! No supo como llego hasta ellos, pero no quiso hacer una escena, tomo a Rin y la sentó junto a él, Yuki solo se retiro un par de lugares atrás al dar inicio la ceremonia. En el cementerio Rin seguía sin poder llorar y se limito a dejar una flor en el ataúd de su padre, quiso decir unas palabras, más no salieron de su boca, por lo que Inu no fue el llamado a despedirse de su buen amigo. Al terminar en el cementerio, Yuki disimuladamente se llevo a Rin a un lugar apartado, Sesshomaru lo vio y no dudo en seguirlo, cuando estaba cerca, noto que además de ellos estaba una mujer joven de pelo largo castaño, que hablaba con Rin y seguido la abrazo, la presencia del espectador no paso desapercibida por Yuki, quien creyó que le haría algo a la mujer ya mencionada, pero al ver una diminuta sonrisa en los labios de Rin todo cambio.

-Sesshomaru, no hay de qué preocuparse, la conozco, no la veía hace tiempo, aun así la recuerdo, es mi prima Sango D´antre.

-Mucho gusto Sesshomaru.-dijo respetuosamente Sango.

-….

-Lamento incomodar, soy periodista de sociales, y me entere de la triste noticia, entonces me atreví a venir a dar el pésame a Rin, aunque no la veía hace muchos años.

-Apareces justo ahora.

Sango entendió la indirecta, confirmo que el amigo de Rin conocía sus vivencias en la casa de su abuela, y entendía su desconfianza, siendo aun niña, ella tampoco acepto nunca el trato, a, en ese entonces la pequeña Rin.

-Nunca estuve de acuerdo con mi abuela, me separe de mi familia cuando fui mayor de edad, no pretendo cargar con sus errores, y si Rin me da la oportunidad, me gustaría conocerla de nuevo, sería el único pariente con el que tengo contacto.

Rin esperaba la aprobación de Sesshomaru, sabía que debía que tener cuidado y confiar en su instinto, él la miro y ella entendió, entonces decidió retirarse, y dejarlas conversar.

-Sesshomaru, voy contigo.-Rin se acercaba a él tomando lugar a su lado.

-Sango, gracias por darme el pésame, y me gustaría mantener contacto contigo, pero hoy no me encuentro en posición de platicar, será otro día.

Se retiraron dejando a Sango con Yuki, estos entendieron la situación y los dejaron partir.

-¿Cuando se irán a Japón? – pregunto Sango en un tono más serio.

-una vez que arregle unos detalles –dijo Yuki mientras veía como desaparecían Sesshomaru y Rin.

-¿Puedes protegerla?, con ellos no se juega, si trataron de matar a Rin y consiguieron matar a su papá deberías alejarte.

-Se lo prometí a Souji, además fui yo quien lo averiguo todo, si hubiera estado cuando él partió, no estaríamos acá. –sé desahogo con culpa.-menos que nunca la dejare sola, estoy en deuda con ella.

-¿Qué harás con la familia Taisho?, Sesshomaru se ve peligroso.

-Siento escalofríos al verlo, pero quiere a Rin, quizás puedo confiar en él, aunque se que debo hacerlo solo, no deseo contarles y arriesgar mas gente, comprometo lo que he avanzado.

-Si me necesitas no dudes en recurrir a mí, lo que necesites.

Un par de días después del funeral, fueron llamados a la lectura del testamento, Inu no, Sesshomaru, Yuki y por supuesto Rin.

-Señores, seré breve, el Señor Souji Asakura dejo como tutor legal de la joven Rin Asakura a Yuki Kurai, quien está facultado para manejar el capital absoluto de la menor, no obstante él no podrá tomar ninguna decisión de vender, comprar o dirigir libremente altas sumas o grandes paquetes de acciones, sin el consentimiento del señor Inu no Taisho, deberán estar de acuerdo en tales movimientos. Cuando la joven ya mencionada cumpla su mayoría de edad, es decir 18 años, ella podrá hacer, uso absoluto de sus bienes sin autorización de terceros, al señor Sesshomaru Taisho, el señor Asakura le dejo el libre manejo de las acciones de la empresa, de la cual es presidente, no obstante la Señorita Asakura es la única que puede objetar sus decisiones, también un sobre, con el compromiso de leerlo cuando la Señorita Rin cumpla los 18,¡ah! también esta caja que deberá guardar, con las indicaciones antes mencionadas, a usted Señor Inu no también le ha dejado un sobre con las mismas condiciones, esta demás decir que el Señor Asakura confiaba en que seguirían y cumplirían sus deseos.

Sesshomaru e Inu no recibieron los sobres y la caja, esta era de madera de ébano con pequeñas piedras incrustadas y líneas de plata, dejaron al abogado rápidamente, se dirigieron al departamento, era hora de aclarar con Yuki porque lo había dejado a él de tutor, padre e hijo estaban furiosos, con la decisión de Souji y si Yuki daba un paso en falso se abalanzarían los dos sobre él.

* * *

Hola chicas yo de nuevo, estoy triste igual que ustedes, pobre papá de Rin, pero esta bien, el sabia que podía pasar pronto por eso lo dejo todo amarrado, que loco testamento, Yuki seguirá viviendo con Rin, pobre sesshomaru, se va a arrugar si sigue así, apareció sango, y en el siguiente ya aparece kagome. Creí que serian crueles conmigo por matar a Souji, pero desquitaron su ira con Naraku, que bueno, estaba escondida bajo la mesa esperando sus comentarios jajajajaja, he hecho un gran esfuerzo para subir el capitulo hoy, anoche fui a un cumpleaños y tome Ron (mala idea) me siento un poquito mal, pero igual me levante a escribir y no dejarlas sin actualización.

CHICAS! decidiremos democraticamente. ¿quieren lemon? espero sus opiniones depende de ustedes.

Gracias y hasta mañana


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Inu no le pidío a su esposa que mejoran llevan al hotel a Rin, tenían mucho que hablar con Yuki y no querían hacerlo frente a ella, Yuki confiado en que su escudo humano, Rin, estaría presente, no dudo en dirigirse al departamento, cayó en la trampa, estaba solo a merced de Inu no y peor, de Sesshomaru.

-Ahora sí, habla, que está sucediendo.- dijo Inu no, sin dejo de paciencia.

-Como ya dije, mataron al Señor Asakura, es mi deber velar por Rin desde este momento. –Yuki no se quedo atrás en valentía, creía saber lo que hacía.

-¿Naraku fue quien lo mato?

-Naraku es solo un peón en esta historia, el verdadero peligro, está escondido a la vista, pero llegara el momento de enfrentarlo, hasta entonces, Rin solo me tiene a mi para protegerla, no se acercaran si estoy con ella.

-¿Por qué tu y nosotros no?

-No saben en lo que se quieren involucrar, yo conozco al enemigo, se lo que busca, a lo que está dispuesto para conseguirlo, tengo experiencia en situaciones así, solo necesito tiempo y pulir mi estrategia, no se acercara si puedo demostrar que fue él, estoy trabajando en reunir pruebas en su contra, no volverá a atacar directamente a Rin, no le conviene, necesita que ella cumpla al menos los 18.

-Quien es. –Sesshomaru tomando recién la palabra, Yuki hablaba mucho pero no decía nada.

-No puedo decirte, esta persona no tiene límites ni escrúpulos, mira lo que le sucedió al Señor Asakura.

Sesshomaru agoto la ya nula paciencia que le quedaba y volvió a golpear a Yuki, su padre no lo detuvo esta vez, era un tema serio, y sentían que ese sujeto solo jugaba con ellos, grande fue la sorpresa de Sesshomaru cuando Yuki también lo golpeo, disimuladamente limpio el hilo de sangre de su labio y sonrió de medio lado, eso sí le dio miedo a Yuki, pero trato de mantenerse firme, no entendía como Rin podía enamorarse de alguien como el demonio que tenía enfrente.

-Quien es. –volvió a preguntar un "sonriente" Sesshomaru.

-No puedo decirte, acorrala a Naraku, él te puede guiar, yo trabajo solo.

Y sin más se retiro, Inu no procesaba en silencio lo que había escuchado y visto, no sabía que creer con respecto a quien quería dañar a Rin, además estaba la pelea de Sesshomaru y Yuki, el primero era más alto y fuerte, podría haber dejado inconsciente al segundo, pero este no se intimidó, al parecer Sesshomaru solo lo había puesto a prueba, si Yuki debía permanecer junto a Rin, debía ser digno de la confianza de los Taisho, aun no sabían si podían confiar en él, al menos daba muestras de lealtad a Rin y Souji, darle una oportunidad era su única elección.

Yuki estaba en el balcón del departamento cuando Sesshomaru se acerco, más tranquilo, se sentó a espaldas de su oponente.

-Yo también quiero a Rin, no la dejare sola, no podrás alejarme de ella, se lo prometí a su papá y cumpliré mi promesa aunque no te guste.

-….

-Partiremos a Japón en una semana, es lo que necesito para terminar acá.

-Porque llevaste a su "prima" al funeral.

-Te habías tardado en preguntar, Sango es de confianza, no tiene contacto con su familia, al igual que Rin esta sola, creí que se podían acompañar mutuamente.

-….

-Souji siempre apelo a la reconciliación, solo quise hacer honor a su modo de ver la vida, investigue a Sango, no soy estúpido, está limpia.

Sesshomaru y Rin con todos los acontecimientos no pudieron estar un minuto a solas, y él no pudo esperar la semana que necesitaba Yuki para volver, la empresa lo necesitaba, aunque estaba preocupado por ella, no la había visto llorar y desahogar su pena, estaba tan apagada, que pronto se enfermaría, no quería abandonarla pero el deber lo llamaba.

La noche antes de volver a Japón, Sesshomaru meditaba en el balcón del departamento todo lo que había sucedido, no sabía que creer, y como actuar, Rin ya era una joven de 17 años, pero ¿Qué intenciones tenia con ella?, sabía que no era una "muñeca" para él, ella era importante, pero tanto como para ¿proponerle matrimonio? Jamás había pensado en casarse, esas sandeces no le interesaban, eran solo distracciones banales, pero Rin ¿Qué quería? Ella era muy joven aun, cualquier acto sin pensar podría volverse en su contra, además estaban las acciones, que él manejaría, pero solo ella podía invalidar su decisión, ya estaba volviendo la jaqueca.

Llego Rin a acompañarlo al balcón y se paró a su lado, todas las preguntas con su presencia se fueron al olvido, solo deseaba que pasara lo que pasara, ella estuviera junto a él, si debía renunciar a algo por ella lo haría con gusto.

-¿Que pasara ahora?

-En unos días volverás a Japón, yo debo viajar mañana.

-Yuki me dijo que viviré con él en Japón, como mi tutor, no quiere dejarme sola.

-….

-¿Te molesta?

-No confío en él.

-…. (Rin)

-…. (Sesshomaru)

-Nosotros.. ¿Qué somos Sesshomaru?

-….

-Lo imagine. –Dijo Rin levantándose, para volver a la sala.

-Le has contado a alguien, lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros.

-Mi papá y Tia Izayoi nos vieron en el aeropuerto de Japón, y mi papá evito, vernos en el de Paris, también Inuyasha me pregunto que significas para mi, el que no sabe, es tu papá.

-….

-Creo que a Tío Inu no, no le gustaría nuestra "amistad", en estos momentos desconfía hasta de su sombra y no creo que con tus antecedentes, le de una buena imagen el vernos juntos.

-No me preocupa lo que piense.

-Debería preocuparte, escuchaste el testamento, soy la única que puede des autorizarte no creerá que estás conmigo solo porque sientes algo por mí.

Sesshomaru se dio vuelta para verla de frente, ella estaba seria, no molesta, pero si a la defensiva.

-Crees que me acerque a ti por eso.

-No, no lo creo, pero él si. Puede sacarte de la presidencia, piénsalo.- y sin más quiso retirarse.

Esa mujer calculadora no era su Rin, antes de que abandonara el balcón, la tomo del brazo y la puso frente a él.

-Las niñas no hablan así. –Dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Me imagino, pero no es con una niña con quien estás hablando.

-Rin basta.

-Basta de que, no leo tu pensamiento Sesshomaru, solo tengo ideas de lo que pasa por tu cabeza, pero creo que ni tú tienes claras las cosas, cuando tomes una decisión infórmamela ¿quieres?

Sesshomaru no creía lo que escuchaba, no sabía que decir, estaba molesto pero también un poco excitado, esa faceta de Rin solo enardecía su instinto, actuó sin medir fuerzas y acorralo a Rin entre la pared y su cuerpo para besarla con desenfreno, necesitaba saciarse de su boca y recorrer su cuerpo, quería tomarla, llevarla a su cuarto y poseerla hasta el amanecer, pero sabía que no podían salir del balcón, entonces la levanto del trasero y ella rodeo con sus piernas las caderas de él, estaba vuelto loco, el solo hecho de sentirla tan cerca despertó su bestia interior, estaba estimulado, a cada segundo más notorio y doloroso, con una mano la afirmaba de su trasero y con la otra apretaba su pelo moviendo su cabeza. Fue Rin quien decidió romper el frenesí, al notar que Sesshomaru casi rompia su pantalón, no era el momento, su pena encerrada comenzó a fluir en ese instante, muy mal momento para llorar, pero solo así logro soltar las lagrimas por la pérdida de su padre, Sesshomaru desconcertado la bajo y reviso que estuviera bien, cuando trato de levantar su rostro ella solo salió corriendo.

Estaba furioso con él mismo, frustrado por lo que pudo pasar y no sucedió, apenado por Rin, ella necesitaba su apoyo y él solo se preocupaba de sus necesidades, trato de disimular su exitacion, pero poco le resulto, debía ver como estaba Rin.

-Sesshomaru, ¿Que sucedió? - llego a preguntar Inu no.

-...

-si le hiciste algo, juro que..

- creo que ayude a su pena fluir.-dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Y sin más, trato sutilmente de entrar a la sala, no tenia porque dar explicaciones.

Se dirigió al cuarto de Rin, no sabía si estaba molesta pero debía enfrentarla, si esperaba a su llegada a Japón, sería peor.

-Lo lamento Sesshomaru, no sé que me paso.- entre lagrimas se disculpaba Rin escondiendo su rostro.

-Mirame, nada paso.

-Sesshomaru yo..

-Te hice una promesa. – y salió de su habitación.

En la sala estaba su padre, hermano y madrastra, a la espera de una explicación.

-me quedare con ella esta noche.

-Sesshomaru, que rayos paso.-dijo Inuyasha molesto.

-Podrán volver mañana, cuando yo parta, hasta entonces la cuidare.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos, enviare tus cosas con un chofer Sesshomaru, mañana temprano estaré acá y me quedare con Rin- dijo Izayoi decidida.

Madre e hijo dejarían a Rin, al cuidado de quien ella quería, Izayoi cuando vio que la niña lloraba, se acerco a preguntarle si su hijastro le hizo algo y cuando la joven negó, se tranquilizo, él único no convencido era Inu no, quien no conocía lo cercana de la relación de su hijo mayor y su casi hija, para él, Sesshomaru siempre fue apegado con la niña, pero de ahí a las cosas que sucedían entre ellos, no estaba ni cerca de imaginárselas.

-Creo que debería quedarse Izayoi, tú te vas mañana, ella necesita una madre no a ti. –dijo evidentemente cansado y confundido.

-Izayoi vendrá mañana, Rin necesita quedarse conmigo.

-No encuentro correcto que te quedes solo con ella, eres un hombre mayor Sesshomaru..

-No lo discutiré.

Y se retiro, Izayoi trato de calmar a su marido, él no entendía el comportamiento de su hijo y eso lo enfadaba, su esposa e hijo menor no sabían que decirle, no les correspondía explicarle la situación, en el fondo, tampoco sabían a que jugaba Sesshomaru o que intenciones tenia, pero Rin quería su compañía y contra eso nada podían hacer. Los Taisho se retiraron sin despedida.

Rin lloro toda la noche, mientras Sesshomaru la acompaño en silencio sentado a los pies de su cama, cuando el día hizo su aparición, la niña se quedo dormida, el medito todo ese tiempo, ya habían sido muchas las reacciones impropias con respacto a su personalidad, se volvía impredecible cuando se trataba de ella y no podía seguir permitiéndolo, al llegar la hora, partió al aeropuerto sin despedirse, debía aclarar su mente y Rin, aceptar los hechos y solo así, comenzar la etapa de superación, sabía que era difícil pero la niña-mujer que lo confundía era fuerte, siempre lo demostró y saldría airosa de eso y mucho mas.

Llegaron a Japón Yuki y Rin una fresca tarde de otoño, en el aeropuerto los esperaba un vehículo que los llevaría a su nuevo hogar, ella comenzaría las clases al día siguiente, poco a poco Yuki se ganaba la confianza de todos, en especial de Inuyasha que los esperaba en el aeropuerto y acompañaría el resto del día. Sesshomaru era un caso aparte, confundido por no saber que sentía por Rin, guardo distancia de esta, argumentando el trabajo atrasado por haber tenido que viajar, Rin no insistió y le dio su espacio, faltaba mucho para superar la trágica despedida de su padre y se refugió en su tutor y mejor amigo-hermano.

Inuyasha vivía para acompañarla, y Yuki tampoco perdía el tiempo e intentaba consolarla a su forma, ahogada con sus guardianes esperaba con ansias la vuelta a clases y poder distraerse.

El primer día de clases fue algo que ella no esperaba, Yuki consiguió inscribirla en la misma escuela donde años antes estudio y en la misma clase, estaban casi todos los compañeros que conocía, pero más interesante los que le faltaban por conocer.

Kagome Higurashi era una chica simpatica, de cabello oscuro, ojos chocolates y muy madura para su edad, cuando la vio noto el parecido que comento Inuyasha alguna vez, podrían pasar por hermanas, esto le causaba mucha gracia a Rin, quien quería conocerla y mejor aun, ser su amiga, pero no esperaba la nueva faceta del bobo de su casi hermano.

Para su reinserción decidieron no mencionar la muerte de su papá y así vivir su luto en paz y adaptarse paulatinamente, pero "alguien" tenía otra forma de superar el dolor. Inuyasha paso de ser un apoyo, a ser molesto, no era de mimos, pero sí de atenciones exageradas, en la escuela, no se le despegaba y no la dejaba compartir normalmente, estaba tan pendiente de ella, que no reparo en un "no tan pequeño detalle" y comenzó a ignorar a la chica que le gustaba, el muy distraído, al no ser de muchas palabras jamás le conto a Kagome la relación que tenían él y Rin, todo el esfuerzo que puso Inuyasha para conocer y hacerse amigo de kagome, se estaba perdiendo con la obsesión de no dejarla sola.

-Inuyasha. ¡Déjame sola! Estoy bien, trato de hacer una vida normal por si no lo has notado.

-Ke! No puedo dejarte, ¿y si te pones a llorar o te sientes mal?, no me gusta cuando las mujeres lloran.

-si no me dejas me tiro por la ventana, estoy de luto, no muriendo, estas siendo exagerado, ¿Kagome sabe que tu y yo somos como hermanos?

-Eh, no.

- ¿Y no has pensado que le parece raro que tengas tantas atenciones conmigo, si antes no te separabas de ella?

-Eh, no.

-Le vas a dar una impresión equivocada de nuestra relación y después ella me rechazara porque creerá que le quito a su novio.

-No soy su novio.

-Y si sigues así jamás lo serás.

Inuyasha al parecer con eso reacciono, pero era tarde, cuando se acerco a la salida a conversar con Kagome esta lo ignoro, como él lo hizo desde que llego Rin.

Rin al ver que su amigo se equivocaba, pero tenía buenas intenciones, decidió aclarar las cosas con Kagome.

-¡Hola!, soy Rin Asakura mucho gusto.-con la mas grande de sus sonrisas.

-Hola, Kagome Higurashi.- seria.

Rin solo sonrió nerviosa, la chica frente a ella sería difícil, Inuyasha había enredado las cosas a sus ojos.

-(suspirando) Voy a ser honesta, ¡Inuyasha es el tonto más grande del mundo!.

-….

Kagome quedo perpleja, ella creía que era la novia y por eso tantas atenciones a su persona,¿ porqué lo trataba de tonto si él se desvivía por complacerla?.

-No me malentiendas, le tengo mucho cariño, pero lo conozco de los 8 años y somos casi hermanos. ¿ a ti te gusta, cierto?

-¡¿Qué?! No, como crees, -Kagome estaba roja de pies a cabeza- solo me sorprendió su devoción hacia ti, es todo, somos amigos nada más.

Rin disfrutaba la situación, ser Cupido, alegraba su día.

-Sabes, él me hablo de ti.- con sonrisa picara y con su dedo entre los labios.

-Pues no me interesa, me ah ignorado desde que llegaste, no te ofendas, no es tu culpa, pero si actúa como que no me conoces pues yo tampoco lo conozco.

Rin mas disfrutaba, quería mucho a su amigo-perro fiel, pero estaba cansada de ser rodeada solo de hombres.*

-¡Venganza! – grito Rin, Su cabeza maquinaba algo.

-¿Que, piensas?- dijo Kagome entusiasmada, con la propuesta.

* * *

* es la unica que se queja por tal ilustres compañias, ¡malagradecida!

hola chicas, uff este capitulo si me costo, me estaba doliendo la cabeza por no poder terminarlo. ojala les guste, habian muchos temas mas serios pendientes pero trate de resumir.

si Sesshomaru se vuelve loco no es mi culpa, el me confunde a mi, trato de devolverlo un poco a su linea original, asique estara un poco distante, APARECIO KAGOME! y reclaman venganza, Rin comenzara a sacar las garras, para quien queria que perdiera la inocencia, no hay plazo que no se cumpla.

pondre lemon en la historia asique debo cambiar d AVISO de antemano!

ojala les guste y se pondra un poco mas liviana la historia un rato, pero con calma que aun me quedan ideas, estoy algo enredada pero tratare de darle buena forma.

PD: NO ESCRIBO MEJOR CON LICOR! jajajajaja (me hizo pesimo, porque era muy mala calidad!) pero ahora estoy bien algo enredada pero bien.

gracias chicas esperare saber si les gusto, hasta mañana.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Todas las mañanas Yuki se levantaba a preparar el desayuno de Rin y cada mañana la encontraba en el mismo lugar, habían llegado ya hace una semana a Japón, y Rin esperaba el amanecer en el balcón del departamento todos los días, había dejado una manta para que no pasara frio, pero ella nunca la ocupaba, aquel balcón era el espacio para su pena y vivir su luto, algunas madrugadas la acompañaba con una taza de café y en silencio, se estaba encariñando tanto que le daba miedo, él estaba ahí para cumplir un trabajo y estaba perdiendo el rumbo, además Sesshomaru parecía no tener tiempo para ella, eso mas la deprimía, pero saliendo del balcón volvía a ser la misma Rin de siempre.

Rin y Kagone se volvieron las mejores amigas, torturaron tres días a Inuyasha, hasta que Kagome lo perdono, la indiferencia de ambas chicas destrozo al menor de los Taisho, al punto de disculparse por ser extremista, volviendo a ser un perrito dócil al tener ahora dos dueñas.

Yuki ocupo el lugar de Souji dentro de la empresa asistiendo a las juntas, en estas, tenia oportunidad de ver a Sesshomaru, quien si antes daba miedo, ahora causaba pánico masivo, Yuki bromeaba que tenia falta de "vitamina Rin".

Esperaba en las reuniones encontrarse con Naraku, pero este desapareció, enviaba a un abogado en su lugar, argumentando compromisos inevitables.

Como Yuki veía triste a Rin y a Sesshomaru mas endemoniado que nunca, decidió "juntarlos", que mejor forma que llevar a la linda niña a la oficina.

-Rin, necesito que me acompañes a la reunión.

-No, si Sesshomaru no me quiere ver, no voy a molestarlo.

-Vamos, por favor, no entiendo nada de lo que dicen, y me distraigo y me pongo a hacer dibujitos...

-¿Dibujos?

-Sí, y si me pilla el demonio será tu culpa.

-Vaya tutor que tengo.

Rin acepto a regañadientes, Yuki la pasaría a buscar a la escuela y asistirían juntos, Inuyasha no estaba de acuerdo con que Rin fuera la que diera el primer paso, sabía que Sesshomaru la evitaba y le molestaba que fuera cobarde.

-No lo busques, que se arrastre a pedir perdón.- decía Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados.

-No lo busco, acompaño a Yuki, tu y yo sabemos que no entiende, el no es de negocios su especialidad son solo las mujeres.

-¿Sesshomaru es tu hermano?- pregunto Kagome desinformada.

-Sí, es mi hermano mayor, 15 años mayor que Rin.

-¡15 años, Rin!

-No es para tanto, en madures anda por ahí con Inuyasha, solo que no habla, a veces parece mudo.

-Rin, no eres fea.. – tomándola del hombro para que lo mire.

-Gracias, tus elogios, cada vez son mejores..

-Hay tantos peces en el mar, porque quedarte con un erizo.

-Inuyasha, te aviso que voy, no te pido permiso, asique cuando salga de la junta me voy a tu casa a buscar los apuntes.

-ke! No, pídeselos a Kagome, no te voy a recibir.

-¿Rin, porque no vas a la mía y me cuantas que paso? Además podrías hacerlo pagar por no aparecer tanto tiempo.

-¿? (Inuyasha y Rin)

-Piénsalo. – guiñándole el ojo.

Tomando la mano de Rin la giro en su lugar, a Inuyasha se le pusieron la mejillas coloradas, sabía lo que pensaba Kagome y no le gustaba, sabía que si provocaban a su hermano este podría violar a Rin, pero se unió al plan de provocar al demonio.

-Te maquillare un poco, algo sutil, pero que resalte tu mirada y labios, si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá. –dijo Kagome escrutando como se veía Rin.

-Súbete un poco la falda, tienes lindas piernas, has que sude frio el muy idiota. –hablo Inuyasha aparentando indiferencia.

Solo lo miraron y se rieron, decidieron hacerle caso. Esas dos asustaban a Inuyasha, quien siempre quedaba en medio de conversaciones comprometedoras, Rin nunca fue pudorosa con él y por ende había visto más de lo que debería, pero con las dos no podía y se retiro en silencio, dejándolas maquinar su malévolo plan.

La llegada de Rin Asakura a la empresa fue todo un suceso, Sesshomaru se entero gracias al escándalo y los comentarios de lo bella que estaba, ¿por qué no le aviso? Asumió que deseaba darle una sorpresa y se quedo en su oficina revisando unos documentos, pero ella nunca llego, se molesto cuando vio a Jacken pasar fuera de su oficina, quien corría a toda velocidad a saludar a Rin, al parecer los saludaría a todos menos a él.

-¡Mocosa!

-Señor Jacken. -con una enorme sonrisa- tanto tiempo sin verlo.

Lo abrazo y el pobre no podía ni respirar, estaba preciosa, pero con la mirada triste, eso lo incomodaba, pero trataría de no ser gruñón con ella al menos esta vez. Rin por algo que él no sabía, aun no había saludado a su jefe y si este lo veía, se iba a molestar.

-Mocosa, estas muy grande, espero que te portes mejor que cuando te tenía que cuidar y parece que aprendiste a guardar silencio, eso está bien. Deberías ir a saludar a Sesshomaru sama, sabes que no le gusta esperar.- en tono de regaño. Poco le duro la tregua.

-Jacken, Rin viene a la junta, no a hacer vida social- respondió Yuki serio.

-Es cierto, si quiere que venga él. -respondió altanera pero risueña.

En eso sonó el teléfono de la asistente.

-Si.

-Yo le digo señor.

-Rin, Sesshomaru sama quiere que vayas ahora a su oficina.

Rin miro a Yuki y este con una sonrisa picara asintió, Jacken quiso acompañarla pero el tutor no se lo permitió y lo llevo a la cafetería.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Que haces aquí.

-Hola Sesshomaru, tanto tiempo, yo estoy bien y ¿tu?

- ...

-Vine a la junta, Yuki a veces se desconcentra y no entiende de negocios, yo sí.

-No viniste acá primero.

-No, hace tiempo que no los veía, quería saludarlos a todos.

Eso enfureció a Sesshomaru primero estaba él, después el resto, no al revés.

-La junta empieza en media hora, para eso te saco de clases.

-Sí, ¿algo más? me falta gente que saludar.

-Tan molesta estás conmigo.

-No estoy molesta, ¿pero si tú no tienes tiempo?

Sesshomaru se levanto de su sillón de cuero y se puso frente a ella.

-La última vez que estuvimos así, te pusiste a llorar.

-Fue otra situación, no compares.-en tono serio.

-¿Ahora me vas a detener? - tomando su cintura.

-Depende de lo que quieras.

La acerco a su cuerpo y puso su boca casi rozando sus labios.

-No haré nada que tu no quieras Rin.

-Sabes acaso lo que quiero.

Ella seguía su juego, la niñita que él conoció no estaba en esa oficina.

-Tengo una idea. – mirando hacia la puerta.

Rin se alejo sutilmente, él la soltó para saber que haría, se dirigió al escritorio y se sentó en la mesa. Había estado tan molesto que no noto lo corta de su falda hasta que cruzo las piernas. Se acerco colocando sus manos a ambos lados de ella y su rostro quedo a la altura de su pecho, empezo de a poco a acelararse su respiracion, ya no pensaba racionalmente, la miraba con lujuria.

-No deberías ir a la escuela con una falda tan corta, puede pasarte algo.

-¿A qué hora será la junta?

-A la hora que yo quiera.

-Señor presidente abusa de su cargo.-colocando su dedo en sus labios y levantado la vista de forma coqueta, sonrió- Sabe, recuerdo cuando era pequeña y me sentaba en sus piernas- mordiendo ahora su dedo.

Sesshomaru estaba perdido en el largo de sus pestañas y sudaba frio viendo como a través de sus labios, sus dientes mordían juguetonamente su dedo, lo empujo suavemente, lo llevo al sillón y ella de nuevo se sentó en el escritorio.

-¿Creo que estoy grande para sentarme para sentarme en tus piernas, qué opinas?

-Querías recordar viejos tiempos..- apoyándose en el respaldo, ofreció su mano.

Sabia que si Rin se sentaba reconocería su excitación, pero no le importaba, ansiaba saber quien perdería el juego y el premio del vencedor. Rin se sento y de inmediato lo sintió emocionado al punto de incomodarla, el juego estaba llegando demasiado lejos, Sesshomaru comenzó a acariciar sus caderas, subir por su cintura, dirigirse sus pechos, Rin de pronto miro al escritorio y en un cajón semi abierto, lo vio. Era la foto que saco su padre cuando bailaron la noche en que se retiro Inu no, salían en ella muy juntos mirándose con amor casi abrazados, no lo pudo evitar, sus ojos se humedecieron pero no lloro, solo sonrió con la radiante energía que la caracterizaba, como estaba sentada dándole la espalda a Sesshomaru, él no pudo ver el momento de su cambio, además estaba ido recorriendo su cuerpo y oliendo el perfume de su cabello. Rin giro con las piernas juntas hasta quedar de perfil, él no supo como tomo su rostro y lo beso con profundidad deseo y a la vez ternura, quedo perplejo, eso si no se lo esperaba, pero lo relajo, su niña volvió, la Rin que el conocía se hizo presente, combinando la ternura de su infancia y la seducción de su etapa de mujer, se detuvo en sus caricias la afirmo de la cintura, la levanto y de nuevo la sentó sobre él con las piernas abiertas, miro de reojo y al ver la foto supo que eso provoco su cambio, siguió besándola, llegaría el momento de tomarla, pero eso no era, se sintió tranquilo de tenerla nuevamente completa, aunque sentía su intimidad tan cerca y todo en el tenia deseos de tocarla se resistió. Al cortar el beso la miro a los ojos y vio la inmensidad de su amor estaba entregada a él. Rin le pertenecía.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto. –en tono amenazante.

-¿?

-eres mía, y cuando te posea por fin, no te dejare escapar mas.

Ella se levanto sonriente, acomodo su falda y le extendió la mano, él hecho para atrás su cabeza para despejarse, sonrio de medio lado y tomando su mano trato de levantarse.

-No puedo ir así a la junta.

Sesshomaru camino al baño y al ponerse de perfil, le mostro a Rin lo excitado que estaba, ella solo se puso roja y miro al piso, él volvió a sonreír sin que ella lo notara, al estar a su lado todas las dudas desaparecían, si, ella había robado su ser, lo convirtió en un hombre de desea con fervor, un ser que solo se siente completo con ella a su lado y no se detendría por nada hasta hacerla suya. Ya había esperado tanto y lo que faltaba era tan poco, disfrutaría cada uno de sus juegos y se cobraría con creces todo lo que lo ha hecho sufrir.

Salieron a la junta mas conectados que nunca, juntos eran uno solo, Yuki al verlos trato de morderse la lengua, solo quería reír a carcajadas, el demonio había sido domado por la dulzura de una niña, ella lo tenía en la palma de la mano y a él no le importaba, Rin sonría feliz, caminada orgullosa y con porte a su lado.

Al salir de la junta Rin llamo a Kagome para saber donde se juntarían. Ella le dijo que estaban con Inuyasha esperándola, entonces decidió dirigirse a la mansión Taisho, pero cuando corto el celular.

-Rin Asakura, tanto tiempo.- un joven casi de su edad la saludaba.

-¿Disculpa, nos conocemos?- pregunto con su clásica sonrisa.

Sesshomaru, escupía fuego por la boca, ¡como se atrevían a bordarla en su presencia! Ya de por si era celoso, entonces celoso+ excitado= matar. Yuki trato de detenerlo, pero se aterro como si hubiera visto al diablo, decidió interceptar a Rin, que al ver de reojo vio su exagerada reacción corto la conversación con el muchacho y se fue a la oficina. Sesshomaru la siguió para reclamarle, este no contaba con salir trasquilado.

-¿Eres acaso mi novio, mi dueño, mi marido? no, nada. Te lo pregunte una vez y no supiste que responder. Escúchame bien, cuando te decidas a proponerme algo y yo lo acepte, ahí si me reclamas o haces escenas, mientras tanto guarda tu furia para alguien que te tenga miedo.

Sesshomaru no contaba con eso, no sabía si se excitaba de nuevo o debía estar molesto, él sabía que no hizo nada Rin, pero no pensaba con lógica ese día. Cuando se retiraba seria, lo escucho decir.

-Eres mía Rin.

-Cuando sepas que somos..

-Eso debías averiguarlo tú, no has hecho tu tarea. -acercándose a su boca- no hagas que te "castigue", te puede quedar gustando.

y sin besarla se retiro, Rin no podía relajar su respiración, luego de unos segundos sonrió, este juego se ponía más interesante cada día.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

-¡ahhhhh!, Rin no lo puedo creer, eres mi heroína.-gritaba Kagome.

-¡Que asco, Rin no tienes filtro!- gritaba Inuyasha mientras se tapaba los oídos.

Las chicas reían sin parar, cuando en la puerta de la habitación se asoma Izayoi.

-Rin ¿es verdad lo que oí?- pregunta seria Izayoi.

-Tía, lo lamento, no sabíamos que escuchabas. La verdad si, les contaba sobre mi encuentro con Sesshomaru en su oficina, ¿Crees que actué mal?

-Querida, yo te quiero como si fueras mi hija, me preocupo por ti, mi consejo es que no caigas en esos juegos, así conseguirás que él te persiga, pero cuando obtenga lo que quiere se alejara de ti.

-Tienes razón, tratare de comportarme mejor al verlo.

-No, no te portes mejor, solo no seas tan directa. -guiñándole el ojo con sonrisa picara.

La respuesta de Izayoi trajo el silencio y luego la risa, las tres mujeres se miraban coquetas, mientras un enojado Inuyasha salía de la habitación, no esperaba esos consejos de su madre.

-Rin, ¿Estás de acuerdo si hacemos una pequeña fiesta para celebrar tu regreso? Sé que no son las mejores circunstancias, pero nos vendría bien festejar algo.

-¿Las mejores circunstancias?-pregunto Kagome

-La verdad no te lo había dicho, pero hace poco más de un mes falleció mi papá en un accidente, es por eso que vivo con mi tutor, Yuki Kurai y volví a Japón, nada me mantenía en Francia.

-Por Kami, Rin no tenía idea, lo lamento tanto, eres increíble no pareces alguien de luto.

-A mi papá no le hubiera gustado verme llorar todo el día, cuando yo estaba triste, siempre hacia algo para verme sonreír, solo trato de acordarme de él con amor y dejarlo descansar, que no se preocupe por mí, yo estaré bien.

En eso apareció Inuyasha quien salto sobre ella a abrazarla, se quedo afuera de la habitación a escuchar la conversación y cuando Rin conto lo de su papá, creyó que se pondría a llorar.

-Por eso Inuyasha es así contigo.-dedujo Kagome al ver como su "amigo" aplastaba sin compasión a Rin, en un intento de apoyo moral.

-Sí, mi hijo quiere mucho a Rin, vivió con nosotros 6 años antes de volver a Francia, esos años eran inseparables, salvo por Sesshomaru, quien llevaba a Rin de compañía a reuniones fuera de la cuidad.

-Rin ¿Cuando te diste cuenta que te gustaba Sesshomaru?

-Uff que difícil, no sé, creo que como a los 12.

-¿Y él?

Inuyasha abrió los ojos, se paro y quiso salir corriendo, no escucharía que su único hermano era un pervertido, lo sabía, pero no quería escucharlo de alguien más, cuando iba a cruzar la puerta su madre lo detuvo.

-Deja de comportarte como un niño, nada de lo que comentamos es un secreto para ti, siéntate tranquilo.- seria Izayoi reprendió a su hijo quien solo asintió y volvió al lado de Rin.

-Él no sé, pero creo que también a mis 12 años, es más, creo que fue en la fiesta de retiro del tío Inu no. Ahora que lo pienso siento un poco de miedo.

-Te diste cuenta que te gusta un viejo de 32 años que esta por violarte si sigues con tus juegos de "provoquemos al demonio" - ironizó Inuyasha, de brazos cruzados y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No es eso, recordé que cuando me despedí de él, en el aeropuerto de Francia, me dijo que me cuidara, porque me cobraría los años de espera..

-….(todos los presentes)

-Aahhhh! (solo las mujeres)

Así siguieron la tarde en conversaciones de mujeres, con Inuyasha en el medio, y luego decidieron hacer la fiesta de día para aprovechar la piscina, serian los mismos de siempre incluyendo ahora a Kagome y Yuki.

Sesshomaru estaba más tranquilo en la oficina, se notaba que el ver a Rin lo relajaba, Yuki todo el tiempo lo observaba, tenía que ir a diario a la empresa a trabajar y poder vigilar, esperaba que Naraku se descuidara y apareciera un día cualquiera, luego de su jornada laboral, en la cual hacia muy poco, iba a buscar a Rin e Inuyasha y los llevaba al departamento o a pasear, se entretenía con ellos, al solo tener 24 años sus gustos no eran tan distintos, una tarde Sesshomaru se dirigía a una reunión cuando vio a Yuki sentado en su oficina.

-No deberías ir a buscar a Rin.

-No, hoy saldría con un compañero y..

Sesshomaru ya se había ido, si lo hubiera dejado terminar.

Y con Inuyasha a ver una película también Kagome va, hay Sesshomaru que celoso eres. - se burlo Yuki hablando solo.

Como salió tan rápido no sabía a dónde ir a buscarla, se dirigía a la escuela, cuando cerca de llegar diviso a Naraku, decidió seguirlo y avisar a Yuki, era un payaso molesto pero así serian dos tras la presa.

-Alo.

-Encontré a Naraku.

-Donde.

Rin, Inuyasha, Kagome y otro chico, estaban por llegar al cine cuando Yuki llamo a Rin.

-Alo, Yuki, ¿vienes con nosotros al cine? aun no decidimos que ver y..

-Rin vete a la mansión ahora, Sesshomaru encontró a Naraku a pocas cuadras de tu escuela y no sabemos qué trama, avísale a Inuyasha para que esté pendiente, yo alcanzare a tu novio e intentaremos atraparlo..

-¿Rin estas ahí?

-Si.

-Vete ya, todo saldrá bien te lo prometo.

-Tengo miedo, no quiero que alguien más salga herido por mi culpa o peor.

-Confía en mí. - y corto.

Los jóvenes se fueron a la mansión y esperaron allá la llegada de Sesshomaru y Yuki.

Llego la hora de la cena y aun no llegaban, Kagome tenía que irse e Inu no la envío con un chofer, cuando llegaron los cazadores, Rin escucho la puerta y corrió al encuentro de su príncipe lanzándose a sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien, que paso?

-Bien- Sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura y ella lo beso.

-Claro y yo estoy pintado, quiero un recibimiento igual.- dijo Yuki en forma de reclamo.

Ambos lo miraron serios, no estaban para bromas, asique se fue en silencio y desapareció, tomo el rostro de Rin con una mano y vio la preocupación en su mirada.

-Nada me pasara, tranquila

Ella solo sonrió con dulzura y volvió a besarlo, fue un beso corto y se dirigieron juntos a donde los esperaban, se reunieron todos en el salón para saber que sucedió, nadie tenía hambre, solo Yuki que comió mientras contaba lo sucedido.

-Bueno Sesshomaru me aviso que vio a Naraku cerca de la escuela, por la hora, los chicos habían salido hace poco, quizás pretendía seguirlos, cuando se vio descubierto escapó en un vehículo, del otro se bajaron un par de matones, no fue difícil deshacerse de ellos, pero no pudimos sacarles información.

Rin estaba muda, no sabía que creer, estaba sentada al lado de Sesshomaru y tomaba su mano con fuerza, Inu no se fijo en ese detalle y le pidió a Izayoi que se llevara a los "niños" para hablar a solas los tres.

-No hay de qué preocuparse tengo gente buscándolo, no quise recurrir antes a eso, pero es lo mejor.

-¿Que creen que planee? – Preguntó Inu no- Sabes más de lo que dices, habla, ahora Rin es lo más importante.- dirigiéndose al guardaespaldas.

-Aun no, lo mejor será que nos vayamos. -dijo Yuki

-No te llevaras a Rin. – dijo Sesshomaru perdiendo la paciencia.

-Vayan, Rin necesita descansar-dijo Inu no, desautorizando a su hijo.

Yuki se fue con Rin, la cual no pudo despedirse de Sesshomaru, quien seguía encerrado con su padre en el estudio, había llegado el momento de aquella conversación, pero ¿Sesshomaru estaba preparado?

-Que está pasando Sesshomaru y quiero saber la verdad.

-Se especifico.

-Que pasa entre Rin y tú, que pretendes conseguir de ella

-...

-Sesshomaru conmigo no o te juro que..

-Rin está segura conmigo, es lo único que debes saber.

Pretendía retirarse cuando..

-Souji no lleva muerto un mes y ya te estás aprovechando de la niña, tanto es tu deseo de poder.

Eso realmente lo molesto, Rin siempre fue especial para él, sin saberlo fue su primera y única amiga, quien lo cuido y se interesó siempre por él, le dio la oportunidad de ser mejor, hasta de tratar mejor a su hermano a quien antes no soportaba, aprendió tantas cosas de ella, era la personita que lo vio mas allá de su exterior, como podía su padre creer que era tan desgraciado como para solo abusar de ella.

-Piensa lo que quieras.

Lo dijo con tanta furia que su padre sintió escalofríos.

Sesshomaru estaba tan molesto que fue a un bar, estaba sentado en la barra bebiendo cuando se encontró con una conocida.

-Sesshomaru Taisho, tanto tiempo.

-Si sigues caminando puede pasar más.-No estaba de humor para nadie.

-Si no te conociera me ofendería, pero sé cómo eres y me gustas así-dijo provocadora la mujer.

-Sara, vete ahora.

-Recordemos viejos tiempos, aun se las cosas que te gustan- y comenzó a acariciar su virilidad sobre el pantalón.

-Retira tu mano o la pierdes-ya molesto con ella, quien se creía para manosearlo.

Cuando se levantó para abandonar el lugar, ella trato de besarlo mas no pudo, Sesshomaru la agarro del cuello sin apretarlo y la empujo. Había sido una pésima idea entrar ahí, si bien, encontrar quizás una compañía para la noche había sido una opción que paso por su cabeza, cuando lo toco no pudo pensar en nada más que en Rin en su cuerpo y en que sentiría ella si lo hubiera visto, se sintió un débil por dejarse dominar por una niña, pero tranquilo a la vez, ya sabía que significaba para él y ante ese descubrimiento sonrió resignado mirando a la Luna.

-creo que me enamore.

Aunque se prometió a si mismo jamás repetirlo.

Rin llego al departamento directo al balcón, Yuki no sabía que decir, fue a la cocina y le preparo un té, entonces la acompaño en el balcón en silencio, ella se lo tomo y su pena estallo, se dedicó a apoyarla conteniéndola, sin bromas ni intentos de tocarla. Pasaron la noche abrasados y tapados con la manta que él había dejado para que se abrigara, lloro hasta que el sueño la venció con su cabeza en el hombro de él, Yuki pasó la noche en vela, pensando en cómo terminar la tortura de quien le robo el corazón.

A la mañana siguiente Sesshomaru fue a buscar a Rin para llevarla a la escuela, al llegar al departamento, encontró a Yuki bostezando y ojeroso.

-Si vienes a ver a Rin, está durmiendo pasamos la noche en el balcón, es su refugio y donde descarga su pena, la lleve hace poco a su cama.

-pasamos. Sesshomaru repitió levantando una ceja.

-Si, pasamos, ¿algún problema, Pretendías que la dejara sola? – respondió Yuki molesto, estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de lidiar con los celos del demonio.

-La llevare a la escuela. –tampoco tenía ganas de pelear.

-No irá hoy, pero si quieres ve a su habitación y quédate con ella un rato yo debo salir.

-… -solo mirándolo serio

-Debo hablar con alguien…, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones – y sin más se retiro.

Cuando Yuki cerró la puerta al salir, llamo a Jacken.

-Alo, jefecito, ¿necesita algo?

-No iré a la oficina hoy, no quiero llamadas.

Y corto, fue a la habitación de Rin y se sentó en su cama, se veía tan pequeña acurrucada con un perro blanco de peluche, Sesshomaru recordó que él se lo regalo, lo trajo de un viaje al cual no pudo acompañarlo. Rin despertó y lo vio, extendió su mano y lo invito a tenderse con ella, el acepto, se puso a su espalda y la abrazo de la cintura con una mano y la otra bajo su cuello. Olía su cabello, cuando Rin se dio vuelta y se besaron, sin admitirlo, para Sesshomaru no había nada mejor que eso, ella lo besaba con amor y dulzura, entonces se acurruco en su pecho a escuchar los latidos de su corazón, estaba tan concentrada que no noto cuando Sesshomaru se quedo dormido, ella solo sonrió y durmió también, deseando estar así todos los días.

El día de la fiesta llego, salieron temprano de clases, Yuki los fue a buscar a la escuela y se fueron a la mansión Taisho. Sesshomaru llego a la hora del almuerzo y la escena que alcanzo a presenciar lo enloqueció. Rin salía de la piscina recogiendo su cabello con las manos, en un bikini blanco, igual al que años antes uso en las termas cuando lo beso. Estaba tan idiotizado mirándola que no reparo de inmediato que no era el único admirándola, ¡estaba lleno de otros muchachos! Idiotizados mirando igual que él, hasta Inuyasha abrió la boca al verla, pero un codazo bien puesto lo saco que su letargo.

-¡Porque me pegas!

-¡Si es tu amiga hermana y no sé qué otra estupidez, porque la ves así!

-Porque es todo eso, pero no estoy ciego.

Kagome volvió a golpearlo y luego lo dejo sentado solo, era un tonto, a ella no le había dicho que se veía bonita, todo lo contrario la regaño por lo pequeño del bikini, pero a Rin la miraba con la boca abierta, Izayoi vio la pelea de su hijo y su amiga, decidió acercarse a conversar con ella.

-Los hombres de esta familia son unos tontos, es genético. – dijo risueña Izayoi tratando de animar a la muchacha.

-Creo que a Inuyasha le gusta Rin.

-Jajajajaja como puedes pensar eso, te contare un secreto, cuando mi hijo te vio no fue cuando llegaron a la piscina, si no que cuando bajabas la escalera y se quedo mirando tan embobado que tuve que sacudirlo para que reaccionara, al reaccionar se fue corriendo a sentar afuera para disimular un poco ¿Por qué crees que se puso los lentes? Para mirarte y que tu no lo notaras. – y se fue dejando a Kagome meditando.

Sesshomaru ya se estaba transformando cuando Rin corrió hacia él y lo abrazo.

-Que bueno que viniste, quería pasar este día a tu lado.-dijo contenta y picarona Rin

-Que hacen esos aquí.

-Son un par de compañeros que invito Inuyasha, bueno no los invito, se invitaron, pero es culpa del tonto por andar gritando, ¡nos vamos a la fiesta en la piscina!

Sesshomaru sin darse cuenta puso sus manos en la cintura de Rin y comenzó a acariciarla, al ver lo que hacía, Rin lo llevo de la mano a los vestidores, ¿¡acaso esta niña quería jugar de nuevo?! Él obvio jamás se opondría.

En los vestidores comenzó a besarlo y él la tomo del trasero y la levanto, como aquella vez en el balcón.

-Se parece al otro traje de baño.

-Sabia que lo recordarías, es igual al de las termas, imagine que te gustaría.

-….. – sonriendo de medio lado.

Se sentó en una banca con ella aun encima, Rin le sacaba la chaqueta en un intento de estar mas cómodos, estaba tan excitado que la tomaría ahí mismo después de todo ella lo había buscado, cuando pretendía abrir su pantalón.

-¡Ejem!

-no puede ser. – echando la cabeza para atrás.

-Lamento interrumpirlos- era Yuki aguantando la risa ya se imaginaba la cara de Sesshomaru gracias a su interrupción. – pero preguntan por ustedes para almorzar, está todo listo.

-Rin salió un poco colorada pero risueña, cuando vio la cara de Yuki mas risa le causo y decidieron mejor adelantarse y dejar que Sesshomaru se "calmara" un poco antes de salir.

Al salir de los vestidores fue a sentarse, habían dos mesas colocadas en el jardín en una estaban Inuyasha Kagome, Rin y los otros tres compañeros, en la otra su padre Izayoi y Yuki.

-Ven Sesshomaru, aquí se sientan los adultos- gritaba Yuki.

-Ke! Los ancianos dirás

-Cállate perro faldero- respondía Yuki simulando molestia.

Sesshomaru miraba la mesa donde estaba Rin, esta se veía contenta conversando con su amiga, a decir verdad era la única amiga que él conocía, Rin compartía con sus compañeros, pero solo en la escuela, el resto del tiempo era él o Inuyasha pero más que nada él, la dejo compartir, estaba disfrutándolo y eso era suficiente para él.

-Silencio.- con voz grave cayo al par que se insultaba de una mesa a la otra y almorzó.

La tarde pasaba tranquila cuando sonó el celular de Yuki.

-Alo

-Yuki soy Sango

-Que sucede Sango, Estas bien

-La verdad no Yuki estoy en peligro.

-No estás segura allá, ve con un amigo mío su nombre es Miroku te enviare su dirección, búscalo y el te traerá a Japón. Avísame cualquier cosa.

La expresión de Yuki era seria, eso preocupo a Rin que solo lo había visto así cuando murió su papá, mas se asusto cuando Yuki se dirigió a hablar con Sesshomaru.

-Debo ausentarme unos días, necesito que Rin se quede a tu cuidado.

-Algo que deba saber.

-Aun no, pero nada malo si lo atajo a tiempo.

-Naraku.

-No pero cualquier cosa, serás el primero en saberlo.

Yuki se despidió de Rin diciéndole que tenía unos asuntos que atender pero estaría de vuelta pronto, que se quedaría con Sesshomaru y que mientras menos gente supiera mejor.

Por otro lado Sesshomaru mentalmente sobaba sus manos para el día siguiente tenía unas reuniones fuera de la ciudad, justo cuando debía cuidar de Rin, eso significaba que debía llevarla con él.

Esta vez no se le escaparía.

* * *

hola chicas estoy algo cansadita, este capitulo me salio mas largo, es que nos acercamos al final (creo) tengo que terminarlo porque me voy la proxima semana de seudo luna de miel a mendoza y me dijeron "el fanfic o yo" asique no podre escirbir alla.

si no lo termino, prometo que cuando vuelva si o si lo sigo tambien quiero saber como terminara, aunque estoy algo enredada .

bueno espero sus comentarios con ansias ya que me alegran y me inspiran cuidense y hasta mañana


	18. Chapter 18

hola Chicas, lo prometido es deuda!

ADVERTENCIA LEMON!

No leer en el colegio, trabajo, etc, no querran que las miren feo.

chicas no me voy a la guerra, viajo el martes a mendoza, vuelvo en una semana, viaje solitos con mi marido, soy feliz, como cuando eramos solteros, volviendo al tema, todavia queda historia quedan muchas cosas por resolver, si no lo termino, de verdad prometo terminarla al regreso pero aun tengo 2 capitulos mas antes de viajar. ojala les guste este capitulo trate de salirme lo menos posible del personaje, y SOY NUEVA EN ESTO primera vez que escribo un lemon asique compasion, y de verdad POR FAVOR espero sus comentarios para saber como quedo, los leo y me encanta, me inspiran de verdad

gracias chicas y disfrutenlo bajo su propio descriterio jajajaja

hasta mañana.

* * *

Capitulo 18

La carretera estaba despejada, generalmente había movimiento a esas horas pero hoy no, comenzó a darle sueño era un viaje largo pero iba disfrutando, Rin de copiloto era algo mandona pero le gustaba pelear con ella.

-¿Puedo poner música?

-…

-creo que vas muy rápido.

-…

-¿Quieres que me quite la ropa?

-¿? Levantando la ceja.

-Era broma, es que vas muy callado.

-Se llama concentración, y es necesaria para manejar.

-¿Falta mucho?

-Rin. Duerme, te despertare cuando lleguemos.

-Me aburro sin el Señor Jacken, que pena que no pudo venir.

-…

-Al parecer no lo dejaste venir.

-…

-¡Yo sabía! Pobre Señor Jacken se desvive por ti y lo tratas así.

-…..

Rin fuera de las circunstancias estaba feliz de viajar sola con él, serian solo dos reuniones y tres días para disfrutar, pero ¿Qué tendría planeado Sesshomaru?

Se quedo dormida pensando en los compromisos a los cuales asistirían, cuando abrió los ojos ya habían llegado a su destino.

-No me parece un lugar para juntas de negocios.

-No lo es. – sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Donde estamos?

-No recuerdas las termas

Rin se puso roja, ¡La había engañado!

-Por eso no vino el Señor Jacken, lo enviaste a las reuniones, ya que tu no asistirías a ellas.

-…

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Acabar el juego.

Ofreciendo su mano la invito a entrar al hotel para registrarse, sabía que Rin estaba nerviosa, conocía sus intenciones y aunque le había gustado jugar, estaba ahora acorralada, jugar era distinto a lo que realmente él tenia planeado, estaba preparado para hacer de su primera vez, la mas especial.

Salieron a pasear, Rin estaba más tranquila de ver que su suite era de dos habitaciones, Sesshomaru había llevado un block y lápices especiales para que ella dibujara los bellos paisajes del lugar, en el mismo árbol que una vez se durmió la observo toda la tarde trazar líneas.

La tarde llego a su fin y Sesshomaru no le daba indicios de intenciones, no la había besado una sola vez, tampoco tratar de tocarla o mirarla de forma lujuriosa, después de esas horas al aire libre fueron a cenar en el restaurant del hotel.

- ire a las temas.-dijo Sesshomaru sin mirarla.

-Como no sabia que vendriamos acá no traje bikini para las termas.

-No es necesario, las reserve.

-si las reservaste quiere decir que tampoco trajiste un traje de baño.

-Lo sabrás si vas.

Sesshomaru termino de cenar y se fue, Rin también había terminado pero se quedo un rato mas meditando. ¿Pensaba hacerlo en el agua? Se empezó a poner nerviosa otra vez, decidió ser valiente y dirigirse a la suite a hablar con el, sentía que no estaba preparada y el debía entenderlo.

Cuando llego, Sesshomaru no estaba, asumió que debía estar en las termas, se quito la ropa, se envolvió en una toalla y partió a su destino.

No podía ver con tanta niebla.

-¿Sesshomaru donde estas?

-Sigue mi voz.

Comenzó a caminar y lo encontró de pie de espalda a ella, estaba desnudo como advirtió, trato de mirar hacia otro lado, pero Sesshomaru facilito las cosas y se sentó, a su lado tenía una botella de saque, mientras bebía cerraba los ojos, Rin seguía cubierta con la toalla, entonces aprovecho de quitársela y sentarse también.

-Rin, no haré nada que tú no quieras.

Hablo con los ojos cerrados, se veia tranquilo, relajado, Rin sintio vergüenza de su actitud, no tenía que estar tan preocupada no iba a violarla ni nada por el estilo, con eso se relajo y empezó a disfrutar el agua, estaba sentada frente a él con los ojos cerrados, en ese momento Sesshomaru aprovecho de mirarla, el agua le llegaba a mitad del busto y estaba con el cabello tomado, como lo tenía tan largo, caían unos mechones en sus hombros con esa imagen comenzó a excitarse, comenzó a delinear sus facciones, sus párpados, nariz, boca, cuello, fue ahí cuando noto el colgante de luna menguante que él le regalo, pero no interesaba el colgante ahora, solo quería ver más, el vapor se acumulaba en su pecho dejando pequeñas gotas, como deseaba limpiarlas con la lengua, ya estaba tan rígido que decidió provocarla.

-Porque no te acercas, me tienes miedo.

Rin estaba tan relajada que no lo pensó, solo sonrió y se paro, a Sesshomaru casi le sale sangre por la nariz, todo su cuerpo desnudo se veía fabuloso con el vapor, no sentía pudor frente a él, quedo demostrado, estaba por estallar, no podía mas, ella se sentó a su lado y para variar no entendió la provocación, así que se apoyo en su hombro.

-¿Me das a probar saque?

Sesshomaru llego a tiritar con el aliento de la niña en su oído, por ende no respondió.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Creyó apoyarse en su pierna, pero se equivoco, saco su mano de inmediato, y furiosa le grito.

-¡Lo único que quieres es acostarte conmigo, claro, aprovechémonos de la huérfana, es fácil, pues no Sesshomaru Taisho conmigo no! Creí que eras distinto, incluso creí que sentías algo por mí.

Era tal la desilusión que evidenciaba su mirada que Sesshomaru se sintió realmente la peor escoria, bajo y asqueroso, Rin se levanto rápido, puso la toalla y salió rauda a la habitación, él se tomo un momento para que bajara su erección y reflexionar su actitud, incluso había llevado el saque para relajarla, si, él era un ser bajo, cuando pudo también fue a la habitación a pedirle disculpas, la primera y última vez.

-Que haces aquí.

-….

-Vete, para tener silencio prefiero estar sola.

-Perdón.

-…. (¿Había escuchado mal?)

-Rin, eres importante para mí.

-…..(Rin)

-…..(Sesshomaru)

Eso es todo- tirándole un cojín, estaba más enojada aun- ¿te acuestas con las personas que son importantes para ti?

-….

Se estaba molestando, ella sabía lo que sucedería en ese viaje, no tenia porque estar tan molesta, él no era una basura, estaba enam.. , la consideraba importante en su vida.

-Que quieres escuchar.

-La verdad.

-Eres importante, especial. (con eso decía mucho)

Con el segundo cojín en su cara reacciono también y la tiro a la cama con el encima.

-Suéltame o grito. ¡Te odio!

Eso no lo esperaba, quedo en shock, pero no la soltó, la miro con furia.

-¡Quien te crees chiquilla, piensas que porque te amo jugaras conmigo!

Rin no lo podía creer, estaba tan molesto que hablo por primera vez sin pensar, asique decidió arriesgarse.

-¡Tu no amas a nadie más que a ti mismo, porque te creería!

-Crees que ha sido fácil, amar a una niña que me tomaba la mano para cruzar la calle o tomarte en brazos y verte dormir con un peluche, ser 15 años, 15 malditos años mayor que tu, recordar eternamente tu edad para no cometer una locura y esperar solo esperar, ¡solo tienes 17 años yo tengo 32!..

Se dio cuenta.

Rin no pudo evitar sonreír, lo que escuchaba era realmente impresionante, él llego a ahogarse, la soltó y se sentó a su lado, ella seguía acostada y sin darse cuenta desnuda, no tuvo tiempo de vestirse, con la rabia, se le había caído la toalla.

-Asique me amas –dijo juguetona

-Vístete.

Quiso salir de la habitación, pero Rin lo abrazo por la espalda, él también estaba con toalla, esta solo cubría de la cintura para abajo, cuando ella se pego a su espalda, sintió un escalofrió general, sus manos y sus pechos lo estaban volviendo loco.

-Eso querías escuchar.

-No de esa forma, pero si.

-Lo diré una sola vez –dándose vuelta- jamás lo repetiré. – mirándola a los ojos. -Te amo Rin.

Y la beso, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la cama, comenzó con la mirada a recorrer su cuerpo.

-No dejes de mirarme Rin.

Jugó con sus pechos, con una mano afirmaba y con la otra jugaba, los mordió, beso y succiono, virgen como era reacciono a cada caricia, comenzó a bajar besando su estomago, vientre, conoció cada centímetro de sus piernas y lamio sus pies dedo por dedo, la tomo y sentó sobre él, estaba tan erecto su miembro que le dolía, pero no quería entrar aun, desea saciarse primero por fuera, que todo el cuerpo de Rin adquiriera su esencia e impregnarse también él, sentada en sus piernas podía ver y sentir su miembro queriendo entrar, estaba realmente duro y lo frotaba con su intimidad, mientras recorría con sus manos su espalda y trasero, con su boca succionaba una y otra vez sus pezones, volvió a su boca, la besaba con profundidad, apretándo su cabeza con su mano, tiraba su cabello para darle dirección a su cabeza, al principio no le gusto a ella pero luego se entrego, Rin no sabía qué hacer, cuando soltó su boca la alejo unos centímetros, sabía que debía hablarle eso le daría confianza.

-Tócame Rin, descubre mi cuerpo y yo descubriré lo que te gusta.

Sesshomaru se acostó completo en la cama con ella aun encima y le permitió a Rin recorrer su piel, cerró los ojos mientras Rin besaba y mordía su oreja, bajaba por su cuello a besos y con sus manos descubría su pecho, era casi perfecto, firme, amplio, comenzó a bajar y trato de tomar con sus manos su miembro, pero Sesshomaru no se lo permitió.

-si lo tocas eyaculo, he esperado 5 años por esto, un día mas y se me revienta.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, Sesshomaru estaba fuera de sí para hablar así, acepto el consejo y siguió besándolo, pero él no pudo aguantar más, la tomo de nuevo y la puso bajo él, sutilmente empezó a tocar su intimidad, jugar con su botón.

-Alguna vez lo has tocado.

-No- colorada y mirando hacia otro lado.

Sesshomaru sonrió, mas lo excitaba verla sonrojada, comenzó a estimular su botón y ella comenzó a gemir y mover su cuerpo en un baile hipnotizante, arrodillado estimulándola, no quitaba sus ojos de los movimientos de Rin, saco sus dedos y volvió acostarse sobre ella.

-Rin, mírame, te va a doler, pero pasara, y no te arrepentirás, lo prometo.

-Siempre cumples tus promesas.

-Mírame Rin, quiero ver tus ojos cuando entre.

- y seamos uno.- completo ella

Acomodo su miembro en la entrada de su intimidad y con sus manos tomo su rostro.

-Estas lista.

-si

Cuando la penetro Rin soltó un par de lágrimas, sentía que era muy grande e intento juntar las piernas. Para Sesshomaru era la gloria, cuando entro, no solo sintió el placer de derrumbar aquella barrera que solo lo esperaba a él, también pudo ver un brillo especial en sus ojos, solo un destello, pero que jamás olvidaría, al ver que se resistía, decidió seguir hablándole.

-Tranquila Rin, no cierres las piernas, confía en mí- siguió besándola

-Me duele.

-Lo sé pero pasara, mírame, solo mírame a los ojos.

Acariciaba toda la piel que podía mientras intentaba moverse suave, bueno para ella para que se acostumbrara, malo para el que ya no podía aguantar la eyaculación.

Cuando vio que Rin comenzó a moverse también asumió que el dolor desapareció, dando paso al placer, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Mas.

-Que.

-Quiero más.

Sesshomaru salió de su intimidad y solo la frotaba con su botón, así el podría aguantar más y la excitaría de paso.

-Por favor no pares.

Eso fue lo último que escucho Sesshomaru, su cordura lo abandono, la tomo de las caderas, la coloco apoyada en manos y rodillas y la penetro con fuerza, Rin grito, pero no lo detuvo también lo deseaba, se lo pedía.

-Sesshomaru por favor más.

-Pídemelo otra vez – con cada embestida más fuerza.

-Sesshomaru hazme tuya, hazme tu mujer.

-Mi mujer, solo mía.

Afirmándola de las caderas cada embestida era más fuerte y profunda que la anterior.

-Eres mía Rin, solo mía.

Rin al son de sus palabras sintió estallar el orgasmo, se nubló su vista y su grito se ahogo en su garganta, Sesshomaru al sentir el orgasmo de Rin al apretarlo en su interior descargo toda su esencia, gritando su nombre, con la ultima penetración sintió con mayor intensidad su profundidad.

-¡Rin…!

Cayeron de lado jadeando y sudorosos, no quería abandonar su interior aun, asique la pego a él con cuidado, Rin tiritaba, su respiración era irregular aun no recuperaba el habla, se quedaron así quietos y unidos, después de un rato cuando Sesshomaru se recupero, vio que Rin dormía, beso su espalda y sonrió, pero de verdad sonrió, trato de salir con cuidado de ella y la bella durmiente se acomodo, había sido mejor de lo que esperaba, beso de nuevo su cabeza y la arropo a su lado la abrazo y dijo

-Eres mía Rin nadie te va a amar mas yo, mi niña mujer.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Realmente no durmió, se dedico a admirarla casi toda la noche, no se convencía de que Rin, la pequeña Rin, dormía desnuda a su lado, después de darle la mejor noche de su vida, recordó el primer beso que esa bandida le robo, y el que él mismo le ofreció de forma lasciva.

Flash back.

-Hola mi nombre es Rin Asakura tengo ocho años, él es mi papá y me quedare en tu casa un tiempo, mucho gusto Sesshomaru Sama.

Sesshomaru la observo levantando una ceja y en silencio, la chiquilla no se apeno ni nada por el estilo frente a él, ni se escondió detrás de su papá como hacían los niños cuando lo veían, todo lo contrario, esta enana le mantenía la mirada fija con una sonrisa en los labios y le estiraba los brazos para abrazarlo, Sesshomaru miro a su padre con cara de "que hago" y este con señas, le indico que recibiera el abrazo tan cariñosamente ofrecido , entonces no le quedo opción que apoyar una rodilla en el suelo y recibirla, en cuanto la pequeña lo rodeo con sus brazos cayó en la cuenta de que iban 2-0 a favor de Rin, primero el beso y luego ¡él tener que arrodillarse para recibir el abrazo que no pidió!, así que sonriendo maliciosamente le susurro al oído, lo que él creía asustaría a la niña, pero este Sesshomaru recién estaba conociendo a Rin.

-Ya me habías saludado en mi habitación..Se te hizo poco el beso, porque si quieres más (apretándola un poco contra su cuerpo) puedes volver cuando quieras.

¡Listo! Sesshomaru celebraba su triunfo, cuando la niña lo miro seria y soltó el abrazo poco a poco, según él, esta era la parte en que la miraba de forma profunda y la niña corría despavorida a las piernas de su padre, y solucionado, jamás se volvería a acercar a él. Pero que equivocado estaba.

-mmm- mirando fija y seriamente Rin a Sesshomaru. - tienes razón, se me hizo poco.

En un parpadeo y cámara lenta, con mucha gracia Rin tomo con sus manos la cara de Sesshomaru para plantarle un sonoro beso en los labios, quedando perplejo en primera fila y el resto aguantando el aliento, al ver el acto de la niña y la cero reacción de Sesshomaru que se quedo estático hasta que la pequeña lo soltó.

Fin de Flash back.

Solo sonrió, hace un tiempo ya estaba entregado a esa niña y aunque jamás admitiría le hacía falta su presencia, el tiempo que estuvo lejos de ella no se aguantaba ni él, así siguió recordando todas y cada una de las que le hizo pasar Rin, aumentando sus ganas de tomarla, incluso pensó que no sería mala idea embarazarla, de esa forma jamás se alejaría de su lado, a sus 32 años quizás era hora de formar una familia, tener descendencia, solo faltaba que ella aceptara. Antes de que la noche acabara y llegara el amanecer, Rin despertó. Comenzó como todas las mañanas sonriendo antes de abrir los ojos, pero está en especial, mientras los abría, no paraba de ver las imágenes de la noche anterior, cuando recordó todo miro de reojo y lo vio a su lado, observándola, solo se puso fuertemente roja y se tapo como pudo, completa con las sabanas, era la misma niña de siempre.

-Sal de ahí, no he terminado contigo.

-...

-Rin

-Que vergüenza, ¿lo que paso fue real?

-...

Tu mudes me molesta, no te burles de mí, no saldré jamás de estas sabanas.

Sesshomaru ignoro sus palabras y la destapo, estaban los dos desnudos y al verlo así, a Rin mas vergüenza le dio, a Sesshomaru aun le faltaba por desquitarse, otra vez excitado volvió a acariciarla.

-Crees que puedes escapar de mí. Aun no estoy satisfecho.

Como ella estaba espalda arriba, él se coloco encima, frotándose erecto en su trasero, respiraba agitado, casi gruñendo, cuando quiso detenerlo, él aprisionó con una mano las de ella y con la otra se afirmaba de sus caderas.

-Por favor detente ahh..- suplicaba Rin medio excitada.

-Crees que después de probar tu cuerpo te dejare ir. Eres una niña muy ingenua.- hablo despacio respirando en su oído.

Rin no lo podía creer, pero lo que él hacia daba resultado, cada vez deseaba más que la tomara de nuevo. Trato de soltarse pero no la dejo.

-Ahora me toca. – dijo Sesshomaru con una dejo de maldad en sus palabras.

La puso de espaldas y tomo algo para amarrarla a la cama, una vez sujeta se colocó piernas abiertas sobre ella y empezó a jugar con su miembro, Rin sentía que se iba a desmayar con la imagen de él estimulándose, luego se acostó y lamió sus pechos, dejando un camino de saliva en su vientre.

-Te gusta. – sonriendo de medio lado, pero con una mirada que daba miedo.

Puso la punta de su miembro en la entrada de ella y lo frotaba, a ese punto pedía a gritos para que entrara, pero no la escuchaba.

-Te gusto torturarme, llamarme demonio, seré malo entonces.

Abrió sus piernas para estimular su botón y que su intimidad se humedeciera, para corroborarlo metió sus deseos, los que luego puso en su visual y los probo.

-Tu Sabor me vuelve loco.- tomando su cara, la beso.

Rin forcejeaba, deseaba tocarlo como él lo hacía, que entrara, mas no la dejo, seguía torturándola Sesshomaru deseaba darle un orgasmo antes de penetrar, así estaría más sensible, decidió jugar con su botón y a la vez lamer, eso bastaría para que estallara y lo consiguió, Rin se retorcía y gemía con fuerza, llego al orgasmo sudando frio, era tanto su placer que no noto que estaba lastimándose las muñecas, cuando lo vio Sesshomaru la soltó, no quería acostumbrarla a esas prácticas, solo quería jugar, en cuanto la libero, ella como gato salto sobre él, lo boto acostado de espalda y se sentó en su miembro, ahora la que perdió el control fue ella, quien se movía con fuerza sobre él, Sesshomaru la dejo, le gustaba que tomara la iniciativa mas no esperaba que ella lo sacara y con mirada picarona jugara con él, comenzó a masajearlo, algo que encendía mas a Sesshomaru y lo hacía retorcerse, él no gemía, por ende Rin comenzó a hacerlo más fuerte.

-Si sigues así te saltara encima.

-Creo que estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme.

Pero no la dejo, volvió a sentarse con ella encima, dieron vuelta y quedo sobre Rin, volvió a entrar y moverse despacio, era tanta la excitación de ambos que no supieron cuanto duro, solo se miraron y supieron que venía el orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

-Sesssh o maaru…

-Riiiiiinnn.

Cayeron otra vez rendidos, pero ahora ambos despiertos se quedaron mirando unos minutos, él no creía que ese placer existía, había estado con muchas mujeres pero jamás se sintió así, Rin por su lado no lo creía real, de verdad estaba con él, le había hecho cosas que no imagino y con una sola mirada expresaba su amor, sabía que le costaría demasiado que repitiera que la amaba, no importaba, no era necesario, se lo dijo, se lo demostró, y se lo transmitía con todo su ser. Se acomodaron para dormir un poco mas abrazados, la coloco en su pecho, posesivo como era no la quería lejos, no sabía cómo hacer aun para que viviera con él a la vuelta, sabía que no aguantaría una noche sin su cuerpo, pero ya se le ocurriría algo, mientras, disfrutaría su calor, ya era suya era lo único que importaba.

Esperaba pasar los días como conejos, día y noche haciendo el amor, pero Rin era demasiado inquieta para retenerla en la cama, así que accedió a aprovechar el lugar, pasearon, fueron a las termas (las cuales no perdono y tomo a Rin ahí mismo) y cuando el momento de volver llego, asumió.

En otro lado Kagome e Inuyasha paseaban por el centro comercial, ella debía comprar algunas cosas y él se ofreció a acompañarla, después de tomar un helado y ver una película, Inuyasha decidió acompañarla a su casa, no quería reconocerlo, pero cada día le gustaba mas Kagome, Rin le dijo que se declarara, si no, otro llegaría y se la quitaría, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, esperaba que se diera la oportunidad paseando por las tiendas, quizás tomarle la mano, pero estaba tan nervioso que no se atrevió, al tomar helado, intento sentarse a su lado y en el cine peor, trato de abrazarla pero sus nervios lo volvían mas torpe de lo normal y le pego en la cabeza al intentar pasar su brazo, estaba tan deprimido cuando la dejo en su casa que no se podía los pies, Kagome al no ser tonta, se dio cuenta de todos los intentos fallidos del chico que le gustaba y en el fondo deseaba premiarlo por sus intentos, aunque no sin antes arrancarle una mínima declaración.

-Gracias por acompañarme hoy, lo pase muy bien.

-Si, que bueno, digo, yo también. –dijo Inuyasha demasiado nervioso, se jugaría su última oportunidad del día.

-¿Te pasa algo?, as actuado raro todo el día.- pregunto con una tierna sonrisa.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte.- confeso Rojo como tomate, mirando al piso. –mejor mañana, descansa te veo en clases.

Arrancaba como cobarde, pero Kagome no lo permitiría.

-Si vas a decir algo es tu oportunidad, no te vayas a arrepentir mañana. – respondió seria y deseosa de escuchar "esas" palabras.

Armándose de valor se paro frente a ella, la miro serio y tomando su mano comenzó.

-Bueno, es que yo, o sea tú, a mí, es que, tú a mí, bueno no,…

Kagome solo sonreía, estaba claro que nunca se había declarado a nadie y le parecía muy tierno lo enredado que estaba. No lo pensó, solo actuó, puso su dedo en la boca de Inuyasha para callarlo y cuando resulto, lo beso. Fue un beso suave, pero que él disfruto de principio a fin, se separo de él algo apenada y sonriente, vio que aun no salía de su impresión Inuyasha cuando se disponía a entrar a su casa.

-Me gustas Kagome, y me gustaría que aceptaras ser mi novia.

Estaba impresionada, era completamente distinto al que hace unos minutos se le enredaba la lengua, se volvió a acercar a ella y tomo su mano.

-Piénsalo al menos.-y con otro corto y suave beso cerro su declaración.

Sesshomaru subía las maletas al auto de nuevo, no se quería ir, pero ambos debían volver a sus deberes, ya había hecho mucho con enviar a Jacken a una reunión que le concernían solo a él, pero valió la pena, se llevaba buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar, donde hizo a Rin su mujer.

-¿en qué piensas?

-…

-Ya se, vas muy concentrado manejando como para conversar.

-Cuando cumplas los 18 iras a vivir conmigo.

-…. - eso la tomo por sorpresa.

-Es eso o un convento en Suiza, tú decides.

-¿un convento en Suiza? para no tener tiempo planeas muchas cosas raras. – dijo con burla.

-Pensaba enviarte ahí cuando tenías 11, por salir con chicos mayores que tú.

-Mírame ahora, salgo con uno 15 años mayor que yo.

-Pero soy yo. Debo ser solo yo.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, Rin estaba extasiada, fue un viaje que jamás olvidaría, pero cuando pasaron por el lugar donde tuvieron el accidente años atrás se entristeció, recordó su propia experiencia y la muerte de su padre, Sesshomaru vio como su rostro de alegre paso a tristeza absoluta y acaricio su pierna.

-Sesshomaru, ¿Qué sucederá cuando cumpla 18?

-Vivirás conmigo.

-No hablo de eso, Yuki dijo que cuando los cumpliera, él me diría algo muy importante, que hasta entonces, solo quería verme sonreír sin preocupaciones, he tratado de no pensar en eso, pero se acerca la fecha y tengo miedo.

Sesshomaru recordó la carta que le dejo Souji en el testamento, ¿serian las acciones lo que perseguía Naraku? Y si era así, ¿Peón de quien era?

Al llegar a la ciudad Sesshomaru disminuyo la velocidad, se negaba a dejarla, pero algo llamaba su atención, ella estaba demasiado tranquila..

¡Un momento, Él se declaro abiertamente enamorado! Pero ¿y ella?

No sabía cómo preguntarlo jamás sería tan cursi de preguntarle ¿me amas? o ¿Qué sientes por mi? ¡No! Él ya había hecho mucho con decirlo primero y para su molestia varias veces, incluso gritarle sus culpas y miedos, Rin una vez más lo había engañado, ¡y el imbécil cayó por caliente! No lo podía creer, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba a Rin.

-Sesshomaru, ya pasamos el edificio donde vivo, ¿A dónde vas?

-….

-Sesshomaru, hola, ¿estás ahí? – movía su mano para hacerlo reaccionar.

Debió comerse sus preguntas, jamás lo preguntaría ¡eso si que no!

Dio la vuelta y se estaciono frente al dichoso edificio, estaba molesto pero trato de disimularlo, no quería explicar el porqué de su genio. La ayudo a bajar sus maletas, pretendía despedirse rápido e irse, sino terminaría cometiendo una locura, o sea preguntar. Rin lo conocía demasiado, supo entonces que se dio cuenta, en efecto ella ni una sola vez le dijo que lo amaba, incluso estaba tranquila al despedirse, hacia un gran esfuerzo para contener la risa, a sus 32 años Sesshomaru si era inseguro, no estaba acostumbrado a esforzarse por ninguna mujer, caían solas, pero con ella no, tampoco había contestado su propuesta obligatoria de vivir con él, intuía que si aceptaba la mantendría encerrada para que ningún hombre se fijara en ella, aunque eso no le interesaba, tenía mucho por vivir aun antes de atarse a semejante, posesivo demonio, y sin propuesta de matrimonio con todas sus letras, que esperara mejor sentado porque de pie se iba a cansar.

No era de despedidas cursis y ella no se las daría, en el hall del edificio tomo su rostro y depositando un suave beso en sus labios subió al ascensor, se quedo mirándola, estuvo a punto de seguirla y reclamarle, pero no caería, partió raudo en el auto a su departamento, si seguía en la calle iría a beber a un bar y no quería problema, esa noche no deseaba mas compañía que la de su niña, aunque estaba molesto, realmente se había convertido en una manipuladora mujer, peor aún, como quería, lo manipulaba a él.

La risa no se hizo esperar en el ascensor, se apretaba el estomago por las carcajadas, Sesshomaru estaba verde por preguntarle si lo amaba pero su orgullo no lo permitió, ¿él preguntar algo así? ¡Jamás! Se mordía el labio de forma picara pensando en las formas que la haría confesar y más aun obligarla a vivir con él, cuando estaba cerca de su piso trato de contenerse, deseaba llamar a Kagome y contarle todo, pero no era algo para contarlo por celular, esperaría a encontrarse con ella en la escuela y sin Inuyasha contaría su primera experiencia, meditaba si contar detalles o no cuando entro al departamento, ahí su risa dio paso a la sorpresa, no entendía que sucedió en los días que estuvo ausente.

-¿Sango, que haces aquí?

Perpleja y desconfiada de ver a su prima sentada en su sala junto a un hombre que solo vio una vez y luego se arrepintió.

-Rin, te esperaba, decidí venir un tiempo a Japón, y Yuki me invito a pasarlos acá, espero no te moleste, me gustaría que nos conociéramos y compartiéramos..

Fue interrumpida por aquel hombre que solo buscaba una cosa.

-Hermosa Rin, tiempo sin verte cada día tu belleza crece como el resplandor, a cada instante se intensifica. ¿Querrías dulce Rin tener un hijo conmigo?

-Hola Miroku. Y no gracias.

Rin busco con la mirada a Yuki, quien aparecía del balcón terminando una llamada, cuando la vio, sonrió pero luego su sonrisa desapareció paulatinamente dando paso a una seria expresión, ¿se habría dado cuenta de lo que paso con Sesshomaru? Si era así, no le importaba, el solo era su tutor, había ganado su cariño, y lo consideraba un hermano mayor pero el demonio era su único amor y ahora el hombre al cual ella pertenecía y en eso solo decidía ella.

-Donde estuviste.

-En unas termas, fin de semana de relajo con Sesshomaru, tú me dejaste a su cargo ¿recuerdas?

Yuki estaba claramente molesto, como no darse cuenta que Rin había sido de él, de ese hombre que solo buscaba saciarse de a quien consideraba una amiga, ella lo miraba con cierto aire de superioridad, no se arrepentía, tampoco lo negaría si preguntaba abiertamente, entonces prefirió no tocar el tema aun, ya lo arreglaría directamente con quien a su punto de vista abuso de una niña.

-Sango y Miroku se quedaran un tiempo en Japón, espero no te moleste.

-Podrías haberme llamado, y avisado, esto sin duda es una sorpresa, ¿Qué otras me tienes Yuki?

Eso si lo molesto, él no pretendía tener secretos, pero era mejor para ella mantenerse al margen de ciertas cosas por el momento, aguantando sus ganas de discutir cedió dar paso a su personalidad payasa y conversaron los cuatro de forma más relajada, ya aclararía con Rin lo que paso en las termas y Sesshomaru lo iba a conocer, nadie se interponía en sus planes.

Sesshomaru por su parte llego agotado al departamento, sentía que los años le venían encima, no tuvo tanto sexo como él esperaba, pero igual quedo agotado, además de furioso por las manipulaciones de la pequeña bruja, aunque al acordarse de las cosas que hacia la brujita en la cama, se calmo, estaba ansioso, esperaba la siguiente vez que pudiera poseerla.

Fue directo a la ducha y luego a la cama, mas no pudo dormir, ¿cómo sería despertar con ella todos los días?, pero más importante aún, ¿que pasara cuando su padre se entere?, tenía otros negocios aparte de la empresa familiar, por si su padre lo retiraba de la presidencia, pero ¿y si lo desheredaba?, no quería esconder su relación con Rin, ella jamás aceptaría estar con él desde las sombras y no lo merecía, quizás al principio seria un juego, pero él no quería jugar, nunca pretendió un matrimonio, tampoco hijos, pero esa chiquilla era demasiado escurridiza, no permitiría que al cumplir los 18 y tener total libertad de acción, se pusiera a viajar o conocer otros hombres, ¡él aguanto 6 años sin sexo! 5 años en los que se dio cuenta de que sentía algo distinto por ella y un año antes de ese tiempo, porque ella se declaro, tácitamente, guardiana de sus pantalones, (la guardiana de la castidad de Sesshomaru), no permitiría que nadie, más que los conocidos, se acercaran a ella, otro punto era la diferencia de edad, conocía sus intenciones de estudiar, por descarte no aceptaría ser madre aun, a los 25 quizás sería una buena edad, pero él ya tendría 40, como se había metido en ese lio, ¿Querría una chica vivaz como Rin estar con un viejo de 40? proponerle matrimonio y esperar unos años para concretarlo no parecía mala idea, debía mantenerse en buena forma y hacerla feliz en lo que pudiera, no lo podía creer, de la noche a la mañana se complicaba con asuntos que solo eran de débiles, sandeces sin sentido para él antes de estar con Rin, seguía cavilando en sus planes de atrapar a Rin cuando recordó la carta de Souji, este dio instrucciones de leerla cuando cumpliera su hija 18, pero si había en ella algo importante no podía esperar, también tomo la caja, dejándola a un costado comenzó a leer.

Rin y Sango compartieron la habitación, era extraño para ambas, casi no se conocían pero sabían que podían confiar en la otra, ambas se separaron de la familia que tenían en común y deseaban vivir la vida a su forma.

-Rin, ¿de verdad no te molesta que este aquí?

-Me tomo por sorpresa pero no me molesta.

-Yuki fue muy amable al recibirme.

-¿Porque estás aquí? No soy tonta algo pasa y él no me dirá, cuéntame tu, sola así podre confiar en ti.

-La verdad, mi padre me busco después de 7 años de no saber nada de esa familia, apareció un día preguntándome por ti, quería que te contactara y te quedaras en Francia, me puse nerviosa, no sabía cómo lo averiguo, ni porque después de tantos años preguntaba por ti, después de eso llame a Yuki para avisarle y decidió traerme, mas no sé.

-A tu padre no lo recuerdo.

-Eras muy pequeña Rin, mejor descansemos mañanas asistes a clases y yo debo buscar algo que hacer mientras este en Japón. Buenas noches Rin.

-Buenas noches.

Pero fue imposible dormir, Yuki la recibió extraño, hasta diría celoso, la aparición de Sango en Japón la desconcertaba, ni hablar de Miroku, de él solo sabía que era como Yuki, un especie de guardaespaldas, tantas preguntas que se resolverían en una fecha concreta, en 6 meses. Deseo haberse ido con Sesshomaru, acurrucarse en su pecho y hacer el amor, lo necesitaba en ese momento, cuando noto que Sango se durmió, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al balcón con su celular, lo llamaría, quizás aun no se dormía.

Sesshomaru no podía creer lo que leyó, lo repaso todo una y otra vez, sentía ganas de revivir a Souji para matarlo con sus manos, su difunto amigo (y suegro) jugaba con él, estaba más desvelado aun cuando su celular sonó, cuando vio que era Rin se preocupo.

-Sesshomaru, soy Rin, ¿estabas durmiendo?

-No, paso algo.

-Muchas cosas, aunque nada malo, ¿no podías dormir?

-No, que paso.

-Sango esta aquí, ¿la recuerdas?, mi prima, a quien te presente en el funeral. Con ella vino un hombre que se dedica a lo mismo que Yuki, estoy preocupada, para que tanta seguridad, además Sango me contó que su padre la contacto después de 7 años para hablarle de mi. No sé qué creer.

-Rin, necesito que mañana después de la escuela me veas en la oficina.

-¿sucede algo? Si es por lo de irme a vivir contigo, Sesshomaru yo..

-¿Confías en mi?

-Si pero..

-Sin peros, mañana en la oficina te espero, ahora ve a dormir.- y corto.

Como esperaban todos que ella durmiera, llena de preguntas se acurruco en el balcón a llorar, extrañaba a su padre más que nunca, ya no sabía si confiar en Yuki, y para que Sesshomaru la citara en la oficina debía ser importante, paso la noche en vela.

-Cuanta falta de haces papá.

* * *

Hola chicas yo de nuevo jajajajajaja

vamos que se puede, subire dos capitulos mas antes de viajar y cuando vuelva fresca y relajada lo termino.

las echare de menos de verdad, si se acuerdan de mi me dejan saludos igual tratare de conectarme.

debo decir que melodysama22, ha sido la unica que me ha mencionado el detalle de las cartas del testamento, es importante porque son los deseos de Suoji para con Inu no y Sesshomaru, todavia falta enredos en la trama, ojala les guste como sigue la historia, bueno me voy a hacer algo... no se que pero algo.

besos chicas y hasta mañana.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20.2

Rin durmió algo en el balcón, después de tanto llorar, cuando despertó, tenía la manta sobre los hombros y Yuki estaba sentado a su lado en silencio tomando café.

-Tan pronto te arrepentiste de estar con él.

-No me he arrepentido, son las situaciones que me rodean las que me afectan ahora, ¿no te parece comprensible?

-Jure que te cuidaría y lo seguiré haciendo, pero no quiero que veas a Sesshomaru un tiempo.

-Y la razón es.

-Es que si caes en su juego, se apropiara de las acciones de la empresa que tu padre te dejo ¿o es que confías en él?

-Al parecer tú no.

-No confío en nadie, por eso me dedico a esto, cuido niñitas ingenuas como tú.

Yuki estaba realmente estaba molesto se sentía traicionado, daba a entender que las acciones de Rin interferian en sus planes, pero de verdad le había tomado cariño, no quería que se quedara con esa impresión de ella de que era irresponsable y ponía en juego lo que él hacía para protegerla, después de todo, se hacía cargo de todo y jamás reclamaba, se volvían mas y mas unidos pero había algo en lo que no transaría.

-Puedes confiar en mí, haré las cosas a tu modo, pero Sesshomaru es caso aparte no me alejare de él, tampoco tendré secretos.

-Solo ten cuidado, si hubieran sido de total confianza para tu papá, ¿crees que me habría dejado de tutor a mí, a un extraño?

Rin lo medito, con su pena no se pregunto los motivos de su padre al dejarla con él.

-Vive tu relación si quieres, pero no me desobedezcas, no confió en él, debes prometer que no darás un paso en falso sin discutirlo conmigo, antes incluso antes de discutirlo con él.

-Lo prometo.

La miro con ternura zanjando el tema, no preguntaría que paso en las termas, no quería escuchar, si, él sabía que estuvo en las termas, Rin era su prioridad y como tal la cuidaba.

-¿Por qué no faltas hoy a clases y sales con Sango? Les serviría para conocerse mejor, ya se levantó y está tomando desayuno, deberías acompañarla, Miroku, tu sabes, es peligroso.-dijo guiñando el ojo y sonriendo.

-Hola Sango, Miroku, buenos días a los dos- saludo sonriente

Yuki estaba tranquilo, paso la noche observándola desde la sala, cuando vio que cayó rendida, recién se acerco a abrigarla y la acompaño hasta que despertó. Lo admiraba la resistencia de Rin, al salir del balcón realmente era otra, sonreía y se animaba a pasar el día de la mejor forma posible, eso lo llenaba de orgullo y algo más.

-Sango ¿te gustaría salir a pasear, conocer un poco la ciudad?

-¿De verdad? Me encantaría, ¿pero no tienes que ir a clases?

-Ya no fui, es muy tarde, pero un día que falte no me afecta, después le pido los apuntes a una compañera.

Kagome en la escuela estaba preocupada, sabía que Rin había ido con Sesshomaru a unas reuniones, pero no la había llamado para contarle como le fue, estaba ida en sus pensamientos cuando Inuyasha aprovecho de abordarla.

-Hola iré directo al punto, pensaste en mi propuesta.

-Hola, no sé qué decir, creo de lo conversare antes con Rin. - respondió picara Kagome.

-Ke! Pero si fue ella la que me dijo que me declarara. – Reclamo con fastidio – mujeres la opinión de una es la opinión de la masa.

-Jajaja parece que a Rin le gusta hacer de Cupido, te responderé luego, así será más interesante, hasta entonces sigue haciendo merito. – respondió coqueta, diría que si a su propuesta, pero como le aconsejo Rin, antes lo pondría de cabeza. - por cierto, sabes si volvió del viaje con tu hermano.

-Eso ni lo menciones, mi papá está furioso, al parecer Sesshomaru no fue a las juntas, dígase, se fue a otro lado con Rin. Envío a Jacken quien no pudo con los inversionistas, es más en este momento deben estar colgando a mi rebelde hermano

Sesshomaru llego temprano a la oficina para averiguar cómo le fue a Jacken, todos lo miraban al pasar, no esperaba el recibimiento.

-¡Donde diablos estuviste!

-Buenos días padre.

-Hoy no Sesshomaru, la junta fue un desastre, claro está que tu esclavo no dio para enfrentar a esa gente.

Siguió a su escritorio, ignorando los gritos de su padre debía mantener su calma, sería necesaria cuando hiciera la gran pregunta.

-No me digas que te llevaste a Rin.

-...

-Has llegado muy lejos con tu sed de poder, piensas enamorarla y utilizarla o sólo utilizarla.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Maldita sea Sesshomaru, diviértete con cualquier otra, no con ella la conoces desde pequeña, la viste crecer.

-...

No iba a caer en sus provocaciones, menos que nunca dejaría a Rin, después de leer la carta de Souji, muchas dudas fueron despejadas.

-Rin estará bien a mi lado.

-Por el amor de kami, Sesshomaru Taisho, si le pusiste un dedo encima te desheredo.

-Has lo que quieras.

Y seguido comenzó a revisar unos papeles, Inu no furioso golpeo el escritorio, llamando de inmediato la atención de su primogénito.

-Sesshomaru, Rin es 15 años menor que tu, te compasión, ella te quiere desde los 8 y aun no tiene 18 años, es compresible que este ilusionada contigo, como su primer amor platónico, no le hagas daño.

-¿Realmente crees que quiero lastimarla? – la calma le duro muy poco.

-haremos algo, te entrego la facultad absoluta de la empresa, a cambio de que no vuelvas a ver a Rin.

Eso lo dejo perplejo, su padre le ofrecía lo que tanto anhelaba, pero a cambio debía olvidarse de ella, no lo conocía, al menos no al Sesshomaru actual.

-Lo pensare.

Rin o su imperio, que gran decisión, mas fácil respuesta no existía, su padre se retiro tranquilo, si su hijo no aceptaba la propuesta y prefería quedarse con Rin a modo de capricho, lo desheredaría, era una pregunta sin opciones y Sesshomaru así lo entendió también.

Sango disfrutaba la variedad de Tokio y el cambio que significaba con respecto a Paris, Rin le mostró tiendas, restaurantes y lugares de paseos, a la hora del almuerzo Sango estaba agotada de caminar.

-Guau, tu resistencia es impresionante, me parece que podrías caminar el día entero Rin.

-Si la verdad me gusta mucho, en auto no se aprecia las dimensiones de los lugares, tampoco sus detalles.

-Te gustaría almorzar, muero de hambre.

-Claro, con una condición- sacando una tarjeta de crédito- después a esta belleza la reventamos.

-¡Cuenta conmigo!- grito Sango feliz.- las mujeres adoramos a las tarjetas.

Risueñas y tranquilas se dirigieron en busca de un lugar agradable para almorzar, sin embargo no se percataron que no andaban solas.

Inuyasha y Kagome decidieron llamar a Rin luego del término de clases, la encontrarían y torturarían hasta que contara que paso en sus tres días de desaparición.

-Kagome, solo te imploro una cosa, nada de detalles, ambos son mis hermanos o casi, tengo serias dudas con Sesshomaru, pero no quiero imágenes mentales ni pesadillas.

-Sesshomaru y tú se parecen mucho, lo lamento, no se pueden negar como hermanos.

-Esto es extraño.

-Porque.

-Si nosotros, nos parecemos, es por genética Taisho, porque venimos de distinta madre, pero ¿Rin y tú?

-Solo coincidencia, no tengo parentela con ella, pero ahora que lo mencionas sí, nos parecemos un poco cierto.

-Si pero debo decir que Rin es más Bonita.

-…. –La cara de Kagome lo decía todo, estaba por matarlo.

-Es broma, si fuera así no me gustarías tú. – Y sonrió victorioso, dejo a Kagome en silencio y roja de pies a cabeza.

Las chicas almorzaban riendo y hablando sin parar, para Rin era una experiencia nueva y grata, jamás había compartido con un pariente más que su padre, de ahí lo más cercano eran los Taisho, era grata su compañía, malas las circunstancias, pero bueno, era feliz. Luego de eso se fueron de compras, se probaron todo cuanto encontraron y todo cuanto quisieron se lo llevaron, bromeaban con la cara de Yuki al ver el estado de cuenta a fin de mes cuando sonó su celular.

-Donde estas.

-Hola Sesshomaru, ¿como estas?

-….

-Te cuesta mucho responder, entiendo, bien, estoy en el centro comercial con Sango, despedazando la tarjeta de crédito, creo que necesitare un camión para llevar tantas cosas.

-Ven a la oficina ahora.

-No puedo ya te dije, estoy ocupada, esto es maravilloso para mi, ¿sabes que es la primera vez que comparto con un pariente, además de mi papá?

Como discutir contra eso entendió el mensaje, Sango era su única familia en ese momento, como negarle seguir disfrutando el día, lo que tenía que decirle era difícil, era mejor esperar.

-Bien, cuando te desocupes llámame, dormirás en mi departamento hoy.

-¡A sus ordenes mi general! Exceptuando dormir en tu departamento.

-Rin. – Era demasiado escurridiza pero la cazaría tarde o temprano.

-Es que.. - no sabia que excusa dar.

-Bien, llámame después. – y corto.

Lo medito y confirmo su decisión, estaba en lo correcto al no aceptar, era un momento difícil y no quería provocar a Yuki, ya después contentaría a Sesshomaru, eso ahora era fácil.

Arrasaron con cuanta tienda hubo en su camino, pero alguien ya se estaba impacientando, debía encontrar el instante preciso para abordar a Rin, pero la otra mujer que no alcanzaba a distinguir no la dejaba sola un minuto, incluso se acompañaban en los probadores, debía ser paciente, pero no lo era, faltaba poco para completar su misión.

Rin estaba viendo blusas cuando sonó su celular.

-Alo.

-Rin, como estas soy Kagome, ¿Por qué no viniste a clases, picarona?

-Hola Kagome estaba algo cansada, he tenido muchas presiones..

-Mentirosa, sabemos que no fuiste a las reuniones, ¿Dónde estas? Quiero todo con lujo de detalles.

-Jajajaja estoy en el centro comercial con mi prima Sango, si quieres nos puedes acompañar estamos jugando a "reventemos el crédito".

-Jajajaja, vamos para allá con Inuyasha.

-Mmm, ¿tambien tienes algo que contar?

-Una tu, una yo, asi nos vamos, bueno las alcanzamos allá besos.

-Señor Kurai, Sesshomaru sama dijo que no atendería a nadie.

Poco le importo a Yuki que la secretaria tratara de detenerlo, mientras mas lo pensaba mas su sangre hervía, Rin era una niña aun y ese degenerado lo iba a escuchar, raudo partió a su encuentro y lo enfrentaría cara a cara, ahora si lo conocería.

Round Two . Yuki vs Sesshomaru.

-¿Te gusto hacerle el amor a Rin viejo verde, podría mandarte preso sabes?

-Serian dos.

-¿Qué?

-…

Dudaba que Rin le hubiera contado, debió darse cuenta solo, pero no quería enfrentarlo su jaqueca ya era fuerte y no tenia ganas de hacerse de mas enemigos, sobre todo si Rin aun era menor de edad. No le convenía.

-Quieres conocer los detalles.

-Maldito degenerado, ella confiaba en ti y te aprovechaste de eso.

-Largo.

-Poco hombre, levántate de tu mullido sillón y sabrás quien soy.

-Lo se. Se quien eres y tu función de protector de Rin.

Eso saco a Yuki de su enojo, ¿Cómo se entero?

-Que sabes.

-Todo, y lo hablare con Rin hoy mismo, por ende tus servicios ya no serán requeridos.

-….

Sesshomaru solo lo miraba serio, el aire se podía cortar con navaja, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder su lugar con Rin.

-La carta de Souji.

-En efecto.

-Entonces sabes que solo yo soy necesario en esta historia.

-Falso, protegeré a Rin yo de ahora en adelante, como bien sabes ahora es mía.- con dejo de lujuria y una pequeña mueca emulando una macabra sonrisa.

-No es un objeto.

-….

-Por algo no te encargo a ti su papá su custodia.- triunfante.

-Solo por venganza, pero me encargo algo mas importante.

-Que.

-…. Largo.

-Sango ve a probarte esta falda antes de que llegue Inuyasha, lo recuerdas, estaba a mi lado en el funeral.

-Si lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué quieres que me apure?

-Porque se pone mandón cuando vamos de compras, es molesto a veces, ademas no tiene mucho gusto y dice que todo se ve mal o es muy corto etc.

-jajajaja, bien espérame acá.

Cuando Rin se quedo sola fue la oportunidad de interceptarla, no fallaría. Colocando el arma en su espalda la obligo a acompañarlo.

-Si gritas, o cualquier reacción que me delate disparo.

Rin sintió el cañon presionándola, no involucraría a nadie mas, obedecería las ordenes.

-Hacia donde camino.

-Al estacionamiento rápido.

Dejo caer su celular apropósito para dejarle una señal a Sango y con paso firme se dirigió a donde la envió el sujeto que la apuntaba.

Al salir del vestidor Sango busco a su prima por toda la tienda, se la había tragado la tierra, volvió a donde estaban las faldas que vieron antes de entrar al probador y vio el celular de Rin, se asusto y llamo de inmediato dando aviso.

-Alo, Rin, en este momento estoy ocupado..-Contesto Yuki pero fue interrumpido.

-Yuki soy Sango algo paso, estaba probándome ropa y Rin desapareció.

-Quedate donde estas voy para alla.

¡Como pudo ser tan idiota! La dejo a merced de esa gente, por ir a reclamarle a Sesshomaru y ahora necesitaba su ayuda.

-Rin desapareció.

-Como.

-Estaban comprando con Sango y desapareció, solo encontró su celular botado sin rastros de ella..

Sesshomaru ya estaba en el ascensor.

-Vas o te quedas.

Fruncio el ceño, ese demonio imbécil se las pagaría todas.

Mientras se encaminaban al centro comercial, Yuki aviso a Miroku y le dijo que lo alcanzara en el sitio.

-Es quien creo que es.

-Debe ser.

Sango llegaba a tiritar no sabia que hacer, dio un enorme salto cuando una mano se poso en su hombro.

-Tranquila soy yo Inuyasha me recuerdas.

Salto sobre él, de modo que Kagome se puso celosa, pero cuando vio brotar las lagrimas se preocupo.

-¿Donde esta Rin?

-No lo se, desapareció, Avise a Yuki y viene para aca, estoy asustada, pobre Rin todo esto es injusto.- aun sin soltar a Inuyasha.

-Busquemosla, no debe estar lejos. –dijo Inuyasha con furia, si le pasaba algo a su amiga, él..

Salieron con prisa del centro comercial, cuando se les ocurrió revisar primero el estacionamiento, por su parte Sesshomaru rompió todas las reglas de transito y algunas de gravedad, solo quería llegar y que ella estuviera bien, Yuki no abrió la boca ni una sola vez, estaba preparándose para el momento. De su chaqueta saco su arma y le quito el seguro. Sesshomaru lo miro de reojo mas no dijo nada, si era necesario, no le importaba, solo el bienestar de Rin.

Ella en el estacionamiento trato de razonar con su secuestrador.

-¿Por qué haces esto que ganas? Por favor déjame ir, podemos protegerte de Naraku si es el quien te manipula…

-Naraku es el menor de tus problemas ahora Rin, no tengo nada en tu contra pero debo hacer esto.

Intento subirla al auto pero un vehículo negro a toda velocidad casi se estrella con ellos.

-No me obligues a disparar, te lo advertí una vez. No soy de segundas oportunidades.

Al verse acorralado saco el arma de su bolsillo y de apuntar la espalda de Rin paso a apuntar su cabeza.

-Tambien sirve muerta, pero ¿seria un desperdicio no lo crees?

Inuyasha detuvo en seco la carrera de ambas mujeres a su lado y trato de protegerlas en su espalda, no alcanzaban a ver bien al sujeto, pero si que Yuki apuntaba a su cabeza y el secuestrador a la cabeza de Rin, entonces Sango entro en shock, salió de la espalda de Inuyasha y solo una palabra pudo mencionar.

-¿Kohaku?

-¿Hermana?

* * *

Hola chicas hoy soy una persona muy mala, las dejo colgadas hasta mañana jajajajajaja no se enojen conmigo, es para darle emocion.

¿Kohaku es hermano de Sango? ohhhh! o sea Rin es prima de kohaku!

bueno mañana les cuento mas hartos cariños.

hasta mañana


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Kohaku empezó a sudar frio, hace muchos años no veía a su hermana, cuando ella abandono su casa, le prohibieron todo contacto con ella, al ser un niño obedeció sin preguntas y se impregnó de los resentimientos familiares, luego fue enviado con un amigo de la familia para educarse.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba rodeado, Yuki apuntaba en su cabeza y el resto se abalanzaría sobre él a la primera oportunidad, apretó más el cañón contra la cabeza de Rin.

-Disparare juro que lo haré, baja tu arma Kurai.- gritaba desesperado, estaba sin escapatoria.

-Kohaku, lo que hayan dicho no es cierto, deja ir a Rin.- suplicaba Sango, necesitaba evitar que se hermano menor cometía un acto fatal.

-Te mataré Kohaku, ultima oportunidad, suelta a Rin, tu versión de la historia no es real, las cosas no se solucionan así. -Yuki pretendía convencerlo no quería matar a nadie, menos herir a Rin en el intento.

No sabía cómo reaccionar se sentía impotente frente a la situación, Sesshomaru sólo era un espectador en esta historia y eso lo molestaba, intentaba mantener la mirada de Rin para darle confianza, transmitirle que todo saldría bien, pero ella ya se pondría a llorar, no entendía nada, ¿Kohaku era su primo? Si era así, porque la perseguía.

Llego Miroku también al estacionamiento, montado en la moto de Yuki, se detuvo al lado de Sango, quien estaba ya con ataque de histeria tratando de hacer reaccionar a su hermano, al ver la situación saco su arma también, Inuyasha puso bajo resguardo a Kagome, cualquier reacción brusca podría provocar un tiroteo y no quería exponerla. Eran dos armas contra una y estaba perdiendo la cordura, comenzó a empujar a Rin para que reaccionara y se moviera, tenía un plan, pero necesitaba avanzar a él, como esta no se movió, la golpeo, Sesshomaru sintió deseos de saltar sobre él y matarlo sin ayuda, sin embargo solo gruñó, se contuvo, si reaccionaba mal, crearía un caos, el muchacho escucho la reacción de Sesshomaru, más bien gruñido y decidió provocarlo, después de todo si podría salir airoso.

-Mira a tu novio Rin, es un cobarde e inútil, no puede protegerte. Lo matare a él primero.

Rin ahí reaccionó, golpeando a Kohaku en el estomago con el codo, no lo esperaba de ella, pero se pudo sobreponer rápido y corrió hacia la moto lanzando, al suelo a Rin, Yuki y Miroku comenzaron a dispararle, pero el escapista contaba con una suerte que no se merecía y ningún tiro lo alcanzo, Sango se pudo sobre Miroku para evitar que matara a su hermano y Sesshomaru corrió a auxiliar a Rin que estaba en el suelo, Yuki quiso seguirlo y partió en el auto del demonio, mientras Inuyasha también se acerco a Rin para ver como estaba, pero Sesshomaru ya la tenía en brazos y ella lloraba con fuerza apretándolo contra su cuerpo, sabía que sobraba, prefirio volver con Kagome, hasta que su hermano pudiera soltar a su amiga y averiguar qué diablos pasaba.

Sesshomaru hizo una llamada y dos vehículos grandes llegaron a buscarlos. Tomo a su niña y la subió.

-Muévete Inuyasha no tengo todo el día.

-Que rayos paso aquí.- llevando a Kagome de la mano, quien al ver a su amiga se lanzo a consolarla.

-También la prima.- dijo despectivo a Miroku quien debió dejar ir a Sango.

-Los llevaran a un lugar seguro, estas a cargo.-dijo a Inuyasha, en el fondo le estaba encargando a Rin.

Y cerró la puerta del auto, el otro vehículo era para él, con la mirada obligo a Miroku a subir y fueron en busca de Yuki y Kohaku

Inuyasha y el resto fueron conducidos al departamento de Sesshomaru, este se ubicaba en un gran edificio rodeado por arboles, daba la impresión de estar en medio de un bosque, el lugar era un parque obviamente exclusivo, al demonio le pertenecía todo el último piso, el menor de los Taisho jamás había ido antes y lo encontró increíble, su hermano era un idiota pero con muy buen gusto, al entrar ayudo a Rin a llegar a la sala y comenzó a registrar la decoración y las pocas cosas que encontró, lo que observó curioso fue que el lugar estaba acondicionado para dos, creyó que era para llevar a "sus muñecas", hasta que notó un objeto mal guardado en un cajón, era un dibujo de él, enmarcado en un hermoso cuadro de plata, se veía arrugado el papel pero si lo conservaba debía ser importante para su hermano, no podía creer lo ególatra que era, se reía de Sesshomaru y su amor propio cuando Rin se acerco y se lo explico.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso Inuyasha?

-Lo encontré guardado por ahí.

Rin sonrió con ternura y se sentó con su amigo tomado del brazo.

-Sabes, te va causar risa, ese dibujo lo hice yo, en el primer viaje que hice con él, tenía 8 años.

-¿Como te acuerdas si fue hace tanto tiempo?

-Es de papel común y colores simples, recuerdo haber hecho tres, dos los bote por malos y ese había desaparecido, al parecer después de que lo vio tu hermano fue a comprarme block y lápices especiales, él me dijo que tenía talento, cada dibujo que hacia se lo explicaba sentada en sus piernas, me dedicaba todo el tiempo necesario.- dijo recordando con ternura.

-¿Sesshomaru te ama cierto?

-creo que si, al menos eso dijo.

-Ke! Aclárame eso.

Sango estaba ida y en shock, Rin solo la miraba, Trataba de estar tranquila, no entendía nada, pero no hostilizaría a Sango por respuestas, Kagome al llegar corrió a la cocina en busca de algo para la hinchazón de la cara de Rin, encontró hielo y unas toallas en el baño, las coloco en el lugar golpeado y tomó asiento al lado de su casi novio.

-¿Para qué te preguntamos qué paso? Pregunto Inuyasha sabiendo que no encontraría respuestas.

-Rin, Kohaku es mi hermano, le lavaron el cerebro antes no era así. - se disculpaba Sango.

-Pues ojala que Sesshomaru lo encuentre y le arranque la piel.

-Inuyasha! - Grito Kagome, no era el momento para sus comentarios.

-O sea que también es mi primo.

-De seguro alguien lo manipula.

-¿Hace cuanto no lo vez?

-10 años

Sesshomaru conducía a toda velocidad por la ciudad, Miroku solo se afirmaba con pánico, ese hombre no llegaría a los 40. Estaba furioso, no solo habían lastimado a Rin, también tuvo que dejarla para perseguir a su agresor.

-¿Como sabes a dónde vas?

-...

-¿Como sabes que por acá se fueron?

-GPS

Llegaron a un edificio muy concurrido de oficinas, afuera de este la moto estrellada en pavimento y el auto de Sesshomaru al lado, si Yuki le hubiera dado alcance, estarían ahí, al parecer Kohaku se adelanto y corrió a esconderse, se separaron para buscarlos pero luego de dos horas, nada, ambos desaparecieron.

Mando a remolcar los dos vehículos y se dirigió a su departamento debía ver el estado de Rin cuanto antes.

-Kagome - mirándola seriamente - cuando estuviste en la cocina ¿no encontraste comida?

-Hay por kami, no piensas en otra cosa - reclamo Kagome.

-Eres el único que comería en un momento así - dijo Rin negando con la cabeza.

-No me importa, si no hay iré a buscar o mejor dicho comprar, muero de hambre.

Se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a dos mastodontes simulando ser guardaespaldas, trato de salir pero no lo dejaron, les pidió comida y ellos lo ignoraron, no tuvo más opción que esperar a Sesshomaru, si se lo proponían podían aplastarlo con una mano.

-Rin, ¿tu conocías este departamento?.- Pregunto Inuyasha en forma de insinuación.

-No, la verdad desde que volví a Japón he visto muy poco a Sesshomaru.- No caería en su malicioso juego, en cambio el prendía con agua.

-Y tú. ¿Ya te declaraste?

Ese había sido golpe bajo, se miraban de forma asesina mutuamente cuando Kagome los regaño.

-Inuyasha, ve a la cocina a ver si encuentras algo de comer y tu Rin ve a descansar, cuando despiertes te aseguro que Sesshomaru habrá llegado.

-Si mamá. - Respondieron juguetones y se fueron cada uno por su lado.

Rin entro en la habitación principal, era enorme, con dos cuadros pintados quebrando el blanco de las paredes, un bello balcón llenando de luz la habitación y un tocador muy simple pero notoriamente antiguo que combinaba perfecto con la cama, se tendió y se puso colorada al recordar lo que hicieron en las termas, después de eso no creyó que le molestaría que la ocupara, se acomodo entre las sabanas y con su aroma en la almohada se durmió.

Sesshomaru y Miroku llegaron al departamento, el segundo no podía creer los lujos de el mayor de los hermanos Taisho, consideraba que Yuki había conseguido el mejor trabajo de su vida al cuidar a una chica tan linda como Rin y rodearse de gente importante, cuando se acordó de su compañero de labores no se preocupó, había salido bien parado de trabajos más difíciles y sucios, lo más posible era que hubiera atrapado al muchacho y estuviera planeando como terminar la misión, noto el especial interés de su colega en su protegida, sabía que haría de todo para que ella no sufriera.

-Donde está.

Inuyasha dio el salto de su vida, no sintió cuando llego Sesshomaru, peor aún lo descubrió registrando su cocina.

-En tu habitación durmiendo, oye no tienes algo para comer, muero de hambre.

-solicita a recepción.

Se movió rápido a sus aposentos ignorando la presencia de Kagome y Sango en la sala, Miroku les contaría lo sucedido, él necesitaba ver a Rin y cuando la vio, respiro tranquilo, se veía relajada en su cama abrazada a su almohada, miro su mejilla y se enfureció, aun estaba roja, decidió despertarla, tenían mucho que hablar.

-Rin despierta. –susurro Sesshomaru lo que menos quería era asustarla.

-¿Sesshomaru? Llegaste que alivio. – lanzándose sobre el.

-¿Qué paso, donde están Kohaku y Yuki, porque me ataca?- Rin estaba por hiperventilar.

-Tranquila, te contare lo que se.

Se sentó a su lado y acomodo a Rin en su pecho, acaricio su mejilla y olio su cabello, por un minuto olvido todo lo que lo agobiaba, ella tenía efecto de sedante en él a veces, otras ocasiones, bueno, sacaba cosas que ni él deseaba oír.

-Por favor cuéntame.

-Leí la carta de tu padre y ahí explicaba que el padre de tus "primos" lo estaba obligando a casarte con Kohaku, todo para recuperar una herencia que le dejo tu abuelo a tu madre y ella a ti.

-¿De qué herencia hablas?

-se supone que cuando cumplieras 18 tu padre te entregaría una llave electrónica para recuperarla y ahí te contaría la historia.

-¿Sesshomaru, me prestarías la carta para leerla?

-No.- eso lo incomodo un poco.

-¿Por qué tanto secreto?

-Lo que tienes que saber es que yo tengo la llave y Yuki conoce toda la historia. Supongo que tu "tío" se asocio con Naraku para quedarse él, la herencia de tu abuelo y el otro tus acciones de la empresa.

Fue muy conciso en su historia, pero viniendo de el mas de 5 palabras era todo un discurso, se pego más a su pecho, deseaba sentí su corazón latiendo por ella.

-¿Por eso murió mi papá?-liberando unas lagrimas- ¿Por una herencia que no conozco?

-Tu padre velo por los deseos de tu madre, Rin, tu familia materna solo quiere tu dinero, que al parecer es mucho, no importa lo que intenten, no te casaras con Kohaku.

Rin se renovaba de alegría, él estaba dispuesto a defenderla de todo y de todos, al igual que lo hizo su padre, no los defraudaría.

-¿Y Yuki, no me digas que discutieron?

A Sesshomaru le preocupo la pregunta, ¿Qué le diría?, ¿Solo desapareció?

-Deberá volver en cualquier momento, no pudimos atrapar a Kohaku, pero sabemos que volverá, estaremos preparados cuando el momento llegue.

Colocando su mano en su mejilla.

-Te prometo que lo pagara.

-Mi mejilla en poco volverá a la normalidad, siento pena por Kohaku, si esta tan involucrado, peor aun si mato a mi papá, lo pagara toda la vida aparte de su conciencia, Sango dijo que no era malo, debe estar siendo manipulado por Naraku y su papá.

Por eso y más, Rin era especial para él, no sentía odio por nadie, incluso cuando en manos del estúpido primo su vida corrió peligro, Sesshomaru sabía que debía protegerla incluso de sí misma.

-Te quedaras aquí esta noche. Sin peros.

-Hai!

Inuyasha estaba ya a punto de estallar Sesshomaru y Rin llevaban mucho tiempo encerrados a solas, él también quería saber que sucedía, caminaba de un lado a otro poniendo nerviosas a Kagome y Sango.

-Inuyasha, ¡siéntate!

El hombrecito solo obedeció, el grito fue tal, que un escalofríos lo mando al suelo, no sabía como Kagome podía ser tan dulce, madura y otras veces tan mandona.

Sesshomaru salió de la habitación con Rin, pero cuando lo iba a enfrentar Inuyasha lo pensó mejor y espero escuchar alguna respuesta.

-Guardaespaldas, (refiriéndose a Miroku) llevaras a Sango al departamento de Rin. Los guardaespaldas de afuera, cuidaran uno a Inuyasha y otro a su amiga.

-¿Es todo? - dijo Inuyasha molesto, esperaba una explicación.

-…

-No dirás nada de lo que paso hoy. – resignado.

-…

-Sesshomaru, creo que debemos contarles. – Rin necesitaba explicarles por que los puso en peligro.

Al parecer mi abuelo materno, dejo una herencia en manos de mi madre, cuando murió esa herencia paso a mi poder sin yo conocer su existencia y eso es lo que Kohaku persigue, su intención era casarse conmigo, pero salió mal y ahora intentara obligarme a hacer el traspaso.

Todos quedaron atónitos, solo por dinero tantos problemas y fatalidades, esa gente no tenia límites ni escrúpulos.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo. – medito Sango en voz alta.- Mi papá siempre decía que tu mama se había llevado algo que no le pertenecía y que le exigiría que lo devolviera, pero cuando murió se ofrecieron amablemente a cuidarte, como tu padre trabajaba, se vio obligado a aceptar, pero luego paso lo de los golpes y no volvimos a saber de ti.

-Souji les pago, para no insistir en la custodia, pero de seguro no era el monto de la herencia.- comento Inuyasha. – Una vez escuche una conversación sobre eso.

-De seguro creyeron que al morir tu papá, tú te acercarías a ellos.- aporto Kagome.

-Por eso mi padre me contacto preguntando por ti.- termino Sango.

Todo encajaba.

-Sesshomaru. – Rin estaba muy seria – Necesito leer la carta.

* * *

Hola chicas.

ya no me queda tiempo mañana subo el ultimo capitulo ANTES DEL VIAJE, OJO! y cuando vuelva termino la historia.

aqui ya se aclaro un poco que sucedia con Kohaku, que malos los de la familia de Rin.

En el siguiente capitulo...

Sesshomaru recordara la lectura de la carta y bueno Souji desde el mas alla se cobrara las deudas que tiene con el demonio ojala les guste.

yo creo que el miercoles de la proxima semana retomo, porque llego el martes en la noche.

ojala les guste, no quise dejarlas con las dudas pero aun falta el desenlace, porque se me perdio Yuki, no se donde lo deje, despues lo busco.

Gracias chicas y hasta mañana.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 20

Introducción

_Sesshomaru si estás leyendo esto, es porque yo he muerto antes de los 18 años de Rin, deje instrucciones para que lo leyeras después de su cumpleaños. ¡Pero dudo! que respetes mi última voluntad, seré directo, ¡si le pones una sola de tus lujuriosas manos encima a mi Rin! antes de que sea mayor de edad, volveré a torturarte por las noches, cuando estés solo y te provocare jaqueca__.__ Perdona estoy algo nervioso y cuando estoy así bromeo, escribo esto a mano, para transmitirte mis preocupaciones, se que amas a mi hija, ¡todos lo sabemos! En que pensabas, ¡que no se te iba a notar! Viejo verde, fijándote en una niña, me debes el beso en el aeropuerto de Japón, degenerado, ¡solo tenía 14 años!, podría haberte mandado preso, para colmo vienes a Francia a celarla, deja de mirarla así, ¡Tu sabes cómo!, si no fueras tan grande y fuerte te habría enseñado a respetar los derechos de la infancia, ¡No es tuya! Es una persona, mas te vale cuidarla._

_Perdona tenía que aprovechar la ocasión__._

_necesito que cuides a Rin._

Sesshomaru deseaba quemar la carta y revivir a Souji para matarlo él, ¡como lo trataba así!, si el muy cobarde no dijo nada en su momento debió llevarse sus burlas y enojos a la tumba, paseo por la amplitud de su departamento en penumbras, se sirvió licor y después de contener su enojo volvió a la lectura.

_Todo esto sucedió cuando la madre de Rin y yo nos conocimos, ella tenía 12 años cuando entre a dar clases en su escuela, si, comencé como profesor, Asuka era una niña aplicada y me ayudaba a preparar las clases, era tan madura que olvidaba su edad, para sus 15 me di cuenta que la amaba, no podía estar un día sin verla, ella también sentía algo por mí, nos encontrábamos después de clases en su salón y hablábamos hasta tarde._

_Un día nos descubrieron besándonos, a mi me expulsaron de mi trabajo y a ella la cambiaron de escuela, no la volví a ver hasta sus 18, cuando una tarde ella me encontró, la ame y ella me amo, fuimos uno y jure que la amaría para siempre, pero eso no fue posible, su familia se entero que estaba con un hombre que no era su prometido, compromiso obligatorio__ que tenia__ con Naraku, pero ella se enfrento a su familia, y se fue de su casa, nos casamos, y fuimos muy pero muy felices, ella antes de mi, vivía solo con su madre y su hermano, su padre había muerto, lo que no sabía es que su padre había dejado de única heredera a ella, tenía una gran fortuna y me pidió que viajáramos y nos fuéramos lejos a comenzar una nueva vida, yo necesitaba ser estable y solvente__,__ no permitiría que ella me mantuviera, entonces su herencia la guardamos para el futuro y yo a ese punto__,__ hombre de negocios, mantenía cómodamente mi hogar, 3 años después de casarnos me dio la noticia más increíble de mi vida, seria papá, cuando tenía 5 meses de embarazo fue el trágico accidente, antes de desvanecerse y jamás volver, pude hablar con ella me __contó__ que su hermano y madre estaban detrás de la herencia que su padre le dejo y cuando ella supo que estaba cinta movió el dinero a una cuenta__,__ donde solo Rin a partir de los 18 años tuviera acceso, cuando nació mi niña, estaba dividido__,__ la mujer que amaba se sacrifico por mi y nuestro amor recién nacido, Rin, y la bebe en mis brazos era la mayor alegría de mi vida, la familia de ella trato de quitármela, argumentando que me aproveche de su madre, siendo esta menor de edad, pero como mi primogénita nació tres años después del matrimonio no pudieron alejarme de mi bebita, yo necesitaba ayuda, no podía cuidarla y trabajar, creí que podría confiar en ellos, que la cuidaran, pero no fue así, no imaginas la pena e impotencia que sentí cuando vi las marcas, bueno__,__ imagino que si, recuerdo que estabas furioso la vez que me lo comentaste, decidí ir hasta la última instancia para que jamás se acercaran a ella de nuevo y nadie la lastimara otra vez__,__ conseguí su custodia completa, a cambio de un generoso pago y me fui a Japón, no esperaba encontrar a Naraku allá, no parecía molesto por quitarle a la mujer, pero me amenazo, si no le daba las acciones que estaban a mi nombre mataría a Rin, maneje la situación lo mejor que pude__,__ solo confiaba en ti para estar con mi niña, para protegerla, habías confirmado mis sospechas, te habías enamorado, aunque debo reconocer que te contuviste mejor que yo, a su mama la bese la primera vez a los 12__,__ yo tenía 20, me sentí un degenerado, la mama de Rin era mas tímida que su hija, bueno cualquiera mas tímido que mi hija, en fin, no volví a intentarlo hasta sus 15, tu lo hiciste a sus 14, pero no te culpo, Rin te regalo su primer beso a los 8, no sé como aguantaste._

_Después del accidente que tuvieron, decidí llevarme a Rin a Francia de nuevo, pero allá, la __constante__ presencia de Kohaku me estaba volviendo paranoico, al punto de hablar con Madame D´ntre__, __hasta entonces aun la cabeza de la familia, (la madre de Asuka y abuela de Rin), pero esta mujer, como única opción para dejarnos en paz, fue que "mi Rin" se casara con ese chiquillo y tuvieran total acceso al manejo de los bienes de mi niña, claro que no acepte, si se va a casar algún día Rin, que se case con quien ame de verdad, ojala seas tú te tengo aprecio, aunque seas muy viejo para mi hija y te deseo suerte en atraparla, es un alma libre y tu no, si pretendes encerrarla se te va a escapar como un pajarito._

_Volviendo al tema, dije no a su propuesta de matrimonio y yo no conocía las razones por las cuales su marido le dejo todo a mi mujer pero si lo hizo yo no iría en contra de sus deseos, la verdad yo invertí parte de ese dinero en acciones pequeñas y así fue que forje mi capital, espero de ante mano que sepas administrar algún día el patrimonio de Rin, lo de ella son las artes no los números, aunque es buena, no quiere decir que le gusta._

_Naraku de seguro me asesino, pero no con sus manos, mancho las del joven ese que ha sido contaminado con los resentimientos de su familia, están quebrados, viajo seguido porque contrate un "guardaespaldas" para que hiciera el trabajo de averiguar todo sobre ellos, Yuki Kurai no es mala persona, solo peligroso con sus pantalones, pero no lo hagas enojar Sesshomaru, por cumplir su misión es capaz de cualquier cosa, y su misión es cuidar de Rin._

_No te deje su custodia a ti por razones obvias, seria mal visto__,__ si te enamoras de una joven que esta a tu cargo, y podrías tener problemas como su tutor al punto de devolverla a su familia materna, no se la deje tampoco a Inu no, siendo mi amigo y mi hermano porque te podría manipular, colocando en duda tus sentimientos, no desconfié de ustedes, ella estaba mejor con un tercero, Inu no, más que yo__,__ no te perdonara que toques a Rin, siempre a creído que no tienes sentimientos__,__ pero lo que has demostrado con mi hija a confirmado que sí, me doy el gusto de decir: Sesshomaru Taisho ama a Rin Asakura jajajaja como en el colegio, me aprovecho porque no me puedes hacer nada ahora. _

_He dejado a tu cuidado la llave electrónica que abre la cuenta de Rin, y también te deje otra cosa más, solo un detalle, si te decides__,__ por favor úsalo y hazla muy feliz_

_No permitas que la obliguen a algo que no quiere, que mi muerte compense su libertad y mi hija sea feliz, espero a tu lado, amala cuídala, no te dejo la herencia, te dejo mi herencia, mi tesoro más preciado, aunque imagino también el tuyo._

Estaba perplejo, miraba el papel al derecho y al revés.

-Maldito Souji, solo te querías vengar.- declaro en voz alta. – te perdono solo porque me entregaste a Rin. – y sonrió maliciosamente.

Sesshomaru se resistía a entregarle la carta a Rin, una cosa era tener que leerla y comerse todos los insultos, otra era darle a conocer a Rin la opinión que su padre tenía de él, ¡maldito Souji! Como podía haber escrito semejante ridícula carta, payaso como siempre ¿pensaba que él lo tomaría a modo de gracia? de por sí, siempre le incomodo la diferencia de edad y al ser tratado de "viejo verde" por su difunto suegro, no lo favorecía, se sentía muchas veces inseguro junto a ella, además del hecho de no tener un plan para atrapar a Rin, con tantos problemas y enemigos no daba espacio para insinuarle sobre una relación, ¡Era vergonzoso, él quería poner nombre a su relación!, estaba perdido en su mente cuando puso atención a Rin.

-Bueno Sesshomaru, ¿me la vas a dar o no?

-Más tarde. – con eso ganaría tiempo.

Miroku se llevo a Sango al departamento de Rin, si Yuki aparecía le avisaría de inmediato, Inuyasha y Kagome serian escoltados a sus respectivas casas, en resumen, quedarían solos.

-Me daré una ducha, ¿tu que harás?

-Iré a observarte.

-Degenerado.- con un toque pícaro.

-….- Eso lastimo el orgullo de Sesshomaru, quien no lo tomo como un comentario, sino más bien como un ataque.

-Te arrepientes.

-¿De qué?

-De estar con un hombre mayor que tu. – bastante mayor.

-No, porque ese hombre eres tú.

Y no lo decía…

-Has sido y siempre serás importante en mi vida Sesshomaru.

Y eso que rayos quiere decir…

-Me dices que nunca habrá otro… - Sesshomaru le sacaría aunque sea un te quiero a la fuerza.

-Jamás mi príncipe, siempre has sido el hombre para mí.

¡Dilo de una buena vez!

Rin no podía aguantar más las ganas de reír, jamás se imagino a Sesshomaru desesperado por escuchar un te amo o un te quiero, decidió dejarlo así y se fue al baño. El demonio rondaba la sala, preparándose para acechar a su presa, afilaba sus garras y calentaba sus músculos, no sabía si abordarla en la ducha o esperar que saliera y en toalla atacarla, estaba por arañar los sillones cuando una sexy Rin salió de su cuarto, vistiendo una de sus camisas.

-Espero que no te importe, no tenía que ponerme.

Sesshomaru no la escuchaba, solo oía el latir de su corazón y como su sangre se acumulaba en cierta parte, le gustaba provocarlo, jugar en los limites con él, lo que no sabía es que este demonio no tenia limites, para bien o para mal. La sala era separada de la habitación por cuatro peldaños que hacían que la última estuviera en altura con respecto los otros espacios, no se dio cuenta cuando subió la pequeña escalera él tomo en brazos a su mujer y se la llevo cerrando la puerta de un portazo con el pie.

No quería arrancarle la camisa aun, la encontraba tan sexy, con solo tres botones abrochados dejaba lo justo y necesario a la imaginación, perfecto para la de él, comenzó a acariciarla ella comenzó a gemir, lo deseaba tanto como él, pero había algo mas, deseaba demostrarle que la amaba, decidió ser más suave que las veces anteriores, no menos intenso, pero si la haría gritar un te amo cueste lo que cueste, Sesshomaru la amo y estimulo de todas las formas conocidas y ella gritaba extasiada su nombre, pero nunca lo que él quería oír.

Cuando Sesshomaru termino, ella vio sutilmente la desilusión de su macho, él no solo no estaba conforme, también herido en su orgullo, quería hacerle saber que ella no era como las mujeres que conocía, pero se le paso la mano y lo paso a llevar, había llegado el momento y no se arrepentía de nada que tuviera que ver con él. Tomando con ambas manos su rostro y sonriendo al herido orgullo de su hombre, lo hizo.

-Yo te amo Sesshomaru Taisho.- y lo beso.

Jamás creyó en el poder de tan simples palabras, dos palabras que anhelaba oír de la persona que él amaba más que a su vida, por un momento sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió, no alcanzo para una gran sonrisa, pero su yo interno saltaba glorioso en un pie como los niños.

La amo otra vez, pero ahora no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos, una vez más ella le enseñaba algo nuevo, primero a amar y después a ser amado, se coloco sobre ella para degustar suavemente sus pechos, los masajeaba y succionaba mas no con lujuria sino con amor, beso cada parte de su cuerpo, los sitios preferidos su cuello y vientre, donde prometió que dejaría un heredero costara lo que costara, cuando la penetro, sintió fuego en su miembro, ella estaba caliente por dentro, no lo noto cuando entro con sus dedos, ni cuando disfruto el sabor de su botón, ese era un privilegio solo para su masculinidad, algo que jamás se cansaría de desear, Primero quiso ponerse encima pero Rin no lo dejo.

-Me gusta cabalgar.

Tomo el lugar de arriba y comenzó a moverse con la gravedad, él solo se deleitaba con el roce y contenía a Rin afirmándola de las caderas, como le gustaba tenerla así, cuando ella noto que estaba ido en el placer decidió darle más, aun sobre él, comenzó a moverse en círculos y no bastando se dio vuelta mirando a sus pies para moverse como culebra, Sesshomaru no aguantaba más el éxtasis, era demasiado y el poder ver desde ese Angulo como entraba y salía de Rin estaba por hacerlo derramarse, se negaba a terminar aun, por eso la tomo y volvió a jugar con su femineidad, alargando lo más posible el momento, la coloco luego en varias posiciones diferentes, todas con el mismo final, cerca del orgasmo se detenía, estaba agotado pero quería mas, no sabía cuánto llevaban así y no le importaba, solo quería vivir eternamente en su interior, Rin, había perdido la cuenta de los orgasmos, con el juicio nublado comenzó a decir, gritar y gemir su nombre, eso solo termino en una cosa, se derramo en ella con la fuerza de un volcán.

Cayeron absolutamente agotados y se durmieron casi de inmediato, abrazados los encontró el amanecer, Rin se levanto con intenciones de ir a la escuela pero no se lo permitió, como no tenía ganas de ir, estaba cansada, acepto faltar, se dio una ducha y cuando salió de esta, Sesshomaru descubrió algo que no le gusto.

-Que es la pastilla que tomaste Rin.

-Anticonceptivos Claro.

-Porque tomas anticonceptivos y hace cuanto.- Estaba molesto, esa chiquilla era demasiado precavida.

-Los tomo de los 15 años tenía ovario poli quístico y los anticonceptivos son lo mejor para deshacer los quistes.

Esa niña tenía de lo que le pidieran, ahora como la embarazaba si ella se cuidaba, estaba molesto meditando como convencerla para dejarlos, pero mágicamente se olvido del asunto. Rin estaba desnuda frente a él con claras intenciones.

-Quieres hacerlo de nuevo.

-Contigo, Siempre.

* * *

hola chicas estoy con ataque de nervios panico TODO, ahora no quiero viajar sin mi hijita (se me va a pasar cuando llegue al hotel) :)

bueno ojala la cara les causara gracia me rei mucho escribiendola. PROMETO que cuando vuelva les tendre capitulos mas largos y entretenidos, yo tambien quiero saber como termina, ademas les he tomado un cariño enorme y si no fuera obligacion igual hubiera escrito desde el viaje (pero no me dejan) muchos cariños chicas de verdad les agradesco mucho que lean las locuras que escribo y mas que me sigan todos los dias y me animen con sus mensajes. las echare de menos de verdad...

Gracias gracias y hasta el miercoles de la proxima semana sin falta.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

Sesshomaru estaba durmiendo un poco, definitivamente la diferencia de edad le pasaba la cuenta, después de varias noches de pasión con Rin y el trabajo diario, lo hicieron dormir como un bebé.

Ella pensó en despertarlo, pero descarto al escucharlo roncar por primera vez, eso denotaba su cansancio, el espacio en el departamento era amplio, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo para cenar, al cruzar el salón vio uno de los cajones de la biblioteca abiertos, Sesshomaru era muy ordenado para dejar documentos sueltos, se acerco a cerrarlo y encontró una cajita ébano, la cual pudo resistir abrir, pero lo que fue los papeles de encima los leyó, la curiosidad gano.

Cuando leyó la carta de su padre lloraba de la risa, definitivamente la escribió él, no podía creer que Sesshomaru no la quemara de inmediato, ¡Como tratarlo de viejo verde! Eso no lo podía resistir, era por eso que no le quería entregar la carta, guardo todo como estaba y decidió no mencionarlo jamás.

Rin llevaba un mes viviendo en el departamento de Sesshomaru, lo cual beneficiaba al demonio, todos los días Rin cocinaba para él y cenaban juntos en la noche, también la cuidaba y vigilaba sin el menor esfuerzo, sin contar todas las maravillosas noches de amor sin limites que lo mantenían bostezando en el día, al parecer Yuki aviso a Miroku que se encontraba bien, pero no podía volver aun hasta solucionar algunos detalles, a la niña le faltaba poco para terminar el año escolar y se acercaba la graduación, ella y Kagome pasaban horas y horas buscando el vestido perfecto para la celebración, en cambio Inuyasha se mostraba distante y mas irritable que de costumbre, las chicas decidieron alejarse un poco de él y buscar el Santo Grial de los trajes de noche.

Era tarde y Rin llevaba dos horas esperando a Sesshomaru, este presidia una reunión que se había alargado más de lo común, al punto de dejar a su niña con la mesa puesta y la cena fría, estaba ella quedándose dormida en el sofá de la sala cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Creí que ya no llegarías…. - Su sonrisa mezclada con enfado dio paso a la confusión. - ¿Inuyasha, paso algo?

-Ke! ¿No puedo venir a verte? – fingiendo estar dolido por el recibimiento.

Rin levanto la ceja y lo miro con sarcasmo, por como se había comportado con ella y Kagome los últimos días se diría que no debía siquiera hablarle, pero era su mejor amigo y casi hermano, sabía que algo lo incomodaba y por eso actuaba más bruto de lo normal.

Sesshomaru estaba harto de la reunión, miraba cada diez minutos el reloj pero parecía que este estaba en su contra y se negaba a avanzar, cuando se terminaron los alegatos y se llego a los acuerdos que él presento al principio, maldijo a todos los presentes, si hubieran aceptado de inmediato y no hicieran tanto escándalo para igual aceptar, él estaría ahora cenando con Rin en su hogar, también por eso se maldijo a sí mismo, se estaba volviendo cursi, sin contar con la obsesión desmedida por su cuerpo, al punto de no querer estar lejos de ella por mucho tiempo, incluso había dejado de viajar si ella no podía acompañarlo, subió a su auto y partió raudo a su encuentro.

Lo que encontró lo lleno de rabia, celos y confusión, no podía ser ¡Rin lo engañaba en su departamento con Inuyasha!, al abrir la puerta y dirigirse a la sala, los encontró tirados en la alfombra, él sobre ella y con ¿música?

Al ver la cara de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha se levanto como si lo jalaran con fuerza sobre humana, desasiéndose en explicaciones, hasta tartamudeando, sabia lo posesivo que era su hermano con su amiga y como los encontró era de lo mas comprometedor, el demonio estaba llegando al límite de sus fuerzas por mantener su estoico semblante y no matar a golpes al invasor de sus dominios carnales, pero la infantil risa de Rin le devolvió el auto control.

-¿No creerás que te engaño con Inuyasha Cierto? – Sonreía de forma picara.

-Si me vas a engañar que sea con alguien mejor que yo.

Si, Rin descubrió que estaba hirviendo en celos, sin embargo lo negaría hasta la muerte, su orgullo le impedía siquiera pensar que en el mundo existía alguien mejor que él.

-Trato de enseñarle a Inuyasha a bailar, pero aparte de bruto tiene dos pies izquierdos y cayo sobre mi.-Explicaba la muchacha mientras se levantaba del piso.

-curioso baile.- Debió morderse la lengua para no aludir el hecho de encontrarlos acostados en la alfombra, pero conocía a Rin si le daba más pie para que notara sus celos, hasta en su tumba se lo recordaría.

Rin se incorporo y ofreció nuevamente sus manos a su amigo para seguir con la lección, Sesshomaru se dirigió a su habitación, darse una ducha era lo que necesitaba, pero lo haría rápido, deseaba ver lo mal que lo hacia su hermano, otro motivo para burlarse de él.

-¿Por esto aun no invitas a Kagome al baile?

-pues claro, ¿si no se bailar como puedo acompañarla esa noche?

-Estoy segura que a ella le importa más tu compañía que tu baile, además dudo poder afinar tus movimientos en tan pocos días, debiste haberme dicho antes.

-No sabía cómo.

-Sentiste vergüenza de decirme algo, es el colmo, creí que éramos amigos, para eso estamos.

Rin trataba de guiar a Inuyasha, pero este ponía resistencia, a veces la pisaba o perdía el ritmo, Sesshomaru volvió pronto de la ducha y observaba satisfecho el mal avance de su hermano, sin duda haría el ridículo en el baile, pero su niña se esforzaba, escucho cuando dijo que no invitaría a su novia si no aprendía a bailar, decidió intervenir, empujando a su hermano al sillón y tomando majestuosamente la cintura y mano de Rin.

Al son de un vals se deslizaban por la sala casi flotando, Inuyasha los miraba con la boca abierta, el porte y la gallardía de Sesshomaru sin duda era algo envidiable y más en esos momentos, cuando llenada la sala con elegancia.

-así se hace. – acoto el príncipe mostrando su superioridad frente al impresionado joven.

Inuyasha se quedo a cenar y conversaba con normalidad con Rin, decidieron seguir practicando los días que les quedaban hasta el baile.

-Con quien iras Rin. –Pregunto Sesshomaru sin mirarla.

-Pues yo creí que… -Ella estaba apenada, deseaba ir con él al baile, por eso había rechazado todas las propuestas hechas.- Creo que sola.

Noto la tristeza en su mirada mas no le dio importancia, él no iría al baile, lo último que pretendía era que comentaran todos que parecía su padre en vez de novio, Inuyasha se puso incomodo, sabía lo que su amiga esperaba pero nunca sucedería.

-¿Rin me traes postre?

-Si, claro Inuyasha.

Se levanto y desapareció en la cocina.

-Deberías ir con ella, ¿están juntos o no? Que importa lo que el resto diga.

-….

-Tú eres el único con quien ella desea ir, no te lo ha pedido para no obligarte, debería nacer de ti la propuesta.

-….

-Eres un idiota.

El día del baile llego, Rin y Kagome se arreglaban en la casa de los Higurashi, partirían de ahí con Inuyasha a la tan esperada celebración, además de que premiarían a Rin por las mejores calificaciones, Izayoi decidió ir a ayudarlas y acompañarlas, sabia que su pequeña y su hijastro estaban algo distantes hace unos dias y mas que nunca deseaba hacer sentir querida a su casi hija, Rin no quiso salir del departamento de Sesshomaru, estaba muy triste porque no la quiso acompañar, pero feliz de llegar con su mejor amiga y amigo a su bellisima celebración.

Sesshomaru daba vueltas en el departamento como animal enjaulado, ¡No iría a un estúpido baile donde quedaría en ridículo al ir de la mano de una chica tan joven!, deseaba estar con ella, pero su orgullo se lo impedía, tenía todo listo para el cumpleaños de Rin, ese sería el día que daría a conocer el otro encargo de Souji, además de reconocer abiertamente su relación con ella, Rin ya le había contado a Izayoi la situación con él, más que una tía, como una madre la aconsejo y apoyo, aunque le era difícil la situación que se avecinaba para el demonio, la pelea más grande de su vida, su mayor reto, su padre. Inu no mostraba sin criterio su descontento con él y la idea de emparejarse con la niña, incluso el desheredarlo era su máxima carta bajo la manga, a Sesshomaru poco le importaba su opinión, pero si lo preocupaba su futuro de presidente, aunque no era conocido por llevarse sorpresas, había esperado mucho tiempo por este día y planeado su forma de enfrentar la batalla, nadie le quitaría a Sesshomaru Taisho lo que por tanto lucho. Pero volvía la inseguridad, Rin no quería verlo, por eso fue a casa de su amiga, saldría de ahí al baile con Inuyasha y Kagome, se sentía en extremo molesto, hasta el idiota de su medio hermano había hecho el sacrificio de aprender a bailar por complacer a su novia, y él, nada, de pronto tocaron a la puerta, creyó que sería Rin, quien sabe, podría haber olvidado algo, pero no.

-Eres un maldito degenerado, Sesshomaru Taisho.

-Que quieres padre.

-Como pudiste, Rin solo era una niña, te aprovechaste de ella.

Sesshomaru no entendía nada, ¿Por qué su padre iba a su departamento y lo insultaba abiertamente? La respuesta llego viendo en su mano un papel, de seguro la carta de Souji para su amigo no lo dejaba mejor que la carta propia.

-Tampoco esperaste leerla.

-Como pudiste, Sesshomaru era solo una niña.

-Se especifico.

-El beso en el aeropuerto, celarla en Francia, traerla a vivir contigo, hasta creo que tu desapareciste al payaso de Kurai.

-…..

-Que pretendes Sesshomaru y quiero la maldita verdad, te advierto, te retiro de la presidencia, de desheredo, te quito el apellido, te..

-Has lo que quieras.

Dándole la espalda comenzó a caminar al salón, Sesshomaru opto por tomar una copa, en esos momentos era obligación. Su primogénito estaba tranquilo y se veía decidido, Inu no trato de contar hasta 10, le daría la oportunidad de defender sus motivos, para estar con ella.

-Dime que sientes por ella y desde cuándo.

-Has lo que quieras, no responderé tus preguntas.

-No cooperas, como pretendes que crea que te importa una niña, que podría ser tu hermana menor o tu hija.

-….

-¿Como pudiste? Ella confiaba en ti, siempre conociste su admiración por tu persona y …

-Si tan importante es para ti, te informo que me casare con ella.

Eso lo descoloco, ¿Sesshomaru hablando de matrimonio?

-¡Casarte! Hijo, Rin es muy joven aun, siempre ha sido como los pajaritos, debe emigrar cada cierto tiempo, en pocos años mas, tu no podrás seguirle el paso.

-….

-Si de verdad te importa, déjala ir y que conozca a alguien de su edad, para vivir como ella prefiera.

Sesshomaru estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no diría una vez mas "amo a Rin" pero no sabía otra forma de hacer a su padre entender.

-Has lo que quieras, pero no me alejaras de ella, es mía.

Por primera vez, el padre vio con verdaderos ojos a su hijo, al decir "es mía" no sonó a posesión, más bien a desesperación, estaba sentado en el sofá bebiendo su licor pasivamente, no sentía miedo de las consecuencias, no se irritaba por sus comentarios, más bien parecían dolerle, no temía perder todo lo que había construido, temía perder a la única persona que jamás ha dudado que tenia corazón, había leído la carta de Souji donde le hablaba del amor de su hijo a la hija de su amigo y pidiéndole que tuviera calma, que lo apoyara y no lo presionara, la importancia de Rin en su vida y lo solo que el mismo Inu no lo había dejado tras la muerte de su madre, de verdad no lo conocía, hasta Izayoi apelo por él, intento por primera vez ser un padre y apoyarlo

-Desde que llego Rin tú cambiaste ¿cierto?

-….

-Dime que la amas y te apoyare en lo que sea.

Solo lo miro, no sabía qué hacer, eran dos palabras simples y desahogadoras, pero no deseaba repetirlas por orgullo, no era de los que gritaban a los cuatro vientos.

-No lo repetiré, además que tus deseos se cumplirán, no querrá hablarme en un tiempo.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Donde está, no debería estarse preparando para el baile?

Había entendido el "no lo repetiré", considero que bastaba como un "la amo", pero lo que más lo impresiono fue que compartiera con él que estaría molesta, era su oportunidad de aconsejarlo como padre.

-Donde está.

-En la casa de su amiga, la novia de Inuyasha.

-¿Inuyasha tiene novia?- considero que no conocía a sus hijos y ellos no confiaban en el.

-Con quien irá al baile.

-…..- No estaba para juegos, solo lo miro y dejo que dedujera. Estaba con Kagome e Inuyasha… ¿entonces iría con?

-¡Eres un Idiota, se puede saber que haces aquí entonces!

¡Eso era todo!

-¡Crees que iré a avergonzarla de andar con un hombre mayor 15 años que ella, frente a todos sus compañeros de clase de su misma edad y sus acompañantes menores de 20 años, tengo 32 años tengo suerte de seguirle el paso en la cama! – Luego se arrepintió de decir lo último.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Inu no, no paraba de reír a carcajadas, Sesshomaru estaba lejos de estar avergonzado, más bien estaba furioso, al final su padre solo deseaba burlarse de él.

-Souji tenía razón, estas enamorado, pero te sientes viejo para ella.

-…. –Abriendo la puerta del departamento, para que se fuera.

-Perdón hijo, pero deberías saber que si ella está contigo es porque no te considera viejo ni nada parecido, siempre te ha amado y admirado, está feliz de estar a tu lado, hazla sentir orgullosa y ve a acompañarla, ¡por Kami! Cuando te ha detenido lo que piense el resto, estabas dispuesto a perderlo todo por ella, y ahora te preocupa un tonto baile, te aseguro que la harás la mujer más feliz del mundo y recibirás un gracioso" premio" después.

Inu no le guiño el ojo, miro a su padre incrédulo pero sin expresión, primero lo amenazaba y ahora lo apoyaba, quien lo podría entender, pero tenía razón, con toda la calma del mundo subió a su habitación a bañarse y cambiarse el traje, cuando estuvo listo, noto que su padre estaba aun en su departamento.

-Que más quieres.

-Ver que corras por ella, solo quiero pedirte una cosa, hazla y sé también muy feliz, te lo mereces hijo, lamento no haber confiado en ti al principio.

-….

Salió del departamento hacia el lugar de la celebración, aunque se devolvió en la puerta, ponerlo en aprietos no sería gratis, se lo cobraría a su padre lentamente.

-Inuyasha será padre antes que yo, solo te advierto.- y se fue sonriendo.

Inu no cambio la sonrisa triunfal por la inseguridad, si no sabía que su hijo menor tenia novia, ¿que mas podría ocultarle, tendría que conversar con él y como cuidarse? Maldijo a Sesshomaru por sembrar sus dudas, no era bueno conversando con sus hijos y ahora le tocaba el menor, agradeció que todo se resolvió bien, y no tuvo necesidad de un enfrentamiento agresivo con él, dedujo que Sesshomaru estaba tranquilo por tener algo planeado, no renunciaría sin pelear, sonrió con orgullo, deseándoles felicidad y cerrando la puerta abandono el departamento al encuentro de Izayoi.

Llego cuando daba inicio la ceremonia de los premios por rendimiento académico, Rin era el primer lugar de su nivel y clase, se veía hermosa, con vestido rojo carmesí con escote en forma de corazón y ajustado hasta los muslos delineando su figura y cayendo recto, prolijamente maquillada, con el pelo tomado casi completo, cayendo mechones con bucles, se veía mayor, sexy y maravillosa a sus ojos, cuando la vio en el escenario, avanzo hasta quedar en su visual, en cuanto Rin lo reconoció deseaba tirarse a sus brazos, ¡si fue a acompañarla, estaba ahí! Sesshomaru Se veía extremadamente sexy, con su traje negro semi ajustado y con el toque brillante de la tela, su cabello platinado suelto y su mirada profunda, seria y varonil, aplaudió con fuerza cuando le entregaron el primer lugar a su amada, orgulloso de ella, confirmando que nada los podría separar, cuando la tuvo frente a él, solo la miro, pero transmitió con su mirada lo suficiente como para que ella se arrojara a su brazos con la mayor felicidad del mundo besándolo sin parar, al principio Sesshomaru estaba reacio a besarla frente a todos, pero se entrego a la voluntad de su niña, a ese punto que mas daba, la alzo de la cintura y devoro su boca como jamás lo había hecho.

-Después de esto, a lo que te pida deberás decir que si, sin pensarlo.- exigió seriamente.

-Hai, lo prometo.

Rin estaba tan emocionada que no sabía lo que prometía, pero no le importaba, Inuyasha y casi todos los del salón los observaban, incluso escucho comentarios groseros acerca de la pareja, a lo que salió en su defensa.

-¡Que tanto ven, Jamás habían visto dos personas que se aman!, hay diferencia de edad, si, pero lo de ustedes es solo envidia, a las mujeres les gustaría un hombre como mi hermano y a los hombres les gustaría una chica sexy como Rin, sigan su camino y disfruten el baile aquí no tienen nada que ver.

Kagome reía y sonreía orgullosa, su novio defendía a sus seres queridos con vigor, lo jalo del brazo y también lo beso.

Sesshomaru bailo con ella algunas canciones lentas y claro el infaltable vals, dejando a varias maestras emocionadas frente a tan sublime imagen, Inuyasha no se quedo atrás y gracias a las clases de baile de Rin se lucio en la pista con Kagome, fue la noche más feliz de los cuatro, pero aun no terminaba.

Inuyasha estaba nervioso no sabía cómo pedírselo a Sesshomaru, este estaba en la barra esperando sirvieran su whisky, cuando el hermano menor se armo de valor.

-Necesito pedirte un favor.

-….

-Necesito que reserves una habitación matrimonial por mí.

-Dame un motivo para ayudarte.

-….(Inuyasha colorado y molesto)

-….(Sesshomaru esperando una respuesta)

-Es para…. Nuestra primera vez.

Sesshomaru lo miro serio, pero considero una solicitud valida, salió del salón por 10 minutos y a la vuelta le entrego una llave.

-Gracias Sesshomaru.

-….

Al terminar el baile se llevo a Rin a la suite del hotel, lejos claro de la habitación de Inuyasha y Kagome, sin comentar con Rin, el favor a Inuyasha, quedaría entre ellos como hermanos o acuerdo tácito.

Inuyasha no sabía cómo invitar a Kagome a su primera noche con él, estaba enamorado y solo quería hacerla suya, pero fue sincero a medias.

-¿Kagome, Te gustaría acompañarme?

-¿A dónde?

-Solo ven conmigo, no te arrepentirás.

Sesshomaru se lucio, pétalos en el suelo haciendo un camino, velas aromáticas iluminando la habitación y música suave, sin mencionar algunas cosas para picar como uvas, quesos, etc.

Ambos hermanos tendrían una noche maravillosa con las mujeres que amaban.

* * *

¡Hola chicas!

Las extrañe, pero no me dejaron escribir en el viaje, lo pase super bien, me hacia falta estar sola con mi marido, ¡llegue mas gorda! comi demasiado asique ahora solo ensaladas, aunque hacia mucho calor casi me derrito, jajajaja y casi me tiran el celular por la ventana del tercer piso, mi marido estaba celoso de que revisara la pagina jajajaja, asique le agradezco a melodysama por escribirme, lei su mensaje y disimuladamente comencé a escribir, este capitulo es de dos partes todavia falta pero era mucho asique mañana lo remato. ojala les guste y si no, por favor entiendan hizo 35 grados! mi cerebro esta algo derretido aun.

Bueno perdonen la demora y hasta mañana.


	24. Chapter 24

Hola chicas, primero, ¡Muchas pero muchas felicidades Mindy por tu programa de intercambio! ojala que lo pases muy bien y aproveches la oportunidad al maximo, arta suerte de todo corazón...

Segundo: Chicas perdonen pero ayer de verdad fue un mal dia.

¡Me cortaron el internet! esta bien, olvide pagarlo antes del viaje pero ¡solo me demore cinco dias luego del vencimiento del plazo, pueden creerlo! estaba furiosa. escondi mi notebook de mi hija en mi cama para que no le pegara, la porqueria se calento y se fue a negro AHI YA ME QUERIA MORIR! y despues me cortaron la luz todo el dia porque estan colocando semaforos cerca de la casa, de verdad MAL DIA!, pesimo dia, pague el internet y mi marido fue a jugar futbol, por ende tuve que esperarlo en el centro hasta las 8 con mi hija, porque andaba con paquetes, tenia que si o si pasarme a buscar, y llegamos a la casa y ¡al señorito le da hambre!, pobrecito (ironico) no sabe como servirse solo y fui mesera de mi marido y de mi hija, la cual muerta de sueño no se aguantaba ni ella, entre los dos me van a volver loca, ¡como deseo volver a Mendoza! PERO SOLA!

En fin PERDONENME!

No les miento de verdad fue un dia malo!

ojala les guste la segunda parte y ojala hoy sea mejor, de nuevo FELICIDADES MINDY!

* * *

Capítulo 24

Inuyasha admiraba a Kagome a la luz de las velas, quería que fuera para ambos especial, ella estaba nerviosa, también era su primera vez, el galán sabía que debía hablar poco, sino, podia arruinar el momento, solo hacerla sentir segura y si recibía una negativa desistir, no obligarla a nada, comenzó por besarla suavemente, abrazarla y demostrarle todo su amor con cada caricia.

-Inuyasha estoy algo nerviosa, tal vez deberíamos dejarlo para otra ocasión. -Kagome nerviosa se separo un poco de las manos de su futuro amante.

-Si no quieres o te sientes incomoda no insistiré, pero también es mi primera vez y también estoy nervioso.

Kagome fue al baño y mientras tanto Inuyasha doblego su orgullo y llamo a la única persona que podía aconsejarlo.

-Mas te vale que sea importante, estoy ocupado.

Sesshomaru entre las piernas de Rin contesto el celular a petición de ella, causando las carcajadas de la dama.

-Es que Kagome se esta arrepiento. - sonaba incomodo y nervioso.

¿Le habían visto cara de doctor amor o algo por el estilo? Rin seguía riendo y adivino la situación, en tono bajo le pidió que lo ayudara y se ofrecía sensualmente de premio, el demonio guiado por su instinto y el hecho de no haber estado con ella en tres días, acepto el trato.

¿Pero que le podía decir? Solo se le ocurrían cursilerías y ese no era su estilo, Rin al notar su dilema se tendió en la cama y lo arrastro sobre ella, eso le dio ideas.

-Mírala a los ojos, no la toques, transmítele tus ansias mas allá de las palabras, acuéstala y tiéndete a su lado, sonríele de forma segura y déjate llevar.- y corto. Debía poner en práctica sus propias palabras, aunque no sabía de donde salieron.

Decidió hacerle caso a su hermano y cuando ella abandono la seguridad del baño también venía con otra disposición. La tomo de las manos, la sentó en la cama y tomando su rostro la miro fijo a los ojos y comenzó suavemente a besarla, Kagome prefirió relajarse y dejarse llevar también, deseaba hacer el amor con su novio y respondió cada beso tímidamente, estaba nerviosa, pero era más su deseo. El la invito a tenderse en la cama sin cortar el contacto visual, acaricio su rostro y siguió sonriendo, cuando ella sonrió supo que era el momento y comenzó a acariciar su cara y cuello, respirar en su oído, ofreció su mano para levantarla de la cama y poder quitarle el vestido, que, aunque se veía hermosa, era bastante incomodo, de ese acto solo tuvo problemas, frente a ella trataba de encontrar la cremallera y no podía, en eso a Kagome le dio risa, se miraron y rieron juntos estaban tan nerviosos que se sinceraron.

-Kagome no puedo, soy un desastre, ¿como pretendo darte seguridad así?

-Tranquilo, ambos lo deseamos, vayamos paso a paso, espérame aquí vengo pronto.

Kagome partió al baño también a buscar auxilio, ¿en quién más que Rin?

Sesshomaru estaba ido jugando con el clítoris de Rin cuando sintió su celular, ofuscado al escuchar la melodía solo hundió su rostro en su intimidad resignado.

-Si ellos no tienen sexo podrían dejar que nosotros sí.

Estaba molesto y excitado, mala combinación, pero se tendió al lado de su amada cuando esta contestó.

-Alo Kagome, ¿que sucede?

-Rin, estoy nerviosa, Inuyasha y yo bueno... Tratamos de hacerlo, tú sabes.

Sesshomaru con cara de pocos amigos se entretenía con uno de sus pezones.

-¿Cual es el problema?

-Él no me podía quitar el vestido y comenzamos a reírnos, ¡esto es un desastre!

-Cálmate, quite el vestido en el baño sola y aparece solo en ropa interior, ¿Estas usando porta ligas cierto? Aprovéchalo, así te ves más sexy.

Sesshomaru se aburrió de sus pezones y volvió a su botón, con la lengua comenzó a masajearlo lo que provoco que Rin gimiera por el celular.

-Te tengo que cortar amiga, sigue mi consejo.- y corto.

-Pero Rin.-la llamada había terminado

Sesshomaru se disponía a penetrarla cuando considero antes apagar ambos celulares, una llamada más y los tórtolos morirían vírgenes.

Kagome se quito el vestido, y si, se veía sexy con el conjunto y el porta ligas, armándose de valor salió del baño con seguridad, Inuyasha bebía un poco de champagne para relajarse, pero soltó la copa cuando tal musa apareció ante sus ojos, era toda una mujer deseable y curvilínea, trato de seguir sonriendo pero no pudo, estaba embobado con la imagen frente a él.

-Te gusta. - casi tartamudeando de los nervios.

-Eres hermosa.

Comenzó a acariciar sus hombros y besar su cuello, bajar por sus brazos, ya estaban entregados, le quito el brassier y comenzó a moldear sus senos, mientras ella trataba de quitarle la camisa sin dejar de besarse, Inuyasha comenzó a deslizar sus manos por la cintura de ella y al escuchar suaves gemidos escapar de sus labios no se pudo dominar, estaba demasiado excitado para disimularlo, su miembro rígido se hacía notar a través de el pantalón, el que se saco rápidamente y se abalanzo sobre ella, tendidos uno sobre el otro seguían besándose, cuando ella se confesó.

-Te amo Inuyasha, estoy lista.- y abrió tímidamente un poco sus piernas.

-También te amo Kagome.- y tomando su boca, la penetro.

Kagome sintió dolor y quiso juntar sus piernas, pero cuando Inuyasha noto su dolor intento calmarla con besos y caricias.

-¿Quieres que pare?

-No, confio en ti y que pasara el dolor.

Empezó a moverse suavemente, para el era el paraíso, su éxtasis era máximo al estar dentro de ella, de pronto Kagome comenzó a gemir también, eso dio paso a toda la pasión del amante que sin medir fuerza comenzó a embestirla mas rápido, ella solo disfrutaba, sin darse cuenta la giro y puso sobre manos y rodillas, entrando y saliendo con fuerza noto que ella estaba cerca del orgasmo, cuando se le ocurrió estimular su clítoris con los dedos, Kagome no podía aguantar mas y sintio una explosión nacer en su vientre bajo y extenderse en todo su ser, con su orgasmo dio paso al de Inuyasha que al sentir la presión en su miembro derramo su esencia en el cuerpo de su mujer. cayeron fatigados pero felices, mirándose a los ojos, rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

Otra era la historia en la habitación de Rin y Sesshomaru quienes de tanta pasión ya comenzaban a destrozar todo a su paso, el demonio cargaba a su hembra afirmandola del trasero y marcando el paso de la embestida, ella tenia las piernas cruzadas en su cintura y se afirmaba de unas cortinas, cuando estas cedieron terminando en el piso, cayeron ellos también pero estaban tan dominados por la pasión que en vez de levantarse solo cambiaron de posición, Sesshomaru sabia que si seguían asi no podría levantarseal otro día, pero cuando Rin lo monto y comenzó a estimularse sola y mirandolo lujuriosa, mientras con la otra mano masajeaba sus pechos, perdió la razón. Apoyarla en el escritorio, tirar suave de su cabello, mientras la afirma de las caderas era el placer máximo, se sentía poderoso y si ella pedía mas, ¿quien era él para contradecirla?.

Rin lo empujo de espaldas a la cama y con una mirada cargada de sensualidad absoluta y lujuria se le ocurrió amarrarlo, para él era todo, podía morir tranquilo, sujetando sus manos con una de sus medias apretó fuerte para que no pudiera soltarse, amarro también su cabello para que su víctima no perdiera ninguno de sus movimientos, sentándose sobre él, fue lamiendo desde su lóbulo hasta su pecho marcando un camino de ardor para Sesshomaru, quien no lograba soltarse, lamio y succiono también sus pezones, encaminándose luego cada vez más abajo, cuando ya iba en su pubis se detuvo y con mirada de niña mala lo interrogo.

-¿Quieres que siga?

-Si lo haces no respondo.

Tomo su masculinidad con sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo suave y delicadamente sin cortar el contacto visual, él demonio iba a romper el respaldo de la cama, cuando Rin dio pequeños besos en la parte superior del sensible miembro, lo cual no pudo aguantar el macho derramándose sobre ella.

Cuando creyó que era suficiente, Rin lo invito a la ducha donde lo jabono de manera erótica, haciendo énfasis en su virilidad ya inflamada, quien traiciono el cansancio del demonio y comenzó a endurecerse nuevamente, cuando dio el agua caliente Sesshomaru sintio todo su cuerpo revitalizarse y la tomo de la cintura, levanto y apoyo en el lavamanos frente a frente mirándose a los ojos una vez mas llegaron al esperado orgasmo.

Rin parecía no agotarse, por su parte, él ya no daba más, hace un rato había aclarado el día y no podía mover un músculo mas, en la cama ella se apoyo en su pecho y cayo rendida, la miro con ternura y beso su cabeza, la noche era inolvidable y él estuvo a punto de no asistir, cuando se preparaba para los brazos de Morfeo, recordó un enorme error. ¡Le había reconocido a su padre que tenía relaciones con Rin! Pero se relajo si se iba preso por "supuesto abuso de menores" al menos iría feliz, con ese pensamiento se durmió después de todo, cuando su dama despertara, exijiria una segunda ronda de pasión.

Inuyasha y Kagome despertaron tímidos pero llenos de amor, había sido una noche maravillosa que no olvidarían jamás, dándose cariño con tiernos besos y caricias dieron rienda suelta de nuevo a toda su pasión, esta vez sabiendo mejor lo que hacían se estimularon con roces y fricción, con la luz del día, pudieron admirar mejor la imagen frente a ellos y eso los incitaba mas al placer, ella estaba húmeda y él erecto, listos otra vez para el hipnotizante baile. Se puso sobre ella sin cargarse por completo y apoyándose en sus rodillas y en las piernas levantadas de ella comenzó su trabajo, recordó que tocando su botón consiguió hacerla estallar en placer, estimulo nuevamente su parte sensible con suaves toques, ganándose fuertes gemidos por parte de la fémina, eso lo volvía loco, la dio vuelta y se acomodo en su espalda ambos acostados levanto su pierna y con el otro brazo la abrazo, siguió con sus movimientos, Kagome para ese momento estaba por completo entregada.

-Inuyasha mas fuerte, se acerca el orgasmo dame mas…

Las palabras cobraron peso en los oídos del hombre, quien, embelesado con el compás del cuerpo, olia su cabello, cuando recibio la solicitud, soltó su abrazo y tomando sus caderas dio libertad a su esencia derramándose en el cuerpo de su amada, el llegar al orgasmo juntos era algo que mas los conectaba y hacía sentir especial.

Sesshomaru maldijo el dormir poco, estaba molido de pies a cabeza, trataba de no moverse para no despertar a Rin, sabía muy bien lo que pasaría cuando la salvaje fémina abriera los ojos y deseaba demorarlo un poco más, miro a su alrededor el desastre de la habitación y no lo podía creer, la cortina en el suelo, las sillas botadas también, el escritorio lejos de su posición normal, su traje, el vestido y los respectivos accesorios, esparcidos por todo el lugar, ¿Cómo había llegado el porta liga de Rin a la lámpara del techo?, trataba de recordar si ella realmente lo había amarrado, no lo podía creer, y tan angelical que se veía su carita.

Al despertar Rin solo lo miro y sonrió.

-Tengo un poco de hambre, ¿Te molesta si desayunamos y después seguimos?

-Eres humana ¿Cierto?

-Jajaja si, sucede que me vuelves loca y llenas de pasión.

Luego de un beso, de un salto abandono la cama para darse una ducha, Sesshomaru lo agradeció, no había nada mejor que hacerle el amor a su Rin, pero si intentaba mantener su paso, quedaría invalido, cuando pretendía levantarse, noto que su miembro le dolía, ¿Cómo era posible? Debía disimularlo a toda costa jamás admitiría que una joven menor de 18 años lo dejaría cojeando.

Bajaron a desayunar al restaurant del hotel, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con los tortolos que los interrumpían la noche anterior, sería su venganza, además quería desquitar el dolor de su miembro agotado y no estaba Jacken para lanzarle cosas.

-Veo que lo consiguieron. –fue el comentario mal intencionado de Sesshomaru, quien nunca daba inicio a una conversación pero esta no se la perdería por nada del mundo.

Los amantes solo pudieron colocarse rojo furioso de la vergüenza, escondiendo las miradas, maldecían al demonio por su falta de criterio, pero el timbre del celular de Sesshomaru los libro de seguir en esa incómoda situación.

-…

-Sesshomaru, los quiero a los cuatro ahora en la mansión, es urgente que vengan.

-…

-Se que Inuyasha también está ahí, no soy idiota no llego a dormir, es sobre Yuki.

Sesshomaru cortó.

-Debemos irnos Kurai apareció y nos esperan en la mansión.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

Se dirigieron a la mansión en silencio, Sesshomaru conducía serio, a su lado Rin y en los siguientes asientos Inuyasha y Kagome de la mano, cruzando miradas nerviosas, el vehículo cruzo los portones que daban inicio a la propiedad, ninguno sabía lo que les deparaban la reunión.

En la mansión se encontraban Sango y Miroku esperando en las puertas, las chicas se saludaron con gran cariño prometiéndose compartir sus experiencias recientes, con los hombres fue distinto, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha estaban expectantes por la conversación y la expresión de Miroku no les mejoraba el panorama.

Cuando entraron, encontraron que Inu no y Yuki conversaban en el estudio, la cara de su padre decía que eran problemas, Sesshomaru iba a tomar la mano de Rin cuando esta corrió a abrazar al guardaespaldas, esto no le gusto nada, cuando le devolvía el cariñoso saludo, él muy idiota trato de bajar las manos para tocar su trasero, ¡como se atrevía! Nadie toca lo que le pertenece al demonio, pero lo descoloco el comentario de su padre.

-Sesshomaru es mi imaginación o ¿cojeas?

-Herida de guerra.

Esa fue la orgullosa respuesta, Inu no al ver su expresión de satisfacción se arrepintió de preguntar.

-Degenerado.

-…

Estaban todos en el estudio, carraspeo la garganta para llamar la atención.

-Bueno llego la hora de hablar.

Comenzó Yuki aun abrazado de Rin, pero fue bruscamente reemplazado por Izayoi, Kagome y Sango quienes se sentaron junto a ella para darle apoyo, resignado a estar sin su compañía siguió hablando.

-Descubrí el escondite de Naraku, allí es donde también tiene a Kohaku quien es manipulado por su padre.

A Sango se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar a Yuki, se sentía decepcionada de su familia y le dolía el corazón al escuchar sobre la manipulación de su hermano menor.

-Sesshomaru, fue a ti quien entrego el Señor Asakura la llave ¿Cierto?

-…

-Bueno, debes entregármela, llevare a Rin a Paris de vuelta, para recuperar el dinero e invertirlo en las empresas de este país.- exigió Yuki.

-Como sabemos que volverá Rin viva.

La pregunta dura de Sesshomaru era la duda grupal.

-Si la matan es más fácil recibir la herencia. -No había posibilidad alguna que él la dejara abandonar el país sola, menos con el idiota de Kurai.

-La otra posibilidad es convencer a Kohaku que traicione a su padre y nos entregue a Naraku, pero no se cuan hundido esta el muchacho, no hay forma de que se libre de la cárcel, pienso que al menos podremos apelar a la reducción de la pena si coopera.

-Yo podría tratar de convencerlo, es mi hermano lograre que me escuche, pero mi padre que se vaya al infierno.- La voz de Sango se quebró en llanto, era demasiado para ella, Miroku se acerco a consolarla.

Existen tres posibilidades luego del cumpleaños de Rin.

1.- Rin cobra su herencia en Paris y la traigo de vuelta sana y salva.

2.- convencen a Kohaku de traicionar a su padre y les tendemos una trampa para atrapar también a Naraku.

3.- Rin tiene un bebe.

-¡¿?! –Al unisonó todos en la sala.

-¿Qué?, no es la mejor opción, tampoco me gusta, pero Rin tendría un heredero y no podrían cobrar ellos la fortuna.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Sesshomaru, un cuadro general se dibujo en la mente de todos los de la sala, tratando de imaginar al demonio frio y estoico con un bebe tierno en los brazos, pero nadie pudo.

-Me ofrezco en "sacrificio" para engendrar a tan tierno angelito.-Bromeo Yuki, pero no fue bien recibida su broma.

-También me ofrezco, es mejor que haya de donde elegir. –Miroku decía solemnemente como hablando en serio.

Comprenderán que Sesshomaru casi se los comió, pero con su particular estilo, sin gritos tampoco con brusquedad, pero con un odio en la mirada y haciendo tronar los huesos de las manos, dispuesto a matarlos, Inuyasha e Inu no se abalanzaron sobre él para detenerlo, por poco y no lo consiguen, del miedo que sintieron el par de payasos gritaron agudo como niñitas, ¡como podía asustarlos tanto, si ese era el rubro de ellos, no de él!, se arrepintieron tarde.

-¡Como bromeaban en un momento así! - Fue el regaño de la dueña de la casa.

Ambos graciosos recibieron sus respectivos castigos de parte de Izayoi y Sango, la primera les tiro las orejas al par y la segunda los golpeo tan fuerte en la cabeza, que salía vapor del lugar agredido, fueron exiliados a un rincón del estudio hasta que Sesshomaru se calmara, pero este no aguanto la furia y salió deprisa del lugar, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas y planear una estrategia, ese par de idiotas solo lo hacían perder el tiempo.

Rin salió tras él y al alcanzarlo lo abrazo por la espalda, al sentir el roce de su cuerpo decidió detener su paso y voltear, ella escondía su rostro en su pecho, pero no lo engañaba, sabía que lloraba.

-No permitiré que algo te suceda.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces.

-No quiero que algo te suceda a ti.

-…

-No quiero que nos separen.

-Entonces confía en mí.

Y con un beso sellaron su mutua fidelidad, pero al avanzar en el beso, este se empezó a poner un poco mas fogoso, cuando Sesshomaru subía a Rin a una mesa y él comenzaba acostarse sobre ella, Inu no decidió intervenir, ¡No tendrían sexo con tanto publico!, si no habían notado que los estaban espiando, al menos deberían haber mirado a los lados, si alguien los estaba viendo.

Su padre tomo de las manos a Rin y la guió donde estaba su esposa, cuando la dejo a su cuidado, volvió con su primogénito.

-Degenerado ¿Qué no te fijas si hay alguien viéndolos?

-Mira para otro lado.

Cansado de toda la discusión y los regaños de su padre llamo a Rin y se fueron juntos.

Yuki quería que Rin volviera al departamento con ellos, donde según él, estaría a salvo, pero con su poco adecuada broma, hablar con el demonio, era misión suicida, estaría pendiente de ella desde las sombras y si no lo notaba el dueño de tan codiciada doncella mejor.

Comenzaron los preparativos para el cumpleaños de Rin, Izayoi se lucio, diseñando una fiesta de disfraces con la época del Sengoku como tema principal, todos deberían ir disfrazados de aquella época.

El único que reclamo fue Inuyasha quien deseaba que el tema fuera libre, pero no hubo oídos para sus reclamos, además los disfraces estaban casi listos, todos tenían un motivo diferente.

Como Rin había terminado sus estudios de Secundaria y no sabía que estudiar aun, decidió darse un año sabático, Sesshomaru sabía que lo suyo era el arte mas no insistió, disfrutaba de su compañía todo el día, además de conocer la enorme presión sobre sus menudos hombros, después de su cumpleaños todo cambiaria, solo esperaban que fuera para bien.

Otro que sufría era Jacken, quien al tener todo el día a Rin en la empresa, peleaba todo el día con ella y obviamente era el que salía perdiendo cuando su jefecito se enteraba, también le había tocado en más de una ocasión encontrarlos en posturas poco decorosas en la oficina del "Señor Presidente", a quien Rin nada podía negarle cuando la encerraba con él.

Estaba en el paraíso y agradecía haber comprado ese sillón tan cómodo, aunque al principio fue solo por decoración, ahora nadie podría sentarse más en él, era de ellos y todas las cosas excitantes que sucedían entre sus cojines.

Rápido paso el mes que separaba a Rin de la mayoría de edad, llegando la noche de la tan esperada celebración, para variar Sesshomaru tenía problemas, ¡Le habían visto la cara de idiota! Una cosa era que aceptara que lo llamaran demonio, pero ¡disfrazarse como tal!, Rin se vistió como una mujer de la época con un kimono verde, pulcramente bordado con hilos plateados, donde se contaba la historia de un demonio aullando a la luna, en cambio el de él, era un kimono masculino blanco con mangas anchas terminadas en bordes rojos , una armadura de acero con púas, un obi amarillo y una estola blanca para apoyar en el hombro, acompañado también de botas negras. Para colmo a Rin se le ocurrió pintarle dos franjas moradas en las mejillas y una luna menguante en la frente.

-Tu cabello rubio largo y tus ojos ámbar, combinan muy bien con el disfraz.

-Ya no es rubio, son canas, y es por tu culpa.

-¿Mía? Pero si yo te conocí así.

-Era rubio cuando te conocí hace 10 años.

-…Tanto tiempo. – Rin sonreía mientras recordaba en silencio, las experiencias vividas juntos.

-Rin.

-Si.

-No saldré así. – mirándose una y otra vez al espejo, se encontraba ridículo.

-¿Cómo que no?, te ves muy bien, masculino y sexy. ¡Por favor es mi cumpleaños!

Sesshomaru Taisho se había vuelto débil, esa chiquilla hacia lo que quería con él, termino resignado por el disfraz aunque no del todo descontento, otra excusa que cobrarle a Rin, más que perro demonio ya parecía conejo todo el día quería saciarse de su dama.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Sesshomaru sonreía de medio lado victorioso, Inuyasha fue tan tarde a retirar su disfraz que al parecer alguien se lo había llevado y tuvieron que improvisarle uno con un kimono masculino rojo intenso con camisa blanca y un par de orejas de "perro".

-Hanyou.

-¿Qué?

-Mitad gato mitad idiota.

-Soy un demonio perro.

-….

-No te burles.

-Te faltaron los bigotes y el plato con leche.

Inuyasha se alejo de su hermano molesto, diciendo entre dientes maldiciones para el imponente demonio, eso sin duda mejoro la noche de Sesshomaru, luego llegaron Kagome vestida de miko, con una camisa blanca, un pantalón rojo ancho de la época, Sango vestida con un ajustado traje negro con armadura y un obi rosado, con el cabello tomado en una cola de caballo y Miroku con un traje de monje morado con negro ancho, un báculo y claro, una mano bien marcada en su mejilla, al parecer no pudo aguantar las ganas de acariciar a Sango con ese traje tan sexy y ajustado.

-Hola Yuki, ¿de que estas disfrazado?. –Pregunto alegre Rin, al acercarse a saludar a su guardaespaldas.

-De terrateniente.- y ofreciendo su mano condujo a Rin al salón a saludar a los demás invitados.

Sesshomaru observaba desconfiado cuando Yuki conducía a su dama por el pasillo. La menuda contextura de Rin, hacia más elegante y femenina su apariencia, con el cabello suelto, se veía más niña de lo que era y su sonrisa la transformaba en una imagen pura, digna de ser corrompida por un "malvado demonio", si seguía mirándola y deseándola así, la tomaría en el balcón sobre la bendita estola, que ya le hacía cosquillas, su padre se acerco a saludarlo, vestido también como un demonio, pero él llevaba la armadura en los hombros y la estola como chaqueta, con el cabello tomado en una cola de caballo, con marcas en el rostro como él, pero sin luna menguante, mientras Izayoi vestía un elegante traje de princesa japonesa antigua.

Bailaron, brindaron y conversaron con la gente invitada, la celebración estaba entretenida e interesante, el único molesto era Jacken, que al ser bajito, lo disfrazaron de demonio sapo.

-¡Por qué este traje!

-Señor Jacken, se ve muy bien además va con su "porte". - Trataba de suavizarlo Rin con una sonrisa, intentando no estallar en risas.

-Ya cállate Jacken, sino, te nockeare como en las otras celebraciones. – Amenazo Inuyasha cansado de sus gritos.

-Jacken, a callar.

Fue todo lo que se necesito para calmar los gritos del sirviente fiel, quien al escuchar a su jefe, solo trato de disfrutar la celebración.

En el brindis por los 18 años de Rin, Inu no se extendió en su discurso, argumentando que si hubiera estado Souji, estarían días y días escuchando las experiencias como padre de una niña tan dulce y linda, eso deprimió un poco a Rin al recordar la ausencia de su papá en un día tan importante, Inuyasha le dio un codazo a Sesshomaru para que interviniera, diciendo algo que sacara a su amiga de la tristeza.

-Salud. Por Rin. – Fue todo lo que dijo y dio por terminado el discurso y brindis.

Inuyasha seguía sin entender como esos dos podían estar juntos como pareja al ser tan diferentes, es mas ¿como él podía tener un hermano tan frio?, pero cuando vio que el demonio se acercaba a la bella joven, tomaba su barbilla y depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios, supo que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, Rin al romper el beso sonrió con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-¿Estas seguro que nunca te gusto Rin?

Esa pregunta lo saco bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

-Kagome que imaginación, siempre la he visto como una hermana, además siempre tuvo el letrero de propiedad de Sesshomaru, ¿Sabes? Cuando recién se conocieron, Rin me conto que lo encontró durmiendo y como lo vio tan lindo, sintió deseos de darle un beso y se lo dio.

-¿En serio?, Rin siempre ha sido desinhibida.

-No solo eso, Sesshomaru estaba molesto porque una niña chica lo tomo desprevenido, trato de intimidarla como lo hacía con el resto de los infantes, pero ella fue más astuta, vino y le robo otro beso.

-Jajajajajajajajaja.

-¿De qué hablan? – Se acerco Sango con Miroku a participar de la conversación.

-De Sesshomaru y Rin.

-¿Ellos se conoces hace tiempo cierto? – Pregunto Sango.

-Si, Rin llego a esta casa hace 10 años.-Recordo con cariño Inuyasha.

Estaban conversando animadamente luego que todos felicitaran a Rin, cuando Sesshomaru silencioso la llevo al balcón sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Voy a buscar algo para beber. – Dijo Sango por si alguien deseaba que le trajera algo.

-Sango yo voy, no te preocupes. – Se ofreció Miroku.

-No hay problema yo puedo. – Y con una sonrisa se dirigió al bar.

Todos estaban felices y celebrando, nadie noto la desaparición de Rin y Sesshomaru, quienes fueron al balcón en busca de privacidad, lo malo, es que tampoco notaron la presencia de alguien que no fue invitado al cumpleaños, Sango al llegar al bar sintió ganas de ir al baño, solicitándole al barman su trago y que luego lo pasaría a buscar, partió rápido en busca de un toilette, pero todos los de la planta baja estaban ocupados, decidió buscar en el segundo piso, donde encontró uno vacio que pudo utilizar. Salió del baño aliviada de la necesidad y dispuesta a seguir con la fiesta, de pronto, alguien toco su hombro.

-Hola hermanita. – Y de un solo golpe en el rostro la dejo inconsciente.

Cuando el barman llevo personalmente el trago de Sango al grupo, supieron que algo no estaba bien, había desaparecido ya hace rato, comenzaron a buscarla sin resultados positivos, al parecer se la trago la tierra, se pusieron blancos del miedo, en la celebración solo había gente conocida, la seguridad era fuerte y casi imposible entrar sin identificarse, a la mente de todos vino la pregunta, ¿donde estaban Sesshomaru y Rin?, tampoco los veían hace un tiempo, cuando comenzaban a buscarlos la pareja se acerco confundida por la exaltación de todos.

-¿Qué sucede, vieron un fantasma? – Rin estaba feliz y algo inquieta.

-Lamento las malas noticias pero no encontramos a Sango.

Rin palideció y oculto su mano izquierda en su kimono, con la otra se abrazo, Sesshomaru partió a hablar con los guardias, pero eso ya lo habían hecho Yuki y Miroku, nadie la había visto ni nada sospechoso.

-Por la puerta no salió. –Respondió Miroku, quien se cercioro de eso con los videos de vigilancia.

-¿Quizás aun está en la mansión? – Pregunto nerviosa Rin.

-Imposible, se la llevaron. – Hablo firme Yuki mirando a Sesshomaru a los ojos. –La secuestraron.

Le entrego un papel donde salía una dirección, un día y una hora específica, donde Rin debería presentarse.

Sesshomaru tomo el dichoso papel y lo arrugo en sus manos, era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto y mostrar el verdadero motivo por el cual Souji le puso el apodo de Demonio.

* * *

Hola chicas!

¿como estan? ojala bien, yo con lumbago ¡pueden creerlo! mi espalda se partira en dos, tengo que ir al doctor, pero no me gustan los doctores siempre te encuentran algo peor.

Bueno nos acercamos al final de la historia, no puedo decirles cuantos capitulos faltan, porque no tengo idea, tampoco he ordenado las ideas, estoy algo complicada, pero bueno, sus comentarios siempre me ayudan a enlazar la trama, cuando estoy algo falta de inspiracion leo los reviews que me dejan y me ilumino jajaja no es broma.

Ojala les guste el capitulo, deje varias cosas colgadas, ojala me acuerde despues de retomarlas, SE IMAGINAN UN BEBE DE ESOS DOS! le guardo una sorpresa a Sesshomaru para el final, jajajajaja mentira estoy tan enredada que solo escribiria, "se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre", pero no lo haré les he tomado cariño e intentare darles un final interesante y entretenido, todos sabemos como terminara mi esfuerzo esta en como contarlo.

Cuidense amigas y hasta mañana.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

El plazo acordado por los secuestradores seria dentro de tres días, Rin solo rogaba porque en ese encuentro se decidiera todo, no quería hacer sufrir a nadie más y no podía imaginar el dolor de Sango, al ser secuestrada por su propia familia, lamentable fue el termino de la celebración de su cumpleaños, donde las cosas buenas que sucedieron, fueron opacadas por la ambición.

El lado oscuro que Sesshomaru que intentaba ocultar de Rin, apareció por necesidad, al otro día se vio rodeada de guardias que mas parecían matones, él había cambiando su expresión y el brillo de sus ojos, sentía miedoal verlo, despertó en la noche y se encontraba sola, cuando llego al estudio, Sesshomaru corto de inmediato lo que sea que hiciera y la envió a dormir de inmediato, otra vez sola. Estaba frio y distante con ella, algo impensable antes del secuestro de Sango, Rin en su soledad trataba de no pensar en que lo podía ser capaz su amado, e intentaba confiar en él, pero era difícil, con el cambio de actitud tan brusco, puso a dos hombres de punto fijo para estar con Rin, mientras él debía hacer un "viaje" donde no dejo que lo acompañara, como nunca podía recordar los nombres de sus nuevos acompañantes decidió ponerles ah y un, quienes con su robusta imagen y cicatrices varias, transmitían temor en quien se encontrara a su paso, también Jacken se vio en la obligación de cambiar sus funciones en la empresa para ser el niñero de Rin, puesto que el demonio no dejaba que Yuki o Miroku se acercaran, estos al saber a su clienta con tal resguardo se dedicaron a buscar a Sango, pero cuando fueron en su auxilio al escondite de Naraku este ya había partido.

Sesshomaru se dedico a cazar primero al eslabón mas débil, Kagura, ella podría conducirlo con su padre, cuando la encontró le ofreció un trato, su libertad a cambio de la cabeza de Naraku, la mujer sin otra opción lo ayudaría.

En solo dos días Rin se vio completamente aislada, Inuyasha y Kagome quisieron verla, pero Sesshomaru no lo permitió y al intentar por la fuerza contactarse con ella, a Inuyasha casi le rompen el brazo, desesperada con la presión y la soledad, creyó que lo mejor era asistir sola a tan fatídica entrevista, ideo un plan para despistar a sus carceleros y solucionar de una vez esta tragedia, el demonio aun no volvía y quedaba una sola noche para tan decisivo encuentro, cuando el teléfono sonó.

-Rin, el jefe desea hablar contigo. –Decía Jacken, para que contestara la llamada.

-Dile que estoy durmiendo.

-No me creerá, háblale, si no quieres que se moleste.

-¡No me importa si se molesta!, no fue capaz de avisar donde iba, ¡me dejo sola, cuando más lo necesitaba!, entonces que me deje dormir ahora, no estoy de humor para hablar con él.

Sesshomaru escucho perfectamente los gritos de Rin y porqué no deseaba hablar con él, por eso corto, porque en el fondo no sabía que decirle, ahora dudaba un poco en que su actuar fuera el correcto.

Rin se presento el día y a la hora solicitada, sola, logro despistar a sus resguardos y se dirigió al encuentro de su más grande error.

Sesshomaru ensimismado con la cacería, olvido la cita acordada por sus enemigos, confiado en el lazo con Rin, y despistado por los datos falsos de Kagura, perdió la noción del tiempo, quizás imagino que esta no se presentaría, pero fue una equivocación que pagaría.

Rin llego a un estacionamiento poco concurrido, asumía que era de un local antiguo, puesto que este no tenia cámaras de seguridad, impulsada por la necesidad de dar punto final, a todo el dolor que llevaba a quienes la rodeaban, se armo de valor y al ver a Kohaku camino hacia él.

-Vienes sola.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?, con tu hermana secuestrada es suficiente, no deseo poner en peligro a otros.

-Eres valiente, mas no inteligente, a Sango no le importa nadie, a mi me abandono.

-Piensa lo que quieras, tu hermana contra toda idea tuya te ama, si lo crees, bien, y si no que triste pensar que no tienes a nadie en el mundo.

-Tengo a mi padre.

-¿El que te mandara a prisión por el resto de tu vida, al enredarte en secuestros y asesinatos?, no sabes elegir a la gente que te rodea.

Kohaku levanto la mano para golpearla, pero desistió, debía llevarla de inmediato, y así terminar esta historia, sabía que Sango lo amaba, y que estaba equivocado, pero a su juicio no había vuelta atrás, estaba hundido hasta el cuello y sus manos manchadas con sangre.

Subió bruscamente del brazo a Rin a su auto y partió llevándola con él, la esperaban y no podía hacerlo perder su tiempo.

Sesshomaru llego el mismo día del encuentro en la noche, lo esperaba Jacken arrodillado en el suelo suplicando por su vida, e Inuyasha ardiendo en ira con deseos de matarlo.

-Donde esta Rin.

-Agonizando en el hospital por tu culpa.

-….

-Dijiste que la protegerías y mira lo que sucedió, no te aconsejo ir a verla, o lo que yo deseo o sea matarte, otros lo realizaran.

-….

-Creí en ti, que la amabas y que habías cambiado. No vuelvas a acercarte a ella.

Inuyasha salió en silencio, dejando a Sesshomaru de una pieza, claro, sin demostrarlo, ¡Rin en el hospital!, ¡él había olvidado la fecha del secuestro!, ¿Como podía haber ignorado un detalle tan importante?, los datos de Kagura le parecieron más importantes en su momento,pero terminaron siendo caminos sin salida, lo que llamaba mas su atención era, ¿Como Rin fue sola y sin consultarlo con él?, recordó que la noche anterior no quiso contestar la llamada, ahora entendía su molestia, la había dejado sola en un momento de difícil decisión, no solo eso, dejo de confiar en él. Jacken le dijo en qué hospital estaba y se presento, necesitaba saber que tan grave estaba y pedirle perdón, a su forma claro.

Yuki dormía en el sofá junto a la cama de Rin, esperando que despertara, escucho gritos y salió armado pensado lo peor, en eso ve a Miroku caer de un golpe en la cara y la imponente figura de Sesshomaru avanzando hacia él, pensó en detenerlo, aunque sabía que lo no conseguiría, su desesperación por conocer el estado de Rin, lo convirtió en invencible.

-Aun no despierta.

-Que sucedió. – Pregunto apoyándose en el lado izquierdo de la cama, como buscando algo y viendo el estado pálido de su niña.

Flash Back.

Yuki vio como Rin salía a escondidas del departamento de Sesshomaru, en ese momento considero que valía la pena hacer guardia para protegerla, ella muy astuta saco apagada la moto de los estacionamientos, solo empujándola hasta perderse en la esquina, donde la hecho a andar y se perdió por las calles, en esos minutos maldecía haberle enseñado a manejar como lo hacia él, no cabia duda que Rin era una buena alumna, manejaba con cautela, pero sin dejar de fijarse si alguien la seguía, Yuki se sentía orgulloso. Cuando la joven llego al estacionamiento sintió deseos de matar ahí mismo a Kohaku, pero se aguanto, no sabían donde tenían escondida a Sango y que planeaban con Rin, si daba un paso en falso significaría mas de una muerte.

Los siguió cuando el vehículo manejado por Kohaku se dirigía a donde esperaba Naraku, rogaba por encontrar a Sango ahí. Vio como Entraban a un edificio antiguo de departamentos y subían en un rustico ascensor. Yuki mantenía su distancia, subió por las escaleras para no ser descubierto y se deshizo de todo matón que se encontró en su camino, era muy hábil para esas cosas y aunque decidió no matar a nadie dormirían un buen rato. Se encontraban en el quinto piso esperando Naraku con Sango de rodillas, apuntándole a la cabeza, esa imagen quedaría grabada en la mente de Rin para siempre, ver la cruel realidad era demasiado para ella, por fin pudo imaginar, cuanto había sufrido su padre y estaba sufriendo su prima, pidiéndole perdón al primero fue arrastrada por Kohaku, hasta quedar frente a su enemigo.

-Traspasaras tus acciones de la empresa a mi nombre, y tendrás plazo de un mes para casarte con Kohaku, así, su familia podrá cobrar la dichosa herencia sin levantar sospechas, cuando cumplas con ambas peticiones liberare a Sango.

Sin más se proponía abandonar el edificio con la mujer secuestrada, la cual estaba en silencio no por voluntad propia si no mas bien por la mordaza que cubría su boca, había dado el mensaje, por ende cumplido su misión, cuando salió de la nada Yuki, apuntando la cabeza de Naraku, pero este también rápido y previsor puso el cuerpo de la mujer como escudo, sacando de sus ropas también un arma.

-Si vas a disparar, hazlo, pero Sango no merece morir, ¿Cierto? – Se burlaba Naraku, quien creía tener todas las de ganar.

Rin estaba en shock juraba que nadie la seguía, ella quería resolverlo sola, ¿Porque intervenían?

-Naraku, en un mes. – afirmo la muchacha, decidida a no derramar más sangre.

-Un mes Señorita Asakura.

Cuando este se retiraba, apareció Miroku atravesando una ventana cubriendo la salida del malhechor, quien logro golpearlo y el agredido soltó a la mujer escudo, de ahí ya no recordaban mas, puesto que la luz se fue y la oscuridad dio paso a disparos sin sentidos, Yuki por instinto corrió a proteger con su cuerpo a Rin, más no la encontraba, esta se había movido, dándole la impresión que forcejeaba con Kohaku, quien se había mantenido a su espalda, quedando en el medio, Rin fue herida en el abdomen por una bala perdida, sin rastros de Naraku, Sango o Kohaku, llevaron lo más pronto posible a la valiente muchacha a un hospital, donde luego de retirarle la bala hace horas, aun no despertaba.

Fin del Flash Back.

Sesshomaru paso la noche a su lado, estaba tan empeñado en protegerla, que resulto que la alejo también de él, si hubiera permitido que la vigilara Kurai, ella jamás habría llegado a la cita, la cual fue en vano, Sango seguía en manos del enemigo y Rin tenia plazo de un mes para entregar sus acciones y su libertad, puesto que el casarse con Kohaku eso significaba, ¡Nadie la tocaría de nuevo jamás! Aunque ya no sabía cómo protegerla, debía apoyarse por primera vez en alguien, a su lado vio a Yuki, tan pálido como Rin y preocupado como él mismo.

Al cruzar las miradas, los hombres parecieron arreglar cualquier diferencia que en el pasado los puso uno contra el otro. Dispuestos a todo, Yuki tomo la palabra.

-Tengo un plan.

* * *

hola chicas!

perdonen la demora pero con el avanzar de la historia me olvide de un pequeño detalle ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE ESCRIBO Y NO SE COMO RESOLVER ESTO! bueno describirlo porque en mi cabeza esta resuelto pero me cuesta pasarlo a limpio, me exedi en la historia la termine haciendo mas grande de lo que esperaba al principio, bueno ojala me entiendan, y discullpen lo pobre de la narracion, tratare de hacerlo mejor mañana porque hoy me costo demasiado! tengo un millon de cosas que hacer y me e dedicado por completo a mirar el computador (porque no escribia nada) por fin logre sacar algo.

bueno solo espero hacerlo mejor mañana.

respondere una dudas

Rin tiene 18 asi que Sesshomaru tiene 32 pero va para los 33 pronto pronto.

Souji le pone "demonio" a Sesshomaru por algo que el hace por Rin, y es malo. pero luego al entender porque lo hizo, se lo dice con humor.

me va a costar terminar la historia asi que seguira, quizas unos cuatro capitulos mas, y todavia me falta la carta de Souji a Inu no.

y como me creo el cuento de escritora quizas empiece otro (es que me gusto mucho esto)

bueno chicas, besos y hasta pronto.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

Cuando Rin despertó, no sabia donde estaba ni como llego, se asusto, pero al ver a Sesshomaru durmiendo a su lado recupero un poco la calma, este había acercado una silla a la camilla donde ella estaba y tenia tomada su mano izquierda, entonces recordó que estuvo con Naraku, a Sango amordazada y el tiroteo, reacciono hiperventilando, por acto reflejo solto la mano de Sesshomaru, cuando despertó, noto que Rin estaba desorientada, pero no lo suficiente, estaba aun molesta con él.

-¿Donde esta Yuki? – Pregunto casi sin mirarlo.

-Como te sientes

-Estuvo en el tiroteo, dime si esta bien. – Seria exigiendo una respuesta.

-Él esta bien, como estas tu.

-Bien casi no me duele. ¿Que haces aquí? – Con actitud altanera e indiferente.

Debía tener paciencia, se lo merecía.

-Vine en cuanto supe lo que paso.

-Me sorprende que Kagura te dejara venir.

Como rayos supo que estuvo con ella y peor, que se imaginaba que había echo.

-Como sabes que estuve con ella.

-Hueles a perfume barato.

-No imagines cosas, necesitaba información.

-Si claro ¿te aburriste de mi por eso la buscaste?

Eso dolió, mas no lo demostró, como pensaba que la podía engañar en un momento así, quiso discutirle sus teorías, pero solo la beso, estaba tranquilo ahora que había despertado y sabia que estaba bien, pues porque para ser celosa estaba perfectamente, rechazo su beso y le dio la espalda haciendo un puchero, pocas veces la veía así de tierna e infantil, generalmente era segura de si misma.

-Piensas que te engañaría. - Decía en un tono que se acercaba a ser dulce, acariciando sutil su cabello.

-Me dices que no la buscaste por ofrecida. - preguntaba Rin con una mezcla de dulzura y coquetería.

-... - quiso seguirle el juego.

-Si es por ofrecimiento te tengo a ti ¿o no?, te recuerdo que los dos primeros besos que me diste fue cuando tenias 8 años.

Eso la puso furiosa, nadie la trataba de fresca.

-Mira quien habla, ¿o te recuerdo la propuesta indecorosa que me hiciste cuando te di el segundo beso?

¡Chiquilla condenada, si se había dado cuenta de su doble intención!, aun así lo había besado aquella vez.

-No sentiste miedo al parecer.

-Cualquier cosa mi papá y el tuyo te habrían regañado si intentabas hacerme algo indecoroso.

-¿Algo indecoroso?, fuiste tu la impropia, que niña llega y besa a un hombre adulto.

-Una a la cual le pareciste atractivo, pero ahora tengo mis dudas.

Eso lo molesto, ¿le estaba diciendo viejo o que se estaba dejando estar?

-No te parezco tan atractivo.

-Mmmm, tendrías que desnudarte, así podría darte mi opinión. –Juguetona se mordía el labio.

¡Esa chiquilla era terrible!, ¿como podía pensar en sexo si estaba enojada con él y con una herida de bala tendida en una camilla de hospital?

Toda la discusión estaba excitando a Sesshomaru.

-Basta Rin, debes recuperar fuerzas. –Trato de desviar el tema, no era el momento, estaba herida en su estomago, aunque no era grande ni grave la lesión, no podía tomarla en el hospital.

-Porque fuiste sin mi consentimiento.

-Me dejaste sola, andabas tras otra mujer, no tenias tiempo para mi.

-…

-Ademas deseaba terminar toda esta historia, pero ahora estoy perdida, debo pasar mis acciones a nombre de Naraku y casarme con Kohaku.

-Eso no sucederá.

-¿Esta vez puedo enterarme de lo que haces?

-si, acabare con Naraku y a Kohaku le arrancare la piel, por pensar siquiera en tocarte.

-Sesshomaru dime la verdad, ¿Por qué mi padre te puso el apodo de demonio?

No quería responder, sabia que no había actuado bien y que Rin se molestaría con él por intervenir en algo que no era su asunto, pero fue un momento de enojo y así debería considerarlo ella.

-Recuerdas tu primer año en la escuela, cuando peleaste con un compañero y te cortaste la mano.

-Si, no quiera que participara en la obra por no tener mama.

Flach Back.

La obra seria el mismo día de un examen importante para Sesshomaru, este se había exiliado de la vida en la mansión, o sea, se escondía de Rin, pero era imposible, esa niña parecía un sabueso.

Estaba listo para ingresar a dar el examen, cuando a su celular llego un mensaje de texto.

"Mucha suerte y sabiduría Sesshomaru sama, nunca esta demás la primera, si la segunda tarda en aparecer"

Esa niña le deseaba suerte, no era algo que necesitara, pero en su mente lo agradeció, sabia que estaría nerviosa por su obra y si él tenia "suerte" de terminar pronto el examen, quizás alcanzaría a ver algo de esta.

Salió en una hora del examen, realmente este duraba tres horas y las preguntas daban para dos, pero él estaba tranquilo, respondió y resolvió todo muy seguro, recordó que Rin lo había ayudado a estudiar, dejándolo tranquilo y siempre a mano su infaltable te de Jazmín.

Cuando llego a la presentación de Rin, no quería que notaran su presencia, soborno al auxiliar del teatro para de lo dejara pasar al segundo piso y desde el balcón, admiro el desplante y la personalidad de su pequeña compañera, cuando la obra termino, Souji abrazaba y lloraba de alegría, gritando que su hija era una artista y mostraba la cámara con la cual había grabado la obra, todos la felicitaban, pero debía quitarse el disfraz, decidió el grupo esperar fuera del teatro escolar, cuando la niña estuviera lista, irían a celebrar cenando fuera, él comodamente se quedo recostado un rato mas en el palco del segundo piso, fue por eso que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sucedió.

Cuando Rin caminaba a los camerines, un muchacho un poco mas alto que ella, pero mas corpulento, paso a su lado empujándola y tirándola bruscamente al suelo, chocando con una de las butacas en su estrepitosa caída, la niña no emitió sonido, se levanto en silencio y pretendía seguir su paso, cuando fue empujada por segunda vez.

-¿Te gusto hacer el papel principal huérfana?

-…

-Tu mama no te pudo ver, esta muerta.

-…. – Rin solo miraba hacia adelante tratando de llegar a los camerines, no permitiría que ese simio estúpido le arruinara la noche.

-Cuando fue de nuevo a empujarla, Rin se adelanto y se defendió, doblando el brazo de su agresor y colocándolo de rodillas.

-No vuelvas a molestarme, no me gusta la violencia. – Dijo Rin tranquila al momento de soltarlo.

-¿Qué le haces a mi hijo? Grito un hombre, robusto de facciones toscas, que se acercaba a los infantes. – No lo toques nunca mas huérfana.

Sesshomaru estaba que saltaba desde el balcón y los despellejaba a ambos, ¡como podían atacar así a una niña!, Decidió que saltar no era muy buena idea, por ende, bajo rápido las escaleras, si ese hombre le ponía una mano encima a su Rin, lo pagaría con la vida.

Demoro pocos minutos en bajar y llegar donde la niña estaba, pero en ese tiempo, al parecer sucedieron cosas que ella jamás diría, solo la vio con lagrimas en los ojos, lo bueno es que Izayoi se había devuelto a acompañar a Rin y en ese momento la consolaba, su sangre hervía como nunca, partió siguiendo a su víctima, él cual dejo al chiquillo estúpido con una mujer, que lo subió a un auto y se lo llevo, pero el hombre comenzó a caminar, al parecer con rumbo a un bar, perfecto lugar para cobrarse la agresión a su niña.

Lo encontró sentado en la barra pidiendo un trago, era ahora o nunca, con fuerza sobrehumana lo tomo de la ropa y lo arrastro al baño, cerro la puerta y con la música fuerte nadie escucho sus gritos de auxilio. Cuando termino con él, se lavo las manos, arreglo la chaqueta y salió como si nada, dejando al moribundo estúpido ahogándose en su propia sangre.

Fin del Flach Back.

Rin estaba anonadada, recordaba esa noche, pero como no lo vio en la obra no esperaba que realmente hubiera asistido.

-Lo mataste.

-No, antes de salir del bar vi como alguien entraba al baño y lo encontraba.

-¿Cómo se entero mi papá?

-Cuando llegaron a la mansión yo tomaba un trago en el balcón, él vio una mancha de sangre en mi chaqueta y me interrogo hasta que decidí contarle, cuando se entero de toda la historia incluido su ataque hacia ti, me llamo demonio, y dijo que tu eras como mi protegida, algo que por cierto solo a él le hacia gracia. Ademas no fui el único, creo que Inuyasha también "corrigió" al muchacho, después de eso al idiota lo cambiaron de escuela.

-Ahora entiendo la confianza ciega de mi papá hacia ti.

Sesshomaru escondió algunos "detalles" de su relato, eso era suficiente para Rin, no debía enterarse de todo.

-¿Qué haremos con Naraku?

-No te preocupes por eso ahora chica valiente. – Intervino Yuki en la conversación.

-Tengo plazo de un mes para casarme con quien dice ser mi primo, tengo derecho a preguntar. –No le gustaba que la trataran como a una niña, menos la dejaran fuera de la toma de decisiones.

-Te enteraras en su momento. – Sesshomaru decidió salir de la habitación.

En el pasillo se topo con Izayoi, Inuyasha y Kagome quienes visitarían a Rin, con un movimiento de cabeza saludo al grupo y despareció al dar vuelta la esquina, todo el día tuvo la grata compañía de su tía y amigos quienes en su afán de alegrarle la estadía a Rin, le comentaban toda clase de cosas e historias, el celular de Izayoi sonó y esta salió al encuentro de su amado esposo, dejando a los jóvenes entretenidos, cuando la mayor salió, Rin no se pudo aguantar mas.

-Ahora si, y quiero detalles, ¿Cómo fue su primera vez?

Ambos jóvenes palidecieron, ¡como les preguntaba eso!

-No se hagan, nos interrumpieron tanto que tengo derecho de preguntar.

Kagome estaba completamente roja e Inuyasha no sabia donde esconderse.

-¡Yo les conté mi primera vez!

-Porque en tu léxico no existe lo que otros llaman pudor.

Inuyasha salió del cuarto haciéndose el ofendido, por nada del mundo lo obligarían a relatar esa noche y sabia que Kagome no aguantaría mucho los deseos de compartir experiencias con su amiga, porque si, lo habían echo mas de una vez, desde esa noche.

Sesshomaru se tomaba un pésimo café, sentado en la ultima mesa de la cafetería el hospital, cuando apareció su padre, este solo lo miro y entrego un papel bastante arrugado.

-Creo que deberías leerlo. – y como llego se marcho.

Era la carta de Souji a Inu no. No sabia si leerla o no, pero su curiosidad pudo mas, boto el café que le quedaba y se concentro en la lectura, esperando no llevarse muchas sorpresas, menos leer insultos a su persona.

_Querido amigo Inu no._

_Cuando leas esto, yo no estaré en este mundo, planeare torturas para Sesshomaru desde el cielo y las susurrare a tu oído por las noches, ojala puedas cumplir mi ultima voluntad, entregar a Rin en el altar, siempre creí que lo haría yo, pero bajo estas circunstancias, no podría confiarle a nadie más ese especial momento._

_Comprenderás que a quien se la entregaras es a Sesshomaru, tu hijo, no te alteres, después se te sube la prisión e Izayoi se enojara conmigo, asúmelo de buena forma, como lo asumí yo hace tiempo, tu hijo es cruel, déspota, frio, soberbio, pesado, callado, apático, enojón, amargado, jaquecoso y peligroso, pero ama a Rin, ¡ah! se me olvidaba, viejo para ella, pero pienso que es la única puede lograr sacar cosas buenas de él, porque las tiene, muy escondidas, pero en alguna parte deben estar, además es tu culpa que sea tan retraído, cuando murió su madre lo dejaste muy solo y aprendió que solo con él bastaba, con Inuyasha no lo haces mejor, pero al menos él tiene a su madre, yo no puedo poner trabas en ese amor, el mío fue un tanto parecido como debes recordar, tu alcanzaste a conocer a Asuka, y te recuerdo que me decías "tigre", por estar con una mujer menor que yo, en fin, si me apoyaste a mí, mas deberías apoyarlo a él, porque era obvio, ¡No digas que jamás lo notaste!, acaso no te diste cuenta como se estaban dando las cosas, eres demasiado distraído, te estás volviendo viejo, jajaja ¿como no te fijaste?, si Sesshomaru espantaba a todo espécimen masculino que rondara a Rin, pero si hasta a Inuyasha lo vigilaba, además del hecho de cómo la miraba, las visitas de Rin a su oficina, las horas que se quedaban leyendo juntos, los vasos que rompió cada vez que escuchaba que un chico la invitaba a salir, le faltaba tenerla de llavero, la llevaba a todas partes con él, etc. Sesshomaru no es malo, es diferente, y contra lo que creas tu, son la pareja perfecta, y eso que tu no viste cuando la beso a los 14 años (preguntale a Izayoi), aunque jamás se aprovecho de ella, no estalles en su contra, se que para ti, mi Rin, también es tu Rin, creo que se dio cuenta que se enamoro cuando ella tenia 12, en tu fiesta de retiro, imagina lo que fue para él, darse cuenta de lo que sentía por una niñita, que le tomaba la mano para cruzar la calle o a quien tomaba en brazos para alcanzar libros que estaban altos, o peor, que siempre tenia la palabra a flor de piel para dejarlo callado._

_Miralo así, tendremos nietos lindísimos, ahora si será tu hija, por eso debes apoyarlos a ambos, juntos y por separado, te pido por lo mas sagrado que la entregues en el altar, cumple mi sueño como padre. Te extrañare mi buen amigo, pero no quedas solo, tienes una hermosa familia que te ama y ganas una hija y quien sabe cuantos nietos, Rin quiere tener cinco hijos, te lo imaginas, Sesshomaru con cinco niños colgándose de él y cambiando pañales, que suerte tienes de poder verlos crecer, eres mi mejor amigo y mi hermano del alma, algún día nos encontraremos otra vez._

Para variar cuando leía algo escrito por Souji, comenzó su jaqueca, se estaba cansando de escuchar solo adjetivos negativos hacia su persona, pero discutir eso no era de su interés por el momento, guardo la carta esperando que su padre los apoyara en su relación o al menos no tratara de separarlos, y si deseaba tener hijos, aunque cinco ¡ni soñarlo!, volvió a la habitación de Rin y llego a quedar sordo con los agudos gritos de las mujeres, que compartían detalles íntimos de sus respectivas parejas, no sabia que era peor, si escuchar como era su hermano en la cama o quedar sin tímpanos gracias a la agudes de sus voces.

Rin debía pasar una noche más en el hospital y Sesshomaru con Yuki se quedaron con ella, agotada cayo rendida durmiendo profundamente, el ajetreo del día, las visitas, la experiencia en si del secuestro y saberse acompañada por sus dos grandes guardianes, la relajaron como nunca y durmió como un bebe. Mientras tanto los hombres planeaban la mejor estrategia a seguir, Naraku y toda su gente caería más temprano que tarde.

* * *

hola chicas!

¿Como estan? nunca me responden eso, quiero saber como estan.

Yo estresada se acerca la navidad y aun no termino el arbolito por estar escribiendo jajajaja me faltan regalos y no me queda casi tiempo, creo que me demorare un poco en actualizar pero no faltare lo prometo. si consideran relleno este capitulo, es relleno a medias, queria contar algunas cosas ademas de mostrar la carta de Inu no, ademas de alivianar el ambiente ahora se pondra un poco mas denso pero tendra un final feliz lo prometo.

bueno chicas quizas mañana no actualice hare todo lo posible pero no lo aseguro, ojala esten bien y las haga reir un poquito que me intencion es entretenerlas.

hasta mañana chicas (ojala) cuidense y escribanme mensajitos que me hacen muy pero muy feliz sus opiniones ademas de inspirarme.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

Rin salió del hospital con un resguardo inesperado, no solo era rodeada por Sesshomaru y Yuki colocándola en el medio, también estaban Ah y Un, uno esperando dentro del auto y el otro mirando el cielo, como esperando que algo cayera de este, le pareció excesivo, mas no discutió con sus guardianes, al parecer algo estaban planeando y si los contradecía o interrogaba no sacaría nada, ¡Cual de los dos más hermético! al momento de actuar, cada uno con su estilo, lejos de diferenciarse, estaban actuando como sincronizados, conectados y eso le parecía irónico, tanto se habían detestado el uno al otro y ahora eran como uno solo, las vueltas de la vida, ninguno ataco al otro en la presencia de la joven dama, mas ella no era tonta, antes siempre se evitaban y cuando tocaba juntarlos, se trataban como dos machos tratando de marcar territorio, trato de desconectarse de esas escenas, debía descansar y reponerse, pensar en esos dos y su actuar, era algo que la agotaba, ¿Qué sucedería cuanto todo esto acabe? No quería imaginarlo. Entre sus miles de pensamientos el trayecto se le acorto bastante, en el departamento era tratada como la señora de un gran palacio, por Jacken, claro, quien debía atenderla mientras se recuperaba, la protección ahí era mínima al menos a sus ojos, eso la relajo no quería un ejército en su puerta, solo la calidez de los brazos de su amado.

Sesshomaru tenía más atenciones con Rin, en los ratos que estaban juntos, se lo demostraba de piel a piel, le hacia el amor tan ligero y romantico, con susurros al oído, su aliento la estremecia y con tanta caricia, que parecía de ensueño, el roce de sus labios en su cuerpo, sus manos suaves recorriéndola, descubriendo una y otra vez sus curvas sobre las ligeras sabanas que la cubria, se detenia con delicadeza en el lugar de la herida y le dedicaba un tierno beso, luego de relajarla y confiarla le hacia el amor en el limite de lo salvaje, parecía animal en celo, vez que podía la estimulaba, quería que siempre estuviera lista para recibirlo, la presencia de Yuki lo estaba afectando, sembraba cierta inseguridad en su interior y comenzaba a ser mas posesivo con Rin, (consideren que si ya antes lo era…).

Sesshomaru no le había dicho nada a su niña de las persecuciones, para no preocuparla, para ella, él estaba trabajando en la empresa, la cual realmente estaba en las peores manos en los últimos 60 años, las manos de Inuyasha.

Algo había sucedido para que él buscara trabajo tan rápido, luego de terminar la secundaria, todos pensaban que se tomaría las vacaciones, como todos los demás jóvenes, pero decidió empezar en el mundo laboral de inmediato, estaba realmente motivado y al ser negocio familiar, llevaba años escuchando como atender el rubro, aunque lo que no entendía lo preguntaba y como no estaban en época que nuevos proyectos, el dirigir era una labor más simple en esos momentos.

Sesshomaru y Yuki trabajaban mano a mano, pisándole los talones a Naraku, este no encontraba lugar donde esconderse, donde llegaba era encontrado por sus cazadores, estos lo desesperaron al punto de rescatar a Sango cuando faltaban solo dos semanas para el gran plazo.

-¡Rin! Te tengo una sorpresa... – Decía feliz Yuki, teniendo el honor de darle la noticia.

De la puerta apareció Sango, corría a los brazos de su prima, en un intento de esperanzarla nuevamente, la luz al final del camino brillaba más fuerte y vivaz.

-¡Sango!, ¡Por Kami no lo puedo creer! - Gritaba Rin eufórica, con lágrimas de felicidad brotando de sus ojos.

-¡Como fue, como estas! No importa eres libre, estoy tan contenta por ti. - abrazaba fuertemente a su prima.

-Ya nada importa Rin ya no serás chantajeada por Naraku, no te tienes que preocupar por mí.

-¡¿Lo vencieron?!

-No, solo conseguimos liberarla, pero caerá tarde o temprano, ahora debemos protegerlas a ambas, para que no vuelva a suceder.

-¡No!

Eso llamo la atención de Sesshomaru, quien todo el tiempo permaneció en silencio, ¿Rin había llegado a su límite?

-No pondré a nadie más en peligro, le entregare todo el dinero a Naraku y Kohaku, no me interesa que pase después, no quiero vivir asustada pensando que alguien puede ser lastimado por mi culpa.

-Rin, no, solo son muchas emociones, no dejes que ganen. – La trataba de animar Sango, estaba preocupada por si prima.

-Rin, vamos a caminar.

Sesshomaru se levanto de su sillón y puso una chaqueta sobre los hombros de la muchacha, si caminaba un poco podría pensar mejor las cosas, o al menos eso esperaba.

Cuando volvieron del paseo, el cual se dio en completo silencio, Rin estaba más callada de lo común, notaron que algo deseaba decir, asique Yuki y Sango les dieron espacio para hablar.

-Sesshomaru, ¿Porque no nos casamos y nos vamos lejos, muy lejos donde ya no puedan lastimarnos?

Se oía desesperada, la situación obviamente, la afectaba más de lo que demostraba, intentaba ser fuerte pero estaba llegando a su límite.

-A si no.

-¿Qué?

-Si vas a ser mi mujer que sea porque quieres, no porque es una solución.

Eso de verdad la molesto.

-¡En que rayos piensas!, ¿Crees que solo te utilizo?, yo te amo, pero si tu no das crédito a mis acciones y palabras de amor, no sé como demostrártelo.

-Eres joven aun.

-… Paff. La cachetada en el rostro de Sesshomaru resonó en todo el departamento, el resto de los moradores sintieron un escalofrió, entendiendo que algo no estaba bien.

Rin cruzo el límite de su tolerancia, con los ojos bañados en lagrimas partió furiosa fuera, dejando a un perplejo Sesshomaru con la mejilla colorada y dos palabras retumbando en sus oídos.

-¡Te odio!

Yuki salió de inmediato a alcanzar a Rin, pero era tarde, ella monto su moto, a la cual él muy torpe dejo las llaves puestas y se fue derrapando.

-¡¿Qué rayos le hiciste?! –Pregunto alterado Yuki, era el peor momento para dividirse.

-…

-¡Ah no!, esta si me la explicas. – Tomándolo de la solapa de la chaqueta.

Sesshomaru de una sola mirada lo invito a soltarlo, en silencio y con paso lento pero elegante, abandono también del departamento.

-Cuando vuelva, más les vale no seguir acá.

Rin por su parte corría sin rumbo, pero a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokio, no le importaba su herida, la cual aun no terminaba de sanar, no le importaba, que Naraku pudiera esta siguiéndola en ese mismo momento, no, solo le importaba alejarse de Sesshomaru, la había engañado, y ella como tonta cayo.

Flash Back

En el cumpleaños de Rin, después de ser felicitada por todos, sintió que alguien la jalaba con sutileza de la mano, ¿Quién podía ser más que él? Se dejo llevar y se detuvieron en la terraza, agradeciendo que en esta se había puesto una cortina, así nadie veía lo que pasaba, tomo su rostro con ambas manos y lo beso con vehemencia, necesitaba que le transmitiera la misma paz de siempre para dar ese paso, cuando necesitaron oxigeno, alejo un poco su rostro y pudo admirar su sonrisa, con eso bastaba, estaba seguro.

-¿Qué pasa Sesshomaru?

-Recuerdas que en la fiesta de tu gradución, prometiste que a lo siguiente que te pidiera me dirías que si, fuese lo que fuese.

-Si lo recuerdo, ¿Qué me quieres pedir? – Pregunto con un ronroneo sensual, dispuesta a tener sexo ahí mismo si él lo pedía.

-Cásate conmigo.

Eso no lo esperaba.

Sesshomaru saco una caja que ella reconoció, era la misma caja que vio cuando leyó la carta de su padre a su amado demonio. De esta saco un anillo simple de plata con una piedra que no era piedra, sino que un trozo de ámbar antiguo.

-Sesshomaru este anillo era.

-De tu mamá, lo sé, Souji me lo dejo en su testamento, para que cuando te pidiera matrimonio lo hiciera con él.

-La verdad este es el anillo con el que deseo comprometerte.

De su traje de youkai saco una cajita más pequeña, al abrirla el objeto que contenía comenzó a resplandecer, obligando a Rin a acostumbrarse a luz. Era un anillo hecho de tres finas líneas de platino que al llegar a la piedra que lo coronaba se entrelazaban las lineas, dando paso a una magnifica piedra diamante, cortada de tal forma que reflejaba la luz de la luna, resaltando más aun sus tonos azules y plateados.

-Sesshomaru es hermoso, ¿pero cómo?

-Es una pieza única, solo este pequeño trozo de diamante logro salvarse de una mina en Sudáfrica, que se derrumbo hace ya 8 años, es legal tiene sus papeles limpios, nadie murió clandestinamente por él. Lo compre cuando tenias 11 años en una subasta, un tallador, el mejor por cierto, le dio esta forma, algo curiosa y novedosa, puesto que solo refleja la luz de la luna, te lo regalaría en uno de tus cumpleaños, pero para ese momento lo considere un poco ostentoso.

-Y decidiste pedirme matrimonio con el ahora.

-No, te pedí matrimonio con el anillo de tu madre, este es regalo de cumpleaños, así usarías los dos en la mano.

Puso ambos anillos en sus respectivos dedos de la mano izquierda, Rin seguía sin creerlo.

-Y bien

-¿Y bien qué? - No podía dejar de mirar tales maravillas.

-Aceptas o n..

No termino la pregunta, Rin cerro su compromiso con un apasionado beso, era la única mujer que podía dejarlo sin aliento, y para su tranquilidad, acepto casarse sin tener que obligarla, porque estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si era necesario.

-Sera todo un honor casarme contigo, Sesshomaru Taisho.

Y salieron del balcón, esperando gritar la buena nueva a los cuatro vientos, cuando todo pasó.

Fin del Flash Back

Rin no lo podía creer, si le había pedido matrimonio, porque ahora dudaba de su amor. Trato de despejar su mente en un mirador que encontró en la afueras de la cuidad, al salir del hospital, se había colocado de nuevo los anillos de cumpleaños y compromiso, que se saco el día del encuentro con Naraku, y el que le regalo Sesshomaru brillaba con intensidad frente a la luna llena que la observaba, perdida en sus cavilaciones, no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba a su espalda.

-Nunca bajes la guardia.

-… - Se asusto, mas no lo demostró, Kohaku se acercaba con una actitud distinta, le recordó cuando eran amigos.

-Lo mejor es hacer lo que te dicen, prometo no lastimarte, estaremos casados un tiempo corto y luego serás libre.

-¿No lo entiendes cierto?, mucha gente se ha arriesgado por mí, no puedo fallarle a mi padre.

-¿Y seguirlo al otro mundo vale la pena, eso es no defraudarlo?

Estaba tranquilo también, se poso a su lado, mas no la miraba, también estaba perdido en la luz de la luna.

-Vamos Rin.

Cuando Sesshomaru volvió al departamento, la puerta estaba abierta, le pareció extraño, no esperaba que Yuki y Sango siguieran ahí, había sido claro cuando les dijo que se fueran, ¿Podría haber vuelto Rin? Era lo más lógico, quizás lo esperaba adentro. Pero grande fue la impresión al encontrar el lugar destruido, Ah y Un estaban tirados boca abajo inconscientes, los reviso, seguían vivos, luego busco entre sus cosas la llave que le encomendó Souji, no era sorpresa que no estuviera, llamo a Yuki pero cuando marcaba el celular, un objeto pesado, con fuerza fue estrellado en su cabeza, el resto en cámara lenta, logro girar un poco antes de caer estrepitosamente en el piso y solo pudo decir una palabra antes de perder el conocimiento.

-Kagura.

* * *

Hola chicas como estan? ojala que bien ya que de por si esta fecha es de locura, me faltan regalos aun! hoy pretendo salir de eso, mi arbol es un desastre se me quemaron unas luces y me pueden creer que estan agotadas en las tiendas? divina locura la navidad.

bueno nos acercamos al final, prometo un capitulo emocionante para mañana, ya lo estoy empezando ojala les guste, este es un poco mas tranquilo, me parece que me faltan solo dos capitulos para terminar.

pero les hare un epilogo porque faltan cosas que resolver.

hasta mañana, que esten bien y disfruten la locura pre navidad.


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

Rin sabía que había cometido un error, mas no se arrepentía. En las escaleras del avión que la llevaría a Francia y de paso a su nueva vida, lanzaba al aire un beso, llevándose este, todo su amor consigo, con la esperanza que algún día logre llegar, a los labios del hombre a quien ella mas amaba.

Sesshomaru despertó amordazado, el golpe en su cabeza fue tan fuerte, que le costó unos momentos enfocar la vista y reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. A sus pies una figura femenina, poco a poco tomaba forma, la cual por cierto no era de su agrado.

-Creí que despertarías antes.

-…

-No espero que me dirijas la palabra, solo estoy aquí para advertirte, no desean deshacerse de ti, pero si sigues interviniendo, no les dejas otra opción.

Se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro, el aroma a cigarrillo inundo sus sentidos provocándole asco, esa mujer en todos los sentidos de la palabra le producía repugnante.

-Donde esta Rin.

-Lejos, esta mañana partirían con ella a Francia, para desposarse con Kohaku, suerte para él, cuando la encontró estaba dispuesta. Bien rápido se olvido de ti

-….

-Por cierto, la llave se la llevo mi padre, así podrán acceder a la herencia de la huérfana, pero no te preocupes por ella, Kohaku la desea, de seguro será amable, cuando la haga su mujer.

Un gruñido escapo de los labios de Sesshomaru, en su intento por soltar el amarre que lo aprisionaba y obligaba a escuchar a esa loca.

Si no lograba nada con ella por la fuerza, debía tener mucha psicología.

-Kagura, se que tu padre te manipula si me ayudas a acabar con ellos serás libre, o acaso no es lo que deseas.

-Te deseo a ti

-¿Más que la libertad?

-Jamás seré libre, después la pelea contigo desaparecí, pero él me encontró y me puso bajo amenaza, no puedo traicionarlo me matara.

Yuki decía tantas maldiciones, que Miroku le tapaba los oídos a Sango, estaba furioso, pocas veces se había visto así, y solo una antes, por culpa de una mujer, no sabía por dónde comenzar a buscarlos, Ah y Un estaban en el hospital, pero aun no despertaban para contar lo que ocurrió, recordó que Rin se había llevado su moto, ¡Como no lo pensó antes! Pero si le había puesto un GPS al bendito vehículo, abrió su celular y comenzó el rastreo, Miroku vio la esperanza en sus ojos y se propusieron partir lo antes posible, si tenían suerte encontrarían a Rin antes que la sacaran del país, era el actuar más lógico en esos casos, Sango al saber que solo interferiría, decidió ir a ver a Kagome, la cual no se encontraba muy bien de salud al parecer y no salía casi de su casa.

Sesshomaru sintió las asquerosas caricias de Kagura sobre su pecho, llegando desde la espalda, donde ella se encontraba apoyada, le abría la camisa suavemente, susurrando en su oído y lamiendo su lóbulo, esto provocaba escalofríos en él, pero no de manera sensual, se estaba sintiendo sucio con cada roce de sus manos, la desesperada mujer en su afán de saciar su platónica obsesión, bajo la mano hasta acariciar el miembro del hombre por sobre la ropa, mas este no parecía reaccionar.

-¿No me deseas aun?, pues bien tendré que ser más agresiva en mi intento de excitarte.

Quedo desnuda frente a él, acariciándose sola intentando ser sensual, esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte del macho, pero este la miraba con cara de aburrido y levantando una ceja, si eso era lo mejor que tenia estaba perdida, no parecía excitarlo lo mas mínimo, en cambio con Rin, ahí si era distinto, el ver su desnudes lo volvía loco.

Grave error acordarse de ella en esos momentos. Se empezó a excitar.

-mmm. ¿Parece que resulta?- dijo en tono pícaro, a sus ojos, sus movimientos estaban causando el efecto deseado en él, pero en realidad, solo existía un cuerpo que lo volvía loco y no era precisamente el que tenía en frente.

Se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de su futuro amante, el que por cierto estaba sentado en el piso con los brazos hacia arriba atados y las piernas flectadas, una parada la otra caída hacia el lado, unidas por los tobillos, de nuevo comenzó a pasar su mano sobre el pantalón y cuando se proponía a bajar la cremallera para liberarlo.

-Podría sacar una foto en estos momentos, así me quedaría con Rin.

Fue el nunca bien oportuno comentario de Yuki, apuntando con su arma la cabeza de Kagura, quien en vano, trataba de tapar su cuerpo, en un ataque atrasado de pudor.

-Te demoraste.

-No me demore, te recuerdo que Rin es mi protegida no tu, creí que la encontraría aquí.

-Como llegaste.

-Seguí el GPS de la moto, esta tirada en el galpón siguiente de este, ¿Sabes donde estas?

-…

En un aeropuerto de aviones privados. De seguro ya se llevaron a Rin.

-Suéltame.

-¡Ah! Si, Disculpa, jajaja.

Tenía que reconocer que se parecía bastante a Rin, solo ellos podían reír en un momento así. - Kagura al no ser el centro de atención, aprovecho de vestirse.

-¿Qué haremos con ella? - Pregunto Yuki complicado.

-Dejarla.- respondio Sesshomaru seguro.

-¿No me entregaran? – Preguntaba Kagura desconcertada.

-Has lo que quieras, cuando derrotemos a Naraku, no abra quien te de ordenes.

No lo podía creer, después de todo lo que había hecho ella, Sesshomaru al parecer no guardaba rencor a su persona.

-¿Por qué? Porque me dejas ir.

Como lo más obvio respondió, mirándola de reojo

-Nadie debe ser obligado a nada, no eres un objeto.

-Mira quien lo dice. – Acoto Yuki, asiendo alusión a como era de posesivo con Rin. Pero con una sola mirada del demonio, guardo silencio sepulcral.

Kagura desconocía la sensación, por primera vez, ella era tratada como persona, su padre desde muy joven la había utilizado para sus propósitos, ella no conocía otra forma de vivir, por eso temía a la libertad.

Sesshomaru se dirigía a la puerta de salida, cuando Kagura corrió muy rápido colocándose frente a fente, cuando sus miradas se conectaron, pudo ver el descanso en los ojos de la mujer, mientras esta se deslizaba despacio hacia el suelo, apoyándose en él, la afirmo de los brazos bajando con ella despacio, era lo menos que podía hacer, después de interponerse entre él y el disparo que se acciono cuando intento abrir la puerta, aun el sonido retumbaba en sus oídos, pero ahora debía ponerle atención a la mujer que sentía como su vida, escapaba de su maltrecho cuerpo.

-Sabes, ahora sede libre. - Escapaba de los labios.

-…

Sesshomaru solo la sujetaba sin decir palabras, cualquier cosa dicha estaba demás.

-Se feliz por mi.- fue su ultimo y único deseo sincero, antes de cerrar sus ojos y no abrirlos más.

Encontraba cruel dejar su cuerpo tirado ahí, pero Miroku prometió encargarse de él, partirían de inmediato en viaje, si esa niña boba, creyó por un momento, que si se sacrificaba ella, estaría el resto bien, se equivocaba, si ella se casaba y les entregaba la herencia, todo por lo que habían luchado perdería sentido.

Sango llego a la casa de Kagome para darle una sorpresa, su amiga no estaba enterada de su liberación y seria genial sorprenderla, pero al llegar, la madre de esta la saludo algo preocupada.

-Hola Sango ¿como estas? - Al parecer su mamá no estaba enterada de nada.

-Bien señora muchas gracias por preguntar, vine a ver a Kagome, Rin me contó que esta enferma.

-Puede llamarse asi.

-¿Disculpe?

- Que ella te cuente.

Siempre sonriente, la Señora Higurashi invito a pasar a su visita y le indico que subiera sola a ver a su hija, tendrían mucho de que hablar.

Cuando entro en su cuarto, la vio acostada, tapándose la cara con las manos, parecía mareada.

-Hola Kagome.

La aludida de un brinco se sentó en su cama, al ver a su amiga sana y salva en vez de abrazarla se puso a llorar.

-¿Kagome qué te pasa? Estas bien. - Preocupada la miraba Sango, acercándose lentamente.

-Claro que sí, me da gusto verte, estaba tan preocupada por ti. La abrazo.

-Entonces, ¿lloras por felicidad?

-Claro que sí. Rin ya lo sabe.

-Si.

Iba a contarle de la desaparición de Rin y Sesshomaru, pero su amiga se veía distinta y muy sensible, prefirió callar.

-¿Que te sucede?, estas distinta. – Pregunto Sango con cierto nerviosismo.

-¡Te vas a enojar conmigo! Dijo escindiéndose infantilmente entre las sabanas, no se conocían hace mucho, pero la amistad que se había dado entre las tres chicas era poderosa.

-Cuéntame, te apoyaré en lo que sea que necesites. - Con una mirada tierna quería darle confianza a su amiga.

-Sango, ¡estoy embarazada!

No podían viajar en un vuelo comercial, los retrasaría, aunque confiaban en que si Naraku se fue en un avión privado, este debería hacer varias paradas para cargar combustible y llegar a su destino, Sesshomaru hizo una llamada y partieron a un galpón que la empresa administraba, ahí encontraron también un avión particular, pero nada de pequeño, que los esperaba listo para partir, irían solo ellos dos, Miruku se quedaría a proteger al resto y darle sepultura al cuerpo de Kagura, después de todo por ella seguía vivo aquel bello demonio.

Rin en el avión era observada por Kohaku, quien le había dicho a su padre que no recordaba a la niña en su infancia, pero sí, claro que la recordaba, habían jugado juntos en más de una ocasión, en aquella casa antigua, la alegría de Rin inundaba ese lúgubre ambiente y lo ayudaba a sonreír, luego en la escuela, ella sin saber que eran parientes, siempre lo trato con cariño y atención haciéndolo olvidar la tristeza de su corazón, de ser una niña dulce y alegre ahora se veía como alguien que había perdido el alma, se parecía a él y eso no le gustaba, se prometió a sí mismo no obligarla jamás a tocarlo, el matrimonio seria solo de papel, y haría lo posible por protegerla de su padre, de quien bien sabia, no tendría ninguna compasión con ella, en el cautiverio de Sango, pudo compartir con su hermana pequeños momentos, en su cabeza y corazón se repetía la culpa, ella le transmitía que no lo odiaba por tenerla encerrada, sentía compasión por él y si decidía hacer lo correcto, jamás lo volvería a dejar solo, ¿Como podía no odiarlo, si el mismo lo hacía? Miraba a la muchacha una vez mas, cruzaron las miradas y lo que le dedico fue, ¿una sonrisa? ¡No podía ser! ¿Porque lo torturaba? Era mas fácil si lo odiaba.

Naraku estaba sentado cerca ser ellos, por ende no podía acercarse a ella, era peligroso crear desconfianza en quien fue su maestro y ahora su dueño, podía deshacerse de él en cualquier momento, obvio después del enlace.

Sesshomaru se acomodo al lado del piloto al momento de emprender el vuelo, Yuki estaba impresionado, ¿el demonio sabia pilotear un avión? La verdad es que no, solo se sentaba ahí para no tener que hablar con el guardaespaldas, una parte del viaje al menos, así lo hacía con su papá, para viajes de más de una hora, de hecho el piloto recibía una "propina" por dejarlo sentar ahí en silencio, pero no había necesidad de contar la verdad, que creyeran lo que quisieran.

Al poner un pie en el aeropuerto, Rin supo que su error era de grandes proporciones, ¡era más que obvio que la buscarían Sesshomaru y Yuki!, a la vez se sentía una estúpida, al reaccionar como lo hizo con su amor, no podía desconfiar de su demonio, no tenía motivos, sabía que había tenido razón en no querer casarse aun con ella solo para escapar, si se había arriesgado justamente él pidiéndole matrimonio, ¡Que rayos tenía en la cabeza!, ¿Por qué actuó así?, Rin perdió el poco brillo que le quedaba. Tres autos los esperaban para escoltarlos y llevarlos a la casa de Madame D´ntre, era su fin, un hombre alto, de cabello claro, casi dorado, lentes oscuros, gabardina y sombrero se acerco a ella, apretando fuertemente su brazo, cuando la muchacha cedió al dolor, Kohaku intervino.

-Si la maltratas no sirve, no esperaras que el ejecutivo del banco, la vea con moretones.

-Tienes razón hijo. – Apoyando su mano en el hombro del muchacho.- Además no creo que te sirva a ti adolorida.

Rin solo sintió escalofríos, ¿También la obligarían a acostarse con Kohaku?, ¿Tanto era su odio?, pero si no la conocían..

Kohaku la subió a uno de los vehículos, pero la actitud del varón era distinta, mas no confiaría en ellos, llegando a la casa a guiaron a un dormitorio bastante antiguo, estaba lleno de polvo, nadie lo ocupaba hace mucho tiempo, en eso alguien toco la puerta.

-Te traje algo de comer, debes tener hambre.

-No gracias. –No probaría bocado alguno de esa gente, podrían envenenarla.

Kohaku leyendo su pensamiento, probo la comida que sostenía en los brazos y sin permiso entro a la habitación, depositando la bandeja con los alimentos en una mesita redonda con sillas, aunque él se sentó en la cama.

-Come, no me hagas repetirlo.

-¿No quieres que tu futura esposa sea delgada?

-No te obligare a nada que no quieras, ahora come, mañana será un día difícil para ti.

-¿Me presentaras mas pariente?

-No "primita" mañana nosotros seremos maridos y mujer.

* * *

Hola Chicas! Como estan? yo colapsada, les pido disculpas por la demora, no pude prestarle atencion antes, recien ahora tuve unos momentos.

Chicas no lo aseguro pero creo que mañana se viene el penultimo capitulo, terminaria la historia el domingo porque me pidieron un epilogo.

cuidense y nos vemos amañana


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

Naraku se movía sigilosamente por los pasillos de la casona, aun no amanecía, pero él no podía perder el tiempo, al tratar de comunicarse con Kagura esta no le contesto, entonces entendió que, o lo traiciono o estaba muerta, eso quería decir que Sesshomaru podía estar tras sus pasos, era obvio que llevarían a la muchacha a esa casa y Yuki la conocía, una vez la visito haciéndose pasar por jardinero, pero cuando lo descubrió fue tarde, ya se había marchado, coloco un par de guardias vestidos de civiles en la puerta para resguárdala, la casona era antigua y por ende muy espaciosa, con altos portones seguidos de un bello y gran jardín iniciando la casa, dejándola en el medio, siguiéndole a esta otro jardín, bastante más grande que el primero y al final de la propiedad, una capilla.

Ese sería el lugar donde su misión terminaría, una vez que se casaran, su socio prometió entregarle su parte, aunque no confiaba mucho en él, no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

Rin observaba con cautela la fina pieza que resaltaba tendida en su cama, la tomo y acaricio con recelo.

"Que ironía" pensó, sonriendo con tristeza. Tan bello vestido involucrado en tan mal escenario.

-Ese vestido seria para el matrimonio de tu madre.

Esa voz estremeció su cuerpo, pero de mala forma, colocando en alerta sus sentidos.

-si Asuka hubiera sido inteligente como tú, esto no estaría sucediendo.- Hablo con dejo de melancolía.

-Tampoco habría nacido yo.- Dándole valor al sacrificio de sus padres.

El hombre se acercó a la muchacha, pensativo acariciando el cabello de esta.

-Mi hermana era tan bella como tú, pero tonta al enamorarse de ese idiota de Souji, eso la llevo a la desgracia.

-...- Paff se escucha la cachetada que le dio Rin a su supuesto tío.

-A mi padre tú no lo ofendes, maldito asesino. – Grito son decisión.

Agarrándola del cuello, furioso por la defensa de la joven respondió.

-Cuídate, puedes correr la misma suerte que tu padre- en un tono muy amenazador.

-Padre ¿sucede algo? – Intervino Kohaku justo a tiempo.

Su padre solo salió de la habitación, cuando su figura se perdía por los pasillos, se acerco a Rin para ver su estado, esta rechazo con un golpe en su mano la ayuda ofrecida.

-No me toques.

-No soy tu enemigo.

-Si lo eres, te recuerdo que estoy siendo obligada a un matrimonio con alguien, que pudo haber matado a mi padre ¡no lo entiendes!

-Toma esto. – colocando algo en su mano, sin mirarla se retiro de la habitación.

"Sesshomaru…"

Kohaku debía actuar como si nada, la ceremonia debía darse con naturalidad.

Flash back

El avión que trasladaba a Sesshomaru y Yuki arribo en el aeropuerto muy tarde por la noche. Llegando comenzaron a planear su actuar al amanecer, pero la verdad ninguno tenía idea de cómo entrar y rescatar a Rin.

-Podríamos esperar hasta que el padre diga "si alguien se opone hable ahora o calle para siempre".

-….

-Podríamos entrar disparando y secuestrar a la novia en el altar.

-….

-Podríamos, ¡ah! No sé cómo podemos entrar. - respondió frustrado Yuki.

-….

Sesshomaru entre tanta estupidez no podía pensar en nada hasta que…

-Creo que yo tengo un plan.

Ambos miraron de donde venia la voz, era Kohaku, quien antes de sacar bandera blanca, fue golpeado por un muy furioso demonio.

-Dame un buen motivo para no matarte aquí y ahora.- Sesshomaru apretaba su cuello, lo mataría con sus propias manos.

-Se cómo pueden salvar a Rin.

-Como sabemos que no es una trampa. – Yuki apuntaba a su cabeza.

-No quiero lastimarla, me di cuenta de mi error y si no me puedo salvar yo, al menos que se salve ella, no tiene culpa de nada.

El demonio y el guardaespaldas cruzaron miradas y pensamientos, no sabían si confiar en él, pero no tenían opción, además de que era obvio que irían, por ende, los estarían esperando.

-Este es el plan.

Fin del Flash back.

Rin comenzó a vestirse muy distraída no se maquillaría, tampoco peinaría, no era una felicidad para ella, todo lo contrario era firmar su suicidio.

-Intenta sonreír, que esto valga la pena.

-Porque no me deja en paz, cumpliré mi palabra, déjeme sola.

Lo haría pero no confió en ti, si mi madre siguiera viva..

-¿Madame D´ntre murió?

-Hace poco, así que hoy terminaremos lo que ella comenzó.

Se miro al espejo y vio solo un espectro con traje de novia, pero no se rendiría, conservaba una pequeña esperanza en su mano.

Al ser guiada a la capilla, su "Tío" la jalo del brazo para entregarla, un párroco fue llevado a la capilla para bendecir la sagrada unión, solo eran ellos 5 mas dos matones de público, en el altar Kohaku esperaba nervioso a Rin, y en la puerta Naraku observaba hacia afuera para ver que todo estuviera en orden.

Yuki y Sesshomaru llegaron a los portones de la casona solicitando una dirección, cuando los matones se dieron cuenta de quienes eran, era tarde, estaban en el suelo inconscientes.

-Eres bueno golpeando gente. –Reconocía el demonio.

-Dotes para la profesión. – Sonreía el guardaespaldas con orgullo.

Caminaron en silencio, moviéndose por el jardín escondidos en los arboles, si eran sigilosos no notarían sus presencias hasta llegar a la capilla.

Adentro, en la ceremonia, el párroco les hablaba de lo que significaba el matrimonio, sus altos y bajos, estaban aburridos escuchando, Rin para darse valor en la situación, más aun, para lo que faltaba, apretaba con fuerza lo que Kohaku le había entregado horas antes, era el colgante de platino con forma de media luna que le había regalado Sesshomaru cuando se fue a Francia, junto con este, la promesa a su reencuentro, perdida en sus recuerdos, dio un salto cuando dieron una alarma a pocos metros.

-Llegaron. – murmuro Naraku abandonando la capilla, seguido de uno de sus matones, el otro se quedaría a vigilar la ceremonia.

Rin se puso muy nerviosa y trato de ver por la ventana si divisaba a alguien, pero Kohaku apretó un poco su mano para que disimulara y pusiera atención, su padre los observaba y no sabía cómo podía reaccionar al desbaratarse su plan, con la pérdida de su madre también había perdido la poca cordura, ella disimuladamente, puso en su cuello el colgante, rogando porque todo saliera bien.

Mientras Yuki iba dejando inconscientes a todos los matones que encontraba en su camino, Sesshomaru trataba de encontrar la capilla, cuando la diviso, le hizo un gesto al guardaespaldas para que lo siguiera.

Entrando en la capilla Yuki se creía salido de una película, al patear las puertas en su ingreso, Sesshomaru odiaba su exhibicionismo, vio a Rin y a ella se le llenaron de lagrimas los ojos, cuando quiso correr hacia el Kohaku se lo impidió.

-Sobre mi cadáver Taisho, ella ahora es mía.

-Rin lo miraba desconcierto, ahora si no entendía nada.

Yuki apuntaba al matón que estaba en el lugar, obligándolo a desarmarse, este dejo todo en el suelo y Sesshomaru al recogerlas, lo golpeo con el mango de la pistola en la cabeza.

Kohaku mirando de reojo, puso a Rin tras su espalda, como escondiéndola del demonio.

"falta alguien"

De la nada apareció Naraku, apuntando a Yuki, este bajo su arma y levanto las manos, creyendo en su victoria, el hombre se coloco al lado de su socio, cuando este también con arma en mano, obligaba al párroco a terminar la ceremonia.

Kohaku toma del brazo a Rin y ambos dan la espalda a la situación. Iban a firmar el acta cuando el muchacho lo medito.

-Naraku, ¿Tu sabes que mi padre no te dará las acciones de Rin, cierto?

-Eso no es posible yo vi los documentos.

-Naraku tú me criaste y no encuentro justo engañarte, las acciones están a nombre de otra persona. – Cuenta Kohaku con intención de quebrar la alianza.

-El mío. - Revela Sesshomaru a los presentes.- Souji las dejo a mi nombre mientras Rin era menor de edad y aun no se las devuelvo.

-Naraku al saber que el documento que le fue entregado no valía un peso, estallo en cólera contra su socio.

-Trataste de engañarme, a mí al gran Naraku.- Ahora apuntando a su cabeza. - Pero bueno entonces me quedare con la herencia, sede yo quien se case hoy y tengo suerte de tener una esposa tan joven.

Mirando a la novia con lujuria, se acerca a ella, a lo cual Kohaku reacciona colocándola de nuevo tras su espalda.

-Espera podemos arreglarlo aun. - dice el joven, viendo el oscuro futuro de la joven.

-Naraku, deja ir a Rin y te entregare las acciones en traspaso, completamente legal. – Sesshomaru necesitaba ganar tiempo.

-Me parece un cambio justo. –Sonrió Naraku al ver que aun podía obtener lo deseado.

-Primero debo saber quien mato a Souji. –Dijo sin más el demonio.

Naraku y el padre de Kohaku se miraron, tratando de adivinar el pensamiento del otro.

-Para que deseas saber. – Interrogo a la defensiva apuntando a su cabeza.

Rin ahogo un grito en su boca con su mano, no podía permitir que le pasara algo a su amor, pero Kohaku la afirmaba fuertemente del brazo y no permitía que se acercara.

-No tan rápido.- grita el ex socio.

Naraku y el otro hombre, encolerizados se quedan mirando, ambos apuntado sus armas al contrario.

-No me engañaras otra vez. -Le grita en la cara a su ex socio.

-No pretendo engañarte que no vez lo que intentan hacer, quieren ponernos el uno contra el otro.

Mientras discutían sobre el culpable del asesinato, Kohaku aprovecho la situación para tomar la pluma con la que debían firmar y empezó a retroceder con Rin tras suyo. Yuki también aprovecho para sacar de su pantalón, un arma pequeña y prepararse para la situación que los dos desquiciados provocarían.

-Y bien Naraku.. – Interrogo de nuevo Sesshomaru esperando la respuesta necesaria para dar término a la situación. – Con una sola llamada, pongo todo el paquete a tu nombre, ni siquiera necesitaras aparecer nuevamente en la empresa, recibirás tus ganancias en cualquier parte del mundo con acceso a tu cuenta.

-Tentador, bien fue él. –Apuntando a su ex socio. – lo mato solo por haber tocado a su hermana, al parecer solo la quería para él.

Los presentes giraron la mirada hacia el hombre que explotaba en furia abandonándose a la demencia, si amaba a su hermana, la deseaba, cuando su madre la pretendió casar en su momento con Naraku, él no estuvo de acuerdo, es más, por eso le ofreció el trato, a él solo le interesaba la herencia de su padre, cuando esta se fue con Souji, lo enfureció y enloqueció, pero al saberla embarazada, no dudo en odiar con todo su ser al hombre que había tocado, lo que para él era prohibido, por eso lo mato al tener la oportunidad, en venganza por conseguir al amor de Asuka, algo que bien sabia él, jamás obtendría por las buenas.

-¡Asuka era mía, me pertenecía! – Grito el hombre ya completamente loco.

Todo estallo en cosa de segundos, Naraku vio como Kohaku escondía a Rin y le apunto, el muchacho se puso frente al arma, empujo a la mujer al suelo y le enterró la pluma en el antebrazo a su antiguo maestro, el cual respondió con un disparo a quema ropas, el padre de este, al ver en peligro la vida de su hijo, no dudo en disparar, así fue como una ola de tiros se desencadenó, Sesshomaru y Yuki corrieron a proteger a Rin, a la cual refugiaron bajo el altar, mientras los socios de tanto dolor y traición, con odio en su mirada se mataron mutuamente, el padre de Kohaku, le dio un certero disparo entre las cejas a Naraku, este murió instantáneamente, mientras su ex socio lo recibió en el pecho, atravesando de lleno su corazón, este mientras se precipitaba al suelo solo pudo sonreír y dejar escapar una solitaria palabra para sí mismo.

"Asuka"

Varios día después...

Sesshomaru llegaba de la mano de Rin a la mansión Taisho, ese día revelarían su compromiso y la fecha para tan esperada ocasión, pero serian más de una sorpresa la que se llevarían.

Izayoi corrió desesperada a abrazar a Rin, no había tenido oportunidad de estar con ella, desde antes que se la llevaran al forzoso matrimonio y deseaba con todo su corazón que su hija del alma estuviera bien, cuando vio su sonrisa y alegría, no dudo de las palabras de Sesshomaru, cuando les aviso que todo había terminado, pero que demorarían un par de días en volver. Inu no salió también a saludar a la especial pareja, notando el raro caminar de su hijo.

-Sesshomaru por Kami, ¿También te hirieron?

-….

-¡Responde con un demonio!

Levantando una ceja y asomándose un amago de sonrisa.

-Si, pero fue Rin, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Se retiro orgulloso y satisfecho dejando colorado a su padre.

-¡Degenerado!

Cuando llego a la terraza, vio como Izayoi se servía una limonada y le ofrecía también, Rin se preparaba dando un brinco para saltar a la piscina, algo que no paso desapercibido para él, fue el traje de baño diminuto y seductor de su pareja, proponiéndose más tarde quemarlo y que usara un traje entero, nadie más debía admirar lo que el disfrutaba tanto.

A media mañana llegaron Sango acompañada de Miroku, de reojo el demonio los miro y descubrió su "cercanía" al parecer de toda la desgracia si habían podido salir cosas buenas.

-Sango, querida que gusto verte. – Saludo Izayoi con aprecio.

-Gracias, a mí también me da gusto estar acá.

-Cuéntame, como está tu hermano.

-Recuperándose pronto lo darán de alta y viajare para estar con él todo el proceso que se le avecina, no lo volveré a abandonar.

Sesshomaru al escucharla recordó como Kohaku fue herido en el tiroteo tratando de proteger a Rin, de las personas que lo criaron, en el fondo ese muchacho no había conocido otra cosa que dolor, rencor y abandono, pero ahora estaría acompañado por su hermana y enfrentaría a la justicia con la frente en alto, para pagar sus culpas, además de que quedo demostrado que él no fue el asesino de Souji, Yuki grabo la confesión de su padre con su celular, lo había ofrecido como prueba para rebaja de condena, más las que recabo Souji años antes, quedo al final al descubierto que el hombre detrás de todo ese calvario, en un momento había amado a su hermana como no debía y fue por eso que mato sin piedad al verdadero amor de la mujer. Tenía todas pruebas listas, las presentaría Yuki en el proceso de Kohaku para por fin, dar término a esta historia.

Estaba perdido en sus recuerdos cuando Rin se sentó en sus piernas y lo abrazo, como Sesshomaru tenía cierta parte sensible, por el "reencuentro" de los últimos 3 días, dio un salto al sentir el cuerpo de la fémina sobre él.

-¿Aun te duele?

-…

-Lamento si fui algo agresiva contigo.

-No me quejo, es mas podríamos… - haciendo propuestas a su oído.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja.

-¿Pero si casi no te puedes mover?

-Si crees que no, te lo puedo demostrar.

Y por primera vez, Sesshomaru toma a Rin por la cintura en público y la besa con pasión desmedida, degustando su boca, jugando con su lengua, bajando sus manos por sus caderas llegando a..

-¡Por favor basta, Pareces animal en celo!

La voz de Inuyasha no pareció importarle, pero a la joven mujer si, puesto que se separo risueña de él.

-Inuyasha. – Corrió a abrazarlo.

Su mejor amigo abrió los brazos para recibirla, de un salto levanto sus pies del suelo, su amiga estaba sana y salva ahora todo su dolor quedaría en el pasado y seria por fin feliz, estaba ensimismado con la mujer en los brazos, cuando noto la fría mirada de su hermano posada en su persona, lo cual no le importo y abrazo con más fuerza a Rin, girándola para darle la espalda al celoso numero uno de la creación.

-¿A mí no me saludas amiga?

-¡AHH!

-¡AHH!

Gritaron las amigas por el feliz reencuentro, abrazándose y dando saltitos como niñas, de pronto Rin soltó a Kagome.

-Te ves distinta, ¿te hiciste algo nuevo?

-¿Qué?, No, nada. – Respondió nerviosa Kagome no arruinaría la sorpresa.

"yo sabía"

Cuando estaban todos reunidos procedieron a sentarse a almorzar, cada quien con su pareja al lado, le dio un aire distinto a la celebración, Inu no agradeció a Souji su sacrificio en pos de tan bella familia, sin el esfuerzo de él, Rin seria una niña triste y manipulada, Sesshomaru jamás habría conocido lo que es el amor, y tan bien que le sentaba este, con su otra mitad a su lado, Inuyasha no habría tenido tan hermosa amistad y hermandad con una niña y lo más posible, jamás se hubiera declarado a Kagome, para que decir de Izayoi y él, quienes amaban a la joven como su hija y así la hicieron parte de su vida desde el comienzo.

"Gracias amigo por darnos tanta felicidad" susurro al viento.

"De nada" la briza repitió.

-¡Ajam!- La voz de Inuyasha lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Tengo, más bien tenemos algo que contarles. – Decía un muy nervioso Inuyasha, sosteniendo la mano de su pareja.

-Kagome y yo seremos padres. Ya lo dije. – Soltando la mano de Kagome, cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño, esperando los reclamos de su familia.

Para todos fue como si la piscina se hubiera vaciado sobre sus cabezas, los únicos que no tenían cara de sorprendidos era Sango y Sesshomaru.

-¡AHH amiga felicidades! - Rin casi se sube a la mesa para felicitarla, pero en un rápido movimiento, Sesshomaru la agarro de la cintura, la coloco en el suelo y la guió hacia los brazos de la futura madre.

Izayoi también fue a felicitar a su nuera, cuando noto que su marido estaba demasiado serio.

-A ti que te pasa- Pregunto un tanto molesta, le había dejado en claro que si volvía a darle la espalda a un hijo en sus relaciones, ella lo abandonaba.

Inu no por su parte no respondió, no sabía con cuál de los dos hijos estar más molesto, primero estaba Sesshomaru, quien decidió emparejarse con una niña 15 años más joven que él, a quien parecía haber cuidado como una hija, pero no, ese idiota no se separaba de la pequeña porque estaba cuidando su inversión, por eso tantas atenciones, ¡Degenerado!, además de que él había vaticinado el embarazo que ahora todos festejaban, por el otro lado estaba Inuyasha, que para pasar de curso y cumplir sus mínimas obligaciones tiene problemas, pero al estar con una mujer si era bueno y aplicado, al punto de embarazarla. De pronto sintió en golpe en la cabeza, era Izayoi con cara de reproche.

-No vas a felicitar a los muchachos.

Llego a sentir escalofríos, ¡De ella había aprendido la expresión asesina Sesshomaru! Solo ella podía darle miedo al maduro jefe de familia, no supo cómo se levanto de su asiento, dejando sus pensamientos a un lado y corrió a felicitar a la feliz pareja.

Izayoi ahora solo sonreía.

Rin entre sus saltos de alegría y felicidad absoluta, vio como se asomaba alguien a la terraza.

-Yuki. - Lanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo con enorme y sincero cariño, a lo cual el joven responde con el mismo sentimiento, pero menor intensidad.

-Veo que todos están felices.

-Si Kagome está embarazada lo puedes creer, estoy tan feliz por ellos, ¿Cómo estas tu? Creí que vendrías más temprano.

-Es que no pude, se presento algo que me deja con poco tiempo, solo vine a despedirme.

Sesshomaru al escucharlo prefirió darles espacio.

-Entonces te vas.

-Si, una linda niña como tú requiere mis servicios, tú sabes no puedo resistirme a ninguna mujer. Mirándola con dulzura

-Gracias por todo querido amigo. Depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-Fue un placer Rin, de aquí en adelante solo se feliz ¿está bien?

-Hai

-Ya te vas. - Intervino Sesshomaru.

-Si, de hecho me están esperando.

-Suerte entonces. - Extendiendo su mano.

-Suerte también demonio.

Así se despidió Yuki Kurai de su protegida y el amado de esta, prometiéndoles volver a su matrimonio y amenazándolo para hacerla siempre feliz.

"lo prometo"

-Yo también tengo algo importante que contar... - Rin hablaba parada en una silla.

-¡Si la embarazaste, te mato Sesshomaru! - Se escucho a lo lejos la voz de Inu no.

Luego de un castigo por la interrupción, de manos de Izayoi, Rin pudo retomar la palabra. Acercándose a su amado y bello demonio, hablo para todos, pero solo mirándolo a él.

-Nos vamos a casar...

-¡Ahhh!

Todas las mujeres presentes se abrazaban y lloraban de alegría sin duda no había día más feliz en sus vidas, hasta ese entonces.

La mansión Taisho amanecía con un resplandor propio de tan majestuosa arquitectura, Rin se amaneció contemplando entre memorias y pensamientos.

"cuando por primera vez la vi"

Izayoi se levanto muy temprano ese día, animosa fue a la antigua habitación de Rin, mas no encontró a la muchacha hasta asomarse por la ventana.

-Pero mi niña que haces ahí.

Al solo ver una sonrisa por respuesta, decidió bajar a ver como se encontraba.

-Rin si te enfermas, ahí si que nos mata a todos Sesshomaru, bastante difícil fue convencerlo de que te quedaras unos días antes del matrimonio, aparte de esconderle la despedida de solteras.

-Si, estuvo muy reacio cierto. –Comento con una ingenua sonrisa.

Flash Back

Sesshomaru, me gustaría que Rin se quedara en la mansión unos días antes del matrimonio, así tendrán tiempo de extrañarse y tu también más tiempo para tus cosas y trabajo. –Decía Izayoi

-No.

-Porque no

-No es necesario, saldrá de acá ese día

-Sesshomaru si te das cuenta no te estoy preguntando.

-…

-Quiero que salga vestida de novia de su antigua habitación, así tendré oportunidad de vigilar los preparativos de la boda y a Rin.

-Has lo que quieras. – Termino aceptando el demonio, poco podía hacer contra la esposa de su padre, detrás de esa cara dulce, se encontraba una mujer con carácter y decisión.

Fin del Flash Back

Rin seguía admirando la casa, Izayoi decidió dejarla un rato mas con sus pensamientos, aun era temprano y podría avanzar con otras cosas. Cuando termino de meditar, lanzo al aire un tierno beso y una enorme sonrisa, ese sería un día especial y uno de los más importantes de su vida.

En otro lugar silencioso, se movía un hombre entre medio del descanso eterno, de aquellos amados que abandonaron este mundo, tranquilamente se arrodillo, dejando una rosa a los pies del recuerdo de alguien que nadie conoció, que jamás alguien amo.

Sintio atras suyo una presencia, mas no se preocupo, solo observo el viento jugar con unas ramas de arboles y mecer son sutileza su platinado cabello.

-¿Sientes lastima por ella?

-Pago muy cara su libertad.

-Justo hoy decidiste venir a verla.

-Hoy es cuando mi vida cambia, haré un compromiso que jamás creí hacer, aceptare cumplir deberes, que nunca imagine ser capaz de asumir.

-Aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte.

-Jamás. – Con una peligrosa sonrisa asomando en sus labios, volteo Sesshomaru para quedar frente a frente con Yuki – Es mía.

-¡Hm!, suertudo. – Dijo gracioso el guardaespaldas, siguiendo el mismo camino que el demonio adelantaba.

Al salir del cementerio, Sesshomaru detuvo su paso, sin girarse a mirar hablo.

-Hiciste lo que te pedí.

-Sip, fue todo un placer. –Recordando, con una sonrisa picara de oreja a oreja.

-….

-Si crees que te contare estás loco, ese placer me lo llevo a la tumba. – Y sin más dejo a un demonio molesto, pero ya se las pagaría más adelante, ese día seria su matrimonio y debía ir a prepararse para el gran si, acepto.

Flash Back.

Era ya tarde, solo deseaba irse a su departamento por una ducha y dormir en su cama, no le gustaba dormir solo, pero faltaba poco, de pronto vio a Inuyasha que se paseaba fuera de su oficina de un lado al otro, no preguntaría que hacia ahí, no le interesaba, pero al parecer su hermano se decidió.

-Sesshomaru no te enojes por lo que te voy a contar, es completamente normal. –Aseguraba un nervioso Inuyasha arrepentido de ser impulsivo, jamás debió haber pensado en contarle justo a él.

-Habla o vete.

-Creo que mejor me voy.

-…. –Levantando una ceja.

-Está bien, sucede que hoy en la noche el grupo de mujeres celebrara la despedida de soltera de Rin.

-….

-Sera con hombres, uno de esos espectáculos en donde…

Nadie lo escuchaba ya, Sesshomaru había salido de su oficina hecho un demonio literalmente, solo le faltaba levitar. Se dirigió a la mansión, Izayoi había insistido en que Rin se quedara con ellos unos días, para prepararla para el matrimonio, ¡no para llevarla a ver hombres con poca ropa!, furioso se traslado por los pasillos, pero estos estaban vacios, se dirigió al estudio y fue ahí donde encontró a su padre, de lo más aburrido.

-Donde están.

-No puedo decirte, ni yo lo se. –Respondió haciendo un puchero de lo más infantil. – Lo único que puedo decirte es, y cito textual:"Si vienes, te las veras conmigo querido hijastro".

-Se supone que es tu mujer, deberías controlarla mejor.

-Di lo que quieras, Izayoi es un lobo con piel de oveja, si la provocas no dudes en que te arrancara la cabeza, olvidas que cuando la conocí ella era abogada corporativa, debes ser monstruoso para ese trabajo, y ella era la mejor. –Respondía resignado.

Decidió dejar a su padre solo, el no tenia mayor información, entonces se le ocurrió buscar a alguien mas que quizás podría saber.

-Ya te dije que no sé donde fueron. Kagome solo dijo que irían a la despedida de soltera de Rin y ella prometió no beber alcohol, pero si mirar de lo lindo, no me dijo donde.

Como las encontraba, ¡no lo iba a permitir!, no le quedo de otra que llamar al único realmente que podía encontrarlas.

-Kurai, tengo un trabajo para ti.

LO QUE NO SUPO SESSHOMARU.-

Esa noche dio con el paradero de las "chicas " gracias a Miroku quien había seguido a Sango, al ver que entraban a un local nocturno con letrero de "solo para ellas "decidió no entrar, pero Yuki era otra cosa, se divertiría mucho esa noche o al menos eso creía.

Entro por la puerta de los "artistas", en un camerino encontró unas botas, una sunga, un gorro de policía y un antifaz, aun divertido con lo que planeaba, se los puso y salió al escenario. Con tantos focos apuntándolo a él, no podía ver bien donde estaba el grupo, comenzó a bailar sensual hasta que dio con ellas, o al menos con Rin y Sango, quienes conversaban en una de las mesas cercanas al escenario, cuando se dispuso a llegar donde estaban, una manos comenzaron a recorrerlo, ¡no lo podía cree!, Kagome e Izayoi tiraban las manos queriendo arrancarle el trasero o mejor dicho el diminuto trozo de tela, que solo cubría su hombría, trato de ser valiente y comenzó a bailarles al frente, pretendiendo intimidarlas, no esperaba que Kagome con su ya aparecida panza de embarazo y un par de kilos de más, se abalanzara sobre él para manosearlo, aunque Izayoi no se quedaba atrás, depositando billetes en sus pliegues posteriores y dando fuertes palmoteadas en sus glúteos, ¡que esas mujeres no habían visto un hombre en su vida! se sintió un trozo de carne amasado, por el par de féminas deseosas de arrancarle su orgullo, gritaban, tocaban y reían, se sintió por primera vez usado y sutilmente desapareció del show, no quiso saber más, esas mujeres eran muy peligrosas, se sentía violado, con eso en su piel, decidió abandonar el local.

Fin del Flash Back

La mansión estaba completamente decorada solo con Gardenias Jasminoides, cosa que le daba un aroma particular a la ceremonia, el aroma del amor puro.

En el maravilloso altar decorado sencillo pero con muy buen gusto, estaba Sesshomaru cada vez más nervioso, se estaba poniendo incluso de mal humor, pero de repente comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial, con la música, la angelical imagen de Rin, con su bello vestido de novia color blanco, con pequeñas perlas decorándolo, escote en forma de corazón, en forma de corseé ajustado hasta las caderas, donde tenía un detalle parecido a un cinturón con unión en punta, marcando estas y desde ahí cayendo amplio hasta al suelo, donde terminaba de una cola redonda, un maquillaje muy fino y sutil que hacia resaltar mas, esos hermosos ojos chocolate que tanto él necesitaba, jamás la había visto tan hermosa hasta ahora, para variar no mostró un gesto en su estoico rostro, cosa que le molesto a Inu no al entregarla en el altar, al punto de no querer entregar su mano.

-Ni siquiera te asombra lo hermosa que esta. –Le dijo en tono muy bajo.

-Siempre ha sido y será hermosa a mis ojos.

Eso dejo perplejo a su padre entregando a la dama con orgullo y tranquilidad.

"Si, se harán felices mutuamente, como lo han hecho hasta ahora"

En toda la ceremonia, Sesshomaru no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a Rin, la cual se sonrojaba nerviosa, por la intensa mirada, estaba tan absorto en su imagen, que cuando el padre le pregunto si aceptaba, debió preguntar por segunda vez.

-Si, acepto.

-¿Rin acepta a Sesshomaru?

-Si, acepto.

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia.

Tomo suave con sus dedos, la barbilla de la ahora su mujer, y sello sus labios con un delicado beso, debía ser especial y así fue.

"El mejor beso de mi vida, hasta ahora"

Los abrazos y las lagrimas de felicidad no se hicieron esperar, todos celebraban su unión con alegría infinita, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera separarlos y no por el hecho de ya estar casado, era porque estaban unidos por algo mas fuerte e inquebrantable, tan impalpable como el mismo oxigeno e indestructible como tal. Se habían entregado los corazones hace ya muchos años atrás, siendo siempre el uno para el otro, y Sesshomaru se prometió que serian felices por toda la eternidad.

Fin.


	31. epilogo

Epilogo.

Una bella tarde de verano, majestuoso se desplazaba un atractivo espécimen masculino absorto en sus pensamientos, divagaba en el día en que conoció a la mujer con la cual compartía su vida, cuando esta apenas era una niña, sus atenciones y sonrisa, aparte de su peculiar personalidad.

"Te de Jazmín"

Instintivamente su forma de ser cautivo la razón de aquel hombre, acompañándola en su proceso de niña a mujer, descubriendo en ella dotes artísticos, actitudes positivas, fuerza de vida y alegría descomunal, si le hubieran dicho "Te enamoraras", él habría respondido, "Quizás, algún día, todo puede pasar", pero si el vaticinio hubiese sido," Te enamoraras de una niña pequeña, quien te enseñara a amar y no podrás están sin ella un día" lo habría matado, él era un hombre frio que no necesitaba distracciones como esas y ahora.. bueno ahora algunas cosas habían cambiado para mejor, su personalidad para terceros seguía intacta, al igual que para ella, con la diferencia de que ella siempre vio mas alla de su mascara de frialdad.

Muchas veces escucho comentarios "Como una mujer así, esta con un hombre viejo y cruel como él", también él se lo pregunto en varias ocasiones, mientras la observaba crecer a lo largo de los años, parecía imposible ese sentimiento.

"Enamorarme de una niñita de tan solo 12 años, sí, soy un degenerado, mas nunca la toque o presione hasta que tuvo edad de decidir"

Tanta desgracia la rondo tanto tiempo, a su persona y sus seres queridos, quedando en el camino personas importantes, pero ella no los olvido, ni olvida, en un momento flaqueó, pero se supo componer, era su Rin, fuerte, no indestructible, pero fuerte.

Recordaba el día de su boda, despampanante y angelical se acercaba hacia el altar la mujer que él deseaba, hasta que la muerte los separara, radiante, tanto así que no puso atención en el discurso del padre, casi no la acepta como esposa.

"Distraído, perdido en su imagen."

"Si, acepto"

"Acepto hacerla feliz por lo que me queda de vida, amarla, necesitarla, acompañarla, cuidarla, siempre estar a su lado"

Aun lo molestaba el hecho de no enterarse de los detalles de la "despedida de soltera", tantos años después, rondaba esa pregunta en su cabeza ¿Que paso?, pero al ver algo especial en la celebración de su matrimonio, quedo relativamente tranquilo.

"Por donde pecas, pagas"

Flash Back

La fiesta se realizaba en la terraza de la mansión, Sesshomaru no quería celebrar, deseaba ir directo a la noche de bodas, tres días sin ella eran una eternidad, pero Rin no se lo permitió.

-Si nos quedamos a disfrutar la fiesta, te daré un premio.

-…

-¿Conoces la ropa interior comestible?

-Nos quedamos.

Sesshomaru observaba como todos felicitaban a su esposa, solo Inuyasha e Inu no la compadecían.

"Mi padre y mi hermano, que confianza me tienen"

Bebiendo una copa de vino, analizaba a los presentes Izayoi y Kagome al parecer se volvían grandes amigas, era comprensible pero no obvio, la llegada de ese nuevo integrante a la familia parecía ser una luz al final del camino, la esperanza de una nueva etapa en sus vidas, se llevaban muy bien la madre y la pareja de su hermano, este había madurado, sentía orgullo de verlo hecho un hombre, pero antes de reconocerlo se cortaba la lengua. Sango y Miroku habían entablado una relación, los unió la desgracia, aunque sacaron algo bueno de eso, ella recupero a su hermano olvidado y el alguien a quien amar, pero se la pasaban peleando, mejor dicho Sango lo abofeteaba seguido, al ser amigo que Kurai, tenía las mismas mañas con respecto a las mujeres, si es que no peores, para alguien que tenía una gran mujer a su lado a veces parecía su vida una payasada, pero era su dinámica y ella lo aceptaba así, Decidió alejarse de tanto griterío, vio como Yuki actuaba incomodo, le pareció extraña su actitud, siempre mostraba un desplante arrasador como su esposa, se acerco a Rin, la felicito nervioso y risueño.

-¿Donde estuviste toda la ceremonia, no te vi?

-Pues sentado atrás, había otro parado a tu lado, aunque me sentí tentado a ocupar su lugar.

"idiota"

-Te quedaras hasta el final cierto.

-No de hecho ya debo irme.

Lo siguiente que vio Sesshomaru no lo olvidaría jamás, mientras Yuki hablaba con Rin, Izayoi disimuladamente paso por la espalda del guardaespaldas y le dio una palmada en el trasero, a lo cual el hombre dio un respingo, comenzó a tartamudear y como llego se fue, su madrastra volvió al lado de Kagome y comentaban en voz baja pero riendo muy fuerte.

Sus deducciones fueron:

1.- Yuki e Izayoi eran amantes.

2.-Izayoi comenzaba a acosar hombres jóvenes y quería experimentar con él.

3.-Yuki las encontró en la despedida de soltera y se las dio de galán, Izayoi y Kagome lo descubrieron y decidieron darle una lección, al final salió con la cola entre las patas.

La tercera era lo más probable.

Fin del Flash Back.

Aun después de tantos años le causaba gracia.

-¿Papa?

-…

-¿Cuanto falta? estoy algo cansada, que tu no quieras manejar es una cosa, pero deformar mis pies es algo imperdonable.

-No te quejes tanto hermanita, al caminar se moldean las piernas, hay que ver el lado positivo.

-Lo bueno es que mi mama anda en auto, por cierto deberías cambiar el tuyo papá, esta algo.. anticuado.

¡Que había hecho para merecer esto!

Caminaba por las calles en silencio y serio como siempre, maldiciendo internamente el haberse tomado unos días en la oficina, no contaba con la astucia de Rin al proponerle ese "descanso", ahora estaba de niñero, dirigiéndose a la inauguración de la exposición de su amada esposa, con dos démonas, una a cada lado llevándolas de la mano, recordó que cuando le pidió a Rin dejar los anticonceptivos, deseaba como un "tonto enamorado" tener una bella princesa como primogénita, pero como la vida se encargaba de recordarle que él no mandaba en ciertas cosas, le envió dos.

Las mellizas Asuka y Akemi, eran de temer incluso para él, ahora entendía porque su sobrino, el hijo de Inuyasha siendo mayor que sus "angelitas", se escondía cuando las escuchaba llegar, y Jacken envejeció de golpe, volviéndose su cabeza blanca como la de él y transformándose en un montón de tics nerviosos, tenían el carácter de su padre y la mirada de cachorrito desvalido de su madre, claro que solo la ocupaban cuando deseaban algo, el resto del tiempo, eran pícaramente crueles, con solo 6 años eran el terror de cualquiera que osara a contradecirlas, con comentarios propios del progenitor arrasaban con cualquiera a su paso, adulto o niño.

Pero estaba orgulloso de ambas, en la intimidad de la familia, con él y Rin eran amorosas y simpáticas, sonreían como su madre, eso lo amaba y agradecía, tal rasgo era digno de mantenerse por generaciones.

-¡Papa! –Lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-…

-¿Estarán en la exposición, los tíos y los abuelos?

-Sí, y tienen prohibido torturar a su primo.

-Si tienes que protegerlo no vale la pena.

Pocos minutos después llegaron a la galería donde los esperaba su madre, ansiosa por ver a sus niñas hermosas, demonas igual que el padre pero hermosas al final. Asuka tenía el cabello Ébano como ella, pero los ojos eran ámbar como los del padre, alta, delgada, sus rasgos muy finos la hacían parecer una muñera de porcelana, pero cuando abría la boca era otra cosa, sus comentarios ácidos propios de una fémina mucho mayor, atormentaban la vida profesional de su madre, en varias ocasiones se dio el gusto de responder con argumentos validos a quienes no debía, por criticar el trabajo de su progenitora, dejándolos callados, algo que en el fondo divertía a su padre, por eso siempre que podía la llevaba con él a las reuniones.

Akemi era distinta, ella tenía el cabello rubio, con los ojos color chocolate aunque cuando se enojaba se le colocaban almendras, también con rostro de muñeca de porcelana, al contrario de su hermana, amaba a los animales y el deporte, con la misma peligrosa palabra a flor de labios, con solo seis años se consideraba ecologista innata.

Mientras a Asuka le llamaba la atención la moda y los accesorios, a Akemi el animal planet. Eran muy distintas, pero cuando se trataba de protegerse o molestar a alguien se volvían una sola.

Al ver a las tres mujeres mas importantes de su vida juntas no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que le costó formar esa familia, a sus 34 años recién había sentado cabeza, casándose con una mujer de 19 años, lo que le significo esperar hasta los 37 para recién poder ser padre, ahora a sus 43 años, al ver a sus pequeñas opinando sobre el arte de su madre con verdaderos conocedores de trazos, recordó como tuvo que aprender a ser padre, Rin quedo delicada del parto, este se adelanto arriesgando la vida de las tres , él debió ocupar su lugar cambiando pañales, preparando mamaderas, ¡casi le dio un infarto cuando mudaba a Asuka recién nacida y a esta se le desprendió el cordón umbilical!, aunque él había buscado una excelente nana para sus hijas e Izayoi lo ayudaba en todo lo que podía, cuando estaba en casa le gustaba atenderlas él, hasta que comenzaron a creer y ya no le permitían entrar a su cuarto, ¡cuando él había tenido que tocar la puerta y pedir permiso para entrar a alguna parte! Hasta los cinco años de las niñas, ellas se bañaban con él jugando felices, después ni en toalla las podía ver.

"Se ven lejanos esos días"

De pronto algo que no esperaba nuevamente lo saco de sus pensamientos, Rin al verlo distraído se abalanzo sobre él con uno de esos abrazos que le devuelven el alma al cuerpo, si, era ella la mujer que lo llenaba, compartieron la tarde entre conversaciones de arte y solo hubieron dos bajas por parte de la mellizas, dos "conocedores de arte" decidieron criticar los trazos de la autora frente a las démonas, dando pie así a una acalorada discusión, cuando Rin noto que eran sus angelitas las enfrascadas en tan interesante aglomeración, quiso intervenir, pero un par de deseables brazos la atajaron y llevaron hacia un segundo piso bastante desierto.

-¿Pero Sesshomaru las niñas?

-Se saben cuidar solas.

-No deberíamos dejarlas..

No pudo terminar ya que sus labios fueron atrapados con pasión.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En que pierdes el tiempo, quítate la ropa.

-…

-Ahora.

-Sesshom..

La empujo dentro de una oficina vacía, solo tenía un escritorio y su respectivo sillón, Rin dejo sobre la mesa sus papeles de la exposición y se dejo cautivar por aquel que deseaba como adolecente, comenzó a desvestirla de la cintura para abajo a la velocidad de la luz, sabía que estaba lista, siempre lo estaba, se saco también el pantalón, se sentó en el sillón del escritorio y la invito a ser uno solo.

Encajaron perfectamente, una vez más se entregaban a la pasión que les infundaba el otro, con frenesí Rin se movía sentada en sus piernas dándole la espalda, donde él se turnaba para sujetarla de las caderas o masajear sus pechos, metiendo sus manos debajo de la blusa.

-¡Así que aquí están!

Quedaron petrificados, Inuyasha entro en la oficina, encontrando a su hermano con su esposa sentada en sus piernas.

-Los están buscando por todos lados, deberían bajar, Asuka casi hace llorar al conocedor de arte y Akemi con un espray quiere manchar un abrigo de Chinchilla…

Sintieron por un momento alivio, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Deberían recordar viejos tiempos en su casa, solo falta que Rin se ponga uniforme de colegiala. – Y se fue.

Cuando sintieron la puerta cerrarse, lograron recuperar la respiración y el corazón volvió a latir, Rin trato de levantarse para detener a sus bellas hijas cuando.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Donde crees, a ver que hacen tus hijas.

-Aun no.

Sesshomaru seguía excitado aun en su interior y se lo demostró moviendo sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, liberando gemidos de placer de la garganta de su hembra, poco a poco ambos olvidaron el lugar donde estaban y que los habían ido a buscar, el placer de sus cuerpos y almas no tenia precio, eran uno solo y era el momento en que se demostraban todo su amor de la forma más clara, a los ojos, llegaron al orgasmo juntos, sudorosos y agotados, no sabían cuanto demoraron, no importaba, decidieron luego de recomponerse, bajar a ver qué calamidades dejaban sus pequeñas, recordó la cantidad de veces que Rin en su niñez le gano todas las batallas, se pregunto si sería lo mismo con aquellas pequeñas niñas, respiro profundo y decidió enfrentar la situación, mientras Rin trataba de controlar a su descendencia, él aun era Sesshomaru Taisho, hombre poderoso, demonio por naturaleza temido y respetado, podría controlar tres mujeres ¿cierto?

-Basta. -Fue su pequeño pero poderoso aporte.

Su particular tono apoyado por esa mirada que lo caracterizaba, fue suficiente para calmar a sus hijas, todos observaron como las dos guardaron silencio, parándose frente a él entendiendo su orden, la imagen daba miedo, ese hombre se veía imponente y molesto,en silencio las guió fuera de la discusión, sentándolas con sus abuelos y tácitamente advirtiéndoles de controlar sus actitudes.

-¡Hai! -Dijeron a coro.

Inevitablemente una sonrisa irónica escapo de sus labios al ver su familia, Rin lo observaba en silencio también, conocía la forma de ser con sus hijas y por mas mal que se comportaban, jamas las castigaba, era contradictoriamente muy consentidor con ellas, cruzaron miradas marido y mujer transmitiendo un sin fin de pensamientos con solo verse a los ojos, sin saber que ese mismo día había firmado con pasión la llegada de un nuevo integrante, con algo de suerte varon.

* * *

Hola chicas!

ojala les guste el epilogo, lo escribi facilmente unas quince veces, soy pesima para los finales, aqui queda demostrado espero no sean tan duras conmigo pero si me gustaria que opinaran como quedo me sirve para mejorar, bueno ya deben saber que el final, osea el capitulo 30 lo cambie porque era muy malo, quedo un poco mejor, prometo mejorar con el tiempo, es que es muy dificil dar final a una historia que facilmente puede seguir, pero bueno ya termino.

Queria proponerles algo, deseo seguir otra historia, de estos mismos personajes, (me encantan) tengo dos ideas una se da en la epoca actual, y la otra en el Sengoku jidai, ya vieron como escribo me gusta el humor y que estos personajes se traten bien, no me gusta que Rin sufra las penas del infierno, y el sea mas que malo y cruel con ella, en fin, cuando me dejen sus opiniones porfa diganme de cual epoca les gustaria leer, prometo que las dos seran interesantes

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

PD: perdonenme por la demora...


End file.
